


So Wise We Grow

by Samodovolnij_Mastodont



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kid Fic, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samodovolnij_Mastodont/pseuds/Samodovolnij_Mastodont
Summary: «Коммандер Спок, мы нашли вашего сына,» говорит вулканка на экране, и это было бы круто, если бы Джим не прочитал по лицу Спока, что тот раньше никогда об этом пацане не слышал. «Если это будет целесообразно, ребенок будет отправлен, чтобы присоединиться к вам на Энтерпрайзе в течение недели.»
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Wise We Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/55410) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



> Оставлю здесь комментарий самого автора:  
> Предупреждения: в этом фике поднимается тема сексуального насилия над детьми. Оно не графическое и не вовлекает в себя главного персонажа-ребенка, но сексуальное насилие в детском возрасте одного из взрослых главных персонажей обсуждается и мельком описано, не графически, во флэшбеке, также происходит сексуальное насилие над маленькими детьми, совершаемое авторитетной фигурой, и является главной темой одной из миссий Энтерпрайза (опять же, не графически). Если у вас есть вопросы по содержанию этого фика, пожалуйста, пришлите мне сообщение.
> 
> И от себя.  
> Вследствие глубокого творческого кризиса все еще балуюсь переводами)

Отцы нам наши вечно не пример, такими мудрыми мы родились на свет,  
Но наши дети, в свой черед решат, что лучше нас найдут на все ответ.   
Александр Поуп  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Возможного этого взрыва неловкости можно было бы избежать, если бы у вулканцев было нормальное разделение на «официальное» и «личное», потому что когда им поступила трансляция с Нового Вулкана, адресованная Коммандеру Споку, она была помечена как «официальное дело», так что Спок ответил на нее прямо на мостике, перед всеми. Старая вулканка, чье лицо возникло на экране, назвала себя Т’Пау, и Джим отдал ей должное, она перешла сразу к делу.  
\- Коммандер Спок, мы нашли вашего сына.  
Когда Энтерпрайз отправился в полет шесть месяцев назад, уходя на безумную пятилетнюю миссию, Джим уже неплохо понимал Спока. Теперь же, через шесть месяцев полуночных шахматных партий и периодически разделяемых на двоих моментов смертельной опасности, Джим считал себя экспертом. Когда Спок сказал «Моего сына?», Джим был уверен, что Т’Пау не могла бы шокировать его больше, даже если бы разделась и станцевала голой.  
\- Да, - Т’Пау нахмурилась. – У меня здесь записан Сторек, сын С’чн Т’гаи Спока и его жены Т’Принг, десяти лет от роду, это не верно?  
\- Ах, да. Сторек, совершенно верно.  
По вулканским стандартам Спок неплохо притворялся, но по человеческим меркам он довольно плохой лжец, а по стандартам Джима он даже не старался. Если бы спросили Джима, он бы сказал, что Спок никогда раньше об этом пацане не слышал. Он видел, как быстро Спок соображал, его вулканский мозг работал на полную, когда он медленно произнес:  
\- Простите мне мое замешательство, Т’Пау, поскольку я почувствовал отсутствие Т’Принг шесть месяцев назад, и я предположил, что… наш сын… погиб с ней.  
\- Его эвакуировали с первой партией, Высший Совет Вулкана приносит свои извинения за задержку в информировании вас о том, что он выжил. Было много хаоса и неразберихи.  
\- Это понятно.  
\- Шаттл, чье расписание совпадает с планом полета Энтерпрайза, отправится через три дня. Если это будет целесообразно, Стореку будет предоставлен проход на шаттл, и он прибудет в течение недели.  
\- Благодарю вас, Т’Пау. Это действительно будет наиболее… целесообразно.  
\- Живите долго и процветайте, - сказала Т’Пау, а потом оборвала соединение, прежде чем Спок успел ответить на жест.  
\- Капитан, - говоря это, Спок выглядел таким разбитым, каким никогда не был, - могу ли я попросить освободить меня от моей смены? Возникли обстоятельства, требующие моего немедленного внимания.  
Внутренний переводчик Джима с вулканского на человеческий грубо перевел это как: «Мои личные дела только что расплескались по всему мостику, и я настолько в ужасе, что хотел бы, чтобы научная консоль проглотила меня и выплюнула кости. Поскольку это невозможно, мне нужно пойти и спрятаться в своей каюте.»  
\- Конечно, мистер Спок. Можете не торопиться.  
Спок направился к турболифту, оставляя озадаченного Сулу, растерянного Чехова и полностью невозмутимую Ухуру – а вот и неприятности, подумал Джим – вместе с капитаном.  
Как хороший друг, подумал Джим, он не может заставить Спока проходить через эту странную ситуацию в одиночку. К тому же, Джиму пришлось признать, ему полностью, неуместно любопытно то, что случилось.  
\- Мистер Сулу, примите управление.

~*~

За последние шесть месяцев Спок полностью избавился от иллюзии, что он может не дать капитану войти в свою каюту, когда тому этого хочется. Так что, когда он услышал мягкое шуршание двери через пару минут после уединения в своей каюте, он покорился неизбежному и дал Капитану Кирку войти.  
\- Я не желаю говорить об этом, - сказал Спок, немного надеясь на то, что его протест будет иметь хоть какой-то эффект на стихию, которой становится Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, когда ему любопытно.  
Предсказуемо, Кирк кивнул сам себе, сел в свое любимое кресло для шахмат, а потом все равно начал допрос.  
\- Итак. Ты женат?  
Спок не стиснул зубы. Такое поведение было бы совершенно нелогичным – это не только не отвратит капитана от расспросов, но и создаст Споку проблемы с зубами в будущем.  
\- Я был… Полагаю, человек бы сказал «помолвлен» с вулканкой по имени Т’Принг, когда мы оба были довольно молоды: мне было семь, а ей одиннадцать. Я не видел ее много лет – в последний раз, когда мы говорили, мне было четырнадцать, а ей восемнадцать. То, что было между нами трудно назвать браком, скорее помолвкой. Мы не… сошлись характерами. Т’Принг погибла на Вулкане, как и многие другие. Через нашу связь я почувствовал ее смерть.  
\- Мне жаль, Спок. Это… ужасно. Мне жаль, - взгляд у Кирка, когда он посмотрел на Спока, был мрачным, почти жалостливым, и тот покачал головой.  
\- Как я сказал, мы не подходили друг другу – нас не тянуло друг к другу. Ваше сочувствие, хоть и ценно, но необоснованно.  
\- Тебе ее все равно не хватает, не так ли? Я же вижу, - сказал Кирк. – Твои глаза, в них грусть.  
Поскольку, судя по всему, этому дню суждено было стать днем череды неприятных воспоминаний о детстве на Вулкане, Спок даже не удивился тому, как слова Кирка повторили слова хулиганов из прошлого. Вместо этого он понял их правильно.  
\- Мне… не хватает ее, - признал Спок. – Мне не нравилась Т’Принг, но в каком-то смысле я восхищался ей, и по крайней мере, я привык чувствовать ее присутствие в своем подсознании. Даже спустя шесть месяцев ее отсутствие все еще… дезориентирует.  
\- К тому же, она мать твоего ребенка, - сказал Кирк, пристально наблюдая за Споком. - Это же что-то значит, я имею в виду, хоть она тебе и не нравилась, все же… все же, это делает ее особенной.  
Спок не сказал ничего, и тишина растянулась.  
\- Я знал, - тихо сказал Кирк. – Я понял это еще на мостике, увидел. Ты даже не знал о существовании этого пацана, так ведь?  
\- Я не знал, - признал Спок.  
Он не был уверен, может ли он сказать больше, но капитан был его другом, он прошел через многое, чтобы заслужить это доверие, и по правде, ситуация была так сложна и непонятна, что Спок не был уверен, что сможет прийти к верному решению в одиночку. Возможно, непредсказуемое и неординарное мышление Кирка поможет мыслительному процессу самого Спока.  
\- Как я сказал, я не видел Т’Принг с ее восемнадцатилетия. Вполне вероятно, что в этот промежуток времени она могла родить сына, которому сейчас десять лет, но… нет никакой возможности, что он от меня.  
Кирк резко втянул воздух, так будто ему стало больно. И когда он выдохнул:  
\- Ну, дерьмово.  
Все, что смог сказать Спок:  
\- Действительно.  
\- Нет никакого шанса, что он твой? – спросил Кирк, но по его тону было понятно, что он уже знает ответ, хоть и надеется, что не прав.  
\- Это невозможно по многим причинам. В последний раз я видел Т’Принг, когда мне было четырнадцать – за время нашего знакомства мы никогда не участвовали в сексуальном акте, а даже если бы это произошло, простейшие математические подсчеты показывают, что этот ребенок был зачат определенно после нашей последней встречи. К тому же, моя физиология, как и у большинства гибридов, предполагает, что я являюсь и всегда был стерильным – это подтверждено множественными тестами, - заключил Спок.  
Он предполагал, что недостаточно хорошо скрыл то, что этот факт сильно беспокоит его, как бы нелогично это ни было. И его подозрения подтвердились, когда Кирк встал и положил руку ему на плечо в распространенном человеческом жесте эмоциональной поддержки.  
\- Так она… она изменила тебе. Это жестко, - сказал Кирк, но потом прищурился и обвиняюще указал на Спока. – Ты! Ты изменял ей! С Ухурой! В смысле, это не оправдание, но все же, ты теперь выглядишь не таким уж моралистом, приятель.  
\- Вулканская помолвка не предполагает такую же степень верности, как человеческий брак, - объяснил Спок. – Мои отношения с Лейтенантом Ухурой еще только начинались, когда Т’Принг погибла – они все еще довольно новы, - Спок проигнорировал вопиюще неверящий взгляд Кирка на заявление Спока о том, что он считает отношения, длящиеся уже девять месяцев, новыми. Но в случае романтических отношений, особенно значительной продолжительности и эмоциональной привязки, как и в случае варп-физики, Спок доверял своему суждению больше, чем мнению капитана.  
\- Если бы мои отношения с Лейтенантом Ухурой стали достаточно серьезными, чтобы моногамная связь между нами стала неизбежно желанной, я бы смог вернуться на Вулкан, чтобы разорвать связь с Т’Принг, не навлекая осуждение ни на одного из нас. Является приемлемым вступление членов помолвленной пары во временные романтические отношения, пока связь не завершена, но если один из них имеет постоянные отношения, неприемлемо продолжать помолвку, поскольку это дает неправильное представление о том, что однажды свадьба состоится, - заключил Спок, удивившись оттенку горечи в своих словах.  
Кирк выглядел озадаченным.  
\- Так ты думаешь, что твоя жена имела эти… другие постоянные отношения? Что она передумала? Откуда ты знаешь?  
Теперь Спок тоже был озадачен.  
\- Большинство альтернативных способов оплодотворения несовместимы с вулканской физиологией. Таким образом, я могу заключить, что чтобы родить ребенка, Т’Принг должна была вступить в сексуальный контакт с мужчиной, который мной не был.  
\- Погоди, погоди, погоди… - глаза капитана стали почти в два раза шире, чем обычно. Поразительно, подумал Спок.  
\- Раз ты говоришь, что измена считается изменой, если был секс… Ты хочешь сказать, что вы с Ухурой не? Что вы никогда?  
Если бы Спок не был уверен в невозможности такого исхода, он бы побоялся, что лицо Капитана Кирка сейчас треснет. Тем не менее, Спок подумал об этом лишь с легкой издевкой, поскольку он больше был впечатлен тем, с какой скоростью и легкостью Кирк смог сделать абсолютно точные выводы из разрозненных, казалось бы, кусочков информации.  
\- Я знаю, что люди в целом, и вы, в частности Капитан, более свободно смотрят на секс, но для вулканцев это очень серьезный вопрос. Я полагал, что вы об этом знаете. Лейтенант Ухура всегда была очень понимающей в вопросах нашей культуры. Наши отношения проистекали из нашего желания принимать обоснованные компромиссы ожиданиям друг друга. В любом случае, я не могу понять, какое это имеет отношение к объекту обсуждения.  
\- Я знаю, я знаю, мне просто трудно уложить все это в голове… погоди, что именно мы тут зовем «сексом»? Потому что я видел, как вы двое целовались, так что имеется в виду не… - Кирк сбился и начал показывать то, что Спок смог определить только как непристойный жест рукой.  
\- Уместность, - напомнил ему Спок тоном, который заставлял несколько выпускных групп кадетов Звездного флота вздрагивать и ронять книги.  
\- Да, прости, точно. Уместность. Пацан, - Кирк подумал минуту. – Так мальчик не твой. Твоя жена-невеста-леди изменила тебе с… кто знает, кем? Но она позволила всем думать, что пацан твой. Потом она умерла, и раз она записала его на тебя, все они думают, что ты будешь его растить. Но ты раньше его никогда не видел.  
\- Весьма удачное описание ситуации.  
\- Так что ты собираешься делать?  
\- Я… я не уверен, - признался Спок.  
Он не сталкивался с таким трудным выбором с того момента, как его заставили выбирать между службой на Энтерпрайзе и восстановлением своей расы. Спок сел на свое место у шахматного стола и рукой предложил Кирку сесть напротив. Кирк подчинился.  
\- Ты хочешь совета? Или просто хочешь выговориться? Чем я могу помочь?  
Спок обдумал его слова.  
\- Полагаю, самым эффективным вариантом действий будет сочетание этих двух стратегий, так что, если Вы не против, я бы хотел изложить свое понимание ситуации, а потом послушать вашу точку зрения.  
\- Валяй.  
Спок позволил этому слову остаться без комментариев.  
\- Я… огорчен тем, что Т’Принг обманом записала этого ребенка на мое имя. Я не знаю, что ему говорили, если он верит, что я его отец, тогда я уверен, что он сильно обижен на то, что до сих пор я отсутствовал в его жизни. Если же он знает, что родился в результате измены, то это уже само по себе является тяжелой ношей. В любом случае, я полагаю, что его жизнь была крайне трудной, даже до потери матери. Я должен признать… в этом я его понимаю.  
Кирк подбадривающе кивнул и, что удивительно, не перебил.  
\- Очевидно, что самым важным является благосостояние ребенка. Энтерпрайз часто бывает опасным местом – я знаю, что нет запрета на проживание семей членов экипажа на борту, но нельзя отрицать, что мы часто подвергаемся большому риску. И все же, чтобы отказаться от заботы о нем, мне придется отрицать отцовство перед Высшим Советом Вулкана. Мои слова, конечно же, будут подтверждены любым генетическим исследованием, но… я боюсь последствий для ребенка.  
Кирк нахмурился.  
\- Почему так? Когда вас осталось так мало, я думал, что многие на Новом Вулкане захотели бы взять сироту – вероятно сейчас там сотни детей в таком положении.  
\- Вы не говорите по-вулкански, не так ли? – спросил Спок, чувствуя легкую усталость от мысли о том, что придется объяснять особенности вулканской культуры капитану. Наверняка, часть его мыслей отразилась на лице, потому что Кирк сердито посмотрел на него и всплеснул руками.  
\- Почему все считают меня идиотом? Ага, вообще-то, я немного говорю на вулканском, спасибо, Спок. Я ходил в ксенолингвистический клуб не только, чтобы цеплять девочек и раздражать Ухуру. У меня были и другие причины!  
Спок позволили себе на мгновение показать, насколько мало его заботит это заявление.  
\- Тогда вы, должно быть, знакомы со словом кре’нат?  
Кирк нахмурился, а потом отбил дробь пальцами, на это было занимательно смотреть. В конце концов, он вздохнул и покачал головой.  
\- Неа, ничего. Что-то связанное со стыдом, думаю. Это все, что я смог вспомнить.  
Спок был порядком удивлен.  
\- Очень хорошо, Капитан.  
\- Я угадал?  
\- Кре’нат буквально переводится как «презираемый». Это также является вулканским синонимом для слова «незаконнорожденный».  
Спок наблюдал, как капитан впитывает информацию, как эмоции покидают его лицо, а плечи напрягаются.  
\- Я понял, - спокойно сказал он. – Ты просто не можешь бросить этого пацана. Ну, то есть, можешь, но… не сделаешь, - голос Кирка был тихим, почти молящим. – Не делай этого. В смысле, я и не думал, что ты собираешься, но… ты хотел моего совета? Вот он – не оставляй этого пацана одного, если все будут… сторониться его. Можешь мне поверить, если б я был им, я б предпочел жить на Энтерпрайзе, даже если иногда это страшно.  
\- Вы говорите так, будто у вас есть личный опыт, - сказал Спок, надеясь на уточнение.  
Кирк подчинился, невесело улыбнувшись.  
\- Давай я скажу так. Люди смотрели на меня, будто со мной что-то не так, будто мне надо стыдиться себя, и когда это происходит сейчас, мне плевать. Иногда я даже выигрываю от этого. И это потому, что я знаю, что они неправы. Но когда ты ребенок, ты этого не знаешь. Не можешь. И если все вокруг думают так, ты тоже начинаешь так думать. И это… портит тебе нервы. Как-то так.  
Кирк выдавил смешок, но Спок нашел его неубедительным. Он сказал Кирку «спасибо», потому что ему было ясно, что капитан поделился с ним чем-то болезненным и личным, и что он открылся в искренней попытке помочь Споку прийти к правильному решению в его вопросе. Его мысли резонировали с мыслями Спока, в конце концов, его детство тоже проходило в атмосфере неодобрения, которое смягчалось только беспрекословной любовью его матери. Это не тот опыт, который ему бы хотелось передать любому ребенку.  
\- Я полагаю, вы правы, Капитан. У меня нет другого сознательного выбора. Я не в ответе за решения Т’Принг, но и этот ребенок тоже. Я не питаю иллюзий в своих возможностях, как родителя, наоборот, мне стоит признаться, что я… - Спок замолк.  
\- Ты боишься, что справишься отстойно, - помог ему Кирк.  
\- … именно.  
Кирк пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, если для тебя это что-то значит, я думаю, ты будешь чудесным отцом.  
Спок почувствовал легкую тревогу, как и всегда, когда капитан говорил о себе пренебрежительно, и не смог остановиться, и исправил его неточность.  
\- Наоборот, Капитан, ваша вера в меня значит очень много… как и… ваша дружба, - Спок часто думал, что то, что ему сложнее всего сказать, Капитану Кирку приятней всего слушать – и это заявление не стало исключением. В этот раз Кирк по-настоящему улыбнулся, и его лицо абсолютно изменилось, как и всегда.  
\- Мы с тобой хорошая команда, - вот и все, что он сказал, но Спок увидел, что он доволен его ответом.  
Спок согласно кивнул, несмотря ни на что, совет и понимание капитана, без сомнения, очень помогли Споку прояснить свои мысли, и Спок знал, что в такой ситуации есть не так много людей, на которых он бы мог положиться.  
\- Скажи мне, если я могу сделать что-то для тебя и ребенка, Спок, ладно? Официально или нет, как Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк или как друг.  
\- Благодарю вас, Капитан. Если будут проблемы, я обязательно обращусь к вам.  
\- Можешь кое-что сделать и для меня? – Кирк прищурился от веселья, что всегда плохо заканчивалось для спокойствия Спока и для плавного ведения дел корабля. Спок покорно кивнул, давая Кирку продолжить.  
\- Зови меня Джим, Спок. Серьезно, перестань заставлять меня просить.  
Не в первый раз уже капитан просил его об этом, но впервые Спок действительно решил подчиниться. В этом разговоре, Спок предстал перед Кирком уязвимым, и вместо того, чтобы не оценить этого доверия, капитан ответил тем же, раскрывшись сам. Спок отметил, что у него мало опыта дружбы из первых рук, но из того, что он слышал от других, он полагал, что действия Кирка были поступком настоящего друга, и их следовало вознаградить более дружеским отношением.  
\- Спасибо… Джим.  
\- Так-то лучше! – Кирк ухмыльнулся и откинулся в кресле. – Сыграем сегодня?  
\- Я полагаю, что мне надо воспользоваться возможностью и поговорить с Лейтенантом Ухурой. Возможно, завтра?  
\- Я согласен. Удачи с Ухурой! – сказал Кирк, скрываясь за дверью.  
Спок размышлял над его последними словами. Выходило, что капитан ожидал, что его разговор с Ниотой представит некоторые затруднения, Спок надеялся, что он ошибался.

~*~

\- Ты женат?  
Ниота была полностью, прекрасно человечна, и Спок ценил это в ней, она никогда не казалась ему вулканкой, и он бы не хотел ее такой видеть.  
И все же, она неожиданно напомнила ему вулканку сейчас – тем, как ее злость проявлялась не громким голосом или сверкающими глазами, а усиливающимся спокойствием.  
\- Ты женат и с детьми?  
\- Ниота, если ты позволишь мне объяснить…  
\- О, я позволю тебе объяснить, Спок. На самом деле, я прошу тебя объяснить. Я могу сказать только, что пусть это будет прекрасное объяснение, понимаешь? Лучшее, какое ты когда-либо находил, и какое я когда-либо слышала.  
Спок объяснил, он рассказал ей почти все, что сказал Капитану Кирку, объяснил обстоятельства своей помолвки с Т’Принг, ее смерть, ее предательство, свое безразличие, свое решение, свою ответственность, перспективы этого ребенка на будущее. Он закончил тем что, весьма официально, но со всеми эмоциями, которые мог вложить, спросил, согласится ли она стать матерью этому маленькому незнакомцу, чтобы помочь ему в его пугающей задаче, которую он сам на себя взвалил.  
\- Я понимаю, что прошу о многом и знаю, что все слишком поспешно…  
\- Да, ты просишь о многом, - тихо сказала Ниота, ее глаза были печальны. – О слишком многом. Спок, ты лгал мне.  
Обвинение после того, что Спок посчитал весьма точным и исчерпывающим объяснением обстоятельств, застало его врасплох. И хоть он не был согласен с этим, он помнил о важности компромиссов.  
\- Возможно, я забыл упомянуть… - начал он, но Ниота заставила его замолчать резким жестом.  
\- Ты лгал мне, пусть и недомолвками. Все это время ты был женат…  
\- Помолвлен… - попытался вмешаться Спок, но она остановила его взглядом.  
\- Это неточности перевода, и мы оба это знаем. Как бы ты это не перевел, весьма неприятно быть в отношениях девять месяцев, а потом узнать, что именно ты – другая женщина.  
Спок был сбит с толку и пристыжен – невероятно неприятное сочетание. Было ясно, что Ниота восприняла события последнего дня, как отсутствие уважения к ней с его стороны… возможно, даже как умышленно пренебрежительное отношение. Он попытался извиниться.  
\- Ниота, мне жаль, что я расстроил тебя. С начала наших отношений, я полагал, что ты знакома с вулканской культурой, и понимание наших традиций приведет тебя к мысли, что мне пришлось связать себя подобными узами, что обычно для моего народа.  
Глаза Ниоты заблестели от влаги, когда она в ярости посмотрела на него.  
\- И я полагала, будучи знакомой с вашей культурой и традициями, что мне придется многое терпеть от парня с Вулкана – эмоциональную отстраненность, отсутствие сексуального контакта, неодобрение родителей, но, знаешь, я думала, что уберегу себя от одной вещи – вранья и измен.  
Спок мог бы оценить точность ее удара, если бы не был его целью. Ему же оставалось только смотреть на ковер и пытаться собрать по кусочкам весьма разбитый самоконтроль.  
\- Прости, Спок, - мягко сказала Ниота. – Это было ниже пояса.  
Спок не ответил ничего.  
\- Может, ты прав, может, я должна была предположить, а лучше – спросить. Но это все равно спорный вопрос, Спок.  
Спок поднял глаза от ковра, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом, опасливо.  
\- Я не понимаю. Проясни, пожалуйста.  
Ниота замолчала, и Спок использовал возможность, чтобы понаблюдать за ней. Она казалась более закрытой, ее обычная уверенность испарилась.  
\- Спок, даже если бы ты был честен со мной с самого начала, и между нами все было хорошо… Я не могу сделать то, о чем ты просишь. Я не хочу быть ни чьей матерью, не сейчас. Я не готова. Может, однажды. Но сейчас моя карьера только началась, мне надо разобраться в жизни, Спок. Я не готова нести ответственность за кого-либо. Прости, я не могу стать новой матерью твоему сыну.  
Злость – вот эмоция, с которой Спок знал, что делать, и он попытался вобрать ее всю и заменить ею боль и непонимание, которые боролись с его самоконтролем, но не смог.  
\- Раз дело в этом, я полагаю, что логично будет прекратить наши романтические отношения, - сказал Спок лишь с легким намеком на горечь в голосе.  
И он проигнорировал вспышку нелогичного разочарования, когда Ниота грустно кивнула и сказала:  
\- Вероятно, так будет лучше.

~*~

Джим был немного удивлен, увидев Спока снова в своей каюте так скоро, особенно учитывая, что он выглядел напряженным и официальным, каким был в первые дни их миссии, когда им все еще было некомфортно пытаться работать вместе после попытки мятежа, убийства и высадки на необитаемой планете, которые они оба очень хотели забыть.  
\- Я думал, ты тусуешь с Ухурой сегодня.  
\- Мы с лейтенантом поговорили, - напряженно сказал Спок.  
Он стоял навытяжку, руки были сложены за спиной, выглядел абсолютно безэмоционально и не смотрел Джиму в глаза – вот тогда Джим начал беспокоиться.  
\- Капитан…  
\- Джим, - настоял он.  
\- Капитан, - повторил Спок. – Я здесь, чтобы попросить отставки из Звездного флота, лучше немедленной. Прошу, отправьте меня туда, где я смогу пересесть на гражданский транспорт так скоро, как будет возможно.  
Джим застыл. Я думал, мы с этим дерьмом завязали. Что ему сказала Ухура? Или… блять, они оба подадут в отставку?  
\- Ладно, во-первых, твоя отставка не принимается, - сказал Джим, прищурившись. – Во-вторых, что с тобой творится, Спок?  
\- Я не понимаю вашего вопроса.  
Джим фыркнул.  
\- Это бред. Ты знаешь, о чем я, Спок. Когда ты был тут пару часов назад, ты говорил мне, что все будет хорошо, у нас был искренний разговор, а ты со своим вулканским парнишей собирался играть в счастливую семью, вы с Ухурой собирались стать родителями года в Звездном флоте… а теперь ты подаешь в отставку? Ты с ума сбрендил?  
Джим знал, что все плохо, потому что Спок даже бровью не повел.  
\- Я нахожусь в трезвом рассудке и принял это решение, руководствуясь простой логикой.  
Джим осмотрел Спока – то, как он уставился в точку над головой Джима, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза, напряжение в уголках его глаз, твердую линию челюсти и напряженные руки, сжатые в замок…  
\- Она тебя бросила! – выпалил Джим. – Не могу поверить!  
Что было правдой, потому что хоть Джим и говорил Боунзу на протяжении последних шести месяцев, что не понимает, как вообще эти отношения работают, он всегда тайно немного завидовал тому, насколько счастливо они выглядели и как хорошо ладили.  
Теперь он, хотя бы, видел реакцию Спока, который посмотрел на Джима так, как смотрел каждый раз, когда Джим доказывал, что не нужно обладать логикой, чтобы делать поразительно точные выводы – и в этот раз это было куда менее весело и куда менее унизительно.  
\- Лейтенант Ухура и я взаимно решили завершить наши романтические отношения, - подтвердил Спок, и Джим подумал, что «взаимно» - это самообман, но сейчас у него были проблемы поважнее.  
\- Послушай, Спок, - сказал Джим. – Я сам прошел через несколько неприятных разрывов, так что давай я скажу, что отставка – это не выход, серьезно! Вы с Ухурой – профессионалы, вы сможете пройти через это…  
\- Я сомневаюсь не в своем профессионализме… Джим. Я сомневаюсь в своих способностях, как родителя, - голос Спока был тихим, будто он признавался в тайне, которую не мог доверить даже стенам.  
\- Так это все-таки связано с ребенком, - сказал Джим, и Спок кивнул.  
\- Это верно. Когда я пришел к решению принять родительскую ответственность за ребенка Т’Принг, я пришел к нему с учетом того, что Лейтенант Ухура станет моим партнером в воспитании ребенка. Теперь, когда я знаю, что мои выводы были неверны, мне стоит скорректировать свои планы, я должен полететь на Новый Вулкан со Стореком.  
\- Из Ухуры вышла бы прекрасная мама, определенно, но послушай, ты не будешь единственным отцом одиночкой во флоте, - возразил Джим, но Спок покачал головой.  
\- Я не считаю себя достаточно… квалифицированным… чтобы растить ребенка в одиночку, как я не могу быть квалифицирован достаточно, чтобы одному следить за его благополучием. Моя должность Первого Офицера занимает много времени и часто опасна – если я погибну или покалечусь, некому будет заботиться о ребенке, и я не могу один постоянно следить за ним, как того требуют дети. Если бы я делил эти обязанности с партнером, такие препятствия были бы незначительными, но в моей ситуации, я не могу в одиночку принять ответственность за Сторека. На Новом Вулкане у меня будут ресурсы, новая жена будет лучшим решением.  
Во время всей речи Спок продолжал смотреть на точку над левым плечом Джима, которая показалась ему такой захватывающей, и Джим от этого устал.  
\- Посмотри мне в глаза, - приказал Джим, и когда Спок помедлил, Джим повторил приказ жестче. – Посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что ты этого хочешь.  
Когда Спок, наконец-то, посмотрел на Джима, тот понял, почему он так медлил – когда Джим не видел глаза Спока, он почти мог поверить, что ему все равно, но теперь прикрытие Спока рассыпалось. Ему не было все равно. Ему совсем не было все равно. Он был несчастен, и все же, он собирался оставить корабль и эту жизнь, потому что Джим каким-то образом умудрился научиться дружить с хорошими людьми спустя столько лет. Черт возьми.  
\- Что я хочу… несущественно, - сказал Спок, звуча так, будто проговаривал это себе уже сотню раз. – Существенно лишь то, что необходимо. Я не могу растить ребенка один, и на борту Энтерпрайза нет никого, с кем я мог бы разделить эту ответственность. Так что, логично…  
Неожиданно Джим поднял руку, чтобы остановить его. Что-то, какая-то фраза или идея в том, что Спок только что сказал, не давала ему покоя, чувствуясь, как зазубрина на мысленном пространстве. Джим уже знал это чувство, обычно оно посещало его, когда он приходил к идее, от которой Боунз орал, Спок дергался, а Ухура глазела на него, но обычно все заканчивалось тем, что все оставались живы и невредимы по большей части. Этому чувству он привык доверять.  
\- Я думаю… - начал он, но замолк, потому что все еще не мог сформулировать идею, которая в его голове собиралась подобно планете, формирующейся из пыли и камней.  
Другой бы решил поразмыслить над этим подольше, Спок бы точно решил. Джим Кирк же… Это не совсем в моем стиле, подумал он и улыбнулся.  
\- Давай сделаем это, - решительно сказал он.  
\- Что? – реакция Спока на эту конкретную Феерически Офигенно Плохую Идею Джима Кирка была даже лучше, чем обычно – в его лице и голосе было что-то, что человек был мог назвать настоящим шоком.  
\- Ты и я, - сказал Джим, становясь уверенней с каждой секундой. – Давай сделаем это. Всю эту фигню с родительствованием. Вместе.  
\- Капитан, боюсь, я сейчас нахожусь под заблуждением, что ваше предложение серьезно…  
\- А я серьезно.  
И это было правдой. Серьезно, как сердечный приступ. Он никогда об этом не думал, но Джим решил, что, возможно, еще никогда не был так серьезен в своей жизни.  
\- Я отказываюсь отпускать тебя, и отказываюсь дать тебе кинуть этого безымянного пацана, которого я никогда не встречал…  
\- Его зовут Сторек.  
\- Не важно. И я отказываюсь заставлять тебя делать это одному, потому что тогда плохо будет всем.  
Увидеть Спока, которому нечего сказать – это было что-то новенькое, и если бы Джим не психовал из-за ответственности, на которую собирается подписаться, он был бы весьма впечатлен.  
\- Капитан… Джим… я не могу позволить вам…  
\- Нет, - Джим встал и положил обе руки ладонями на стол, вторгаясь в личное пространство Спока. – Послушай, если ты скажешь мне нет потому, что думаешь, что я буду дерьмовым родителем, тогда это будет честно, потому что я с тобой даже соглашусь, ясно? Но тебе запрещается отказывать мне, чтобы пощадить мои чувства, или потому, что ты не хочешь навязываться, или потому, что думаешь, что это будет непрофессионально – я это точно не приму. Ты можешь отказать мне ради пацана, ради Сторека, если тебе кажется, что ты должен – черт, может, тебе и следует – но тебе запрещается отказывать мне ради себя, и уж точно – ради меня, ясно? Я взрослый человек, я могу решать сам за себя, черт возьми.  
Джим подумал, что его мысль немного потерялась, но большую часть он все же смог донести.  
\- Джим… - сказал Спок, звуча настолько растерянным, насколько может быть вулканец. – Признаю, что я сбит с толку.  
\- Можешь подумать об этом какое-то время… В смысле, лучше бы ты подумал, - быстро ответил ему Джим. – В смысле… - он подмигнул, - хоть кто-то из нас должен, так?  
\- Верно, - сказал Спок без сарказма, которого Джим ожидал, учитывая обстоятельства. – Если вы меня простите, мне нужно обдумать это в одиночестве, и мне нужно время. Я ценю ваше предложение, и серьезно его рассмотрю, - Спок повернулся, чтобы уйти, но помедлил и повернулся к Джиму.  
\- Кап… Джим, можно ли мне задать личный вопрос…  
Джим помахал рукой – Да, да, давай. Спок помолчал пару мгновений, собираясь с мыслями. Когда он начал говорить, Джим услышал оттенок любопытства в его голосе.  
-Я полагаю, что я понимаю вашу мотивацию в том, чтобы отговорить меня покидать Энтерпрайз… но этой цели можно было легко достичь, убедив меня отказаться от своих родительских обязанностей.  
Джим ожидал настоящего вопроса, но когда он понял, что это он и есть, ему не нужно было задумываться над ответом.  
\- Если бы ты был тем, кого можно убедить вот так бросить ребенка в нужде, я бы не хотел видеть тебя на своем корабле.


	2. Chapter 2

Спок появился точно по расписанию к их шахматной партии следующим вечером, он не стал упоминать паренька, Джим тоже. Это была не самая их лучшая игра – Мы оба отвлекаемся, подумал Джим – но он все равно сражался за победу, и когда Спок поставил ему шах и мат, Джим пробормотал «Черт возьми».  
Спок остановил игру. При этом он выглядел так, что Джим понял, что он хочет что-то сказать и привлекает его внимание.  
\- Поскольку… я вас нервирую, стоит предупредить вас, что Сторек, хоть и молод, будет так же… нервировать вас.  
Когда до Джима дошло, он ухмыльнулся, чувствуя себя чертовски хорошо.  
\- Это «да»? Это ведь «да»?  
Намеренно игнорируя его, Спок продолжил.  
\- Заботиться о Стореке не то же самое, что заботиться о человеческом ребенке. Его эмоции, хоть и глубоки, но очень сдержаны, и его будет смущать проявление эмоций, которое может быть необходимо для психологического здоровья человеческого мальчика.  
\- Это будет так же, как с тобой, - прервал его Джим, спокойно кивнув. – С этим я справлюсь.  
Спок дал тишине растянуться.  
\- Что? – сказал Джим, посмотрев на него с притворной невинностью и разведя руками. – Ты знаешь, что не можешь передо мной устоять? Ничего, можешь это признать.  
\- Я уважаю вас, как офицера, несмотря на ваше безрассудство, незрелость и бесцельную тягу к конфронтациям и бессмысленным сексуальным удовольствиям, - ответил Спок. – И ваше присутствие не… неприятно.  
\- А-га, - сказал Кирк, откинувшись в кресле и все еще ухмыляясь. – Не неприятно… Это я знаю. Если переводить с вулканского, можно сказать, что ты бы с радостью вплетал мне цветы в волосы и звонил по комму, просто чтобы услышать мое дыхание.  
\- В любом случае, - с нажимом сказал Спок, - хоть Сторек и молод, и вследствие этого более открыт и эмоционален, чем взрослый вулканец, он чистокровный вулканец, не гибрид, как я, и будет контролировать свои эмоции лучше, чем я в его возрасте. К тому же, сложно предсказать влияние разрушения Вулкана и потери его матери в контексте его психологического здоровья. Я полагаю, общение со Стореком потребует невероятного такта, чуткости и, если можно так сказать, дипломатии.  
Джим знал, что ему не стоило злиться на низкие ожидания Спока, часто Джим поощрял такое мнение, ради забавы ли, или потому что хорошо, когда люди тебя недооценивают. К счастью, Джим был человеком и неплохо владел своими нелогичными эмоциями – он мог злиться, хоть и знал, что это глупо.  
\- Спок… я умею быть чутким. Я не собираюсь бросать ему в лицо слова о том, что он не любил свою мать, если ты этого боишься.  
Джим поморщился, услышав свои слова, но Спок просто снова поднял бровь.  
\- Если Сторек когда-нибудь станет капитаном корабля, которым собирались командовать вы, я буду знать, что есть повод для беспокойства. В настоящее время эта ситуация не представляется мне опасной, - более мягко он сказал. – Джим… я сразу понял ваши мотивы, и в них не было жестокости.  
Джим кивнул и дал им обоим прочувствовать серьезность момента, прежде чем усмехнуться и наклониться вперед.  
\- Так это да, так? Я имею в виду, в смысле, это все: «Да, Джим, будет логично завести с тобой вулканского ребенка», я прав?  
\- Нелепость этого… - Спок на мгновение замолчал. – Я не уверен, с какого из множества нелогичных значений этого предложения я должен начать.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
\- Забей на все, вот что я скажу. Хочешь, выделю тебе каюту напротив моей? В них есть дополнительная комната, которая подойдет пацану.  
\- Его зовут Сторек.  
\- И к моменту, как он приедет, это будет высечено на моем сердце, ладно? – Джим закатил глаза. – Берешь каюту, да или нет?  
\- Это предложение действительно звучит логично.  
\- Значит, да, - сказал Джим, тоном на грани триумфа и паники. – Ты сам займешься всеми приготовлениями или стоит мне?  
\- Я способен уладить все возникшие вопросы.  
Слава богу, блять, истово подумал Джим. Мне надо назначить срочную встречу с Боунзом и его заначкой медицинского виски.  
\- Круто, информируй меня о текущей ситуации, - Джим нахмурился. – Так говорят? Я уверен, что так говорят.  
\- Говорят, - сказал Спок.  
\- Ты и сам немного удивлен, не так ли? – спросил Джим, выдавая ухмылку, которую, как он знал, Спок считает несносной.  
\- Не могу сказать, что я часто задумываюсь по поводу, без сомнения удивительного, развития и использования вашего словарного запаса, - сказал Спок тем особым бесстрастным тоном, от которого Джим получал особенное удовольствие с самого первого дня, потому что знал, что Спок не из тех, кто делится со всеми своими шутками, но каким-то образом Джим умудрился попасть в близкий круг еще до того, как с его горла сошли синяки от пальцев Спока. Он это заслужил.  
\- Я немедленно приступлю к оформлению необходимых бумаг, - Спок, выпрямился чуть сильнее, что обычно означало, что он собирается уйти.  
\- Эй, Спок… - позвал Джим, и тот поднял бровь, побуждая его продолжить. – Спасибо, - сказал Джим очень тихо.  
Это было не то, что он хотел сказать – это бы включало в себя слова типа «доверие» и «семья», и закончилось бы смущением для них обоих – но было достаточно близко.  
\- Я тоже вам очень благодарен, - ответил Спок.  
После этого было ужасающее мгновение, когда Джим подумал, что Спок может захотеть поговорить о своих чувствах, но оно прошло, и Спок удалился из каюты Джима, просто кивнув.  
Прошло неплохо, подумал Джим. А потом черт, черт, черт! БОУНЗ! ПОМОГИ!

~*~

\- Мне это не понравится, так ведь? – мрачно спросил Боунз, когда Джим появился в его каюте с двумя стаканами в то время, когда большинство членов команды их смены уже спали.  
\- Нет, - мрачно ответил Джим.  
Он вытащил из-под кровати доктора бутылку виски и налил Боунзу стакан, а потом протянул ему.  
\- Пей, - сказал Джим. – Тебе это понадобится.  
\- Эта ночь становится только лучше, - пробормотал Боунз, но выпил.  
Джим налил стакан и себе и выпил, забив на формальности.  
\- Теперь ты скажешь мне, что происходит? – спросил Боунз, но Джим покачал головой и налил им еще по стакану.  
\- Это тебе тоже понадобится, - сказал он, и они выпили.  
\- Как долго еще мы будем ходить вокруг да около? – спросил Боунз, и Джим покачал головой.  
\- Это все. В смысле, я думаю, что в какой-то момент этого разговора мы оба захотим еще, и в конце, Боунз, я думаю, что твоя бутылка обретет прекрасное посмертие в том месте, куда отправляются все пустые бутылки из-под бухла, которые послужили своей цели, но на самом деле я никогда не подберу правильный момент, чтобы сказать тебе это, так что лучше покончить с этим сейчас. Я усыновлю сынишку Спока.  
Боунз уставился на Джима так долго, что капитан начал чувствовать себя неуютно.  
\- Самое худшее - сказал Боунз после пары минут, - просто самое, ужасно кошмарное во всем этом то, что я вижу, что ты абсолютно серьезен. Скажи мне, что ты не серьезно.  
\- Я серьезен.  
\- Подай мне эту бутылку.  
После еще одного стакана, Боунз внимательно посмотрел на Джима, и этот взгляд Джим не мог расшифровать.  
\- Я почти не верю, что собираюсь это сказать, но, Джим, это не самая твоя тупая идея.  
Джим сам был в шоке от того, насколько ему стало лучше.  
\- Сп-спасибо, - запинаясь, сказал он, переполненный чувствами и немного смущенный.  
\- В смысле, - продолжил Боунз, - я могу тебе расписать миллион вещей, которые могут пойти не так, но что-то в твоем лице говорит мне, что ты уже сам себе проиграл все это на внутреннем мониторе, - и когда Джим благодарно кивнул, Боунз пожал плечами. – Дело в том, что ты наверняка не менее квалифицирован для всего этого отцовства, чем был я, когда родилась Джоанна, и я… неплохо справился. Было тяжело, все равно. Думаю, большинство людей справляется, если у них есть склонность к этому. И хотя ты просто состоишь из саморазрушения и безрассудства…  
\- Говори мне все, как есть, Боунз, - пробормотал Джим.  
\- … Ты на самом деле похож на ответственного человека, учитывая, что ты ответственен за этот корабль и его команду уже полгода, и корабль все еще цел, а команда, по большей части, в своем уме… ну, насколько они были в своем уме с самого начала, что не говорит о многом.  
Джим всегда чувствовал себя неуютно, когда его действительно хвалили, поэтому он улыбнулся и перевел тему.  
\- Ну, я всегда смогу прийти к тебе за мудрым советом, да, Боунз?  
Он хотел, чтобы Боунз зарычал и начал тираду о том, что он врач, а не консультант по воспитанию, но по тому, как медленно и аккуратно он налил следующий стакан, Джим понял, что попал в точку.  
\- Сколько этому пареньку? – вот и все, что спросил Боунз.  
\- Десять.  
\- Я… не видел Джоанну с тех пор, как ей исполнилось семь, так что. Не знаю, смогу ли я помочь. Но ты все равно спрашивай.  
Джим уставился на Боунза, а Боунз на дно своего стакана, и казалось, стакан смотрит в ответ. Я не знал, хотел сказать Джим, но ему стоило знать – он бы знал, если б не был таким эгоцентричным уебком. Что б это еще могло значить, когда Боунз в школьные каникулы тусовался вместе с ним в занюханных барах – когда бы он должен был находить время, чтобы видеться со своей малюткой?  
В конце концов, Джим решил не извиняться, потому что Боунз этого не любил.  
\- Ты будешь моим доверенным экспертом, - вместо этого пообещал он.  
Боунз налил ему еще виски, и когда Джим хотел отказаться, Боунз просто покачал головой и сказал:  
\- Тебе это понадобится. Последний, я обещаю, но… тебе он понадобится.  
Джим выпил, подозрительно смотря на Боунза, который, казалось, набирался смелости, но для чего, Джим не знал. В конце концов, Боунз заметно напрягся и сказал:  
\- Если говорить о невероятно болезненных темах, которых никто из нас не хочет касаться… Я знаю, что это может быть для тебя очень тяжело, потому что… то, о чем ты мне тогда рассказывал…  
Нет, блять, нет. Четырех стаканов для этого недостаточно. Боунзу стоило дать ему бутылку.  
\- Я думал, мы об этом не говорим… два года, - сказал Джим.  
Боунз посмотрел на него со смесью раздражения и вины.  
\- Мы не… в смысле, мы не, я просто… черт возьми. Слушай, Джим, если ты хочешь об этом поговорить…  
Джим улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была похожа на ту, когда у него была разбита губа и огромный фингал… жесткая и отвратительная.  
\- Боунз, поверь мне, когда я говорю тебе, что во всей галактике нет ничего, чего я хотел бы меньше, чем ‘говорить об этом’. Правда.  
\- Ну, можешь меня за это ненавидеть, но - прорычал Боунз, – если ты передумаешь, у меня есть бурбон, и я готов слушать.  
\- Я это учту, - ответил Джим.  
\- Не то, чтобы ты мог поговорить о таком с этим зеленокровым ублюдком…  
\- Боунз, хватит, - жестко сказал Джим, и это было серьезно.  
\- Прости, - мрачно сказал Боунз.  
На мгновение, они сидели, неловко избегая взгляда друг друга, и Джим подумал, что одно из преимуществ того, что Боунз его лучший друг (и именно им он и был… Спок… что-то другое) это то, что он знал, что Боунз тоже сейчас отчаянно пытался найти способ разрядить атмосферу, что-то, чтобы температура в комнате поднялась. Как обычно, Боунз выбрал взять бутылку и налить себе еще стакан. Он хотел налить и Джиму, но он отмахнулся, и Боунз поднял бровь от удивления. Джим пробормотал что-то, что включало в себя слова «ответственность» и «пример» и, может, «образец для подражания», что заставило Боунза фыркнуть.  
\- Итак… - протянул Боунз со странным блеском в глазах. – Ты будешь Споку женой, это ты мне хочешь сказать.  
Джим испуганно отмахнулся. С одной стороны, он ценил, что Боунз пытается разрядить атмосферу, но с другой стороны… просто нет. Черт возьми, нет.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, ‘со-родитель’ или, знаешь, зачем вообще вешать ярлыки, они плохо влияют, ты так не думаешь…  
\- Нет, нет, - сказал Боунз, покачал головой, явно довольный собой. – Ты точно его жена. Знаешь, я все еще технически могу заключать браки после той миссии на Критаа с…  
Джим ткнул в него пальцем, прищурившись.  
\- Боунз, если я услышу, как хоть один из членов команды обращается ко мне, как к ‘жене’ Спока, я точно буду знать, кто за это в ответе, и я ткну тебя в лицо одним из твоих гипошприцев, я тебе клянусь, - Джим попытался звучать серьезно, но они оба слишком громко рассмеялись, чтобы Боунз мог это так воспринять, и это разрядило неловкость, все снова стало нормально.  
Боунз притворился, что пишет что-то на своем падде, бормоча про то, что нужно поменять семейный статус Джима, и тот закатил глаза.  
\- Ты живешь, чтобы издеваться надо мной, так ведь? – спросил он, и Боунз удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я над тобой издеваюсь? Я приставил фазер к твоей голове и заставил тебя подписаться на воспитание десятилетнего вулканца через шесть месяцев после того, как ты стал самым молодым и безумным капитаном Звездного Флота в истории?  
\- Да? – рискнул Джим, не желая признавать свою вину, но когда Боунз посмотрел на него, наливая себе еще, Джим признал. – Я сам над собой издеваюсь. Но это не значит, что ты должен!  
\- Значит, - ответил Боунз таким тоном, что было понятно, что он считает Джима самым большим придурком из всех, кого он встречал, без вопросов.  
Джим знал, что это не правда, Энсин Варма провела в лазарете три дня после того, как умудрилась выстрелить себе в зад из собственного фазера, но Боунз уже три года говорил с ним в таком тоне, так что Джим даже начал это ценить.  
\- Я твой друг, Джим, помоги нам боже, - сказал Боунз, будто говорил с маленьким и не очень умным ребенком. - Это значит, что я могу издеваться над тобой. Это практически чертово определение.  
Джим подумал об этом и признал, что для них двоих это может быть правдой. Конечно, это означало, что Джим может издеваться над Боунзом за тупости, которые тот совершает, но сегодня, он просто хотел насладиться спокойствием с тем, кто всегда его прикроет, и именно этим он и собирался заняться.  
\- Нет, Боунз, - сказал Джим, медленно качая головой в притворном расстройстве. – Я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, но ты все неправильно понял. Знаешь, каково настоящее определение лучшего друга?  
Боунз закатил глаза и сказал:  
\- Добей меня, пацан.  
Джим откинулся в кресле и поднял руки, будто объяснял тайны вселенной.  
\- Лучший друг, Боунз, это тот, кто будет сидеть в твоей захламленной и отвратительной каюте столько, сколько тебе понадобится, чтобы прикончить бутылку и отключиться, что бы ни случилось раньше, а потом оттащит тебя в кровать, разует, и после, из любви и понимания, не будет заставлять тебя слушать громкие звуки и смотреть на яркий свет утром.  
Боунз обдумал это.  
\- Ты можешь быть в этом прав, - заключил он.  
Джим улыбнулся улыбкой победителя.  
\- Обычно так и есть, - сказал он и приступил к своим обязанностям лучшего друга.

~*~

Спок смотрел на выключенный дисплей в своей каюте. Логически, он знал, что откладывая разговор, он не делает его проще. И волнение абсолютно непродуктивно. Он ввел нужную последовательность цифр и облизнул губы, чтобы увлажнить их. Когда на экране появилось лицо другого вулканца, Спок склонил голову.  
\- Отец.  
\- Спок.  
Они оба замолчали на пару мгновений. Уже больше восьми лет, с тех пор, как Спок отправился в Звездный Флот и до момента разрушения Вулкана, он не разговаривал со своим отцом. За последние шесть месяцев они стали связываться чаще, но они оба отвыкли друг от друга.  
\- Я получил сообщение от Т’Пау три дня назад, - сказал Спок.  
\- О сыне Т’Принг, - сказал Сарек, как всегда без выражения.  
Спок подавил раздражение.  
\- Вы знали о существовании этого ребенка? – спросил он.  
\- Конечно, нет, Спок, - возразил Сарек. – Я узнал о нем только когда вопрос был поднят в совете, за несколько часов до того, как Т’Пау связалась с тобой. Это правда, что ты решил объявить его своим?  
\- Несомненно, отец.  
\- Ты знаешь, что нет никакой возможности, что он твой сын, - сказал Сарек, и Спок наклонил голову.  
\- Конечно. И также я знаю, насколько жестоки могут быть вулканские дети к тем, кого они считают отличными от них или изгоями.  
\- Тогда твое решение похвально.  
Спок сдержал удивление. Он не ожидал от отца одобрения своего решения принять сына Т’Принг, это решение, Споку пришлось признать, он принял больше из сострадания, чем из логики. Логичным было бы сказать правду, отказаться от отцовства, не дать нелогичным действиям и аморальному поведению Т’Принг влиять на жизнь Спока, разрушать его романтические отношения с Лейтенантом Ухурой и заставлять Спока вступить в нетрадиционные и несколько некомфортные отношения с Капитаном Кирком. Слышать, как его отец хвалит его лживые и нелогичные решения было совершенно неожиданно, но Спок не мог отрицать, что ему было приятно.  
\- Благодарю, отец, - просто сказал он.  
\- Полагаю, ты скоро вернешься на Новый Вулкан, - сказал Сарек. – Жду встречи с тобой и твоим сыном. Колония получит выгоду от твоего возвращения.  
\- Я не покину Энтерпрайз, отец, - сказал Спок, слегка прищурившись. – Уже были сделаны приготовления для заботы о Стореке и его обучении на борту. Я, конечно, посещу Новый Вулкан, когда расписание Энтерпрайза позволит, но я не вижу логичной причины оставлять мою должность на Звездном Флоте, когда есть возможность исполнять мои обязанность и перед Энтерпрайзом, и перед ребенком.  
\- Вулканец должен расти среди вулканцев, Спок. Логично, что атмосфера рациональности, интеллектуального вдохновения и эмоционального контроля лучше всего подходит для развития взрослого, сведущего в этих качествах.  
Спок обдумал этот аргумент. Это было правдой, что детство на Вулкане, среди вулканцев дало Споку восхищение логикой, и научило контролю эмоций, без которого он бы не смог конструктивно вносить вклад в сообщество. Его детство на Вулкане дало ему уникальное видение, которое позволяло ему поддерживать Федерацию в целом и Энтерпрайз в частности, создавая взаимодополняющий баланс инстинктам и интуиции капитана и других людей.  
Также было правдой, что детство на Вулкане, среди вулканцев, оставило Спока полностью, иногда смущающе неподготовленным к разнообразию и хаосу мира, с которым он столкнулся на Звездном Флоте. Это обучение было неподходящим для жителя большой галактики. К тому же оно, что было нелогично, не дало ему понимания об эмоциях, как позитивном факторе – скрепляющих межличностные связи, делающих моральный выбор более быстрым и поддерживающих психологическое здоровье и баланс в стрессовых ситуациях. Детство Спока на Вулкане привило ему ненужное и, иногда, деструктивное чувство стыда за собственные эмоции и презрение к эмоциям окружающих, что лишь слегка смягчалось влиянием его человеческой матери.  
\- Я признаю, что у меня двойственное чувство о моем собственном обучении на Вулкане, отец, - наконец, сказал Спок. – Хоть я не жалею об образовании, которое я получил, и хотя я не могу отозваться о нем никак иначе, как о великолепном, я также полагаю его в своем роде… неполным. Я уверен в способности команды Энтерпрайза предоставить учебную среду, которая, хоть и отличается от школ на Вулкане, все же обеспечит точное следование заповедям Сурака. Конечно, я с благодарностью приму любые предложения, которые у вас есть по поводу его расписания, и полагаюсь на ваш больший опыт.  
Сарек слушал Спока в тишине. Пока протекали мгновения, Спок чувствовал, как возвращается волнение. Наконец, Сарек заговорил.  
\- Разве ты не видишь иронии, Спок, в том, что ты говоришь мне, что примешь мои советы с высоты моего опыта, в то время как игнорируешь мои рекомендации и опровергаешь мои заключения?  
Спок застыл, его отец не говорил с ним так жестко с того момента, как его мать умерла. И все же… Спок присмотрелся. Хоть это и было невозможно, в глазах отца он увидел отблеск юмора.  
\- У тебя всегда был свой путь, Спок, - сказал Сарек, и в его тоне не было осуждения. – Я хотел, чтобы ты стал идеальным вулканцем, вступив в Вулканскую Научную Академию, вместо этого ты совершил незаменимый вклад в культуру народа Вулкана, вступив в Звездный Флот. Почти десятилетие я верил, что ты решил отказаться от моих ценностей и отвергал тебя, вместо этого, ты провел эти годы, следуя этим ценностям и воплощая их в том виде, который я никогда не мог бы предсказать. Я старался заставить тебя отказаться от эмоций, чтобы ты стал сильным, вместо этого, эти эмоции дали тебе силу отомстить за свою мать… и свой народ. Логично, что перед лицом таких сильных свидетельств, я принимаю, что ты, мой сын, можешь превзойти мои надежды и ожидания лучше всего, когда не следуешь моим желаниям. Я полагаю, что подобное может произойти с воспитанием юного Сторека.  
У Спока не было опыта, исходя из которого он мог бы судить о таком неожиданном заявлении. Оставляя в стороне дискомфорт от неприятного сравнения между ним самим и Капитаном Кирком, которое пробудили слова его отца, лишь шесть месяцев назад в транспортерной Энтерпрайза, Сарек показал, что он может быть не полностью разочарован в выборе Спока, но слышать такое четкое одобрение так неожиданно было невероятно удивительно.  
Руководствуясь нелогичным и неожиданным чувством близости с отцом, Спок ответил признанием на признание.  
\- Ранее я ошибся, я сказал вам, что я уверен в возможности воспитания Сторека на Энтерпрайзе, но говоря правдиво, я боюсь, что не подхожу для этого задания. На самом деле, я собирался уйти со Звездного Флота, чтобы лучше исполнять свои родительские обязанности, но один из моих коллег офицеров вызвался добровольцем, чтобы помочь мне. Я признаю, что я далек от уверенности в моих способностях исполнять обязанности родителя. Я был честен, когда просил вашего совета.  
Сарек серьезно кивнул.  
\- Я благодарен за твою веру в меня, Спок. Я обещаю предоставить свой совет каждый раз, как ты будешь в нем нуждаться. И, более того, я обещаю оставлять мое неудовольствие при себе, даже если ты выберешь игнорировать мои советы.  
Шесть месяцев после смерти матери Спока были неспокойными, в личном и профессиональном смысле. Было многое, что должен был делать Спок и в роли Первого Офицера Энтерпрайза, и в роли скорбящего сына, и в роли скорбящего дитя Вулкана. Это извиняло то, что за эти шесть месяцев Спок не смог получить такое удивительное знание о своем отце, которое получил сегодня. До этого момента, он никогда не знал, каким человеком – каким вулканцем – был его отец, влюбившись в человеческую женщину и женившись на ней, вопреки воле семьи, своей культуре, всему миру; выбрав карьеру дипломата, сталкиваясь с неизведанным и нелогичным на чужих звездах и у других народов, вместо того, чтобы остаться в безопасности вулканского кокона логики; воспитывая сына полу-человека без оправданий, не ожидая от него меньше, чем от полнокровного вулканца.  
\- Я очень благодарен, - сказал Спок, вкладывая смысл в каждое слово. – Я постараюсь не доставлять вам неудовольствие.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом чрезмерно, - спокойно сказал Сарек. – Все вулканцы в какой-то момент жизни чувствуют неудовольствие, и насколько я знаю, это еще никому не причинило вреда.  
Спок почувствовал, как его глаза становятся шире. Я должен предположить, что мой отец абсолютно серьезен, решил Спок. Альтернатива слишком пугающая для меня, чтобы принять ее с хладнокровием. Вулканцы, как я часто объяснял множеству моих коллег офицеров Звездного Флота, не шутят.  
\- Сторек прибудет через четыре дня, отец, - сказал Спок, стараясь забыть предыдущее заявление своего отца. – Если у вас есть какой-либо совет, который может подготовить меня к нашей встрече, я был бы благодарен за него.  
\- Не зная мальчика лично, мне сложно тебе что-либо советовать, как ты хорошо знаешь, все вулканцы, включая детей, имеют свой сложный характер. К тому же, я не знаю, как Т’Принг растила его, и думает ли он, что ты его отец, - сказал Сарек, выглядя обеспокоенным. – Все, что я могу предложить – предупреждение: за последние шесть месяцев раса вулканцев сильно изменилась. Больше никто из нас не может отрицать свои эмоции, паутина горя опутывает нас всех, и она сломала некоторые слабые умы. Не ожидай, что юный Сторек будет похож на молодых вулканцев, которых ты помнишь из своего детства. Даже детей изменила эта трагедия, и я не могу сказать, что ты обнаружишь в его юном разуме. Мой совет в том, чтобы встречать этого ребенка насколько можешь без предвзятости.  
Спок подумал о человеческом афоризме – «ожидай неожиданного» - который казался ему абсолютно бессмысленным до этого момента; логическая невозможность, которая теперь стала моральной необходимостью.  
\- Благодарю за ваш совет, - серьезно сказал Спок. – Я последую ему. Я буду информировать вас о моем прогрессе в воспитании и часто консультироваться по этому вопросу, если вы будете доступны.  
\- Прошу, обращайся.  
Спок хотел попрощаться, но Сарек опередил его, сказав:  
\- Если я могу задать личный вопрос…  
Немного в замешательстве, было нелогично спрашивать разрешения сейчас, когда они только что закончили очень личный разговор, Спок кивнул.  
\- Ты упомянул, Спок, что один из твоих коллег офицеров поможет тебе в воспитании Сторека. Могу ли я поинтересоваться…  
\- Это Капитан Кирк, отец, - быстро сказал Спок.  
\- Я понял, - если бы у Спока была хоть тень сомнения, он бы предположил, что отец над ним беззвучно смеется.  
\- Живи долго и процветай, Спок, - произнес Сарек, и Спок ответил жестом на жест, а потом выключил экран.  
\- Ожидай неожиданного, - Спок не мог избавиться от неуверенности.  
Без сомнения, капитан будет в восторге, мало было вещей, которыми он наслаждался больше, чем неожиданностями.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

За день до того, как пацан – Сторек, напомнил себе Джим, Сторек – должен был приехать, Джим пришел на еженедельную командную встречу со словами:  
\- Итак, для тех, кто в танке или слишком честен, чтобы верить слухам, да, это правда.  
Чехов поднял руку, и Джим закатил глаза.  
\- Я говорил вам, что это не обязательно, Чехов.  
\- Это вежливо, Капитан, - упрямо сказал Чехов, полностью проигнорировав Джима. – Что вы имеете в виду, говоря «это правда». Что правда? – в ответ на пристальный взгляд Джима, Чехов невинно улыбнулся и сказал. - Наверное, я слишком честный для слухов.  
\- У-гу, - сказал Джим, не поверив ни единому слову, потому что один из однокурсников Чехова назвал его «Миссис Спок», когда думал, что он не слышит, и Джим знал, что за день до того у Боунза был ланч с Чеховым и Сулу, откуда и поползли слухи… Ублюдок, мысленно выругался Джим.  
\- Полагаю, Капитан имеет в виду слух о том, что он собирается взять опеку над вулканским мальчиком по имени Сторек, который прибывает на Энтерпрайз завтра, - сказал Спок, как обычно невозмутимый.  
\- Вы имеете в виду своего сына, да? – спросил Скотти.  
\- … Да, - ответил Спок, немного замявшись.  
Они с Джимом договорились не рассказывать команде о матери Сторека – Ухура уже знала, а Боунзу стоило знать по медицинским причинам, но Джим был уверен, что никто из них не проболтается.  
\- Это принесет некоторые изменения, но их будет не слишком много, – объявил Джим, и Спок легко понял намек.   
\- Мы с капитаном обычно находимся на мостике в одну смену, и хотя, в общем, наше расписание не изменится, мы немного сдвинем наши смены: на смену альфа Капитан Кирк будет приходить на час раньше, - Джим дернулся от осознания, что теперь придется еще раньше вставать, - и будет уходить тоже на час раньше. Я буду делать так же в смену бета.  
\- Надеюсь, большинство из вас даже не заметит разницы, - сказал Джим. – Большее изменение коснется наших миссий. Исключая случаи, когда это будет жизненно необходимо для успеха миссии, Коммандер Спок и я больше не будем ходить на них вместе, никогда. Один из нас всегда будет оставаться на корабле, со Стореком.  
\- Политика, - вклинился Спок, - стандартная для всех других звездолетов и, поскольку это единственный логический выход, ее стоит ввести на Энтерпрайзе немедленно.  
\- Спасибо, Мистер Спок, - резко сказал Джим. – Ваше мнение будет учтено на будущее, - Сулу фыркнул, придурок. – Если у кого-то есть вопросы или комментарии о нашем новом вулканском пассажире, говорите сейчас или замолчите навеки.  
\- Вы со Споком поженитесь? – спросил Сулу, ухмыляясь в совершенно неподобающей манере.  
\- Кто из вас будет мамой? – спросил Чехов, не в пример Сулу, стараясь не улыбаться, но, как и Сулу, своим вопросом подписавшись на десять смен принудительной инвентаризации и проверки соответствия требованиям безопасности инженерного отсека. Джим хотел пошутить, что выкинет их в Нейтральной Зоне, но… посмотрев на Спока, он решил, что для такой шутки еще рановато.  
\- Заткнитесь к чертям, - пробурчал Боунз, обращаясь к Чехову и Сулу, что на взгляд Джима было весьма двулично, учитывая, что он сам распустил эти слухи, но потом он увидел обеспокоенный взгляд, который Боунз кинул на Спока.  
У Спока уже была жена, Джим помнил об этом, и у Сторека уже была мать. И теперь ее нет. Он увидел, как эта мысль медленно дошла до всех, сидящих за столом – как и видел, что Чехов и Сулу ничего такого не имели в виду. Он постарался побыстрее перевести тему собрания.  
Выходя с совещания, Чехов остановил Кирка.  
\- У меня есть десять кузенов. И иногда я скучаю по ним, - сказал он, и поначалу Джим не понял, что привело к этому спонтанному моменту откровенности, но Чехов продолжил. – Я старший из всех, и все мои кузены… такие, как я. Умные. И их родители тоже постоянно заняты, так что я, бывает, помогаю. И я в этом не плох, я думаю.  
Джиму нужна минута, чтобы понять.  
\- Ты предлагаешь… нянчиться с ним?  
Чехов кивнул и сказал:  
\- К тому же, насколько я знаю, обучение на Вулкане более передовое, чем у нас, так что… если юноша, как там его…  
\- Сторек, - подсказал Джим.  
\- Сторек, да. Если он хочет учить физику на уровне, к которому привык, я думаю, я буду вам нужен. Или Мистер Скотт, конечно.  
Джим моргнул.  
\- Ты предлагаешь себя в качестве няньки и учителя физики.  
\- Да, - Чехов пожал плечами и слегка улыбнулся Джиму. – Как я и сказал… иногда я по этому скучаю. И это ведь поможет вам с Мистером Споком, да? А мы хотим помочь. И… простите за шутку, - тихо добавил он, смотря на свои ноги.  
\- Ну… - протянул Джим, довольно удивленный, но и довольно благодарный вместе с тем. – Ну, спасибо, Чехов. Мы учтем твое предложение.  
Он подумал, что может и не назначит Чехову десять смен инвентаризации. Теперь.  
До конца смены в этот день Джиму поступила по крайней мере дюжина предложений от членов команды – включая Сулу, Скотти, Сестру Чапел, Энсина Варму из Неудачного Инцидента с Фазером, и даже Гейлу – все хотели помочь ему со Стореком на пару часов, когда ему будет нужно, или обучить его своей специальности. Это был один из тех моментов, когда он был горд быть капитаном Энтерпрайза, не потому что это был звездолет, но потому что это был звездолет с этой командой. Он уже знал, когда вылетал на пятилетнюю миссию, что у него была непобедимая команда, которая объединялась в кризис и могла выполнять свои обязанности даже лучше, чем это было нужно. Чего он не знал, размышлял Джим, чувствуя себя так, будто его мешком по голове ударили, так это того, что у слова кризис может быть немного более расплывчатое значение, чем он думал.  
Джим был настолько ошеломлен от чувства благодарности, что забыл начать паниковать, пока не наступило двенадцать часов до момента прилета Сторека. В этот момент на корабле была ночь, но он даже не мог подумать о том, чтобы уснуть, и он сомневался, что Спок тоже не спит. Не зная, почему, он направился на смотровую палубу, которая была, к счастью, пуста. Игнорируя медленно проплывающие звезды, Джим опустился на одну из жестких скамеек и обхватил голову руками, чувствуя, как новые обязанности давят на плечи. Это заставило его вспомнить одно из самых первых упражнений в академии – симуляция полета на неисправном шаттле с попыткой безопасно посадить его, при этом успокаивая пассажиров, в то время, как внутренняя гравитация, ухудшаясь, прижимала его все ниже к полу, пока ему не пришлось ползти к креслу пилота. Он сделал это, конечно, и он, блять, и с этим справится, даже если это его убьет. Но это не значило, что сейчас он в это верил.  
О чем он думал, подписываясь на то, чтобы растить этого пацана? Знаю я, о чем думал, напомнил себе Джим. Я думал, что не справлюсь без Спока, я думал, что этот пацан попал в передрягу, и я могу помочь, я думал, что даже безответственный уебок с проблемами в вопросах авторитета все равно лучший родитель, чем никакого.  
\- Вы выглядите обеспокоенным, Капитан.  
\- Иисусе, Спок! – Джим посмотрел на Спока, который каким-то образом проскользнул, пока Джим жалел себя. – Ты мог бы и предупредить, нет? – пробурчал он, но подвинулся на скамье и похлопал рядом с собой.  
Спок сел, не протестуя, и посмотрел на Джима.  
\- Обеспокоенным, - медленно проговорил Джим. – Да, наверное, можно и так сказать. Я бы сказал «обосраться, как мне страшно», но вулканец же такого не скажет, так? Конечно, ты наверняка в полном Дзене, несмотря на всю ситуацию, не правда ли? – мрачно заключил Джим, но когда он посмотрел на Спока, он увидел, что плечи и шея вулканца напряжены.  
\- Вероятно, вы не одиноки в своей тревоге, - признал Спок. – Могу я узнать, что вас беспокоит?  
Джим подумал о том, насколько откровенным хочет быть и остановился на «почти полностью».  
\- Я… я не знаю, смогу ли я, - признался он Споку, который никак не отреагировал. – В смысле, единственный хороший пример родителя, который у меня был, когда я рос, умер примерно через тридцать секунд после моего рождения, так что тут я иду наощупь, Спок. Я думаю, что основы вполне ясны – не бить ребенка, не давать ему есть конфеты вместо еды, следить, чтобы он чистил зубы и умывался, дать ему приличное образование, не давать ему получать переломы, швы, смертельные заболевания, беречь от глупостей, вроде татушек, пирсинга или уродливой стрижки. И если ты передумаешь по поводу этого безумия сейчас, я тебя не буду винить.  
Джим продолжал наблюдать за Споком, но не увидел никакой реакции на лице своего первого офицера. Итак, я сказал это, и я это серьезно, подумал Джим, пока тишина продолжала тянуться, но если он сейчас отступит, после всего нервяка, что мне пришлось пережить, я его убью.  
\- Я много раз наблюдал, Капитан, - наконец, осторожно сказал Спок, - что часто в ситуациях, где вы «идете наощупь», как вы говорите, ваши таланты проявляются наилучшим образом. В вопросах импровизации и инновации ваша сила несоизмерима. Я не вижу причины, почему эта ситуация должна стать исключением.  
Джиму пришлось признать, что после речи Спока он почувствовал тепло и уют внутри. Не то, чтобы он об этом скажет.  
\- Итак, надо думать о пацане, как о клингонском истребителе, и я буду в порядке, это ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Джим, наслаждаясь тем, как Спок не может удержаться и раздраженно дергается.  
Как это обычно бывало, Спок решил не отвечать на подколку Джима, вместо этого он поднял взгляд на пролетающие мимо звезды.  
\- Ваши принципы воспитания, хотя и нетрадиционны, звучат довольно правильно, - сказал Спок, и Джим подумал «Принципы воспитания?», а потом вспомнил «никаких конфет, швов и т.д.»  
\- Я рад узнать, что мы разделяем одинаковые ценности, - продолжил Спок. – Если для вас это приемлемо, я бы хотел добавить один принцип, основанный на моем детском опыте.  
Джим быстро кивнул.  
\- Он твой сын, Спок. Я не буду спорить с тобой о том, как его воспитывать.  
\- Он сын Т’Принг, - поправил его Спок.  
За этим заявлением точно стояла какая-то сильная эмоция, но Джим не мог точно понять, какая, и это его нервировало.  
\- Если ты этого не хочешь… - начал он, но это было не то, что он хотел сказать. – Если ты злишься на пацана, тогда у нас проблемы, - Джим попробовал снова, понимая, что это сильное преуменьшение, но Спок покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Я и не мог бы. Я не злюсь. Но я должен признать, что несколько… смущен и недоволен действиями Т’Принг, - Спок встал, и Джиму мгновенно стало холоднее.  
Спок не стал ходить – вулканцы этого не делают, Джим знал – но то, что он вообще сдвинулся с места, было знаком того, что он сильно взволнован.  
\- Своим бесчестием и нелогичным поведением она сделала мою жизнь и жизнь ребенка гораздо более сложной. Я логично предполагаю, что у нее должны были быть причины для таких действий, но теперь она мертва, и я никогда не узнаю, что ею двигало. Это неразрешимая загадка, - закончил Спок, выглядя немного потерянным.  
Джим мог бы многое сказать, но он молчал.  
\- Она могла влюбиться. Она могла чувствовать себя одинокой. Возможно, она даже сделала это назло мне. Я не знаю, почему она не разорвала нашу помолвку и не вышла за отца Сторека. Я не знаю, выжил ли отец Сторека после разрушения Вулкана, - Джим видел, что каждая фраза была для Спока как личная неудача – что было безумием, но очень по-споковски.  
\- Мне жаль, - сказал он и увидел, как уголок рта Спока дернулся вниз.  
\- Вы не в ответе за это, - ответил Спок.  
\- Мне все равно жаль.  
Минуту они молчали, а потом Джим вспомнил.  
\- Ты говорил, что хотел установить какое-то правило?  
Спок кивнул и вернулся на свое место на скамейке рядом с Джимом.  
\- Верно. Если для вас это приемлемо, я бы хотел ввести политику честности. Я понимаю, что это нетипично по человеческим стандартам воспитания детей, которые включают в себя частую ложь, особенно во благо, но…  
Джим уже был готов сказать, что ему это подходит, но по тому, как Спок замялся, он понял, что тому есть еще что сказать.  
\- Когда я был в возрасте Сторека, - сказал Спок после недолгой тишины, - мой отец сказал мне, что женился на моей матери потому, что это было логично. Только позже, когда мы оба ее потеряли, он признал, что женился на ней, потому что полюбил ее. Я понимаю, что на его отрицание повлияло культурное давление. И все же… я бы предпочел знать правду. И я не хочу обманывать Сторека в подобном или другом роде.  
\- Абсолютная честность, да? – спросил Джим, и Спок кивнул. – Даже друг с другом?  
Спок обдумал это, а потом кивнул еще раз.  
\- Я полагаю, что сложно придумать альтернативу.  
Джим знал, что он должен сделать – ему это не нравилось, но он уже делал это, и это его не убило. Он потянулся к руке Спока, медленно, давая тому достаточно времени, чтобы осознать, что происходит, а потом медленно приложил его руку к своему лицу.  
\- Сделай это, - тихо сказал он.  
Спок выглядел по-вулкански взволнованным и попытался отнять руку.  
\- Капитан… Джим… это не то, что я имел в виду.  
\- Я знаю. Но это… ты же хочешь абсолютной честности, так?  
\- Вы не знаете, что вы предлагаете…  
\- Я уже делал это раньше, со старшим тобой, - сказал Джим и увидел, что Спок удивлен. – Так что, да, я знаю.  
Спок обдумал это, а потом кивнул, медленно.  
\- Если вы желаете этого, то я не вижу логичного возражения, - он вернул ладонь на лицо Джима, и его пальцы были твердыми и уверенными. – Мой разум к твоему разуму…  
Спок шепнул, и у Джима было только время подумать, Хм. Чувствуется иначе, прежде чем зрение затуманилось, и он…  
На удивление сильно ударяет хулигана, чувствуя, что рассадил костяшки и мимоходом замечая зеленую кровь на его лице – Молодец, малыш Спок, подумал Джим, и он …  
Отказывается от объятий своей матери в первый раз, надеясь, что она поймет, хоть и замечая грусть на ее открытом человеческом лице, и он …  
Поворачивается спиной к Совету и выходит из зала, его трясет, его вулканская половина думает Что же я наделал? а его человеческая половина яростно рада, так что он даже чувствует этот вкус на языке, как очень холодную воду, и Джим услышал отголосок слов «эмоциональная потребность в бунте» и не мог не подумать Я думаю, тут они нас перепутали, Спок, и он…  
Посылает еще одно сообщение отцу, зная, что его проигнорируют, как и предыдущие двадцать четыре, зная, что его нелогичное желание общаться может, в данном случае, только укрепить отца во мнении, что он отверг логику, и он…  
Сидит в кафетерии Академии на ланче один, хотя рядом с ним есть свободные места. Это будет его четыреста шестьдесят седьмой ланч в одиночестве, но он не чувствует себя одиноким или покинутым, потому что он вулканец, и это позволяет ему не чувствовать ничего, и он…  
Сидит в кафетерии Академии на ланче один опять, и кто-то ставит свой поднос на стол рядом и спрашивает «Коммандер Спок? Могу я сесть рядом?» и это Кадет Ухура, и она улыбается ему без жалости, только с интересом и еще чем-то, чему он не может дать названия – Я могу сказать тебе, что это, подумал Джим и понял, что может мысленно усмехаться, что достаточно круто, и он…  
Трогает струны своей ка-асира, и она спрашивает, не против ли он, если она споет с ним, и абсолютно логично согласиться, и она поет колыбельную, и он понимает, что песня совершенно не успокаивает его к его досаде, и Джим мысленно ликующе воскликнул, Я знал! и он…  
Вынужден признать, что не знает, как этот кадет обхитрил его непроходимый тест, и он очень недоволен, потому что он не любит не знать, совершенно не любит, и он…  
Теряет ее, теряет ее, теряет ее, и он…  
Разум Спока был на удивление комфортным местом, теплым, упорядоченным и удивительно живым – Джим сразу понял, когда Спок направил их в его собственный разум, и он не был уверен, что ему нравится то, что он увидел, громкий, яркий хаос и темные углы, где обретались сломанные и потерянные воспоминания, иногда плохо собранные обратно, и он…  
Просто сидит в кафе с мамой, занимается своими делами, и официантка говорит ему, какой его папочка был герой, а Джим просто хочет доесть свои блинчики, но его мама плохо выглядит, так что он не знает, что делать, и он…  
Машет маме на прощание и думает о той кафешке и о том, как ей продолжают напоминать, и он не плачет, потому что это хорошо, что ей не надо оставаться тут, чтобы ей постоянно напоминали, а если она увидит, как он плачет, она может остаться, чего Джим эгоистично хочет, но он понимает и он…  
Хочет быть где угодно, где угодно, но не тут, и он строит звездолет в своей голове, и это – то место, куда он пойдет, когда это случится снова, потому что Джим перестал надеяться, что это не произойдет снова, и снова, и снова, и ему нужно что-то, о чем он будет думать, кроме руки…  
Он услышал громкий звук, а потом Джим осмотрелся и понял, что слияние разумов прервано, и они со Споком оба на полу – наверное, он толкнул Спока, о чем он сожалеет, но…  
\- Прости, - выдохнул Джим, все еще дыша тяжело. – Но есть честность, и есть… это. В моей голове есть места, куда… нет. Просто нет. Прости, но… я не могу.  
Спок тоже вздрогнул, а потом медленно покачал головой.  
\- Прошу, не извиняйтесь. Наши разумы соединились очень легко, так легко, что я не учел, что у вас нет достаточного опыта, чтобы отгораживать от меня некоторые воспоминания. В будущем, если будут воспоминания, которые вы желаете скрыть, представьте, что набрасываете плотную ткань на них или закрываете дверь, или любую другую метафору отказа.  
Джим засмеялся и поморщился, когда понял, как фальшиво прозвучал смех.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом, Спок, - сказал он, поднимаясь с пола и предлагая Споку руку. – Я знал, что делаю, полностью.  
\- Наоборот, я знаю вас достаточно долго, чтобы не принимать на веру ваше несомненно высокое мнение о собственном опыте, - ответил Спок сухим тоном, и Джим хотел оскорбиться, но вместо этого просто рассмеялся.  
\- Ты нашел то, что искал, когда бродил по моему мозгу? – лениво спросил он.  
Джим знал достаточно о вулканской телепатии, чтобы понимать, что краткие, точные вспышки, которые видел он, были лишь малой частью, разум Спока обрабатывал мысли и воспоминания в десять раз быстрее, и с десятеро большей глубиной, вниманием к нюансам и оперативностью.  
Спок поймал его взгляд и удержал его.  
\- Я не нашел ничего в вашем разуме, - сказал он, - что заставило бы меня сомневаться в сложившемся мнении о вашем характере и честности, которое я уже сформировал.  
Джим предположил, что это, вероятно, хорошо.  
\- Ага, я тоже, - ответил он. – Мы… мы справимся с этим. Нам придется.  
\- Я полагаю, вы имеете в виду юного Сторека – я думаю, что наши силы и возможности в данном случае дополняют друг друга, как и в случае управления Энтерпрайзом.  
\- Есть ли что-то, что я должен знать еще? – спросил Джим, он уже читал о взрослении вулканцев, но знания Спока из первых рук могли ему помочь больше, чем медсправочник Звездного Флота.  
\- Есть кое-что, что сказал мне мой отец, - ответил Спок. – Совет, который, я думаю, хорошо вам подойдет.  
\- Твой отец… и подойдет мне, - приподнятая бровь Джима могла поспорить с любимым жестом Спока. – Не то чтобы я хорошо знал твоего отца, но эти две фразы как-то друг с другом не сочетаются в одном предложении.  
\- Я тоже был удивлен, - признал Спок. – Но его совет, если перефразировать кратко, был прост: «Ожидай неожиданного».  
Глаза Джима широко раскрылись, и он неуверенно ухмыльнулся Споку. Вероятно, сильно пришлось перефразировать – но, с другой стороны, это было похоже на хороший план для него.  
\- Это я могу, - сказал он, и Спок благодарно кивнул.  
\- Я и не сомневался. Я постараюсь делать то же самое. Приготовиться ко всему, с чем мы можем столкнуться. Готовность – наше все, - процитировал Спок.  
И Джим тут же сказал на автомате:  
\- Шекспир, - он насладился удивлением на лице Спока.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал он, фыркнув, - однажды ты наконец-то поймешь, что я образованный, талантливый, начитанный парень, и тогда я найду себе новое хобби.  
\- Я очень в этом сомневаюсь.  
\- Ты сомневаешься, что я образованный парень?  
\- Я сомневаюсь, что мое гипотетическое принятие такой сомнительной концепции – или любая другая известная сила во вселенной – сможет отвратить вас от вашего нынешнего увлечения попытками вызвать у меня эмоциональную реакцию.  
Джим начал смеяться, но его мозг быстро уцепился за фразу «попытка вызвать эмоциональную реакцию», и он сразу вспомнил, что произошло до того, как они упали, он застонал.  
\- Эй, ты знаешь…  
Спок поднял руку, останавливая его.  
\- Джим. Вы мой… друг. Я бы не… - Спок замолчал, выглядя неуверенно, и Джим заметил, что Спок выглядит так только рядом с ним, что заставляло его ухмыляться, когда тот не смотрел. – Я бы не дал вам продолжать ваши… провокации… если бы не находил их… - Джим увидел, что Спок ищет подходящее слово, - … иногда развлекающими.  
Спок закончил, и Джим перевел это для себя, как: «Я слишком сдержанный, чтобы признать это, но если мы перестанем дергать друг друга за косички, я заплачу».  
\- Ага, я тоже, - ответил Джим, улыбаясь.  
\- Действительно, - сказал Спок, выглядя неуютно. – Сторек прибудет завтра в 1200. Логичней всего будет отдохнуть, сколько возможно, чтобы исполнять наши обязанности должным образом до того, как он прилетит.  
Джим фыркнул.  
\- Ты собираешься сегодня спать? – спросил он у Спока, который выглядел настолько неуютно, насколько может вулканец – то есть, что удивительно, довольно неуютно.  
\- Вулканцы спят куда меньше, чем… - Спок замолчал, и Джим фыркнул.  
\- Так значит нет?  
\- Верно…  
\- Тогда останься со мной, раз уж никто из нас не собирается спать, будет нелогично просто сидеть и киснуть в одиночестве в наших каютах, я прав?  
\- Вулканцы не киснут, - серьезно сказал Спок, а потом продолжил. – И, тем не менее, ваше предложение… имеет смысл. Желаете побеседовать?  
\- Нет, просто составь мне компанию.  
Они со Споком сидели плечо к плечу на скамье, и никто их не побеспокоил, и Джим думал о завтрашнем днем, мужественно обещая себе не психовать. Наконец, он отвлекся от своих мыслей на звезды, которые пролетали мимо, иногда по одиночке, оставляя след в темноте, а иногда целыми сверкающими скоплениями. И в конечном итоге, хотя он мог бы поклясться, что это невозможно, он заснул.

~*~

В 1200 часов Энтерпрайз замедлился настолько, чтобы мог пристыковаться гражданский шаттл. Спок уже ждал на причале с Капитаном Кирком – они согласились, что будет немудро ошеломлять мальчика знакомством со множеством новых людей. Когда Сторек вышел из шаттла, Спок почувствовал сильный тычок в бок, и когда посмотрел направо, капитан прошипел ему:  
\- Ты правда уверен, на все сто процентов, что это не твой пацан?  
Спок мог понять, что навело Капитана Кирка на такую мысль – молодой вулканец, который спускался к ним, был очень похож на молодого Спока. Его кожа была бледной, а волосы и глаза темными. Структура его лица тоже напоминала Спока. Тем не менее, Спок тихо пояснил Кирку, что большинство вулканцев похожи друг на друга, а мать мальчика, Т’Принг, тоже была темноглазой и темноволосой.  
Мальчик подошел и встал перед ним, поставив перед собой свой маленький чемодан.  
\- Я Сторек, сын Т’Принг. Я полагаю, вы Спок, сын Сарека.  
Удивительно, подумал Спок. Он уже смог узнать кое-что о молодом вулканце – в основном, что он не стыдился называться сыном своей матери, несмотря на то, что это подчеркивало его статус внебрачного ребенка для любого, хоть минимально знакомого с вулканской культурой. Конечно, это ускользнуло от внимания Кирка, и Спок сделал себе мысленную пометку объяснить ему все позже.  
\- Я Спок, - ответил он. – А это капитан Энтерпрайза, Джеймс Т. Кирк. Мы будем делить родительские обязанности по отношению к тебе.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Сторек, - сказал Кирк, и Спок был доволен увидеть, что он не совершил попытки физического контакта, например пожатия руки или объятия. – Мы со Споком подумали, что сначала мы отведем тебя в твою каюту, чтобы ты мог оставить вещи, а потом я покажу тебе корабль. Это приемлемо?  
Сторек серьезно кивнул. Он был обычного роста для вулканца десяти лет от роду, и он не подавал признаков истощения или плохого обращения, довольно заметил Спок. Он в тишине прошел за ними двумя к турболифту и новой каюте Спока.  
\- Это наши общие каюты, - сказал Спок, пока Сторек осматривался без признаков любопытства. – Это наша общая комната, слева – моя каюта, а справа – твоя. Наши личные каюты также связаны.  
\- А моя – за соседней дверью, - вставил Кирк, ткнув пальцем в стену, которая отделяет каюту Спока от его. – Так что если тебе что-то понадобится, а Спока не будет, ты всегда можешь мне позвонить или постучать в дверь. Мне пора возвращаться на мостик, но я позже покажу тебе Энтерпрайз, ладно?  
Спок с волнением отметил, что когда Кирк вышел за дверь, он почувствовал легкую тревогу. В противоположность своим заявлениям прошлой ночи, Кирк чувствовал себя спокойно в обществе Сторека, и Спок почувствовал себя нелогично брошенным с его вынужденным уходом.  
\- Я горюю с тобой, - традиционные слова утешения тяжело прозвучали в неожиданной тишине.  
Сторек посмотрел на него и спокойно спросил:  
\- Правда?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Спок, хмурясь.  
\- Когда моя мать говорила о вас, мне всегда казалось, что вы считали ее неподходящей компанией, что вам она не нравилась, если можно использовать такой термин.  
\- Это правда, - признал Спок. – Но я восхищался ей. Она была очень сильной. И мне не хватает ее присутствия в моем разуме. Я очень… сожалею о ее смерти.  
\- Я полагаю, что вы не знали о моем существовании до разговора с Вулканским Советом, - сказал Сторек таким тоном, что это было скорее утверждение, чем вопрос, в то время как Спок все еще пытался обрести равновесие. – Я знаю, что вы не мой отец, - спокойно сказал мальчик, точно определяя источник беспокойства Спока и делая его еще сильнее.  
\- Я не был уверен, что тебе сообщили об этом, - ответил Спок. – Но ты прав. Неделю назад я не знал о твоем существовании.  
Сторек кивнул, будто этого он и ожидал – Спок хотел бы, чтобы он мог так же. «Ожидай неожиданного», действительно.  
\- Я буду стараться не докучать вам и Капитану Кирку, - сказал Сторек. – Я полагаю, вы скоро назначите мне обучение, больше мне ничего не понадобится, помимо базовых потребностей, таких как еда и одежда. Я надеюсь, вы уже увидели, что мне не нужен присмотр, потому что я достаточно взрослый, чтобы самому следить за собой.  
Спок с неудовольствием заметил, что десятилетний мальчик снова выводит его из равновесия. Последние 12,4 минуты слишком часто подвергали его этому испытанию, и Спок был намерен это закончить.  
\- Несмотря на все мое уважение к твоей самодостаточности, - сказал Спок, - в обязанности твоих родителей входит установить уровень надзора, в котором ты нуждаешься. Мы примем к сведению твою точку зрения, когда будем решать этот вопрос.  
Сторек встретил заявление Спока так же безэмоционально, как и все остальное. Он поднял свой маленький чемодан, отнес его в спальню и начал распаковывать свои вещи – это была только одежда, никто не успел спасти памятные вещи с погибающего Вулкана.  
Спок не совсем понимал, что ему надо делать оставшиеся 44,3 минуты, пока Капитан Кирк не вернется. Сторек, оказалось, держал процедуру распаковки под контролем и игнорировал Спока специально и вполне успешно.  
\- В каких предметах тебе понадобятся уроки? – спросил Спок, это показалось ему достаточно нейтральной темой.  
Не поднимая глаз от своих вещей, Сторек ответил:  
\- Философия и этика, математика, физика, машиностроение, биология, химия, история, ксенология и языки. Я свободно говорю на высоком и стандартном вулканском, а также на федеральном стандарте.  
Спок подождал в тишине, но продолжения не последовало.  
Он вышел из комнаты Сторека в поисках своего ПАДДа, чтобы посмотреть файлы членов команды, чтобы определить, кто может быть достаточно квалифицирован, чтобы обучать Сторека предметам, которые он назвал – и он никак не мог полностью избавиться от иррационального чувства, что он вышел из комнаты из-за чувства, косвенно связанного с трусостью. Пока он листал файлы, помечая тех членов команды, которые вызвались волонтерами, Спок напомнил себе, что Сторек просто пытается защитить себя: мальчик ничего не знает о характере или темпераменте Спока, и логично будет держать безопасную дистанцию, пока они не найдут границы друг друга. Наверняка, им станет проще общаться со временем.  
К тому моменту, как вернулся Капитан Кирк, чтобы стать гидом для Сторека, Спок закончил составление списка учителей – в сфере языков не было ни одного доступного кандидата по причине, о которой Спок не хотел думать, зато, по крайней мере, не было недостатка в учителях по физике.  
\- Эй, Спок! – позвал Кирк, заходя в комнату Спока. – Как Сторек? Все идет нормально?  
\- Сторек в порядке, - ответил Спок. – Я составлял список волонтеров на должности учителей по специальностям. Сегодня вы сможете изучить его и внести свои предложения.  
\- Звучит круто, - Сторек вышел из своей комнаты, когда Кирк спросил. – Я же есть где-нибудь в твоем списке?  
\- Нет, - признал Спок.  
Не то чтобы это идея не приходила ему в голову, и не то чтобы Капитан Кирк не был достаточно образован, просто на все специальности, с которыми Кирк был знаком, находился другой член экипажа, более продвинутый в этой области. Спок объяснил это, и Кирк фыркнул.  
\- Я не верю.  
\- Вы человек, - сказал Сторек, и оба, Кирк и Спок, повернулись к нему. – Маловероятно, что вы можете преуспевать в любой дисциплине настолько, чтобы обучать меня, учитывая ограничения человеческого мозга и недостаточность земной системы обучения.  
И хотя Спок понял, что Сторек не собирался этого делать, но это прозвучало как серьезное оскорбление, и Спок ожидал, что Кирк ответит так, как всегда отвечает на оскорбление, по опыту Спока – либо засмеется, либо сбежит. И он был удивлен, когда капитан не сделал ничего из этого, вместо того выбирая серьезно обсудить это со Стореком.  
\- Если говорить о математике или науках, ты, вероятно, прав, - сказал Кирк, обращаясь прямо к Стореку и присаживаясь на корточки, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. – Но все же, могу сказать в свою защиту, что мы со Споком встретились, еще до инцидента с Нарадой, потому что я успешно взломал очень сложную компьютерную программу, которую написал один вулканец.  
Сторек казался немного удивленным.  
\- Но в любом случае, математика и науки – не все, что нужно знать, - сказал Кирк, ухмыляясь. – Если хочешь выучить делтанский, то тебе нужен я. Еще я сертифицированный инструктор по рукопашному бою. Но этому ты можешь обучиться у любых видов. Если же ты хочешь узнать то, что только человек тебе может рассказать – или то, чему человек научит лучше всего – это я могу. Спок подтвердит, я самый человечный из всех кого он встречал, я прав, Спок?  
Спок намерено проигнорировал комментарий Кирка, хотя странным образом он был очень точен. Сторек даже не посмотрел в его сторону.  
\- В каких вещах люди разбираются лучше всего? – спросил он Кирка, впервые заинтересованный после того, как вышел из шаттла.  
\- Я умею лгать, - сказал Кирк, - и я хорош в этом. И могу обучить тебя, если хочешь. Большинство детей, и большинство вулканцев, не очень это умеют, но это полезно знать.  
Сторек нахмурился и сказал:  
\- Ложь осуждается моралью.  
Кирк кивнул, соглашаясь.  
\- Это так. И насилие тоже. Но иногда насилие необходимо, и важно быть готовым к нему, как и ко лжи.  
Сторек посмотрел на Спока, и Кирк тоже, и было видно, что ему любопытно, как Спок будет реагировать.  
\- Капитан прав, - сказал Спок Стореку, и Кирк ухмыльнулся и слегка поклонился, что Спок намерено проигнорировал, продолжая. – Обман, хоть и неприятен, иногда спасает жизни. Это умение, которое многие вулканцы, включая меня, выучили, но Капитан Кирк превосходит меня… в данной области, - добавил он, предотвращая неуместный комментарий, который отпустил бы Кирк в других обстоятельствах… хотя он, до этого старался вести себя прилично при ребенке.  
Сторек обдумал это заявление с минуту, а потом повернулся к Кирку.  
\- В вашей логике есть смысл, - сказал он, прежде чем снова повернуться к Споку.  
\- Прошу, добавьте занятия по человеческим умениям с Капитаном Кирком в мое расписание.  
\- Круто, - сказал Кирк, очевидно довольный. – Теперь хочешь пройтись по Энтерпрайзу. Сторек?  
\- Это будет приемлемо.  
\- Увидимся позже, Спок! – сказал Кирк, помахав, и они со Стореком вышли из каюты Спока.  
В одиночестве, Спок позволил себе вольность одного глубокого вздоха. Получалось, что родительские обязанности, по крайней мере, пока, были похожи на все, что происходило в жизни Спока в последние полгода – подавляюще одинаковое количество раздражения и восхищения, вызванное инстинктивной способностью Капитана Кирка преуспеть там, где по всем ожиданиям Спок должен был его превзойти.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

Сторек не сказал ни слова, пока Джим показывал ему корабль, но Джиму казалось, что он чувствовал, как мальчик медленно оттаивал, когда они встречали все больше дружелюбных людей, которые были рады видеть их обоих. Все, судя по всему, получили уведомление, которое Джим хотел назвать «Не Обнимать Ребенка С Вулкана», но которому Спок дал скучное название «Культурные Практики Вулкана». Если вкратце, то не стоило хлопать его по спине, пожимать ему руку, обнимать, ворошить волосы или громко выражать эмоции. Ну, исключая Скотти, но Джим знал, что если он когда-нибудь увидит Скотти спокойным и расслабленным, ему придется объявить на корабле чрезвычайное положение медицинского характера и ввести карантин.  
Пока они шли по извилистым коридорам инженерного отсека, Сторек посмотрел на Джима снизу вверх и спросил:  
\- Вы состоите в романтических отношениях с Коммандером Споком?  
Джим сразу почувствовал себя глупо из-за того, что не предвидел этот вопрос, но мысль о том, какое было бы выражение лица у Спока, если бы именно ему пришлось на него отвечать, немного подбодрило его.  
\- Неа, - ответил он, - сейчас мы со Споком оба не состоим ни в каких отношениях. Мы просто хорошие друзья.  
Сторек посмотрел на него слегка подозрительно.  
\- У вулканцев не бывает друзей.  
\- Я могу авторитетно заявить, что бывают, - возразил Джим, которому вспомнился Посол Спок, и его дружба длиною в жизнь, не только с Кирком, но и с Маккоем из его вселенной, что, на самом деле, немного ломало Джиму мозги.  
\- Дружба предполагает привязанность, - возразил Сторек. – Вулканцы не чувствуют привязанности.  
\- Ну, тебе лучше знать, - сказал Джим с сомнением, пробуя подключить дипломатию, на чем всегда настаивал Спок. – Но я был в мелдинге с двумя разными вулканцами, хотя, на самом деле, это один и тот же вулканец, но это другая история, и я могу сказать, что иногда есть большая разница между тем, что они чувствуют и что они показывают.  
Сторек замолчал, пока они проходили мимо трудолюбивого ремонтника, который чинил какую-то трубу, которую Джим, он был уверен, должен был опознать.  
\- Я не могу отрицать, что вулканцы чувствуют, - сказал Сторек так тихо, что Джим еле услышал его сквозь стук и скрежет работы внутренних систем Энтерпрайза.  
Определенно, за этими словами стояла долгая история, но Джим был не настолько глупым, чтобы выпытывать ее, особенно так скоро. Вместо этого он сменил тему.  
\- Так что, да, мы со Споком хорошие друзья, и когда Спок сказал мне, что будет заботиться о тебе, я решил ему помочь. Мы оба будем рядом, если понадобимся, ладно?  
\- Как я уже сказал Коммандеру Споку, мне не нужен присмотр взрослых. Я достаточно развит, чтобы нести ответственность за свои действия.  
\- У-гу, - весело сказал Джим. – И что тебе на это сказал Спок?  
\- Мне не показалось, что Коммандер Спок признал логичность моей позиции, - недовольно произнес Сторек, и Джим не удержавшись, громко рассмеялся.  
Сторек при этом не выглядел обеспокоенным.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь, пацан, - сказал Джим, ухмыляясь. – Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь.

~*~

Несколько дней назад Капитан Кирк очень обрадовался, когда узнал, что маленькие вулканцы спят лишь немногим меньше, чем человеческие дети, и Спок в тот момент не понял его реакции, но теперь, уложив Сторека спать и удалившись в каюту капитана, Спок неохотно признавал, что тоже чувствует облегчение. Когда Кирк достал бутылку ликера из нижнего ящика стола, Спок не мог полностью винить его в этом порыве, хоть его выражение лица и было неодобрительным. Когда капитан поймал его взгляд, он вздохнул.  
\- В медицинских целях? – предложил он, но когда Спок не изменился в лице, он нехотя сунул бутылку обратно в стол.  
В этот момент поза капитана была даже более неформальна, чем обычно, и Спок предположил, что это из-за усталости, а не из дерзости.  
\- Как вы ладили, пока меня не было? – спросил Кирк, вертя один из стилосов, которые валялись у него на столе.  
Спок не был уверен, что ответить, так что он некоторое время помолчал.  
\- Я не могу характеризовать наше общение, как приятное, но оно было, по крайней мере, цивилизованным.  
Кирк вздохнул.  
\- Настолько плохо, да?  
\- Логично, что в незнакомой обстановке и неясной ситуации, Сторек использует защитное поведение, - ответил Спок, чувствуя, будто защищается сам.  
Но Кирк просто кивнул и сказал:  
\- Да, я тоже так думаю. Хотя, ему нравится корабль, а это уже что-то. И он неплохо принял всех, не психанул или что-то еще.  
\- Он хорошо реагирует на вас, - заметил Спок, стараясь чтобы в голосе не было зависти.  
\- Думаешь? – весело спросил Кирк. – Мне больше показалось, что он потешается над безумцем. Увидим.  
\- Он знает, что я не его отец, - сказал Спок, и глаза Кирка от удивления расширились, но он промолчал. – Я думаю, что в этом может быть причина его… настороженности. Могу ли я попросить личного совета…  
\- Знаешь, тебе не нужно спрашивать разрешения…  
\- Все же. Если я не был неправильно проинформирован, я помню, что ребенком о вас заботился «отчим» - взрослый, не связанный с вами кровными узами. Могу ли я спросить, чувствовали ли вы к нему неприязнь, как к неудовлетворительной замене вашего настоящего…  
\- Нет, блять, - неожиданно жестко сказал Кирк. – В смысле, да, я ненавидел его. Но это было… связано не с тем, понимаешь? Никак. Ты бы никогда… Можешь мне поверить.  
\- Понимаю, - сказал Спок, хотя это было не так.  
\- Ты, хм… у тебя все схвачено с обучением? – сказал Кирк, очевидно стараясь сменить тему, и Спок ему это позволил.  
\- Полагаю, да. Сторек сообщил мне предметы, по которым ему понадобится обучение, и у нас есть подходящие волонтеры для большинства, помимо, вероятно, языков, - Кирк мудро не стал комментировать. – По биологии Сторек будет обучаться у Энсина Вармы…  
\- Той, которая прострелила себе зад?  
\- У ценного члена моего Научного отдела, - жестко закончил Спок, позволив себе один раздраженный взгляд. – Лейтенант Вро…  
Кирк покачал головой, прерывая его.  
\- Спок, ты единственный зовешь Гейлу как-то иначе, кроме Гейлы…  
\- От меня не ускользнула моя обязанность единственного блюстителя высоких стандартов профессионализма на Энтерпрайзе, Капитан, - сухо отметил Спок. – Если позволите продолжить?  
\- Прошу.  
\- Лейтенант Вро будет учителем Сторека по математике и ксенологии, если не найдется более подходящая кандидатура. По философии и этике Сторека будет инструктировать Сестра Чапел…  
\- Прости, что прерываю тебя, Спок, правда, прости, но… Чапел? Философия?  
Спок поднял бровь.  
\- Вы бы знали, Капитан, если бы прочли личные данные вашей команды, как приказывает директива Звездного Флота…  
\- Я ужасный капитан, бла-бла-бла, можно ближе к делу, Спок?  
\- Делу?  
\- Сути, Спок, можем мы перейти к сути?  
Спок замолчал на мгновение, чтобы насладиться знакомым приятным чувством, которое у него обычно вызывали их стычки.  
\- Прежде чем получить свою нынешнюю профессию, Сестра Чапел обучалась по академической программе на доктора медицины и философии, чтобы стать исследователем в области биомедицины, и ее профилем была биоэтика. Ее всесторонние знания в философии, объединенные с практическими знаниями по применению этики в реальных условиях, по моему мнению, делают ее идеальным преподавателем.  
Кирк выглядел подходящим образом впечатленным. Он присвистнул и посмотрел на Спока взглядом, который первый офицер мог охарактеризовать, как «восхищенный».  
\- Возможно, ты прав, Спок, - сказал капитан, покачав головой. – Возможно, эти персональные данные действительно что-то стоящее.  
\- Весьма, - ответил Спок. – Мистер Сулу и Мистер Чехов согласились совместно обучать Сторека физике, в то время как Мистер Скотт будет обучать его инженерии.  
\- Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – просил Кирк, откинувшись в кресле и подозрительно посмотрев на Спока. – Скотти немного слишком… энергичный. Я не хочу, чтобы он напугал пацана, знаешь ли.  
В то время как Споку было приятно осознавать, что капитан внимательно изучил материалы по обычаям вулканцев и, по всей видимости, принял все слишком близко к сердцу, он также был весьма оскорблен тем, что Кирк не верил в то, что он учел подобные факторы.  
\- Я полагаю, что демонстрация различных видов форм жизни, обычно с сильно различающейся культурой и поведением, является важнейшей выгодой воспитания Сторека на Энтерпрайзе, а не на Новом Вулкане. Мы не можем уберечь Сторека от всех проявлений разнообразия, с которыми он может столкнуться, и я бы этого не хотел.  
Кирк медленно кивнул.  
\- Это… Я не думал об этом в таком ключе, но мне нравится. Я понимаю, что Стореку будет полезно общаться с людьми… и орионкой для этих целей.  
\- Я сам буду обучать его истории и временно химии, пока не найду постоянного учителя. По вопросу языков, мне жаль признавать, но придется довольствоваться обрывочным обучением, члены команды будут учить его своим родным языкам. Лейтенант Вро согласилась преподавать орионский, я могу обучать нескольким языкам, и я помню, что вы были членом клуба ксенолингвистики?  
Капитан ответил положительно и вызвался обучать дельтанскому, клингонскому и андорианскому.  
\- Необычное сочетание, - отметил Спок, и Кирк пожал плечами.  
\- Ты меня знаешь, я выучил язык, который поможет мне снять кого-нибудь, язык, который поможет начать драку, и еще один я выбрал, потому что профессор сказал, что он самый сложный. Я знаю еще несколько, но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы обучать, наверное.  
Спок почувствовал себя возмущенным и восхищенным в равной мере – не необычная реакция на Джеймса Т. Кирка, если основываться на его опыте.  
\- Вот это все – уроки, расписание и то, что ты можешь разложить по полочкам – это все просто, - сказал Кирк тише. – Ты же это знаешь?  
\- Знаю, - тяжело ответил Спок. – Но обучение было важной областью для меня, когда я был в возрасте Сторека, областью, в которой я мог доказать, что те, кто ждали, что я буду хуже из-за своей инакости, были неправы. Я хочу предоставить Стореку такую же возможность, если он пожелает.  
Капитан – Джим, напомнил себе Спок – выглядел задумчивым, он смотрел в сторону и будто не видел ничего перед собой, и свет таким образом падал на его лицо, что четко очерчивал линию челюсти, тень упала на его шею, левый глаз и верхнюю губу.  
\- Ну, - сказал Джим с иронией, - по крайней мере, у нас есть стратегия. Важно иметь стратегию. Ты думаешь о нем, как о пацаненке с Вулкана, отличающемся от других детей, который просто потерял свою маму. Я думаю о нем, как об одиноком сироте, которому нет места нигде, кроме как здесь. Таким образом, мы оба неоправданно уверены в том, что знаем достаточно о нем, чтобы воспитывать. Если спросить меня, я считаю, что система надежная.  
Спок не знал, считать это странное заявление упреком или нет.  
\- Я знаю, что Сторек не похож на молодого меня, - начал Спок, но Джим прервал его.  
\- И он точно чертовски не похож на молодого меня. В этом мы согласны. Но я уверен, что хорошо, что мы оба не забыли, что это такое, быть ребенком. Думаю, это поможет. Или, по крайней мере, - Джим пожал плечами. – По крайней мере, как я и сказал, мы будем последовательны. Это уже что-то.  
И на этой, не слишком успокаивающей ноте Спок и Кирк разошлись по своим отдельным кроватям.

~*~

Сторек влился в рутину достаточно быстро, к большому облегчению Джима, потому что ему нужно было еще и управлять кораблем. Дилитиевые шахты на Кавизуме Б недавно были заражены каким-то паразитом, который вызвал у местных неприятную болезнь. Миссия Энтерпрайза состояла в том, чтобы сопроводить туда медицинский корабль Федерации, который послали, чтобы разобраться с проблемой. После эпизода с Нарадой, Федерация стала более беспокойно относиться к реагированию на сигналы бедствия, даже с дружественных планет. И Энтерпрайз вовремя оказался рядом, потому что медики из Федерации объявили планету непригодной для жизни, и Энтерпрайз переквалифицировался в эвакуационное судно, подбирая беженцев и перевозя их к ближайшей телларитской колонии, которая согласилась их временно принять. Найти время между тем, чтобы очистить космос на пути следования Энтерпрайза, ублажать лидеров Кавизума и попытаться благоустроить триста дополнительных пассажиров, было нелегко, но Джиму удалось урвать минутку для Сторека.  
Конечно, «минутка» - очень субъективное понятие, как сказал бы Спок. Стореку было совершенно комфортно обедать или ужинать вместе, и иногда Джим спрашивал его об уроках, чтобы узнать, научился ли он чему-то (и это обнадеживало), но большую часть времени Джим просто рассказывал обо всем, пока Сторек ел свое блюдо и, вероятно, игнорировал его. Джиму хотелось верить, что Сторек просто тихий паренек, или что он просто все еще защищается, но это все равно его беспокоило, потому что он не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что если у Сторека будет проблема, он даже об этом не узнает?  
Когда они, наконец, разобрались с бардаком на Кавизуме Б и отправились в хороший, долгий и скучный путь, чтобы отвезти некоторых кавизумских чиновников на Землю, чтобы договориться о постоянном сотрудничестве, Джим поклялся себе, что найдет время для себя или умрет, пытаясь. Первое, что он сделал – назначил игру в шахматы со Споком. Из-за безумия, которое захватило корабль, у них не нашлось времени поиграть с момента, как приехал Сторек, и было чертовски приятно просто сесть на одно место и остаться там, делая что-то развлекательное, то есть – бессмысленное. На самом деле, у этого был смысл – это заставило Сторека выйти из своей комнаты. Он провел всю игру, смотря на доску, наблюдая за передвижением фигур, и не отвлекаясь от игры до самого конца.  
\- Эй, Сторек, хочешь научиться играть? – предложил Джим.  
\- Я полагаю, Сторек уже знаком с этой, как и со многими другими логическими играми, - ответил Спок, но Сторек выглядел странно напряженным, пропустив это мимо ушей и смотря пристально на Джима.  
\- Вы победили его, - сказал он Джиму. – Это логическая игра. Прошу, объясните.  
\- Объяснить..? – удивленно сказал Джим.  
\- Это логическая игра, - повторил Сторек, - или мне так говорили. И все же, вы победили Коммандера Спока. Логика коммандера несовершенна, или вы каким-то образом смогли достигнуть чистоты логики высшей, чем у вулканцев, не проходя соответствующих тренировок?  
\- Эй, все с логикой Спока в порядке, - сказал Джим, чувствуя себя немного оскорбленным за него.  
\- Ты сделал неверный вывод, основанный на неверной предпосылке, - сказал Спок Стореку, и Джим вздохнул.  
По меркам Вулкана это было весьма жестко.  
\- Прошу, проясните, - напряженно сказал Сторек.  
\- Ты предположил, что в логической игре побеждает тот, чья логика совершенней. Способности капитана к шахматам основаны на том, чтобы делать ходы, которые используют логические предубеждения оппонента, и слепые зоны, которые создает подход абсолютной логики, таким образом его стиль игры непредсказуем, очень неординарен и весьма эффективен.  
Сторек повернулся к Джиму.  
\- Семь дней назад вы выразили желание инструктировать меня в практических человеческих умениях. Вы все еще желаете этого?  
\- Конечно, - удивленно сказал Джим. – Мы можем составить расписание, как и с твоими другими уроками.  
Он предполагал, что Сторек просто смеется над ним или что-то вроде. Спок, конечно, помнил все расписание Сторека, и он сразу нашел время для их занятий, начиная со следующего дня.  
\- Что вы предполагаете включить в учебный план? – спросил Спок после того, как Сторек ушел спать.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
\- Наверное, я дам Стореку выбрать, я скажу ему, чему я могу его научить, но он сам решит, что ему будет интересно. Мне показалось, что из всех занятий, ему больше всего нравится биология, так что мы, наверное, начнем с чего-то смежного.  
\- Логичный подход, - сказал Спок.  
\- Иногда и я так умею, - сказал Джим, ухмыльнувшись.  
На следующий день он забрал Сторека из медблока после урока этики, поболтав с Чапел и Боунзом, пока был там.  
\- Знаешь ли ты, с чего хочешь начать? – спросил он, посмотрев на парнишку.  
\- Я помню, что вы говорили, что рукопашный бой является одним из ваших умений, - спросил Сторек, звуча немного неуверенно.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Джим. – Пойдем в зал на четвертой палубе.  
Ему было интересно, зачем десятилетнему мальчику нужен рукопашный бой. Джим не собирался отказываться от подарка судьбы – если окажется, что Сторек хочет научиться именно тому, в чем Джим мастер, то это будет круто.  
Ему не хотелось выпытывать, но когда они зашли в зал, Джим подумал, что не будет хуже, если он спросит, зачем Стореку тренировки.  
\- Эй, Сторек, мне очень поможет, если ты скажешь, зачем хочешь тренироваться, чтобы я составил нужную программу… чего ты этим хочешь добиться?  
\- Это логично, - сказал Сторек, не выглядя при этом радостно. В конце концов, посмотрев куда-то за Джима, он тихо продолжил. – Я не хочу, чтобы меня толкали, пихали или пинали. Я хочу научиться избегать этого. Я хочу, чтобы мои способности к физической агрессии заставляли других сомневаться в том, чтобы атаковать меня.  
У Джима сжалось сердце, когда он присел, чтобы посмотреть Стореку в глаза.  
\- Это я могу, - так же тихо сказал он. – Я обещаю научить тебя, как защититься от такого, если ты тоже мне кое-что пообещаешь взамен.  
\- Какое обещание вы требуете? – Джим хотел очень сильно ударить того, кто научил Сторека такой настороженности.  
\- Обещай мне, что если кто-то на Энтерпрайзе или на любой планете попытается сделать тебе больно, в первую очередь ты пойдешь ко мне или Споку, или к одному из своих учителей, ладно? Это наша работа, как взрослых.  
Пацан был гордым, это точно, он натянул на себя все имеющееся вулканское безразличие и ответил Джиму:  
\- Мне не нужна защита от вас или каких-либо других взрослых. Я сам хочу защищать себя.  
\- И я научу тебя этому, для тех моментов, когда ты не сможешь позвать взрослых, или когда будешь ждать одного из нас, - пообещал Джим. – Но, в конце концов, я ответственен за безопасность и благополучие всех на этом судне, так что если кто-то подрывает эту безопасность, издеваясь над пассажирами, я должен об этом знать.  
\- Я принимаю ваши аргументы, - сказал Сторек, немного подумав.  
\- К тому же, - сказал Джим, придерживаясь политики полной открытости в воспитании, как хотел Спок, - ты – мой ребенок, и если кто-то даже посмотрит на тебя странно, я хочу знать, чтобы выбить из них все дерьмо.  
Сторек поднял бровь в стиле Спока, что у него смотрелось почти невыносимо мило.  
\- Будет ли техника удаления экскрементов из противников при помощи повторяющихся ударов включена в наши занятия, Капитан?  
Джиму понадобилась минута, чтобы понять, хотя он уже должен был привыкнуть к странному чувству юмора Спока за шесть месяцев. Когда он понял, он не смог удержать широченную ухмылку от того, что отчаянно почувствовал, что сейчас все сделал совершенно правильно.  
\- А то, - радостно сказал он Стореку. – К моменту, как мы закончим, ты будешь удалять экскременты направо и налево, энергично пиная противников и собирая идентификационные данные… в хардкорном стиле. Будет круто.  
Сторек выглядел немного испуганным, но и чуть-чуть более воодушевленным с того момента, как ступил на корабль. Джим решил, что это чертовски хорошее начало.

~*~

\- Эй, Спок, могу я увидеть тебя в дежурке на пару минут?  
Спок поднял глаза от консоли на мостике, чтобы увидеть, что Капитан Кирк нависает над ним, качаясь с пятки на носок в манере, которая у людей означала нетерпение и возбуждение.  
\- Капитан, вы можете видеть меня, сколько хотите минут тут, на мостике. У меня нет немедленных планов по изобретению индивидуального устройства невидимости.  
Кирк закатил глаза.  
\- Да, просто уморительно. Будете ли вы так любезны, пройти за мной в дежурное помещение, для того, чтобы обсудить личный вопрос наедине, Коммандер Спок? – спросил он преувеличенно формально.  
\- Определенно, Капитан.  
В дежурке, Кирк заставил Спока сесть, а потом сел на стул напротив, вместо того, чтобы сесть за свой стол, что было сигналом того, Спок уже знал, что разговор будет личным, а не профессиональным. Спок не был удивлен.  
\- У нас со Стореком был первый урок человеческих умений сегодня.  
\- Я знаю.  
Кирк выдохнул, а Спок догадался, что не понял намека, потому что заявление Кирка было не констатацией очевидного, но приглашением к странной теме обсуждения. Он попытался исправить ошибку.  
\- Как прошел урок?  
Джим посмотрел на него благодарно, и Спок поздравил себя за то, что сумел изящно исправить недочет.  
\- Было интересно. Было хорошо. Я многое узнал. Ну, узнал кое-что.  
Спок подождал, и Джим откинулся на стуле.  
\- Он попросил меня научить его самозащите… ну, он говорил уклончиво, но после разговора с ним я понял, что он хочет знать, как защищаться от хулиганов.  
Спок на мгновение пожелал, чтобы он мог удивиться этой новости, но воспоминания о детстве на Вулкане были еще слишком свежи.  
\- Он стеснялся этого, - взволнованно сказал Джим. – Он не хотел признавать, хотя я его и не заставлял, и он не хотел обещать мне, что обратится к кому-либо из нас, если его снова кто-то обидит.  
\- Я полагаю, вы все равно заставили его дать это обещание.  
\- Ты чертовски прав, - сказал Джим довольным тоном. – Он хороший ученик, большинство начинающих ноют о том, что целый урок им приходится учиться правильно падать, но он упрямый мальчик, он не жаловался.  
\- Я рад слышать это.  
\- Ага, - Джим напряженно посмотрел на Спока.  
Он ничего не говорил, но Спок уже научился настраиваться, за последние несколько лет, к такой вот тяжелой тишине, которая возникает, когда человеку есть что сказать, но он еще не готов. Спок очень рано научился терпению, и применил его сейчас. Вскоре его терпение было вознаграждено.  
\- Мне кажется, ты должен сказать Стореку о хулиганах, которые приставали к тебе, когда ты был ребенком, - сказал Джим, и первой реакцией Спока было возражение, такое инстинктивное и абсолютное, что отразилось на его лице.  
\- Я думаю, ты должен сказать ему, - настоял Джим.  
\- Я не чувствую, что…  
\- Абсолютная честность, помнишь? – Джим был безжалостен.  
Спок замер, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Абсолютная честность. Даже друг с другом.  
\- У Сторека мало причин уважать меня, - тихо сказал он, - даже в нынешней ситуации – по крови я ниже его, и его мать, его единственный родитель, насколько я знаю, не уважала меня. Для правильного воспитания важно, чтобы ребенок уважал взрослого, заботящегося о нем, к тому же, для меня будет нелогичным раскрывать аспекты моего прошлого, которые подорвут и так слабое доверие Сторека ко мне.  
Он понял, что Джим смотрит на него, и он был смущен смесью различных эмоций, отражавшихся на лице капитана.  
\- Ты не ниже кого-либо, - неожиданно сказал Джим.  
Его попытка звучать спокойно провалилась.  
Спок был благодарен Джиму за уверенность, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Я думаю, это поможет Стореку.  
Спок пытался услышать нотки мольбы или уговоров, но голос Джима был спокоен, как и его взгляд. Он в каком-то роде вел себя, как вулканец – спокойно и четко выражал свою позицию, не пытаясь эмоционально манипулировать. Его поведение заставило Спока ответить вдумчивым размышлением. В конечном счете, они оба согласились, что благополучие Сторека их важнейшая забота, а второй является честность. Неприемлемые эмоциональные отклики Спока, такие как страх или стыд, не могут вступать в конфликт с этими ценностями.  
\- Я поговорю с ним, когда представится возможность. Скоро, вероятно сегодня.  
\- Спасибо, Спок, - сказал Джим, улыбаясь и внезапно снова расслабляясь, как всегда, когда ему удавалось кого-то в чем-то убедить.  
\- Нет нужды в благодарности, - тихо ответил Спок, - когда кто-то едва справляется со своими обязанностями.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я в это не верю, - сказал Кирк с нотками раздраженного обожания, покачав головой, напомнив тем самым Споку его мать, которая почти всегда таким образом отвечала на поступки его и его отца.  
\- Хотя я знаю ваши убеждения по этому вопросу, - ответил Спок, - это не значит, что я не полагаю, что вы неизбежно убедитесь в их нелогичности. Даже человека можно убедить в неправильности его решения, если приложить достаточное количество усилий.  
\- Спок, Спок, Спок, - сказал капитан с притворной грустью, когда они отправились обратно на мостик, - разве кто-нибудь когда-нибудь убеждал меня в том, что мое решение неверно?  
Спок вынужден был признать, что он не может вспомнить ни одного такого случая.  
\- Так я и думал, - самодовольно сказал Джим, и вернулся к своим обязанностям на корабле.  
Этим вечером, во время ужина в каюте, Спок решил обсудить этот вопрос со Стореком.  
\- Капитан Кирк убежден, что на Вулкане ты был объектом жестокого обращения со стороны своих сверстников. Я не знаю, почему они выбрали тебя, и я уверен, что это несущественно…  
\- Уверены? – спросил Сторек, прервав задуманную речь Спока.  
\- Да, - пренебрежительно ответил Спок, желая вернуться к начатой теме.  
\- Значит вам так удобно, - сказал Сторек загадочным тоном.  
\- Прошу, поясни.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что для вас удобно считать, что их причины были несущественны, как и ваша роль в этом, обесценивая их мотивацию, вы удаляете себя из дискуссии, - Сторек съел еще ложку супа, но хоть это и должно было выглядеть легко, это выглядело так же натянуто, как попытка Спока выглядеть спокойно перед Кирком несколькими часами ранее.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Мои мучители делились на две группы, - сказал Сторек легко, – были те, кто был жесток, потому что считал вас моим отцом и потому дразнили меня за мое частично человеческое происхождение, за моего предателя отца, который предал нас ради Земли и ее Людей, и мою мать, которая не смогла заставить настоящего вулканца жениться на ней, и принизила себя, став брошенной шлюхой полукровки.  
Слова «предатель» и «шлюха» Спок почувствовал, как удар под дых, ему не хотелось больше слушать, но было важно сделать это, важно узнать.  
\- И были те, кто знали правду – что вы не мой отец – и были жестоки ко мне, потому что я кре’нат, позор для моей крови, потому что моя мать была, опять же, шлюхой, потому что без отца я не принадлежу ни одному Дому, и никогда не попаду к предкам после смерти. Ваше существование ли, или отсутствие было причиной для издевок. И моя мать тоже получала такие оскорбления. А теперь она мертва. Прошу меня простить, у меня есть сложная задача по физике, которую надо решить, - последние слова Сторек сказал так же безэмоционально, как и все остальное, так что Споку понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять, что он встал и собирается уйти из комнаты.  
\- Сторек, прошу остаться, я хотел поговорить с тобой.  
\- Я предпочитаю вернуться к своим занятиям.  
\- Сторек…  
\- Мои предположения о возможном исходе этого разговора, если мы его продолжим, говорят, что он не принесет мне ничего важного. Прошу меня простить.  
Заставляя руки не трястись только силой воли, Спок убрал посуду со стола. Вернувшись в комнату, Спок зажег две свечи и стек на пол в позу для медитации. Знакомые движения и запах немного успокоили его, но он понимал, что не сможет погрузиться в медитацию сегодня, усилия были бы бесполезны.  
Мое первоначальное предположение было верным, подумал Спок. Я полностью, ужасным образом не подготовлен для того, чтобы растить ребенка. Каждая моя попытка поговорить с ним была неудовлетворительной, а сегодняшний день был… полным провалом. И все же, я не могу оставить его, вернуть его мучителям на Новый Вулкан.  
Спок глубоко вдохнул, почувствовав запах свечи, одну из немногих вещей, которая оставалась константой на Вулкане, на Земле, и теперь на Энтерпрайзе.  
Самым логичным было, заключил он, продолжить свои родительские обязанности настолько ненавязчиво, как возможно, не стараясь развить необязательную эмоциональную связь. Нет другого учителя, который может обучать его истории Вулкана, но Спок уже нашел другого учителя химии, и его попытка втянуть Сторека в вид отношений, которые у них есть с его отцом (пусть и примерно) должна была быть прекращена. Спок будет безупречным вулканским родителем, без сомнения, именно этого Сторек и желал все это время.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~

Во время своей смены бета, Джим обедал со Стореком в общем зале. Это было не обязательно, ничего такого, они просто решили так делать. Если Джим не мог, он просил Сулу или Чехова пообедать со Стореком вместо него, чтобы парень хоть немного социализировался. Если Сторек не мог… ну, такого еще не случалось, так что когда Джим зашел в общий зал во время смены бета и не увидел Сторека там, он забеспокоился.  
Увидев знакомые рыжие кудряшки, он подошел к столу, за которым сидели во время обеда инженеры, казалось, что весь состав сидит там и, конечно… ругается. Все знают, что если два инженера встречаются в поле видимости, они обязательно хорошенько поругаются, иногда даже не один раз.  
\- Гейла! – позвал Джим, и она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.  
\- Чем могу помочь, Джим? В смысле… – она прикусила губу, и Джим отчаянно пожалел о том, что теперь она для него недоступна, – … чем могу помочь вам, Капитан?  
\- Эм… – Джим постарался снова включить мозги. – Ты не видела Сторека? Мы должны были с ним пообедать, как обычно…  
\- Я видела его сегодня на нашем занятии по ксенологии, но с тех пор – нет, – сказала Гейла, слегка хмурясь. – Что-то случилось?  
\- Не думаю, наверное, он занят домашней работой, слишком крут для своего старика, сама знаешь, как это бывает. А что вы все тут делаете?  
Скотти, сидящий дальше за столом, широко ухмыльнулся и поднял свой стакан с чем-то фиолетовым и светящимся, чего Джим бы точно не стал пить в середине дня.  
\- У меня день рождения, Капитан!  
\- Черт возьми! – рассмеялся Джим. – С днем рождения, Скотти! Кажется, вы тут неплохо празднуете.  
\- Присоединяйтесь, Капитан! По крайней мере, останьтесь на торт, – попросила Гейла. – Я читала, что торт является традиционным блюдом на праздновании дня рождения у людей, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вы его пропустили.  
\- В нем ром, – прошептал один из заместителей Скотти. – Шшш, только не говорите Капитану Кирку.  
Джим еще мгновение волновался по поводу Сторека, но честно, паренек не любит компанию и, наверное, решил, что его больше не забавляют люди и их странные социальные нормы. Не то чтобы он забил бы на это, Джиму не хотелось, чтобы парень вырос отшельником, и он обязательно поговорит с ним позже, но сейчас не стоило об этом психовать.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, леди и джентльмены, – произнес Джим, – со мной ваш секрет в безопасности. Итак… где там тот торт, о котором я точно ничего не слышал?

~*~

Это было в обед. Когда же Спок позвонил ему после смены и спросил, не видел ли он Сторека, потому что он не пришел на их ежевечерний ужин, Джим начал беспокоиться. Из-за их нового расписания, Джиму пришлось провести целый час, думая об очень скучной миссии и комфорте пассажиров с Кависума, пока Спок старался осторожно расспросить всех, не видели ли они Сторека.  
\- Докладывайте, – кратко сказал Джим, когда ему, наконец, удалось добраться до общей комнаты, чтобы встретиться со Споком. Гейлой и Чеховым, которые тихо переговаривались и выглядели обеспокоенными.  
\- Капитан, могу я поговорить с вами наедине? – спросил Спок, и Джим кивнул и отвел его в сторону.  
\- Боюсь, я неумышленно виноват в исчезновении Сторека…  
\- Не говори «исчезновение», Спок, – сказал Джим, поморщившись.  
\- Какой бы термин мы не использовали, – нетерпеливо сказал Спок, – ясно, что Сторека нет ни в одном из обычных мест, и я боюсь, это моя вина.  
\- Как ты можешь быть виноват в том, что мы не можем найти Сторека?  
\- Я попытался поговорить с ним на тему, которую вы, Капитан, предложили, прошлым вечером.  
\- О хулиганах.  
\- Именно. Разговор был… неудачный.  
Из выражения лица Спока Джим заключил, что «неудачный» – это огромное преуменьшение.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Мне пришлось понять, насколько мало я действительно знаю о жизни Сторека до разрушения Вулкана, – сказал Спок, на его лице читалось напряжение. – Сторек… исправил мое невежество. Наверняка это напомнило ему, насколько он не хочет находиться рядом со мной.  
Джим некоторое время смотрел на него.  
\- Воу. Все совершенно ясно. В смысле, я не уверен, мог бы ты все рассказать еще более непонятно, если б попытался. Я точно заставлю тебя объяснить все, даже не сомневайся. Но сейчас нам надо найти пацана, и это в приоритете.  
\- Для меня тоже, – сказал Спок, кивнув.  
Когда они присоединились к остальным, Джим спросил:  
\- Где вы смотрели?  
Ответил Чехов, загибая за каждое место палец.  
\- Мостик, дежурная комната, общая комната, комната отдыха, наблюдательная палуба, каюта Коммандера Спока, ваша каюта, моя каюта – вообще все каюты – лаборатория симуляции, медблок… Думаю, пока все.  
\- Физкультурный зал, вы его проверили? – спросил Джим, уже ощущая знакомое чувство, что прав и готов отправиться туда, но он сразу затормозил, когда Чехов кивнул.  
\- Мы проверили все развлекательные помещения, включая залы. Его там нет.  
\- Я хочу объявить тревогу на корабле, – начал Джим, но Спок его прервал.  
\- Капитан, работа Энтерпрайза не может остановиться из-за одного ребенка, у нас нет доказательств, что Сторек ранен, или что случилось что-то худшее, чем появление нового-места-для-занятий-домашней-работой.  
У Джима совсем не было настроения признавать, что Спок прав, но он сказал «Хорошо», скривившись от этого слова. Он повернулся к Гейле и Чехову.  
\- Если кто-то свободен и готов помочь, позовите их. Я хочу, чтобы корабль обыскали сверху донизу, и перепроверили те места, в которых вы уже смотрели, если вдруг он вернется.  
Гейла и Чехов начали звонить друзьям, и Джим направился к турболифту. Он все еще был немного зол на Спока, так что они не говорили, пока ехали на верхнюю палубу Энтерпрайза.  
Следующие три часа были изнурительными – Энтерпрайз – большой корабль, полный укромных мест и узких коридоров, где маленький мальчик может легко спрятаться со своим ПАДДом… и множество опасного оборудования, которое любопытный маленький мальчик мог потрогать, не думая. Все больше и больше людей соглашалось помочь с поисками, но все равно очень много времени занимал обход каждой двери, включение каждой лампочки, чтобы прокричать имя Сторека в каждом коридоре.  
\- Он в порядке, – сказала Ухура Кирку мягко, положив руку ему на плечо, пока он нервно ходил по рубке Связи. – На корабле много мест, где нет коммов. Он нас просто не слышит. Кто-нибудь его найдет.  
Одна половина Кирка знала, что она права, но другая половина знала, что чем дольше они ищут Сторека, тем больше шанс, что что-то случится.  
\- На Энтерпрайзе пятьсот человек, сэр, – сказал ему Сулу, пока они искали под столами и консолями Тактического центра. – Кто-нибудь где-нибудь его увидит. Честно, Капитан, я удивлен, что никто до сих пор его не видел, в смысле, он пропал посреди смены бета, так, сэр? Да там везде были люди!  
Кирк замер.  
\- Кроме Инженерного, – сказал он.  
Боже, как он любил это чувство.  
\- Что вы сказали, сэр?  
\- Везде должны были быть люди, кроме Инженерного отсека, Сулу, – сказал Джим, все больше воодушевляясь. – Был день рождения Скотти. Весь состав был в общей комнате, Инженерный отсек пустовал. Сторек мог войти туда посреди смены, и никто бы не узнал.  
Сулу, умница, даже не моргнул, он достал коммуникатор и сказал Ухуре, которая координировала поиски, послать всех в Инженерный, объяснив почему. Потом они с Джимом направились к турболифту. Джим почувствовал себя лучше, что было странно, учитывая, что Инженерный отсек был, вероятно, самым опасным местом на Энтерпрайзе, где Сторек легко мог пораниться, но знать, где он, в общем, и как он туда попал, было большим облегчением. Он встретился со Споком у выхода из турболифта, и они обменялись кивками. Гейле понадобилось всего десять минут, чтобы позвать их к месту недалеко от модуля жизнеобеспечения.  
\- Он тут! Я нашла его! Я нашла Сторека, он в порядке!  
Джим побежал, и Спок присоединился к нему, хотя было нелогично бежать, когда Сторек уже найден, и они знают, что все в порядке. Мальчик свернулся рядом со спиралью обогрева, прикрученной к стене – близко к полу и темно, легко было понять, почему его никто не нашел.  
\- Капитан, Коммандер, не ругайте его слишком сильно! – сказала Гейла, смотря на них широко раскрытыми глазами, но Джим ее проигнорировал.  
\- Сторек, – мрачно сказал он. – Даю тебе первое и последнее предупреждение. В течение примерно десяти секунд я собираюсь обхватить руками твое тело в человеческом жесте облегчения и привязанности, если только ты меня не остановишь. Это называется объятие. Это приемлемо?  
Сторек кивнул, и Джиму не нужно было думать дважды, он просто сгреб паренька и притиснул к себе, шепча ему в острое ухо:  
\- Мы, блять, так волновались за тебя – не говори только Споку, что я сказал при тебе слово на букву «б» – так что больше так не делай, я серьезно.  
\- Если ты хотел убедить нас, что не нуждаешься в присмотре взрослых, это был очень нелогичный путь, – сказал Спок тоном, который для вулканца можно было назвать взбешенным. – Ты точно недостаточно взрослый, чтобы следить самому за собой, если ты и дальше собираешься так себя вести.  
\- Думаю, мы можем оставить разборки для нашей каюты, Спок, – сказал Джим, почувствовав себя странно, когда понял, что сказал «наша каюта».  
\- Гейла, пожалуйста, поблагодари всех от нашего имени, и отправь их обратно на места, спать, думаю. Сообщи всем, что если завтра некоторые немного опоздают на смену из-за того, что проспали, капитан не будет слишком злиться, ладно?  
Гейла кивнула и позвонила Ухуре, пока Джим нес Сторека из Инженерного отсека, а Спок шел за ними.  
Когда они зашли в турболифт, Сторек напряженно сказал:  
\- Мои ноги и позвоночник полностью функционируют, Капитан, так что нет логичной причины для того, чтобы вы меня несли.  
\- Я боюсь, что если отпущу тебя, ты снова исчезнешь, – пошутил Джим, ну, почти пошутил, все равно отпуская Сторека.  
Когда они вернулись в каюту Спока, Джим развалился на ближайшем стуле, полностью вымотанный, но Спок и Сторек оба остались стоять.  
\- На поиски тебя было выделено много ресурсов, необходимых для спокойного функционирования этого судна, – начал Спок.  
\- Поскольку я не хотел, чтобы меня нашли, никакие усилия, затраченные на поиски, не могут быть моей виной, – возразил Сторек.  
\- Хм, даже я могу сказать, что это хреновая логика, – поднял руку Джим, почти лежа на стуле. – Ты же не думал, что если на этом корабле потеряется ребенок, никто не заметит и всем будет все равно? В смысле, ты знал, что будет.  
Сторек посмотрел себе под ноги.  
\- Я не предполагал, что мое отсутствие приведет к таким последствиям. Я предполагал, что мое присутствие в худшем случае раздражает, а в лучшем является обузой, так что логично, что мое отсутствие будет большим облегчением, и не приведет к волнению. Если бы это было вулканское судно, так бы и было – нелогично отчитывать меня за недостаточное понимание инстинктивной человеческой эмоциональной реакции на человеческий молодняк.  
Быть родителем, подумал Джим, это когда ты часто хочешь кого-то ударить – конечно, Джим не был бы Джимом, если б это не было его обычным состоянием, но это все равно не становилось менее верным, особенно когда Джиму хотелось врезать самому себе.   
\- Это никакого отношения не имеет к «инстинктивным человеческим реакциям» на «молодняк», ладно? – сказал Джим, стараясь звучать успокаивающе, хотя сам слышал, какой хриплый у него голос. – И ты не раздражаешь и не обуза, слышишь меня? Мы тебя выбрали. Никто не приставлял пушку к нашим головам и не говорил «возьмите себе этого пацана и оставьте жить с собой, а иначе». Ты… желанный, – закончил Джим, пытаясь высказать все, что хотел. Абсолютная честность, подумал он и глубоко вздохнул. – Слушай, я знаю, что значит быть «нежеланным». Я был «нежеланным». А ты? С тобой не так. Ты желанный. Мне не хватало тебя за обедом. И если бы тебя больше тут не было, мне не хватало бы тебя каждый день. Я бы скучал по тебе.  
\- Я тоже, – неожиданно сказал Спок, – привык… к твоему присутствию. Мысль о том, что ты можешь быть ранен или в опасности для меня очень неприятна.  
По человеческим стандартам, с усмешкой подумал Джим, совершенно не впечатляюще. По вулканским стандартам до смущения трогательно.  
\- Тогда вы… не отправите меня обратно на Новый Вулкан? – напряженно спросил Сторек, снова разбивая сердце Джима. – Сейчас или в результате будущего деструктивного поведения, если оно будет? Я не хочу возвращаться. Прошу, я не хочу возвращаться туда, – настойчиво сказал он.  
\- Мы не отправим тебя на Новый Вулкан если ты не попросишь, – заявил Спок, и Сторек, кажется, выдохнул в первый раз с тех пор, как сел на корабль.  
\- Решено, – сказал Джим, подумав, что пришло время для злого копа, – не смей больше убегать, не сказав никому из взрослых, куда ты идешь. Ты нас до усрачки испугал, ввергнул весь корабль в панику, потратил тонну человекочасов и энергии, и просто облажался. И еще теперь ты обязан обедать со мной, когда у меня смена бета. Это новое правило.  
\- Это приемлемо, – сказал Сторек. – Я извиняюсь за свое нелогичное поведение и за ресурсы, потраченные на поиски меня.  
\- Извинения приняты, – сказал Спок, и Джим кивнул.  
\- И если я захочу побыть один..?  
\- Для этого есть твоя комната… или любое другое место, если ты сначала скажешь нам, чтобы мы знали, где ты, – сказал Джим.  
Он увидел, что Сторек колеблется, пытаясь найти лазейку в его логике.  
\- Когда ты закроешь дверь в свою комнату, – твердо продолжил он, – мы не зайдем. Никто не зайдет. Обещаем. Просто не злоупотребляй этой привилегией, ладно?  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Сторек. – Если это приемлемо, я удалюсь в свою комнату сейчас.  
\- Валяй, – Джим пожал плечами. – Хочешь еще объятие напоследок?  
Сторек не слишком удачно попытался подавить в себе возмущение, но ответил вежливо.  
\- Нет, спасибо, – а потом ушел в свою комнату, и дверь с шипением закрылась за ним.  
Джим фыркнул и снова откинулся на стуле.  
\- Парень просто сбил меня с ног, – пожаловался он, на самом деле не имея этого в виду.  
Шесть месяцев рядом со Споком научили его тому, как вулканцы относятся к физическому контакту, что приемлемо, а что нет – и Спок не был любителем обнимашек. Если не считать Ухуру, вспомнил Джим, почувствовав себя странно некомфортно. Тем не менее, это другое. Я бы не хотел ТАК обниматься со Споком. Не то чтобы я вообще хотел обниматься со Споком.  
\- Когда я был ребенком, – тихо сказал Спок, – я наслаждался мамиными объятиями. Когда меня отправили в школу, я стал стыдиться их, но это не означало, что я не находил их успокаивающими. Вы можете продолжить предлагать такой способ выражения привязанности.  
\- Ага, наверное, – сказал Джим, пожав плечами.  
Ему надо было это обдумать. С одной стороны, его любимым хобби было выводить из себя вулканцев. С другой стороны выведение из себя выведению из себя рознь. Он не хотел быть ответственным за последствия.  
\- Мне жаль, что я попросил тебя рассказать Стореку о твоих вулканских хулиганах, – сказал он Споку. – Кажется, это не была одна из моих запатентованных Прекрасных Идей Джима Кирка.  
\- Вы не могли знать, – сказал Спок, что с его стороны было, не только весьма благородно, но еще и правдиво.  
\- Мне кажется, что другие люди, которые решают стать родителями, которые готовы, которые все знают о детях и не лажают, и читают обо всем этом книжки… Я думаю, что эти люди не используют метод «проб и ошибок» как рабочую концепцию.  
\- Если вы когда-нибудь встретите такого индивидуума, Джим, – сказал Спок, дернув уголком губ, – прошу дать мне знать. Я не уверен, что когда-либо встречал такого человека.  
\- Туше, – пробормотал Джим, ухмыльнувшись, но и почувствовав себя лучше. – Спокойной ночи, Спок. Капитан поймет, если завтра ты немного опоздаешь на свою смену.  
\- Поскольку капитан, видимо, приобрел отвратительную привычку обращаться к себе в третьем лице, я не уверен, что его суждения о моих действиях еще имеют ценность.  
\- Капитан заметил, что Спок ранее ценил мнение капитана, – радостно сказал Джим, наслаждаясь тем, как дернулся уголок левого глаза Спока – такое происходило только тогда, когда он его особенно сильно раздражал.  
\- Капитан и его возмутительные манеры больше не приветствуются в моей каюте, – сказал Спок, указывая на открытую дверь, ведущую в коридор.  
\- Спок обломал капитану весь кайф, – простонал Джим, но ушел с хорошим настроением, с наслаждением думая о том, что проведет следующие пять часов лицом в подушку, пока не придется вставать на смену альфа, чтобы повторить все снова.

~*~

Когда Спок вернулся в свою каюту после смены бета, чтобы забрать Сторека на ужин, он заметил необычную деталь: стол, который обычно использовался для игры в карты с капитаном, был покрыт небольшими прямоугольными картонками, с напечатанными на них красными и черными символами.  
Сторек сидел у стола, посмотрев на Спока, когда тот вошел, а потом снова на карты.  
\- Как прошел урок человеческих умений с Капитаном Кирком сегодня? – спросил Спок, потому что не мог придумать другого объяснения присутствию карт на его столе.  
\- Он был удовлетворяющим и информативным, – рассеяно сказал Сторек. – Сегодня капитан научил меня играть в покер. Особенно в его распространенную вариацию, которая называется «Техасский Холдем»  
Потрясенный, Спок не мог не надеяться на то, что не прав.  
\- Капитан Кирк учит тебя, как жульничать в покере?  
Сторек немного нахмурился и посмотрел на Спока, как будто думал, что Спок страдает от какого-то незначительного психического дефекта.  
\- Конечно, нет, Коммандер. Это было бы нелогично, – Спок успел выдохнуть, когда Сторек продолжил. – Капитан будет учить меня жульничать в покере на следующей неделе. Сначала я должен научиться играть честно, как ученик должен начать изучение наук со стандартных принятых гипотез и теорий, прежде чем опровергнуть их своими исследованиями.  
\- Ах. Да. Совершенно логично, – слабо сказал Спок. – Могу я уточнить, в каких ситуациях, по мнению капитана, тебе может понадобиться это умение?  
Сторек начал собирать карты в колоду.  
\- Он сказал, это может быть прекрасным способом заработать средства, когда нет доступа к терминалу, или заработать средства там, где деньги Федерации не принимаются к оплате. Еще подобная деятельность помогает проводить время в питейных заведениях, чтобы отвлечь партнеров по игре от того, что ты, на самом деле, не пьешь сопоставимое с ними количество алкоголя. Еще он упомянул о вариации, называемой «стрип-покер», но потом очень занервничал и заставил меня пообещать, что я забуду, что слышал это от него… что, конечно, логически невозможно, так что не является обещанием.  
Спок пытался подобрать достойный ответ на эту поразительную речь, пока Сторек собрал карты в ровную колоду, разделил пополам на столе и показал неплохое перетасовывание.  
\- Вы недовольны методом обучения Капитана Кирка, Коммандер Спок? – спросил Сторек так, будто был готов защищаться, не поднимая глаз от карт. – Вы находите его неподобающим? Неподходящим для вулканца?  
Спок был достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что его тестируют.  
\- Наоборот, – спокойно сказал он. – По комментариям, которые давали мне человеческие студенты и коллеги все эти годы – во многих из них была фраза «лицо для покера» – я полагаю, что вулканцы могут хорошо подходить для этой игры… предрасположены к первенству, если можно так сказать.  
\- Капитан Кирк тоже говорил что-то подобное, – ответил Сторек несколько смягчившись, но все еще насторожено.  
\- Ты присоединишься ко мне за ужином? – спросил Спок, и Сторек встал, и когда они вышли из каюты, Спок заметил, что колода карт отправилась с ними.

~*~

\- Если Энтерпрайз будет следовать по расписанию, то мы прибудем на Землю в 1300 часов завтра, Капитан, – отрапортовал Спок, стоя перед смущающе огромным столом в каюте Джима.  
\- А-га, – сказал Джим, откинувшись на стуле. – Есть ли причина, по которой вы решили лично сообщить мне эту информацию, Коммандер Спок?  
Спок завел руки за спину, и Джим закатил глаза.  
\- Сядь, Спок. Я понимаю, что ты хочешь притвориться, что ты по делам, но давай не будем врать друг другу. Ты тут, чтобы поговорить со мной лично, а значит – о Стореке.  
Джим начал лучше его понимать, он мог сказать так, потому что заметил, как на лице Спока борется желание сделать противоположно словам Джима и его логичная часть, которая говорила, что Джим прав. Логика выиграла, конечно, и Спок сел.  
\- Сторек сообщил мне, что ваши занятия по человеческим умениям перешли от рукопашного боя к человеческим азартным играм.  
Джим пожал плечами и сказал правду.  
\- Уча его блефовать я учу тому, что ты можешь назвать «Промежуточной ложью». Это упрощенная модель, как когда ты начинаешь учить математику с целых чисел, а потом переходишь к дробям и десятичным дробям – очень просто, но точно, чтобы он мог начать с этого, тем более, что у этого умения есть применения в реальном мире.  
\- И как вы находите Сторека, как ученика?  
\- Ну, обычно я ищу его сначала тут, и если его нет в твоей каюте, я смотрю в комнатах отдыха.  
Спок уставился на него, а Джим ухмыльнулся.  
\- Не так весело, когда это делает кто-то другой, да? – все еще улыбаясь, Джим наклонился к столу и сказал. – Спок, я уже привык к тому, что ты можешь быть стервозным. Но этот пацан, Спок, я не думал, что это возможно, но он даже стервозней тебя, он, наверное, принц стервозности.  
\- Я надеялся, что достаточно подготовил вас к сложностям, которые могут возникнуть из-за его характера, – напряженно сказал Спок, и Джим почувствовал прилив привязанности к нему, потому что после всего этого времени он все еще не понял, и по какой-то причине Джим от этого чувствовал к нему еще большую привязанность.  
\- Спок, – сказал он решительно, прерывая сердитую речь вулканца, пока у него не пошел пар из ушей, – ты мне нравишься. Ты мне нравишься, несмотря на стервозность. Иногда, Спок, иногда… ты мне нравишься даже из-за стервозности. И мне нравится Сторек. В том числе, потому что он стервозный. Серьезно? У него это даже немного мило выглядит.  
Спок посмотрел на него со смесью непонимания и любопытства… и даже, хоть Джим и подумал, что это маловероятно, с отголоском привязанности, которую чувствовал сам Джим.  
\- Для меня нелогично по-прежнему сохранять склонность удивляться вашему нелогичному поведению, – сказал Спок, и Джим подумал, что привязанности там куда больше.  
\- Мы будем на Земле только десять часов, – с сожалением сказал Джим. – Хотелось бы мне показать там Стореку что-нибудь.  
\- Я тоже жалею, что Сторек не сможет увидеть Землю в этот раз, – согласился Спок. – Полагаю, большая часть команды сожалеет о краткости нашего визита, у многих на Земле семьи. Вы полагаете, у вас будет время встретиться с семьей завтра?  
\- Нет, – кратко сказал Джим, хорошее настроение исчезло, но Спок был не виноват. – У меня нет семьи на Земле. Мой брат – колонист на Амлинне XIII.  
\- А ваша мать? – спросил Спок, и Джим стиснул зубы, вспоминая о политике честности.  
\- Не на Земле, – сказал он, и хотел бы остановиться на этом, но недоговорки тоже считаются. – Она – главный инженер на терраформирующем корабле Федерации Мендел.  
Спок, конечно, как всегда провернул прекрасное дело по вытаскиванию из него информации, которую ему не надо было знать.  
\- Я следил за исследованиями главного геофизика Мендела, доктора Т’Пави. Мендел находится в космосе уже восемь лет, и по моим данным, не возвращался на Землю все это время.  
\- Мне можешь не говорить, – сказал Джим. Неожиданно почувствовав себя чертовски усталым, и ему было все равно кто что знает.  
Спок на мгновение замер в своей обычной манере, и Джим вздохнул. Он собирается говорить о чувствах. И я не уверен, что клингонцы начнут в нас стрелять, чтобы избавить меня от моей жалкой судьбы, мы слишком глубоко в пространстве Федерации.  
\- Хотя я, как вулканец, – напряженно сказал Спок, – готов поддерживать контакт с моим отцом только посредством видеоразговоров, я знаю, что люди часто нуждаются в физическом контакте, чтобы поддерживать должный эмоциональный уровень. По этой причине, я сожалею, что вам пришлось прибегнуть к отношениям на расстоянии с вашей матерью, прошу, уведомите меня, если в моих силах увеличить вероятность пересечения путей Энтерпрайза и Мендела, чтобы вы могли…  
Недоговорки, опять подумал Джим и прервал его.  
\- Спасибо, Спок, но… мы с мамой не состоим в отношениях на расстоянии, мы не разговариваем. С тех пор, как она улетела. Так что… спасибо за предложение, но нам не нужна помощь.  
Спок выглядел так, будто ему сейчас станет плохо, но он собрался, постаравшись начать разговор об эмоциях, и если бы одна мысль не заставляла бы Джима хотеть выкинуться в шлюз, он бы даже нашел это милым.  
\- Мы с отцом не разговаривали восемь лет, – сказал Спок так быстро, как мог, чтобы его все еще можно было понять. – И все же, сейчас я получаю большое удовольствие от наших разговоров и сожалею о годах, которые мы провели, игнорируя друг друга.  
\- Это прекрасно, Спок, – устало сказал Джим, – я рад за тебя, правда. Но ты не хочешь знать обо мне все, не хочешь, чтобы я вдавался в ебучие детали и препарировал свою лажовую семью ради твоего любопытства…  
\- Я бы не стал, – Спок больше ничего не сказал, просто смотрел на Джима с выражением, которое тот, при всем своем опыте, не мог прочитать.  
\- Абсолютная честность… – начал Джим, по какой-то причине не имея возможности соскочить с крючка, но Спок покачал головой.  
\- Заставлять вас открывать детали своего прошлого ради удовлетворения моего любопытства будет злоупотреблением политики, придуманной для блага. Тем не менее, я скажу, что если вы захотите поговорить об этом в будущем, я выслушаю вас без осуждения.  
\- Я не буду этого делать, Спок, – сказал Джим, постаравшись выдавить из себя улыбку.  
\- В любом случае, – настоял Спок и снова встал. – Увижу вас завтра.  
\- Спасибо, Спок. Увидимся.  
Спок ушел, и Джим посмотрел на гору работы на своем столе, малодушно решив сделать все завтра. Он снял униформу, лег под одеяло и приглушил свет. Лежа в кровати, смотря на потолок, он постарался забыть вторую часть сегодняшнего разговора. И не удивился, когда не смог.  
Недоговорки, подумал он еще раз, и он знал, что уснет не скоро.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~

На следующий день Джиму и Споку пришлось сделать исключение в правиле «не оставлять Энтерпрайз без присмотра одного из них», чтобы проводить их «друзей» с Кавизума к командованию Звездного Флота. Была церемония, конечно, всегда есть церемония, а потом они со Споком удалились, чтобы разобраться с административными вопросами, используя возможность поговорить с Командованием, пока она есть. Большинство из этих встреч – обоснование расходов, оценка эффективности – Джиму хотелось бы закончить как можно скорее. На самом деле ждал он только одной. Он постучал в дверь, на которой было указано «Адмирал Кристофер Пайк», и зашел, когда услышал «Войдите».  
Пайк сидел за столом. По форме спинки сиденья за его спиной, Джим мог сказать, что адмирал все еще в инвалидном кресле, и отметил, что надо сказать об этом Боунзу, когда он вернется на Энтерпрайз. Боунзу нравилось вести журнал о его бывших пациентах, особенно о таких, как Пайк, которым понадобились сложные операции.  
Пайк посмотрел на него и сказал серьезно:  
\- Мне больно, Кирк.  
Джим застыл, где стоял.  
\- Что случилось, сэр?  
\- Я имею в виду, эмоционально.  
\- Эм, простите? – Джим не очень понимал, что происходит.  
\- Стоило бы извиниться, – серьезно ответил Пайк. – Я знаю, что я не твой отец, никто бы не смог его заменить.  
\- Это правда, сэр.  
\- Но я думаю, что не ошибусь, если скажу, что ты всегда относился ко мне почти как к отцу.  
\- Пожалуй, – подумав, ответил Джим, – это тоже правда сэр…  
\- Так что мне больно, очень больно. Уже плохо то, что он не попросил у меня твоей руки… но меня даже не пригласили?  
На какое-то время повисла тишина.  
\- Вы ублюдок, – выдохнул Джим.  
\- Особенно если учесть, что я вас свел, – жизнерадостно продолжил Пайк, будто Джим ничего не сказал. – Мне стоит признать, быть адмиралом не так весело, как я думал, так что я решил открыть агентство знакомств, раз уж первая же пара оказалась такой удачной.  
\- Если вы думаете, что я не ударю человека в инвалидном кресле, то вы сильно ошибаетесь, – серьезно сказал Джим.  
\- Я знаю, что Спок думал, что я сумасшедший, когда я сделал тебя его первым помощником, но уже тогда я видел химию между вами. Правда, я не думал, что это химия такого рода…  
\- Я сделаю так, чтобы это выглядело, как несчастный случай, – с угрозой сказал Джим, – так что никто никогда не узнает.  
\- Я уверен, церемония была прекрасной. Не могу поверить, что ты надел белое, конечно, это бы слишком растянуло понятие о невинности, но твоя форма Звездного Флота в любом случае лучше, она будет напоминать о том, как вы встретились…  
\- Почему все думают, что я жена? – воскликнул Джим, не в силах больше терпеть.  
\- Мне, правда, нужно отвечать, сынок? – спросил Пайк, и его глаза искрились от сдерживаемого смеха.  
\- Я – капитан, – простонал Джим.  
\- Именно, – согласился Пайк, значительно кивнув. – Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Миссис Спок.  
\- Я точно расскажу Споку об этом, – пообещал Джим, и Пайк снова кивнул, улыбнувшись.  
\- Конечно. Но самое замечательное в Споке то, что он ни слову не поверит. Он думает, что у меня есть достоинство и профессионализм.  
\- Если б он только знал, – пробормотал Джим.  
\- Конечно, не мне рассказывать тебе о том, какие замечательные качества есть у Спока, – начал Пайк, и Джим зарычал и накрыл голову руками.  
\- Мы когда-нибудь поговорим о корабле, знаете, Энтерпрайзе, NCC-1701, флагмане флота? Однажды?  
Пайк смягчился, и Джим понял по блеску в его глазах, что он заинтригован.  
\- Расскажи мне, – велел Пайк, и Джим был счастлив это сделать.  
Не было ничего, что он любил бы больше, чем говорить о своей леди, своей команде, своем первом помощнике и, конечно, о себе, хоть иногда. Когда Джиму пришло время возвращаться на корабль, Пайк придержал его за руку.  
\- Шутки в сторону, сынок, – тихо сказал Пайк. – Я видел, как ты смотришь на него. Если тебе надо, чтобы кто-то замолвил за тебя словечко перед Адмиралтейством…  
\- Эм… что? – переспросил Джим, моргая, выглядя при этом, как идиот, и он знал об этом. – Спок… послушайте, мы друзья и все такое, и мы хорошо сработались, и объективно я могу сказать, как и половина кадетов класса Продвинутой фонологии, что он красивый парень, но это… В смысле, эм. Спасибо, наверное? Но, эм. Нет.  
\- Как скажешь, Кирк, – протянул Пайк с сомнением, но не стал продолжать.  
\- Ну… мне пора, – нервно сказал Джим.  
Снова упала тишина.  
\- Итак, по поводу того вулканского малыша, которого вы растите со Споком…  
\- Всегда рад вас видеть, сэр! – прокричал Джим, выбегая из двери, чтобы встретиться со Споком на причале.  
Ну, вот это последнее было странно, думал Джим, пока бежал, и он выкинул из головы странную способность Пайка узнавать о том, что нужно Джиму до того, как сам Джим это поймет.

~*~

Следующая миссия Энтерпрайза стала первым испытанием решимости Капитана Кирка в отношении недавно реализованной политики для полевых миссий, запрещавшей капитану и первому помощнику единовременно покидать Энтерпрайз. К счастью, чоблимы были давними членами Федерации и дружелюбным народом, они не были оскорблены тем, что Капитан Кирк не присутствовал в дипломатической группе с Энтерпрайза. Спок, Лейтенант Ухура и Лейтенант Кр’брани спустились в столицу Чобли, в качестве посредников в споре о правопреемстве между тремя фракциями их наследственной королевской семьи, и Спок наслаждался моментом облегчения от перспективы того, что эта полевая миссия, без хаотичного и часто провокационного влияния капитана, пройдет без осложнений.  
Конечно, подумал Спок позже, когда Энсин Балф, выглядящий взволнованным, протиснулся в конференц-зал, где происходило совещание, вполне вероятно (хоть и совсем нелогично), что само то, что я наслаждался моментом облегчения, каким-то образом, если верить такому человеческому понятию, как «искушать судьбу», вызвало феномен, которого я надеялся избежать.  
\- Могу я поговорить с вами, Коммандер? – прошептал энсин ему на ухо. – Боюсь, это срочно.  
\- Прошу меня извинить, – Спок встал из-за стола и присоединился в Энсину Балфу в коридоре у конференц-зала.  
\- Я спустился, чтобы сказать вам, что Капитан Кирк стал нетрудоспособным, и что вы временно исполняете обязанности командующего Энтерпрайзом, – энсин очень нервничал, будто думал, что Спок «убьет гонца, принесшего плохие вести», если вспомнить еще одну человеческую идиому – Споку еле удалось заставить себя не вздыхать тяжело, и Балф продолжил. – Вам не нужно прерывать миссию, капитан полностью поправится. Мистер Скотт сейчас управляет кораблем, и он подумал, что вам стоит быть в курсе ситуации, сэр.  
Спок не стал спрашивать, каким образом капитан смог стать нетрудоспособным на борту собственного корабля, на орбите вокруг дружественной планеты, когда самым серьезным в его расписании была бумажная работа – логично было предположить, что если бы это было важно, Энсин Балф предоставил бы эту информацию.  
\- Прошу, скажите Мистеру Скотту, что все идет хорошо, и я полагаю, что мы трое сможем вернуться на Энтерпрайз до конца дня.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
Когда Спок вернулся на корабль в конце дня, полного разговоров, он немедленно отправился в медблок – конечно, чтобы Доктор Маккой отрапортовал о здоровье капитана. То, что таким образом у него появилась возможность сидеть у кровати Кирка так же, как делают это люди, было всего лишь удачным совпадением.  
После получения отчета шефа медицинской службы о тяжелой аллергии Капитана Кирка на выпечку, которую он употребил во время обеда (доклад, как подумал Спок, состоял из ругательств на большую часть, чем было нужно), Спок нашел капитана на биокойке недалеко от кабинета Маккоя. Он не удивился тому, что Кирк бледен, подсоединен к различным трубкам и устало улыбается. И все же, он был удивлен увидеть кое-кого небольшого, спавшего на стуле, положив голову на руки, скрещенные на кровати в нескольких дюймах от правого колена Капитана Кирка.  
\- Думаю, он чувствует себя ответственным, – сказал Кирк, с нежностью посмотрев на спящего Сторека. – Бедняга. Я его сильно напугал, Спок. Думаю, сейчас он чувствует себя хуже меня.  
\- Это было бы нелогично, – ответил Спок, с неудовольствием про себя отметив полопавшиеся сосуды в глазах Кирка и то, как ему сложно держать голову прямо.  
Кирк пожал плечами, и было видно, что ему больно.  
\- Повара хотели отпраздновать то, что за шесть недель на Энтерпрайзе Сторек не убил никого из нас, так что они испекли ему пирог, использовав секретные вулканские специи. Думаю, Стореку он очень нравился, пока я не стал синеть.  
Спок попытался высказать свое неодобрение по отношению к черному юмору, приподняв бровь. К несчастью, это заставило капитана засмеяться, что потом заставило его кашлять с очень неприятными свистящими и хрипящими звуками.  
Когда кашель прошел, Кирк помахал левой рукой.  
\- Ладно, Спок, давай, скажи мне, какой я лузер, раз смог покалечиться на своем же корабле, хотя наша новая политика для полевых миссий должна была оградить меня от того, чтобы я вредил себе новыми безумными способами…  
Фраза Кирка прервалась на полуслове, когда они услышали стонущий и скулящий звук. Когда он повторился, стало очевидно, что он исходит от Сторека, и что мальчик еще спит. Капитан посмотрел на Спока, взглядом умоляя объяснить, но тот не мог. Когда звук продолжился, они услышали еле понятное слово, которое заставило Спока почувствовать резь в груди – «Мать».  
\- Полагаю, Стореку снится разрушение Вулкана, – преувеличенно тихо пробормотал Спок.  
\- У вас бывают сны?  
\- Несомненно. Это необычно, но не невозможно, – сказал Спок.  
Не стоило удивляться тому, что Кирк шокирован – вулканцы редко выдают детали своей психологии другим видам, и на то, большую часть раз, есть причина. Спок сделал себе пометку поделиться с Джимом информацией, которая может напрямую относиться ко взрослению Сторека, позже.  
\- Наши сны, – продолжил он, – редко бывают такими яркими, длинными и хаотичными, как у людей, но они бывают, особенно вследствие серьезной травмы.  
Кирк застонал, заставив Спока посмотреть на него с беспокойством, но было ясно, что страдания капитана только эмоциональные.  
\- Из-за меня у моего ребенка кошмары, Спок! – прорычал он, и когда Спок открыл рот, чтобы возразить, Кирк закатил глаза и помахал левой рукой. – Да, да, я знаю, логически, это не моя вина, но…  
\- Я очень надеюсь, что это случилось один раз из-за стрессовой ситуации днем, и больше не повторится.  
\- И ты в это веришь? – спросил Кирк, нежно положив ладонь на макушку Сторека. Стоны не прекращались.  
Спок не ответил.  
\- Ага… я тоже нет.

~*~

Джим, как обычно в смену бета, обедал со Стореком в общем зале – в этот раз Джим пытался объяснить концепцию человеческих шуток про «тук-тук». Он как раз дошел до части, где хотел привести парочку убойных примеров (к несчастью, без пошлых, большинство из которых он узнал от Боунза), когда он заметил, что Сторек не смотрит на него. Они не так плохи, подумал Джим, защищаясь. То есть, они ужасны, но я не думаю, что вулканцы могут отличить хорошую шутку от плохой.  
Джим уже хотел поменять тему, когда Сторек посмотрел на него и спросил:  
\- Капитан, глаза Энсина Вармы источают влагу. Она в порядке?  
\- Источают влагу..? – нахмурился Джим, пока не понял. – Черт! – сказал он, потом вздохнул и посмотрел на Сторека. – Не говори Споку, что я ругался у тебя на глазах. Я пойду поговорю с Энсином Вармой и узнаю, почему она плачет – так это называется, кстати, когда глаза испускают влагу, на будущее. Я вернусь через минуту, ладно?  
\- Это приемлемо.  
Джим направился к столу, за которым сидела молодая Энсин, которая, совершенно точно, плакала прямо на свое изысканно сбалансированное овощное рагу и кус-кус.  
\- Энсин Варма? С вами все в порядке?  
Она пораженно посмотрела на него, а потом жалко застонала.  
\- Этот день просто не может стать еще хуже, – сказала она, зло стирая слезы со щек. – Когда я уже думала, что все хуже некуда, вот она я, плачу перед вышестоящим офицером посреди общего зала…  
Она зарычала, а потом нервно провела пальцами по волосам.  
\- Эй, эй, – попытался успокоить ее Джим. – Нет проблем. У всех бывают плохие дни. Хотите сказать мне, что не так?  
\- Ха! Я скажу вам, что не так, – пробормотала энсин, вытирая глаза рукавом. – Глупый Райли. Вот что не так. Глупый Лейтенант Райли и его глупое лицо, и его глупая любовь из старшей школы Шеффилд, которая недавно выяснила, что не может без него жить. Я ненавижу его и его глупую жизнь, и весь глупый континент Европа, и я надеюсь, что у них будут уродливые дети. Сэр.  
Джим попытался показать достаточную чуткость, не засмеявшись, и ему помогло то, что он был впечатлен.  
\- Я правильно понял, что вы состояли в романтических отношениях с Лейтенантом Райли, которые он разорвал.  
\- Я думала, что так, – ответила Варма, прищурившись. – У нас были проблемы с общением, – спародировала она чужим голосом, а потом нахмурилась. – И если под проблемами с общением понимать то, что он забыл сообщить мне, что он все еще влюблен в свою бывшую девушку, тренера дельфинов, и все еще, как оказалось, звонил ей каждую неделю, умоляя ее пустить его обратно…  
Она снова начала плакать, и Джим пожалел, что у него нет платка.  
\- Вы «плачете». Я заметил, что это не является обычным поведением для людей. Прошу, объясните.  
Очевидно, подумал Джим, что терпение Сторека не выдержало человеческих методов самого Джима.  
\- Привет, Сторек, – сказал Джим, грустно улыбнувшись.  
Энсин Варма посмотрела на Джима с паникой в глазах, беззвучно спрашивая: Что мне ему сказать?  
\- Правду, – пожал плечами Джим.  
Она неровно улыбнулась Стореку.  
\- Я состояла, эм, в… романтических отношениях с другим членом команды, до недавнего времени, – сказала она, стараясь выбирать слова так, чтобы Сторек все понял, отчего она понравилась Джиму еще больше. – Он порвал, эм… прекратил наши отношения, из-за чего мне стало… грустно. Поскольку мне было… очень грустно, я плакала, эм, большинство людей плачут, когда чувствуют грусть или утрату, – сказала она, и Джим увидел, как она перешла в «режим учителя» – ее спина выпрямилась, она стала делать руками вспомогательные жесты, и стала смотреть на Сторека, а не в стол. – Это физическое проявление эмоциональной реакции, как дрожь, когда страшно и улыбка, когда весело, – она сняла очки и наклонилась ближе к Стореку, показывая на свой глаз. – Слезы, которые по большей части состоят из воды, появляются из слезных протоков тут – в уголке глаза, видишь? – и когда в глазу накапливается достаточное количество слез, они проливаются на мои щеки.  
Сторек с любопытством посмотрел на ее глаз, не пытаясь потрогать его.  
\- Восхитительно, – сказал он. – А другие виды плачут так же, как люди?  
На самом деле, Джим не знал, но когда Энсин Варма кивнула, он вспомнил, что ее специальностью была сравнительная ксеноанатомия.  
\- Орионцы плачут, – сказал она, – и вот еще что интересно. Ты знаешь, что у вулканцев и ромуланцев одни предки, и физиологически они почти идентичны, да?  
Сторек кивнул, и Энсин Варма улыбнулась, наклонившись вперед, будто хотела поделиться с ним секретом.  
\- У ромуланцев есть слезные протоки, а у вулканцев – нет. На самом деле, это одна из главных загадок в моей области – понять, почему так. Разве это не восхитительно?  
\- Да, – сказал Сторек, при этом его лицо было куда оживленней, чем обычно.  
Джим посмотрел на Энсина Варму с большим уважением – по большей части он знал ее, как девушку, которая случайно прострелила себе зад, и как их периодическую няню. Надо было отдать ей должное, подумал он, десять минут назад она плакала над своим разрывом и, наверное, пугала бедного Сторека, который еще шесть недель назад был абсолютно непривычен к сильным эмоциональным реакциям, тем более таким. Теперь Сторек отвлекся – и на что-то действительно полезное – и Энсин Варма чувствует себя в своей тарелке.  
\- Я хочу знать больше, – сказал Сторек, и Джим посмотрел на энсина извиняющимся взглядом.  
\- Простите, что испортили вам обед, Энсин…  
\- Нет, нет, – она грустно помахала рукой. – Я бы просто провела его, жалея себя. Учить куда лучше, особенно такого хорошего ученика.  
То, как она тепло посмотрела на Сторека, напомнило Джиму, что не только он любил мальчика, несмотря на его странности и немного очаровательную стервозность.  
\- К тому же, нет ничего, что любили бы больше такие задроты, как я, чем говорить о своей специальности с кем-то, кто действительно заинтересован.  
\- Кто такой задрот? – спросил Сторек, и Джим засмеялся.  
\- Я вас оставлю, Энсин Варма. Спасибо!  
\- Без проблем, Капитан.

~*~

В час между окончанием смены Спока и временем, когда Стореку было пора ложиться спать, Спок приобрел привычку сидеть в гостиной и писать отчеты, пока Сторек заканчивает свои домашние задания в своей комнате. Для Сторека было нелогично уходить, поскольку таким образом ему было сложнее попросить Спока помочь ему с заданиями, но Спок понимал необходимость в одиночестве и самозащите, которые сильно влияли на молодого вулканца. Но он все равно продолжал предлагать свою компанию. В этот вечер, тем не менее, Спок увидел, как Сторек выходит из комнаты без своего ПАДДа. Он вспомнил, что Джим что-то говорил о том, что ранее произошло в общем зале – ничего важного, уверил его Джим – и терпеливо ждал, пока мальчик обратится к нему.  
\- У вас есть слезные протоки? – спросил Сторек.  
\- Да, – ответил Спок.  
\- Энсин Варма объяснила, что плач – инстинктивная физиологическая реакция на такие эмоции, как грусть и чувство потери.  
\- Это верно.  
\- Если бы у вулканцев были слезные протоки, мы бы плакали, когда Вулкан был уничтожен?  
Все, что мог сделать Спок – не открыть комично рот, как точно сделал бы Джим в ответ на такой поразительно… неуместный вопрос. Нет, подумал Спок с оттенком недостойной зависти, Джим бы знал, что сказать. Он бы не показал удивления. Порыв просто отправить Сторека с вопросом к капитану, отложить его проблему на потом, был очень сильным, но Спок снова вспомнил про политику абсолютной честности, которая включала в себя и недоговорки.  
\- Я не знаю, – просто сказал Спок, и это самый правдивый ответ, который он мог дать. – Я не плакал, – и он добавил, – но мое наполовину человеческое происхождение делает меня плохим объектом для эксперимента.  
\- Очевидно, – Сторек не показал никакой реакции на ответ Спока.  
\- У тебя есть гипотезы на этот счет, Сторек? – спросил Спок, очень заинтересованный.  
\- Я не знаю, плакал бы я или нет, – ответил мальчик.  
Было видно, что он решает, сказать больше или нет, и Спок постарался принять наиболее открытую позу.  
\- Я думаю, – быстро и тихо сказал Сторек, – было бы лучше, если бы мы могли.  
Он не стал ждать ответа от Спока и ушел в свою комнату, оставив того чрезвычайно озадаченным.

~*~

\- Отец.  
\- Спок. Как Сторек?  
\- Он… он в порядке, – Сарек поднял бровь, и Спок посмотрел в сторону. – Я не знаю, в порядке ли Сторек, – признал он. – Физически он полностью здоров. Он хорошо себя ведет, слушается, он любознательный и логичный… каким и должен быть вулканский ребенок, – Спок замолчал. – Сегодня он спросил меня, плакали бы вулканцы над разрушением нашей планеты, если бы у нас были слезные протоки.  
\- Это необычный вопрос, – ответил Сарек, что Спок посчитал преуменьшением. – Ты ответил?  
\- Я сказал ему правду, что я сам был не уверен, – Сарек кивнул, одобряя такой ответ, и это принесло Споку спокойствие. – Я бы очень оценил ваши мысли о том, почему Сторек мог задать такой вопрос, – продолжил Спок и увидел, как тень пробежала по лицу отца.  
\- Два дня назад Высший Совет Вулкана депортировал всех дельтанских и бетазоидских работников, которых отправила Федерация на Новый Вулкан, и запретил Федерации посылать еще. Силы по оказанию чрезвычайной помощи, посланные Федерацией на Новый Вулкан, теперь состоят в основном из людей, небольшого количества андорианцев и других видов.  
В одно мгновение Спок представил себе ксенофобный кошмар, построенный на остатках вулканской расы, но разум почти сразу нашел обоснование. И все же, логика подобного решения была ему не ясна.  
\- Почему Совет отказался от помощи только рабочих с телепатическими способностями? Они передают свои эмоции, которые тревожат население?  
Мгновение Сарек молчал. Когда он заговорил, каждое слово показалось тяжелым.  
\- Восемь дней назад медсестра-бетазоид ввела себе летальную дозу куринозамина; три дня назад городской планировщик из расы бренари, тоже телепаты, был найден мертвым у подножия глубокого обрыва, недалеко от нового места нахождения Высшего Совета Вулкана; это были не первые самоубийства, и Совет боится, что если не выслать телепатов с Вулкана, они будут и не последними.  
Споку было сложно сдержать свой шок и ужас. Последствия сразу стали для него очевидны, но он никогда не мог предсказать, что ситуация настолько ухудшится. Вулканская телепатия основана на физическом контакте, если не считать экстраординарных ситуаций, но никто не может отрицать, что ситуация именно такая. Более десяти тысяч вулканцев чувствовали скорбь, печаль, злость и отчаяние, и ситуация ухудшалась из-за стыда за свои эмоции, изливаясь из их разумов и отравляя тех телепатов, чьи внутренние барьеры не могли сдержать отраженную боль…  
\- Дети, – резко сказал Спок.  
\- Конечно, – ответил Сарек. – Эти самоубийства заставили нас столкнуться с тем, что никто из нас не желал признавать… – С вашими эмоциями, подумал Спок с горечью, и тут же упрекнул себя. – … Включая вредоносные эффекты на тех детей, кто еще слишком мал для подобающих телепатических тренировок, чтобы оградить себя от чужого горя. Мы узнали, что многие страдают от кошмаров…  
\- Полагаю, что Сторек тоже, – отметил Спок.  
Сторек стал закрывать обе двери в свою комнату перед сном, и Спок не хотел мешать, но не мог забыть инцидент в медблоке.  
\- Это прискорбно, но неудивительно. За те шесть месяцев, что он провел среди других вулканцев, он точно подвергся влиянию. Это, в добавление к травме, могло дать эффект, который не проявлялся пока… – его отец замолчал, по всей видимости, растеряв слова, чего Спок раньше никогда не видел. – По правде, – признался он Споку, – я не знаю, когда эти сны уйдут, или что может их заставить. Это непредсказуемо. Я сожалею, что мальчик страдает – я верю, что ты сделаешь все, чтобы облегчить его страдания.  
Споку не хотелось признаваться отцу, что у него нет не малейшей идеи, как уменьшить страдания Сторека – и что он не знал о них до недавнего времени – и что ему нужен совет, и он не может найти лучшего источника.  
\- Признаюсь, что я не знаю, как предоставить подобное лечение. Если бы вы были на моем месте, Отец, какие бы действия вы предприняли?  
\- Несмотря на то, что я рад, что ты настолько во мне уверен, – ответил ему Сарек с ноткой юмора в глазах, – мне стоит напомнить тебе, что у меня нет большого успеха в решении вопросов, касающихся эмоциональных нужд детей.  
Спок обдумал это, и первым его порывом было вежливо возразить отцу, но это было бы нелогично и непродуктивно, поскольку Сарек уже знал о степени, в которой оценка Споком собственного детства совпадает с его собственной.  
\- Если ты все еще желаешь получить мой совет, – сказал Сарек, – то я не буду опираться на собственный недостаточный опыт, но процитирую тебе высказывание, популярное на Земле двадцатого века, которое касается отцовства: «Я нашел лучший способ давать советы вашим детям. Сначала надо узнать, что они хотят, а затем посоветовать им это сделать.»(1) Я слышал это высказывание, когда ты был ребенком, Спок, но никогда не задумывался над ним, – на мгновение, Спок увидел отблеск сожаления, которое часто испытывала его мать, на лице отца. – Возможно, ища совета для Сторека, ты поймешь, что он сам себе лучший лекарь.  
\- Спасибо, Отец, – сказал Спок, благодарный за то, что отец поделился с ним своим смирением, и его собственное сожаление о потерянных годах усилилось. – Я приму к сведению твой совет и пример.  
\- Если я могу спросить…  
Спок кивнул.  
\- Ты и Капитан Кирк..?  
Спок уставился прямо в экран.  
\- … да, Отец? – ответил он без интонации.  
Сарек приподнял обе брови с тем странным выражением на лице, которое Спок, у любого другого, мог бы назвать «весельем».  
\- Прости меня, сын мой. Я отвлекся и забыл, какой вопрос хотел тебе задать.  
Спок посмотрел на отца тяжелым взглядом, но не стал обвинять его в преднамеренном обмане.  
\- Живи долго и процветай, Спок – безмятежно сказал Сарек.  
\- Мира и долгой жизни тебе, Отец, – ответил Спок.  
Когда лицо его отца исчезло с экрана, он напомнил себе, что насколько бы ни были выбивающими из колеи нехарактерные попытки его отца пошутить, они все равно были лучше ледяного молчания, которое длилось много лет еще не так давно.  
Проинформировав Кирка о содержании его разговора с отцом, Спок предложил последовать его совету и напрямую спросить Сторека о кошмарах. Кирк, чье пристрастие к прямым и четким действиям не изменилось с момента их первой встречи, предсказуемо согласился с предложением Спока. К сожалению, как и почти все попытки Спока в воспитании, оно обернулось провалом.  
\- Кошмары являются физическим проявлением неподавленных эмоций и симптомами плохого контроля над эмоциями. Поскольку мой контроль над эмоциями безупречен, ваше предположение неверно и оскорбительно, а ваши тревоги излишни, – заявил Сторек.  
Спок попытался вспомнить, был ли он настолько же плохим лжецом, когда впервые оказался среди людей в Академии Звездного Флота. Ради себя же самого в молодости, Спок надеялся, что нет.  
\- Сторек, – впервые вступил в разговор Джим, – я видел тебя, я слышал тебя, ладно? Когда я был в медблоке пару дней назад…  
\- Вы были под воздействием различных лекарств, и ваше восприятие или память могли пострадать… – настоял Сторек с оттенком отчаяния в голосе.  
\- Спок тоже был там, – возразил Джим, – и он не был под таблетками.  
\- Коммандер Спок, как вулканец, вы не должны поддаваться на эмоциональные реакции людей на членов других видов, – сказал Сторек, но Спок заметил, что он по существу не рассматривает претензии Джима. Мальчик продолжил. – Я могу понять настойчивость Капитана Кирка, он старается интерпретировать мои реакции таким образом, чтобы заставить меня соответствовать искусственным человеческим нормам… – Спок увидел, как Кирк скривился, – … которые включают в себя такую открытую эмоциональную реакцию на травму. Но вы, Коммандер…  
\- Ты такой не один, – тихо сказал Спок. – Множество детей на Новом Вулкане страдают от таких тревожных снов.  
\- Я не на Новом Вулкане, – сказал Сторек, – таким образом ваша попытка силлогизма провалилась. (2) Я более не заинтересован в этой дискуссии, – быстро закончил он и ушел в свою комнату, закрыв за собой дверь.  
На несколько минут между Кирком и Споком повисла тишина.  
Наконец, слегка трясущимся голосом. Кирк сказал:  
\- Воу. Как его тренер по человеческим умениям, я думаю, я провалился. Мне стыдно за себя, правда. Я думал, что мы прогрессируем, но сейчас мы видели пример очень плохого вранья.  
Спок подумал, стоит ли перевести тему на попытку Сторека наброситься на Джима, но решил не делать этого.  
\- Я тоже нашел его протест неубедительным. Я прошу прощения, Джим, мои методы снова оказались неэффективными.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
\- Не парься, Спок. Как ты говорил, нет такого человека, который бы всегда был прав, по крайней мере, я таких не знаю.  
Он выжидающе посмотрел на Спока, но тот не знал, что на это ответить, и не мог найти слов. Когда капитан понял, что Спок не собирается ничего говорить, он на мгновение заколебался, но сказал:  
\- Думаю, нам стоит включить систему наблюдения, пока он спит.  
Пока Спок пытался собраться с силами, чтобы лучше всего выразить, насколько абсолютно неприемлемой он находит эту идею, Джим поднял руки и быстро сказал:  
\- Послушай меня! Я понимаю, что сейчас это тебе кажется вмешательством в его личное пространство, и это точно так, но! Мы попытались поступить правильно, но он не говорит нам правду. Так что… – на лице Джима появилось открытое, уязвимое выражение. – Если бы он признал, что что-то не так, мы могли бы ему помочь. Так? Могли бы что-то сделать.  
\- У нас действительно есть несколько путей решения, – признал Спок, – от медитаций, которым я могу научить его, до привлечения целителя с Вулкана или медицинских препаратов, которые может предоставить Доктор Маккой. Я уверен, что хотя бы одно из этих средств должно принести облегчение.  
\- Тогда нам надо что-то сделать. Так ведь? – спросил Джим, и Спок понял, что встревожен тем, как умоляющий тон Джима быстро сломил его сопротивление.  
Отчасти, пытаясь себя успокоить, Спок настоял на том, чтобы провести следующие пару часов, занимаясь делами корабля, вне зависимости от того, как Джим будет ныть или уговаривать его. Несмотря на жалобы, Джим не стал увиливать от утомительных обязанностей, которыми они занялись вместе, ожидая, пока Сторек заснет – Спок знал, что капитан предпочитает более активные действия, но за последние шесть месяцев он привык к ежедневным делам, таким, как составление реестра обязанностей. Пока они работали вместе, подправляя расписания смен, принимая в расчет медицинские рекомендации и культурные или религиозные праздники, Джим иногда наклонялся, чтобы написать что-то на ПАДДе Спока, или спрашивал что-то у Спока негромким голосом. Спок почувствовал необычную реакцию на прикосновение руки капитана к его собственной, когда он тронул его за локоть, или ощущение его дыхания на кончике заостренного уха, так что сейчас он сомневался в эффективности своей стратегии – он не стал бы описывать последствия как "успокоительные".  
Хотя у Спока оставалось много возражений против такого метода, Джим взломал систему наблюдения.  
\- Мне это тоже не нравится, – тихо сказал он, пока его пальцы порхали по клавиатуре. – Я думаю, тут у нас есть два плохих варианта. Я выбрал один, и я не говорю, что прав, но я не могу просто ничего не делать.  
Спок не ответил, в этот момент появилось видео системы наблюдения из комнаты Сторека. В течение 5,3 минут они смотрели на экран в тишине.  
\- Ну, это скучно, – сказал Джим.  
Спок не совсем осознавал концепцию «скуки»… но ему пришлось признать, что смотреть на неподвижную картинку спящего ребенка, которая разнообразится только его дыханием, не самое интеллектуальное занятие длиной в 5,3 минуты.  
\- Вернемся к реестрам обязанностей? – спросил Джим, покорно посмотрев на Спока.  
Спок кивнул, и они вернулись к заданию, быстро войдя в прежний ритм. Понадобилось еще пятьдесят четыре минуты, чтобы закончить реестры на ближайшие две недели – бессмысленно было планировать на больший срок, учитывая возможные непредвиденные травмы или болезни.  
\- Ну, Спок, – сказал Джим, со стоном вставая со своего стула и потягиваясь, – кажется, мы были неправы… – он прервался, уставившись на экран терминала, где шло видео системы наблюдения, пока они работали. – Черт. Спок, посмотри.  
Спок поспешил проверить экран – ему сразу стала ясна причина беспокойства Джима. Сторек скинул одеяло, под которым спал, и его лицо и тело хаотично дергались. Картинка не сопровождалась аудио, но по движениям его рта можно было предположить, что он говорит. Его лицо, по человеческим стандартам почти бесстрастное, слегка дергалось, и на нем отчетливо читалась боль в морщинах на лбу и вокруг глаз. Пока они смотрели, движения мальчика стали более видимыми, сейчас их уже можно было бы назвать конвульсиями, а не дерганьем. Его рот широко раскрылся, и даже без звука было понятно, что Сторек кричит. Пока продолжался беззвучный крик, Джим отвернулся от экрана с мрачным выражением на лице.  
\- Я не могу это терпеть.  
Он быстро подошел к кодовой панели у двери Сторека, и несколькими краткими движениями, он заставил дверь открыться. Спок последовал за ним, когда он вошел в комнату, он увидел, как Джим осторожно трясет Сторека, чтобы разбудить, отводя со лба мальчика мокрые от пота волосы.  
\- Все хорошо, – прошептал Джим. – Все хорошо. Ты больше не там. Ты с нами, в безопасности. Все будет хорошо.  
Спок подумал о том, насколько не правдивы слова Джима – мать Сторека мертва, его вид почти уничтожен, все не слишком «хорошо». И Сторек не «в безопасности» с ними – Энтерпрайз часто попадает в чрезвычайные ситуации и боевые действия. Тем не менее, необъяснимым образом слова капитана успокаивали Спока, возможно, больше тон, чем содержание, как он предположил, и логично было решить, что это влияние распространяется и на Сторека.  
Сторек, тем не менее, вел себя странно – он не только продолжал трястись и нехарактерно цепляться за Джима, он еще и двигался странно. Спок не мог это себе объяснить, пока Джим не повернулся к нему и извиняющимся тоном мягко не сказал:  
\- Я думаю, может, станет лучше… если ты уйдешь? Прости, Спок, но…  
После слов капитана, Спок смог увидеть, что Сторек старается спрятаться от него за спиной Джима. Конечно, немного оцепенело подумал Спок. Он думает, что я обвиню его, накажу его за естественное и бессознательное проявление горя. Это комплимент, в своем роде – он думает обо мне, как о непогрешимом вулканце, каким я долгие годы считал своего отца.  
Он ушел. За ним закрылась дверь.  
На Новом Вулкане уже была ночь, невежливо было бы беспокоить отца сейчас. Но, может, текстовое сообщение, которое он сможет прочесть, когда ему будет удобно… Спок взял в руки ПАДД, чтобы написать письмо. Через пять минут он все еще смотрел на экран, на котором было написано: «Отец».  
Он все стер.  
Он сел за терминал, смотря на то, как Сторек успокаивается и снова ложится, как рука Джима все еще нежно гладит его по голове. Их губы двигались, они говорили друг с другом. Вот, Джим пошутил, а Сторек не улыбнулся. Вот Сторек сказал что-то, что заставило Джима на мгновение замолчать. Это движение глаз Джима означало, что он говорит о личном. А движение бровей Сторека означает, что он не стал говорить что-то, что посчитал невежливым.  
Спок поднял руку, чтобы включить звук, но вместо этого нажал последовательность кнопок, которая заставила экран погаснуть. Он вернулся в комнату и приготовился ко сну. Вулканцев нелегко утомить, но сегодня Спок очень устал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:   
> (1) цитата Гарри Трумана  
> (2) силлогизм – хитрый ход для подтверждения либо доказательства чего-либо.


	7. Chapter 7

~*~

Спок хотел поговорить со Стореком на следующее же утро при первой возможности, но из-за большого сбоя в компьютерной системе, которая соединяла мостик с центральной системой, такой как двигатель и вооружение, прошло три дня, прежде чем такая возможность представилась. Энтерпрайз отправлялся к необитаемой планете, чтобы подготовить ее для терраформирования и колонизации, и как только сбой был устранен, Спок смог вернуться в свою каюту, чтобы выделить час на медитацию и собраться с силами для разговора со Стореком. Тем не менее, когда Спок вошел в каюту, Сторек уже ждал его, серьезно смотря на него своими большими темными глазами.  
\- Капитан Кирк сказал мне, что вы не недовольны мной из-за кошмаров, а недовольны только моей попыткой скрыть их.  
\- Это верно, – сказал Спок. – Кошмары являются непроизвольной реакцией на раздражитель, и их стоит стыдиться не больше, чем реакции глаз на яркий свет или конвульсий, как реакции на боль.  
\- Я рад слышать это, – сказал Сторек.  
Его взгляд все еще был настороженным, но он слегка расслабился.  
\- Это диктуется вулканской логикой, – возразил Спок, и Сторек задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
\- Вулканская логика… Я не знаю, что думать о вулканской логике, – признал Сторек.  
\- Сторек… – начал Спок, не зная, как продолжить.  
\- Вулканская логика необходима, – сказал Сторек. – Я хорошо это понимаю, и еще лучше стал понимать с момента уничтожения нашей планеты. Мы чувствуем так сильно, что, не руководствуясь логикой и контролем, наши эмоции могут быть деструктивны. Горе вулканцев уже искалечило наш народ, а злость вулканцев парализовала многих. Я вижу ценность логики.  
\- Так и должно быть, – сказал Спок, почувствовав себя на твердой почве. – Логика, на которой построено наше общество, позволила нам достигнуть многого в науке, философии и искусстве, поспособствовала улучшению благосостояния, здоровья и безопасности нашей и других рас. Вулканская логика – достояние всей Федерации.  
\- Да, – согласился Сторек. – Но вулканская логика – это шутка.  
Спок не смог не реагировать на такое шокирующее заявление – он почувствовал, как его спокойствие разрушается, пока Сторек смотрел на него, ожидая, когда он разозлится.  
\- Почему ты пришел к подобному заключению? – спросил Спок, и глаза Сторека затуманились, как предположил Спок, от воспоминаний.  
\- Нелогично обвинять ребенка в обстоятельствах его рождения, – голос Сторека был спокойным, но Спок легко различил злость и боль под контролем, поскольку когда-то и сам был на месте Сторека. А может и сейчас есть.  
\- Конечно, нет, – согласился Спок, и Сторек немного расслабился.  
\- На самом деле, совершенно нелогично придавать значение любой конфигурации родителей, пока нужды ребенка обеспечиваются. Отсутствие брака между двумя во время зачатия ребенка не могут негативно повлиять на него, поскольку в то время упомянутый ребенок еще не существовал и не может быть виноват.  
\- Твои аргументы имеют значение, – ответил Спок. – Я не вижу в них изъяна.  
Сторек расслабился еще больше, и они оба сидели в тишине.  
\- Дети могут быть жестоки, – осторожно сказал Спок. – Поскольку они еще не достигли совершенства логики, они часто руководствуются мелочными эмоциями, а не принципами Сурака. Но их незрелая невозможность следовать этим принципам не делает эти принципы недействующими.  
\- А если и взрослые тоже выбирают иррациональность и деструктивность, вместо логики Сурака? Что тогда? – спросил Сторек слегка дрогнувшим голосом с затаенной горечью, которую Спок не мог не узнать.  
\- Однажды у меня были… похожие сомнения, – начал он тихо. – Когда-то сверстники преследовали меня за мое человеческое происхождение, и многие взрослые действительно поддерживали или, по крайней мере, не возражали против их нелогичного и жестокого поведения. У меня возникали те же вопросы, что у тебя сейчас – о ценности вулканской логики в обществе, которое поощряет нелогичное поведение больше, чем… отличия.  
\- И все же, теперь вы – герой среди вулканцев. Вы эвакуировали Высший Совет Вулкана и сохранили нашу культуру, вы убили Нерона, который разрушил нашу планету. Все вулканцы поклоняются вам, – сказал Сторек так, будто это было очевидно, будто Спок должен был знать, насколько поменялась его репутация в связи с событиями восьмимесячной давности, но по правде Спок этого не знал.  
Большая часть Федерации сложила бремя героизма на плечи Капитана Кирка, и Спок не собирался менять положение дел.  
\- Множество раз я слышал от других вулканцев, насколько выдающимся является Спок, сын Сарека, раз он достиг столь многого несмотря на свой изъян.  
Ах, подумал Спок. Он не был удивлен.  
\- Как любезно с их стороны, – сказал он.  
Сторек сощурился.  
\- Если только я не ошибаюсь, это был сарказм. Почему?  
\- Не в первый раз меня оценивают «несмотря на мой изъян».  
\- Я не понимаю. С какой частью этого заявления вы не…  
Сторек замолчал, а через минуту осторожно продолжил.  
\- Люди, с которыми я познакомился на Энтерпрайзе, показали себя очень любознательными, сострадательными, храбрыми и решительными. Я многому от них научился. Мне сложно представить, что то, чему они меня научили, можно назвать изъяном.  
Спок посмотрел на склоненную голову Сторека, и его вид напомнил Споку о том, что он часто забывал в его присутствии – что он ребенок, что он нуждается в Споке, что ему приходится справляться с тем же, с чем и каждому ребенку: попыткой объединить конфликтующее мнение родителей, учителей, сверстников и остального мира, не имея внутренней системы или справочника, чтобы научиться отличать правильное от неправильного.  
\- Я понял, что мне помогает, – сказал Спок, стараясь не звучать нравоучительно, – мысль о том, что логика – не закон, которому стоит следовать, а идеал, к которому стоит стремиться. Все вулканцы, даже дети, идут по пути логики, который оканчивается Колинаром, идеальным воплощением рациональности. Некоторые вулканцы ближе к идеалу логики, некоторые дальше. Стоит надеяться, что каждый из нас найдет место на пути логики, которое больше всего подходит его темпераменту, что позволит не причинять страдания другим.  
Сторек задумался над этим.  
\- Это определенно не ортодоксальное учение, – сказал он. – Но интригующее. Я помедитирую над этим.  
\- Когда я был твоего возраста, – сказал Спок, – у меня было много сомнений, но я не чувствовал, что могу обсудить их с кем-то из взрослых. Могу я спросить, что заставило тебя начать со мной этот разговор?  
Сразу стало понятно, что этого не стоило говорить – Сторек не двинулся, но тихое звучание его разума, с которым Спок свыкся, резко исчезло.  
\- Я прошу прощения за то, что начал эту неподобающую дискуссию, – чопорно сказал Сторек, и прежде чем Спок смог возразить, дверь в его каюту открылась, и вошел Джим, явно в хорошем настроении.  
\- Че как, ребята? У вас прекрасный момент вулканской близости?  
Спок и Сторек вместе посмотрели на него.  
\- Нет, – твердо сказали они оба.  
\- Точно! – ухмыльнулся Кирк. – Круто. Не буду мешать. Увидимся позже!  
И он ушел так же неожиданно, как появился.  
Сторек повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Спока. И хотя это было нелогично, под испытующим взглядом Сторека, Спок почувствовал себя так, будто его проверяет строгий учитель.  
\- Он смущает вас, – заявил Сторек, наклонив голову. – Но вы не стыдитесь его.  
\- Тонкое различие, но верное, – ответил Спок.  
\- Восхитительно.  
Больше Сторек не сказал ничего, просто поднял руку в жесте та’ал и ушел.

~*~

Джиму пришлось дважды перечитать сообщение на ПАДДе. Когда он встал с капитанского кресла, он повел плечами, чтобы выгнать напряжение из тела, и объявил:  
\- Скотти сказал, что сделал что-то, цитирую, «крутое» с системой защиты от отказа работы варп-ядра, на что, он думает, мне стоит посмотреть. Мистер Сулу, примите управление, – закончил Джим, кивнув рулевому и отправившись к турболифту.  
Прямо перед тем, как закрылись двери, к нему присоединился Спок.  
\- Я хотел поблагодарить вас за разъяснения, которые вы дали Стореку относительно моей позиции по поводу его кошмаров, – напряженно сказал Спок, но Джим ничего не ответил.  
Когда открылись двери турболифта, он нажал кнопку, и они снова закрылись.  
\- Я думаю, вам надо больше проводить времени вместе, – сказал он, пытаясь вести себя дипломатично, и ему помогло то, что он действительно так думал. – Я видел, как вы вчера говорили, это хорошо. И ты знаешь, что ему нравится сидеть рядом, когда мы играем в шахматы, так что нам следует делать так почаще, когда он рядом, если ты не против.  
\- Я не уверен, что мне стоит больше времени проводить со Стореком, – тихо сказал Спок, – потому что каждый раз, когда мы общаемся вне его уроков, мне кажется, что я делаю ошибки, которые расстраивают его. Вчерашний разговор был… информативным и продуктивным, но в конце, я невольно сказал то, что отменило все хорошее, что принес этот разговор.  
\- Мне жаль, – ответил Джим.  
Его разговор со Стореком о том, что Джим не хотел заставлять его соответствовать «человеческим нормам» тоже не был сладким сахарком, но он был рад, что попытался.  
\- Я постараюсь не отчаиваться, – сказал Спок, и Джим ободряюще кивнул.  
\- Мы поиграем в шахматы, сегодня, – пообещал он, потом подумал и выругался на андорианском. – Нет, не сегодня, у меня урок фехтования с Сулу, а потом я обещал помочь Боунзу переставить мебель в кабинете, что наверняка означает «сидеть и быть ответственным, пока Боунз напивается», но мы можем поиграть завтра вечером, я думаю, Сторек захочет посмотреть, и мы поговорим, и все будет хорошо.  
Спок странно посмотрел на Джима и, к его внутреннему удивлению, сказал:  
\- Должен признаться, я жалею, что у нас больше нет возможности играть в шахматы… не прерываясь. Совершенно логично, что должна существовать возможность открытой дискуссии между капитаном и первым помощником, и нелогично, что такая возможность осуществляется только в турболифте, не давая другим членам команды использовать лифт по его назначению – осуществлять постоянное сообщение между палубами.  
Джиму не понадобилось много времени, чтобы перефразировать это – практика помогает – и когда он это сделал, он удивленно сказал:  
\- Ты правда говоришь – и я хотел бы быть уверен – что из нашего брака ушел огонь с появлением детей? Правда? В смысле… правда, Спок?  
Спок слегка позеленел, и сказал:  
\- Я полагаю, это одна из ваших печально известных шуток, Капитан. Я лишь пожелал подчеркнуть, что есть более эффективный способ коммуникации между нами, который не препятствует передвижению команды по Энтерпрайзу из-за присваивания этого ценного оборудования, и что я бы желал возобновления наших личных игр, которые могут сопровождаться разговором, как… приятным дополнением.  
\- О Боже, все так, – поразился Джим, прорвавшись через всю сказанную чушь с легкостью. – Это хорошо. Ты скучаешь по нашему личному времени. Ты считаешь, что волшебство исчезло. Черт возьми. Мне надо сказать Боунзу.  
\- Не могу представить, почему Шеф Медицинской Службы должен интересоваться моей попыткой наладить здоровый диалог между двумя самыми высшими членами командования, – пробормотал Спок, но было поздно.  
\- Подумай об этом с такой стороны, – весело сказал Джим, – ты заботишься о морали команды, потому что теперь я уверен на 98,4%, что главный медик будет счастливым пьяницей, а не слезливым, – он нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть двери, наконец, увидев шесть раздраженных инженеров. – О, и Спок?, – сказал Джим, выходя. – Я обещаю, завтра вечером, шахматы. Только ты и я, ладно?  
\- Это будет удовлетворительно, – ответил Спок.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, – сказал Джим, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы начать поиски таинственного дикого «Монтгомери Скотта» в его естественной среде обитания.

~*~

Как часть того, что Кирк решил назвать «Чудесные Моменты Воссоединения Вулканцев», игнорируя невозможность комбинирования этих слов, капитан решил убедить Спока и Сторека, что для гармоничных отношений логично будет, чтобы они все вместе по вечерам собирались в гостиной Спока, если у них не будет других дел, чтобы заниматься личными делами в присутствии друг друга. Обычно это означало, что Сторек делал свою домашнюю работу, Спок занимался документами, а Кирк читал – отчеты или для удовольствия; иногда они разговаривали на интересные темы. Спок заметил, тем не менее, что Кирк постарался больше не пропускать шахматные игры или спарринги со Споком, как получалось раньше – иногда им приходилось просить помощи у надежного члена команды, чтобы присмотреть за Стореком. Пока они со Споком наслаждались тем, что капитан со смехом называл «совместным одиночеством». Спок с любопытством заметил тенденцию Кирка использовать оксюмороны в качестве названий.  
Во время одного из таких «Чудесных Моментов Воссоединения Вулканцев» Кирк поднял взгляд от книги – земной классики в архаичной твердой копии – и походя отметил:  
\- Сторек, знаешь… у тебя весьма выдающееся лицо.  
\- Это имеет отношение к форме моего лица?  
\- Нет, – пожал плечами Джим. – Мне оно просто кажется интересным.  
\- Я похож на мать, – сказал Сторек с заметной ноткой гордости в голосе, и Спок, вспомнив, молча согласился.  
\- Я похож на отца, – легко сказал Кирк, но на его лицо будто легла тень  
Спок сделал себе заметку узнать об этом в будущем.  
\- А ты, Спок? – спросил Кирк, ухмыляясь. – Присоединишься к нам?  
Спок еще не думал об этом, но вспоминая свое отражение, он заключил:  
\- Я не похож ни на одного из родителей.  
\- Хм, – нахмурился капитан. – Я бы сказал, что ты напоминаешь их обоих.  
\- Тогда по этому вопросу, как и по многим другим, мы с вами не согласимся, – сухо сказал Спок.  
Джим нахмурился и пробормотал:  
\- Нельзя уже начать случайную беседу, чтоб тебе не попытались голову откусить?  
Идеально синхронно, Спок и Сторек ответили:  
\- Капитан, очевидно, что ваша голова все еще на месте, и более того, челюсти Коммандера Спока недостаточно большие или сильные, чтобы перекусить вашу шею в короткий промежуток времени.  
\- Случайные беседы нелогичны, Капитан – вербальная коммуникация, эволюционировавшая для возможности предупреждать друг друга об опасности членами гуманоидных охотничьих групп не предназначена для фривольного спекулирования чьими-то чертами лица.  
Кирк фыркнул.  
\- Воу, теперь вулканская стервозность выходит на стерео! Круто!  
Спок с затаенным страхом наблюдал за направленным на Кирка откровенно раздраженным взглядом Сторека – неужели его собственный взгляд, наполненный разочарованием или неодобрением тоже излучает такую очевидную привязанность? Спок не мог отрицать, что поведение Кирка часто настолько обаятельно, что бой был проигран, не начавшись, но то, что он это так очевидно показывает, было бы невозможно. Нет, решил он, определенно, неопытность и молодость Сторека в ответе за этот феномен. Любой другой ответ неприемлем.  
Когда Сторек ушел в свою комнату, Спок вспомнил о словах Кирка этим вечером и спросил, почему он выглядел расстроенным, когда говорил, что походит на отца.  
\- Это, хм… – Кирк потер лицо руками и отвел взгляд. – Мне правда надо говорить? – он спросил таким тоном, что было понятно, что он ответит, если надо, но предпочел бы этого не делать.  
\- Нет, – сдержанно сказал Спок. – Если вам неприятен этот разговор, вы можете отказаться. Я думал, что если вас что-то беспокоит, я могу каким-то образом помочь. Раз дело не в этом, мы можем окончить дискуссию.  
Спок встал со стула и пошел к двери.  
\- Это беспокоило мою маму, знаешь ли.  
Спок повернулся, чтобы увидеть, что Кирк наклонился вперед, уперевшись локтями в колени, стараясь выглядеть спокойно. Спок вернулся и осторожно сел обратно. Кирк не смотрел на него.  
\- Это беспокоило мою маму, – повторил он, – я это видел. Ей не нравилось, когда ей напоминают, чем угодно. Было нормально, пока я был маленький, но потом я вырос, и неожиданно она больше не смогла смотреть мне в глаза. Она говорила со мной, но смотрела в другую сторону или за мое плечо. Это – когда она была дома, когда она была далеко, было хуже, потому что на чертовом экране больше не на что смотреть, кроме лица, – он стал говорить еще тише и слегка ссутулился. – И я начал драться, чтобы меня били, потому что с синяком или разбитой губой я больше не был похож на него, и маме было проще смотреть на меня.  
\- И она не возражала против этого, этого… – Спок пытался подобрать слово, которое полностью выразит его недоумение.  
Джим пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть беспечно.  
\- Честно, я думаю, она была благодарна. Она любила меня. Она хотела любить меня. Она просто… ей было тяжело, как я сказал, когда ей напоминали. Я стригся по-другому, и одевался, но это не помогало.  
\- Поэтому вы с матерью не разговариваете? – спросил Спок, вспоминая предыдущий разговор и делая соответствующий вывод.  
\- Не только поэтому. Когда она… была занята тем, чтобы не смотреть на меня, она не замечала и другие вещи… которые ей стоило замечать. Она не смотрела, пока… – Джим сглотнул и слегка побледнел, но продолжил. – И я старался не винить ее, потому что, как я сказал, я знаю, что это не ее вина. Но часть меня все равно винила ее, – в его голосе чувствовалась вина, которую Спок не мог понять.  
\- Логично, что вы делали так, – удивленно ответил он, – ее поведение в таких условиях было непростительным…  
\- Спок…. Нет, послушай, это не… – Джим вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам, смотря в пол. – Когда умер мой папа, и взорвался Кельвин, и я родился, ее мир на этом кончился. Она могла двигаться дальше, только двигаясь дальше, знаешь? Я понимаю, почему она не хотела напоминаний, правда.  
\- Джим.  
\- Да?  
Спок постарался осторожно подобрать слова.  
\- Я тоже пережил конец мира, Джим, буквально. Сторек является живым напоминанием этого каждый день. Но если я дам ему вредить себе так, как делала ваша мать…  
\- Это не то, – жестко сказал Джим, вставая и начиная ходить.  
Хотя Спок не поверил, он спросил:  
\- Почему?  
\- Сторек хороший пацан…  
\- А вы не были?  
\- Я был испорченным, ладно, из-за причин, в которые я не хочу вдаваться, но…  
\- И потому что вы уже были хрупким, вы полагаете, что ваша мать имела права плохо с вами обращаться…  
\- Перестань говорить так, будто она меня била, это не так…  
\- Вы делаете различие, которого не существует, – сказал Спок, и на мгновение ему показалось, что Джим его ударит.  
Джим тоже, видимо, почувствовал этот жестокий импульс и отступил.  
\- Итак… политика честности, – сказал Джим, засмеявшись так, что казалось, что ему больно. – Я бы хотел добавить еще правило, если можно.  
\- Какое? – Спок ожидал, что Джим скажет, что им нельзя лезть в дела друг друга, что было бы бесполезно.  
Но Джим посмотрел на Спока и сказал с ноткой юмора:  
\- Нам обоим нужно оставить в покое наших мам.  
Спок обдумал это правило. Он все равно считал себя правым, осуждая действия Вайноны Кирк, но он признавал, что нелогично давать оценку ситуации, с которой не знаком из первых рук. Он не знал Джима Кирка в детстве (хоть он и иррационально хотел, чтобы это было иначе), и таким образом не мог точно понять Джима или его мать. Еще могли присутствовать смягчающие факторы, о которых Спок не знал. В любом случае, это правило не обязывало его перестать не одобрять решения Вайноны Кирк в воспитании, хоть он и не стал бы делать этого публично. На этот компромисс он был согласен.  
\- Я могу принять это правило, – заключил Спок, и Джим ему вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Эй, – неожиданно сказал он, – тебе не обязательно, но если хочешь, ты мог бы… рассказать мне о своей маме? Я знаю то, что видел в слиянии, но… я все равно не много о ней знаю.  
\- Поскольку я считаю свою мать, во многих смыслах, идеальным родителем, я полагаю, примеры ее поведения могут быть полезны, – сказал Спок.  
Он не был уверен, что понял улыбку, которой ответил ему Джим, но в ней не было насмешки, так что Спок решил, что может продолжить.  
\- В тот день, когда меня собирались принять в Научную Академию Вулкана, – начал Спок, и пока он рассказывал этот пример и еще несколько, которые он хранил, как драгоценность в памяти, он почувствовал, что ему стало легче.  
Не было эмоции, которую он мог бы назвать, но по выражению лица Джима он понимал, что тот чувствует то же самое. Возможно, однажды Спок попросит его назвать эту эмоцию. Пока же, он продолжал, не придерживаясь особого порядка, вспоминая вещи, которые он больше никогда не увидит нигде, кроме как в своей памяти.

~*~

У них выдалось пять дней спокойного полета, и, оглядываясь назад, Джим понимал, что они нарывались на неприятности. Обычный расплывчатый приказ Флота отправиться на Пек дж’Фен на золотой юбилей их императора, как представителям Федерации, но делать это «осторожно, из-за проблемной истории звездной системы», и учитывая абсолютное отсутствие полезных деталей и спецификаций, о чем раздраженно думал Джим, заставил всех подумать, что это будет проще пареной репы, разминкой перед большой миссией по патрулированию Нейтральной Зоны, о которой все уже слышали.  
Когда начались взрывы, Джим сначала подумал, что это атака.  
\- Сулу, какой уебок стреляет в нас? – выкрикнул он.  
\- Капитан, сенсоры и телеметрия не показывают других кораблей! – отрапортовал Чехов, когда кто-то из-за спины Джима крикнул:  
\- Прорыв на девятой палубе, сэр!  
\- Блять, – выругался Джим, пытаясь вспомнить все, что на брифинге говорили о дж’Фенни. – Эти уебки даже в космосе почти не летают, и вы хотите, чтобы я поверил, что у них есть такая продвинутая стелс-технология?  
\- Щит на 82%, Капитан, – сказал Сулу, успокаивая его.  
\- Это не могут быть дж’Фенни, – настояла Ухура. – Капитан прав, они открыли варп-скорость только шестьдесят лет назад.  
Джим постарался удержаться на месте, когда корабль сотряс очередной взрыв.  
\- Ну, кто-то точно выбивает из нас дерьмо, – фыркнул Джим. – Мы получаем какие-то сигналы или предложения о переговорах?  
\- Никаких, сэр.  
Следующий взрыв сбил Чехова с его места.  
\- Где эти ублюдки? – вскрикнул Джим, когда неожиданно вступил Спок.  
\- Мистер Сулу, выключите все двигатели и тягу.  
Сулу посмотрел на Джима, который нетерпеливо ответил:  
\- Делайте то, что вам сказали.  
Тишина протянулась на мостике, если не считать орущую сигнализацию, и тихого бормотания коммуникаторов, по которому офицеры сообщали о полученных повреждениях.  
\- Мистер Спок? – спросил Джим, повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на своего первого помощника, который только что сотворил очередное чудо, как обычно.  
\- Я полагаю, мы в безопасности, пока мы не двигаемся, – сказал Спок, и добавил, скривившись. – Я думаю, это временное решение, но теперь мы можем спланировать стратегию.  
\- Мистер Спок, – сказал Джим так терпеливо, как мог, – можете объяснить, почему полная остановка прекратила взрывы?  
\- Мне дал подсказку ваш комментарий, Капитан, – сказал Спок, и Джим нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой, все еще слишком на грани, чтобы быть самодовольным. – Если дж’Фенни только недавно открыли варп, мне показалось странным, что Звездный Флот говорил нам о межпланетных войнах в системе. Без варп-кораблей, как дж’Фенни могли защищать себя от соседей, которые уже открыли варп, таких, как л’Ринни?  
\- Мины, – выдохнул Джим в звенящей тишине, – они не могли сражаться своими кораблями со вражескими, так что они усеяли орбиту минами. Не нужен варп-двигатель, чтобы построить баржу, которая превратит твое небо в минное поле.  
\- Точно, – согласился Спок. – Я поискал скудные исторические и культурные данные, которые есть у Федерации об этой системе, и это оказалось самым логичным выводом.  
\- Ублюдки, – с чувством сказал Сулу.  
Все повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на рулевого.  
\- Думаю, это моя реплика, – наконец, сказал Джим, обвиняюще подняв бровь.  
\- Сэр, Звездный Флот только что совершил эпичный провал в исследованиях, и отправил нас на минное поле, буквально, – сказал Сулу тоном, по которому было не понятно, он хочет плакать или смеяться. – Так что я думаю, что это общая реплика, Капитан.  
\- Ублюдки, – согласился Чехов яростно, потирая синяк на бедре, который он получил, когда упал с кресла.  
После паузы, Джим сказал:  
\- Мистер Спок, я думаю, что не нужно вносить последние шестьдесят секунд в сегодняшний отчет.  
\- Я соглашусь, – дипломатично сказал Спок.  
\- Можете вы с Мистером Чеховым объединиться, и вытащить нас с этого чертова минного поля?  
\- Конечно, Капитан.  
Оказалось, что найти путь по шестидесятилетнему минному полю не так просто, занимает много времени, и вообще это деликатная работа, а само пилотирование по этому извилистому пути было еще хуже. Под конец смены бета, когда Спок, Чехов и половина всех золотых и синих рубашек на всем корабле собрались у консоли Чехова, показывая, бурча под нос и строча уравнения на ПАДДах, Джим тихо подошел к Споку, чтобы спросить, нужен ли он им еще.  
\- Нет, Капитан, – сказал Спок, лишь уголками глаз показывая утомление. – Хоть у вас и внушительные навыки в навигации и пилотировании, нет причины, по которой вам нужно остаться. Мы нашли метод, по которому рассчитать путь, осталось лишь ввести все нужные уравнения, чтобы посчитать каждый поворот этого пути. Я прослежу за работой и доложу вам о ее окончании, не могу сказать, насколько поздно это будет, – добавил Спок, выглядя немного виноватым, что было глупо.  
\- Я просто благодарен за то, что вы все разрулили, – сказал ему Джим, вкладывая смысл в каждое слово.  
Это Спок, это то, что делает его лучшим первым помощником во всем флоте, если что-то нужно сделать, Джим может просто попросить Спока, и знать, без тени сомнения, что все будет хорошо. Вот что значит работать со Споком – ни нытья, ни сомнений, ни проверки результатов, просто твердая, как камень уверенность, что Спок знает, что делать, и сделает это.  
\- Спасибо, Спок. Увидимся, когда увидимся, не беспокойся об этом.  
После того, как он передал все свои обязанности, Джим отправился в каюту Спока к Стореку. В первые три свободные минуты Джим позвонил парню, чтобы узнать, что он в порядке. Он был в порядке, был в их каюте, просто немного испугался, но Джим хотел убедиться. Когда он вошел в каюту Спока, Сторек вскочил с кресла у стола для шахмат и быстро подошел к Джиму, чтобы его осмотреть.  
\- Вы не ранены, – сказал он, таким тоном, будто не предполагал отрицательного ответа.  
Джим слышал волнение в его голосе, и постарался быть нежным.  
\- Я полностью в порядке, и Спок тоже. На самом деле, все на мостике в порядке, кроме Чехова, который получил синяк на задницу и вывихнул запястье.  
\- Это удовлетворительно, – сказал Сторек, выглядя спокойней, но напряжение все еще чувствовалось глубоко внутри – по тому, как он держался сдержанней, по движению его глаз, как он смотрел на Джима.  
\- Лейтенант Вро позвонила мне, чтобы отменить наше занятие по математике завтра, – сказал Сторек. – Она в медотсеке, и получила значительные, но не опасные для жизни ожоги.  
Черт, Гейла, подумал Джим, и он знал, что не должен волноваться больше из-за того, что пострадала Гейла, чем если б пострадал кто-то еще из команды, но они были друзьями.  
\- Я пойду в медблок, чтобы увидеть ее и проверить остальных раненых.  
\- Это… это ваш долг, как капитана, – согласился Сторек, но его голос дрожал, и он выглядел так, будто не хочет выпускать Джима из виду.  
Джим посмотрел на паренька, Сторек никогда не просил о многом, будто никак не мог избавиться от мысли, что он обуза, что для Джима и Спока будет лучше, если они забудут о его нуждах, особенно о тех, что могут принести неудобства.  
\- Я схожу туда завтра утром, – осторожно сказал Джим. – Если пойду сейчас, буду мешать Боунзу.  
\- Доктор Маккой определенно громогласно заявляет об условиях своей работы, – сказал Сторек, выглядя более расслабленным.  
\- Я знаю, что рано ложиться спать, так что почему бы нам не поужинать, а потом я почитаю тебе андорианскую сказку, пока ты не уснешь, – предложил Джим, поспешно добавив, – … чтобы расширить твое понимание андорианской культуры и литературы, и попрактиковаться в понимании языка на слух, конечно, – сказал он, когда Сторек сощурился.  
\- Это будет приемлемо.  
И так и было.


	8. Chapter 8

~*~

Когда Спок вернулся в свою каюту с мостика, он увидел Сторека в кровати, и Капитана Кирка, лежащего рядом с ним на полу, спящего. Он взял подушку и одеяло Спока, но не его матрас. Если бы Спок когда-нибудь задумывался о том, как Кирк спит, он бы подумал, что тот будет спать растянувшись, занимая как можно больше места, но вместо этого Спок с удивлением отметил, что капитан спал, свернувшись, не слишком сильно, скорее, в форме изящной буквы S, почти не занимая места. Вид их обоих – Сторека на кровати и капитана в очевидно защитной позе, заставил тепло разлиться по груди Спока.  
Спок присел рядом и потряс капитана, чтобы разбудить, прикоснувшись к его прохладному плечу. Кирк проснулся быстро, тихо и полностью, и вышел вместе со Споком через дверь в его спальню. Он аккуратно положил подушку на кровать и расстелил одеяло, прежде чем повернуться к Споку.  
\- Прости, что я позаимствовал твои вещи. Сегодня… был не очень хороший день, и если вспомнить его кошмары, я не хотел, чтобы он был один.  
\- Понимаю. Но мне интересно, почему вы решили спать в таком неудобном месте? Конечно, вы могли использовать мою кровать, или, если хотели быть ближе к Стореку, он бы не возражал, чтобы поделиться своей.  
Кирк невесело улыбнулся и слегка напряженно ответил:  
\- Я вроде как стараюсь не оказываться незваным гостем в чужих постелях. Можешь назвать это пунктиком.  
Спок уже видел эту позу, обычно, когда Кирк упоминал о негативных обстоятельствах своего детства. Это заставило Спока вспомнить о том, как Кирк вскользь упомянул кое-что о своем детстве, о чем Спок не мог думать без злости. Злость, как и все сильные эмоции, заставляла Спока чувствовать себя неуютно, а пока Спок не чувствовал себя достаточно уверенным в своем контроле, он не мог свободно обсудить эту тему с капитаном.  
Вместо этого он сделал самый логичный и практичный выбор.  
\- В будущем, прошу вас свободно пользоваться моей кроватью, когда вы этого захотите.  
Спок не понял, почему Кирк внезапно засмеялся, пока капитан не начал весело смотреть на него, указывая на ту самую кровать.  
\- Даже когда ты в ней? – спросил он, кокетливо посмотрев на Спока сквозь ресницы.  
\- Абсолютно верно, – спокойно ответил Спок, и Кирк широко открыл глаза, что выглядело непривлекательно, в какой-то мере вызывало чувство удовлетворения.  
\- Правда?  
\- Конечно. Это будет практично, – сказал Спок.  
Он постарался не показать удовольствия от потрясенного вида капитана.  
Кирк прищурился.  
\- Не строй из себя невинную овечку, – сказал он.  
Спок наклонил голову.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему мое поведение напоминает вам земное млекопитающее, более всего известное за свойства своей шер…  
\- Посмотрим, кто из нас моргнет первым, – нетерпеливо объяснил Кирк.   
Спок моргнул.  
Кирк фыркнул.  
\- Мило. Очень мило. Но меня ты не проведешь.  
\- Могу ли я напомнить вам, капитан, что как вулканец я не склонен к обману и неумел в нем.  
Кирк громко засмеялся, но быстро прервался, виновато посмотрев на дверь, за которой спал Сторек.  
\- Это самое забористое дерьмо из всего, что я слышал, – начал он, указав пальцем на Спока, но без следа злости в голосе. – И не говори мне, что не видишь связи между твоими словами и экскрементами, я знаю, что ты в курсе, что я имею в виду под дерьмом. А ты гонишь чушь лучше всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, кроме меня, конечно, я в этом король.  
Спок посмотрел на капитана, пытаясь увидеть признаки самоуничижения, но Кирк, судя по всему, чувствовал искреннюю гордость за последнее заявление, на самом деле, он выглядел очень довольным собой.  
\- Восхитительно, – сказал Спок.  
Он с волнением понял, что это стало его обычной реакцией на поведение капитана, когда он не мог выбрать между «покоряющий» и «раздражающий».  
\- И, – продолжил Кирк, – не думай, что я не заметил, что ты пытаешься отвлечь меня от того, что ты согласился обниматься со мной, когда я захочу.  
\- Увы, – серьезно сказал Спок. – Вы разгадали мой блестящий план. Снова человеческая интуиция победила вулканскую логику.  
\- Учти, – сказал Кирк, проигнорировав Спока. – Я не уверен, что хочу. Ты не похож на… обниматель-ного.  
\- Это очень серьезное обвинение, Капитан. Если вы не сможете предоставить подходящие доказательства своего заявления, мне придется подать на вас иск за клевету на коллегу-офицера.  
Кирк пытался сдержать ухмылку и остаться смертельно серьезным. Он приложил палец к подбородку, будто уйдя в глубокое раздумье.  
\- Улика А: уши, – сказал Кирк искусственно глубоким и чванливым тоном. – Защита может увидеть, что они, до кончика, острые, доказательством может считаться частое использование термина «остроухий гоблин», которое применяется к обвиняемому. Острые вещи, в основном, не предназначены для объятий; смотрите: ножи, вилки, иголки, коммуникаторы Звездного Флота.  
\- Улика Б: склонность обвиняемого к удушению истца… – Кирк прервался, увидев выражение лица Спока. – Слишком рано? Ладно, ничего, у меня есть еще. Улика В: поза. Правильные объятия требуют определенного изгиба и оборачивания себя вокруг другого человека, требуют пластичности, совместного движения, и я не уверен, что обвиняемый может достаточно разогнуть штырь, воткнутый ему в позвоночник, чтобы иметь достаточную гибкость.  
Спок отметил себе заставить капитана снова ходить с ним на тренировки по борьбе как можно раньше, ему всегда нравилось побеждать его в физическом противостоянии, и Спок мог признать, что доказательство его неправоты сделает этот опыт особенно ценным.  
\- Улика Г: жар, – продолжил Кирк, он уже перестал говорить не своим голосом, стал широко улыбаться, наслаждаясь собой. – Обвиняемый ничего не может с этим поделать, но, будучи вулканцем, он отдает много тепла – так много, что я сейчас чувствую его даже отсюда. И представьте, если бы вы были отделены от… него всего несколькими слоями одежды и, может, дюймом пространства между вами… так близко было бы очень… – Кирк замолчал, выглядя растерянно, а потом сказал неуверенным тоном, – горячо.  
Спок не понял, почему это заключение вызвало у капитана такое смятение – эмпирическим путем легко выяснить, что чем ближе находишься к объекту, излучающему тепло, тем сильнее будешь его чувствовать и сам станешь горячее. Это все элементарная физика и биология. Возможно, капитану было нехорошо? Спок присмотрелся и действительно заметил, что Кирк слегка покраснел и выглядит неуверенно.  
\- Если вам нехорошо, Капитан, вам следует немедленно обратиться в медблок, – сказал ему Спок.  
\- Ага, – сказал Кирк немного отвлеченно, – ага, мне пора. Не в медблок, Боунз мне этого не простит, но… ага. Я… увидимся завтра, Спок.  
\- До завтра, Капитан.  
-Джим.  
\- … Джим.  
И Кирк ушел, оставив Спока хоть и обеспокоенным за его здоровье, но довольным событиями этого вечера.

~*~

Конечно, хотя он и сказал Споку, что не будет этого делать, Джим пошел в медблок через три дня после того, как они, наконец, покинули Пек дж’Фен и его чертово минное поле. Боунз был на месте, хоть сейчас была и не его смена («конечно же»), потому что у него не было своей жизни, за что Джим был ему очень благодарен.  
\- Мне нужно спросить у тебя кое-что важное для взаимоотношений командующего состава корабля, – начал Джим.  
Боунз закатил глаза и сказал:  
\- Да, Джим, ты самая красивая принцесса. А теперь ты пойдешь в кроватку и перестанешь слоняться по моему медблоку?  
\- Боунз, – предостерегающе сказал Джим. – Я бы не пришел сюда спрашивать, самая ли я красивая принцесса. Это я и так знаю.  
\- Лучше б у тебя был веский повод, – пробормотал Боунз, рукой показав Джиму на стул.  
Джим сел, пытаясь подобрать слова для своего вопроса, ему нужен был наиболее взрослый и дипломатичный подход, поэтому он спросил:  
\- Эй, Боунз, как думаешь, я втюрился в Спока?  
Боунз поднял бровь, и у него получилось почти так же хорошо, как у Спока.  
\- Полагаю, это был риторический вопрос.  
Джим обхватил голову руками.  
\- Черт.  
\- Если тебя это утешит, – сказал Боунз, очевидно наслаждаясь моментом. – Я думаю то, что Ухура еще не убила тебя, это хороший знак. Я думаю, что если б она этого хотела, она бы уже это сделала.  
\- Круто, Боунз, – пробормотал Джим. – Он, ну знаешь, привлекательный, я это знаю, я не слепой! Просто, ты знаешь… – Джим нахмурился. – Он всегда так чертовски уверен, что умнее меня, и, черт возьми, иногда он прав, что раздражает меня больше всего в жизни, клянусь, и даже не говори мне про его Брови Саркастичной Смерти. Плюс! – добавил Джим, подняв палец, чтобы усилить эффект, на что Боунз закатил глаза. – Он ругает меня за то, что я калечусь на полевых миссиях, но он рвется в бой сразу позади меня, так что я не понимаю, в чем, черт возьми, его проблема.  
\- У-гу, – сказал Боунз. – Ничего-то тебе в нем не нравится, да?  
\- Этого я не говорил! – запротестовал Джим. – Он хороший друг, он хороший первый помощник, и у него на самом деле есть чувство юмора, что бы люди ни говорили, просто… оно специфическое. Не думаю, что все его понимают, но, я не знаю, почему, меня он смешит.  
Боунз не сказал ничего, он просто посмотрел на Джима так, будто собирается беспощадно посмеяться над ним, и Джим приготовился защищать саркастичное чувство юмора Спока, говорить о том, какой он подлый и чудесный, когда Боунз сказал:  
\- Так ты мне говоришь, что не ведешь себя с ним, как тринадцатилетняя девочка, потому что он чертовски привлекательный, и умный, и смелый, и веселый – и, конечно же, капитан футбольной команды, я уверен – а ты на самом деле хочешь кого-то мерзкого, тупого, трусливого и скучного.  
\- Я не это… – но именно это он и сказал, понял Джим, подумав.  
\- Ты думаешь, что у меня… чувства к нему! Серьезные чувства! – воскликнул Джим, надеясь, что Боунз скажет Нет, Джим, не будь идиотом… Очень надеясь, потому что Джим знал, что на этот вопрос есть правильный и неправильный ответ, и неправильный ответ может разрушить кучу вещей, которые Джим не готов потерять.  
\- О, это еще один из риторических вопросов, да? – сказал Боунз, неприятно растягивая слова. – Продолжай, я думаю, я уже почти научился их распознавать, еще всего парочка…  
Но Джим перестал его слушать, он застыл, потому что у него шло все хорошо, пока он думал, что это всего лишь еще один случай, один из тех случаев, как с дружбой с Боунзом на втором курсе, когда он, может быть, думал о чем-то большем, чем-то другом, может, думал об этом много, но в конечном итоге это прошло, он игнорировал это, потому что должен был, и оно прошло, и он говорил себе, что и это пройдет, но было похоже, что…  
\- Черт, – снова сказал Джим, и сам услышал, насколько хриплый у него голос.  
\- Для тебя это действительно сюрприз, – сказал Боунз, и его голос тоже звучал удивленно.  
\- Ага, Боунз, это действительно ебучий сюрприз, благодарю. Я старался не обращать внимания на это дерьмо несколько недель, считал это шуткой, и теперь я понимаю… – злобно сказал Джим, прежде чем прерваться, почувствовав неожиданную вину. – Прости, Боунз.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе нужно выпить, – сказал Боунз, доставая одну из своих высоких темных бутылок из, по-видимому, неисчислимых запасов.  
И хотя Джиму бы действительно это не помешало, он отмахнулся от Боунза, пробормотав что-то об ответственности и ребенке, и…  
\- Пацан, – сказал Джим, сев ровно.  
\- Я думал, когда же ты до этого доберешься, – сказал Боунз, не смотря на Джима, доставая стакан и наливая себе щедрую порцию виски.  
Джим удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Знаешь, это и жутко и раздражает, то, что ты знаешь об этом все.  
\- Ну, я прохожу это не в первый раз, – спокойно сказал Боунз, поболтав жидкость в стакане и внимательно посмотрев на Джима.  
Поначалу Джим подумал, что Боунз говорит о своей бывшей жене, Джоселин, но потом он понял, что Боунз тоже вспоминает второй курс, как и он сам. Он почувствовал, как щеки загорелись – все было куда очевидней. Было невероятно неловко осознать, что Боунз с самого начала знал о глупой влюбленности Джима.  
\- Воу, – пробормотал Джим, – этот разговор становится все веселее, надеюсь, мы больше никогда его не начнем.  
\- Конечно, – продолжил Боунз, отпив виски, – теперь все немного иначе, теперь ты серьезен.  
\- В прошлый раз я тоже был серьезен, – сказал Джим своим коленям, и ему совершенно не хотелось этого говорить, он надеялся, что прямо сейчас включится аварийная сигнализация, но по какой-то причине, ему пришлось это терпеть.  
\- Я знаю, Джим, – осторожно сказал Боунз, и Джиму пришлось отвернуться, он не хотел видеть доброту в его взгляде. – Я знаю, что это так.  
Этот разговор зашел слишком далеко.  
\- Мне просто надо потрахаться, – объявил Джим. – Я секс-зависимый, и от этого даже Спок выглядит хорошо. Именно так.  
Джиму понравилась эта теория, потому что если это был старый добрый недотрах, это означало, что он не испортит дружбу со Споком, не облажается со Стореком, никто не будет просить от Джима больше, чем он уже дал.  
\- Что? – раздраженно сказал он, поймав скорее грустный, чем раздраженный взгляд Боунза.  
Боунз покачал головой и криво улыбнулся.  
\- О, ничего.  
Джим кинул на него раздраженный взгляд.  
\- Я прав, – настоял он больше для себя, чем для Боунза.  
При следующей же подвернувшейся возможности Джим решил доказать свою правоту, а возможность была очень-очень хорошенькая: секретарь луваринненского посла с сиреневой кожей. На скорости варп-пять Энтерпрайзу был нужен лишь день и ночь, чтобы переправить посла на федеративную конференцию по бурению, так что Джим был уверен, что они оба надеялись на одно и то же. Тро-янн – так звали секретаря – обладал гладкой сиреневой кожей, а его три широко-раскрытых глаза светились живым зеленым, и когда Джим позвал Тро-янна в свою каюту, его улыбка была широкой и открытой, и Джим сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Именно это было ему нужно, этого он хотел – прекрасного инопланетянина и двенадцатью двухсуставными пальцами, который исчезнет на следующее утро, и который срывал рубашку с Джима с подкупающим энтузиазмом.  
Но Тро-янн не стал жаловаться на то, насколько не прибрано в каюте у Джима, он не хотел говорить о политике Федерации или луваринненской культуре, или вообще еще о чем-то, что было… круто, Джим сам любил побыстрее дойти до главного, но было что-то просто… Джим старательно об этом не думал. Когда они терлись друг о друга, Тро-янн чувствовался прохладным, охлаждающим, но когда Джим спросил его, секретарь удивленно ответил, что его температура тела почти человеческая. Джим не стал думать и об этом. Они хорошо провели время, и если Джиму было не настолько хорошо, как он надеялся, это была его вина, а не Тро-янна. Он был милым парнем, хорошим, он делал Джиму комплименты, и они звучали искренними. С ним все было в порядке, он просто… Джим смотрел на себя в зеркало после душа, после того, как Тро-янн ушел, и он заставил себя закончить мысль.  
Он просто не то, чего я действительно хочу.  
Джим не стал бить зеркало, он действительно вырос, что раздражало и пугало его, но было хорошо для здоровья, и действительно хорошо для того, кто стал родителем. Джим Кирк до Звездного Флота точно разбил бы зеркало кулаком, а потом еще час вынимал бы из руки осколки, но Джим Кирк до Звездного Флота, и Джим мог признаться в этом самому себе, был козлом. Конечно, он до сих пор был козлом. Но, по крайней мере, он был ответственным козлом. С абсолютно безответственной влюбленностью – Это влюбленность, просто глупая влюбленность – в своего абсолютно незаинтересованного первого помощника.  
\- Я больше никогда ни с кем не пересплю, – пожаловался Джим лицу в зеркале, и поскольку он все еще был Джимом Кирком, не важно было, насколько неуместной была влюбленность, он не мог не полюбоваться пару секунд своим трагичным видом.

~*~

Спок был благодарен за краткую передышку, которую луваринненский посол дал команде – Инженерный отдел смог устранить ущерб, причиненный минным полем дж’Фенни, и у Спока появилось достаточно свободного времени, чтобы побыть в компании капитана. Тем не менее, когда он пошел искать его, Спок узнал, что он ушел раньше, что было неудачей, но не такой большой. Ему удалось получить возможность поговорить с самой послом, и оказалось, что она очень интересовалась дипломатическим опытом отца Спока, и с радостью поделилась со Споком информацией о своей культуре и своей оценкой конференции по бурению, на которую они направлялись. И Споку действительно было жаль, что встреча так быстро окончилась, он думал об этом, когда направлялся в турболифт, чтобы присоединиться к Капитану Кирку в прощании с послом и ее сотрудниками.  
Когда Спок шел по коридору, недалеко от транспортерной он натолкнулся на Капитана Кирка и секретаря луваринненского посла, которые стояли у стены коридора. Спок замедлил шаг, боясь, что увидит что-то личное, но не в силах отвернуться, пока Кирк и секретарь посла разделяли весьма долгий и страстный поцелуй. Когда поцелуй закончился, Спок услышал, как Кирк тихо рассмеялся и сказал:  
\- Ну, этого я не ожидал.  
\- После такой ночи, было бы невежливо не выказать мое расположение в следующий же раз, как я вас увидел, – сказал секретарь с неубедительной чопорностью, и Кирк снова рассмеялся.  
\- О, тогда я не хочу быть грубым.  
Капитан протянул руку и утянул секретаря в еще один краткий поцелуй, прежде чем они разорвали объятия и оба прошли в транспортерную. Спок понял, что никто из них не заметил его присутствия.  
Спок не смог уделить полное внимание отбытию посла, думая над сценой, которую увидел в коридоре. Он не должен был удивляться – он хорошо знал о склонности Кирка к частым и бессмысленным сексуальным связям – но он все равно был обеспокоен.  
Этим вечером, оставив Энсина Чехова наблюдать за Стореком, Спок вошел в широкую дверь каюты капитана.  
\- Могу я поговорить с вами, Капитан?  
Кирк посмотрел на Спока так, будто он ведет себя странно.  
\- Я думал, мы договорились, что ты зовешь меня Джим, если это не официальное дело, но в таком случае, разве мы не должны говорить в офисе? Уже поздно, Спок, и я немного устал.  
\- Конечно, – сказал Спок, довольный собственными выводами. – Логично, что вы чувствуете усталость. Полагаю, ночная деятельность не оставила вам много времени на отдых.  
Капитан резко отреагировал на заявление Спока, он наклонился и прищурился, смотря на него.  
\- Что это должно значить?  
Спок был рад, что их разговор сам дошел до нужной темы, он хотел как можно скорее внести ясность в необходимые изменения в поведении и покончить с этой неприятной обязанностью.  
\- На самом деле, именно об этом я хотел поговорить с вами, Капитан…  
\- О чем?  
\- О ваших… сексуальных достижениях.  
\- Прости? – Кирк выглядел оскорбленным, но этого и стоило ожидать – люди часто действуют нерационально, когда дело доходит до секса.  
Спок проигнорировал это, как незначительное, и продолжил.  
\- Я не мог не увидеть вашего поведения с секретарем посла в коридоре этим утром…  
\- Что значит, не мог не? Ты не мог просто уйти?  
\- И я с неудовольствием понял, что хоть ваше поведение и значительно улучшилось с тех пор, как вы приняли командование…  
\- Перестань говорить обо мне, как о собаке, которая научилась не писать на ковер…  
\- … в области ваших сексуальных отношений, если их можно так назвать, вы подвержены инфантильному поиску удовольствия.  
Кирк быстро встал с кровати, на которой сидел, и вторгся в личное пространство Спока.  
\- Прости, но это ни черта не твое дело…  
\- И хоть я признаю, что это деликатный вопрос, у меня нет выбора, кроме как вмешаться, раз больше никто не хочет этого делать…  
\- Черт возьми, Спок, я взрослый…  
\- … и мне стоит уведомить вас, что я не могу дать вам продолжать вести себя в подобном ключе, если вы хотите оставаться родителем и моральным ориентиром для Сторека.  
Джим отступил, будто Спок его действительно ударил, и опустился обратно на кровать. Он наклонился вперед, положив локти на колени, и посмотрел на свои сложенные руки, а потом на Спока. Когда он заговорил, его голос был холодным, как лед – как вулканец, Спок не мог не восхититься.  
\- Скажи это, – сказал Кирк, не отрывая взгляд от лица Спока.  
Не понимая, Спок осторожно спросил:  
\- Прошу, поясните. Я не знаю, что вы хотите, чтобы я сказал.  
\- Если ты хочешь это сказать, тебе стоит назвать слово, не надо ходить вокруг да около. В смысле все эти «неодобрения» и «моральные ориентиры» просто чушь, так? Просто скажи это, Спок, скажи мне в лицо, ты не будешь первым.  
Спок с раздражением и смущением понял, что теперь Кирк выглядит разочарованным.  
\- Я не знаю, о каком слове вы говорите, – яростно сказал Спок, – и к тому же…  
\- Шлюха, – спокойно сказал Кирк. – Ты об этом думаешь, да? Знаешь, это забавно, мне говорили «ты – шлюха, держись подальше от моей девушки», даже говорили «ты – шлюха, держись подальше от моей дочери», но «ты – шлюха, держись подальше от моего десятилетнего сына» – это для меня что-то новенькое.  
Чувствуя себя неуютно от неожиданного поворота разговора, Спок попытался продолжить.  
\- Это не то, что я…  
\- О, я понял, – сказал Кирк, все еще ведя себя спокойно, но Спок сам хорошо знал, что это такое – фальшивое спокойствие, чтобы не распознать под ним злость и обиду. – Ничего, все хорошо, ты преподавал лингвистику, поэтому тебе важна точность в словах, я понял. Может, не «шлюха», а скорее «блядь», оно тоже популярно. Или тебя беспокоит, что я сплю с парнями, тогда можешь использовать «членосос». Это даже будет правдой.  
Слово «блядь» эхом прозвучало у Спока в голове, в своих воспоминаниях Спок смог сохранить контроль на слове «предатель», как он помнил, в жестоких руках своих вулканских сверстников, но «блядь» сломало его контроль. Это было жестокое слово, он никогда не оправдывал тех, кто его использовал, иногда говоря об этом вслух.  
\- Это не то, что я хотел сказать, – тихо ответил Спок, жалея, что не смог выразиться точнее. – Ничего из этого я не имел в виду. Я просто хотел напомнить вам, что у вулканцев иные стандарты сексуального поведения, с более строгими нравами, и вам стоит знать, какой пример вы подаете другим, а не только думать о своих желаниях. Продолжать развлекать нескончаемый поток любовников, когда Сторек может научиться тому же, это более…  
Спок остановился, потому что Джим странно улыбнулся ему, почти мило, и Спок насладился мыслью о том, что его поняли и простили, пока Кирк не покачал головой медленно и сказал:  
\- Ты даже не слышишь, что говоришь, да? Это восхитительно.  
Спок был ошеломлен.  
\- Я… я не понимаю, – начал он, но Кирк невесело засмеялся.  
\- Все ты понял, – сказал он с подтекстом. – Послушай, Спок, я очень устал, и не потому, что трахался всю прошлую ночь, между прочим. Растить ребенка и управлять кораблем, как оказалось, довольно утомительно, гораздо более утомительно, чем ночной секс-марафон, это точно… я могу сказать. Я чертовски устал, так что я кое-что тебе скажу, а потом ты уберешься отсюда ко всем чертям, чтобы я мог поспать, и ты не будешь говорить со мной ни о чем, кроме работы, пока ты, блять, не подрастешь.  
Спок видел утомление на лице Кирка, и знал, что должен был быть снисходительней, но каким-то образом человек решил, что имеет право предъявлять ультиматумы Споку по такому вопросу, и невозможно было избавиться от растущего раздражения по поводу этого упрямства. Капитан, со своей стороны, отступать не собирался.  
\- Я не знаю, откуда взялось твое мнение обо мне – нет, знаешь, я точно знаю, кого за это благодарить. Нашу любимую Лейтенанта Ухуру, за то, что рассказала тебе все самые сочные истории о Кадете Кирке, шлюхе всея кампуса, «девочки, не бойтесь, всем достанется», об уебке, который хоть чего-то добился, это забавно, не правда ли. И дело в том, что даже если бы ты был прав, даже если бы я до сих пор, как ты там сказал? «Развлекался нескончаемым потоком любовников» или что там… Даже если так, это не твое собачье дело, потому что я взрослый человек, а секс это естественно, здорово и весело, и я старался идти на компромиссы с твоей вулканской моралью, но я не перестану быть человеком только потому, что ты считаешь это противным.  
Вернулась мерзкая улыбочка Кирка, и он наклонил голову на сторону, как делают маленькие дети, когда рассказывают шутку.  
\- Но знаешь, что смешно? То, что ты полон дерьма. Ты знаешь, как часто я спал с кем-то за последние восемь месяцев, Спок? Пять раз. Пять чертовых раз. Все они – дипломатические работники, и я хочу сказать тебе секрет, Спок, о дипломатических работниках. Они ужасны в постели. Всегда. Не спрашивай, почему, но это так. Так что вот. По стандартам Джеймса Т. Кирка, я жил, как монах, а ты все это время думал обо мне, как о… – Кирк попытался подобрать слова, и злость улетучилась с его лица, оставляя только усталость и боль, а еще апатию – Черт тебя дери, Спок, – наконец, сказал он. – Я иду спать, один. Я заберу Сторека утром.  
Спок тихо ушел в большом смятении. Он забрал очевидно сонного Сторека от Чехова, и они оба в тишине пошли в их общую каюту. Когда Сторек был готов ложиться спать, Спок, сам противореча себе, сел в кресло рядом с его кроватью, где обычно сидел Джим. Не имея уверенности, как начать разговор, он решил начать с главного.  
\- Капитан Кирк – человек, – сказал Спок, и остановился. Сторек только спокойно посмотрел на него, ожидая продолжения. – Люди отличаются от вулканцев, – попробовал Спок еще раз.  
\- Да, – согласился Сторек.  
\- Капитан, как человек, ведет себя иначе, чем вулканцы. Это тебя как-то… беспокоит, Сторек? – Спок внимательно смотрел на мальчика, но даже усталый Сторек ничего не показал.  
Все, что Спок смог понять, это то, что он медленно обдумывает его слова.  
\- Я знаю о человечности капитана, – наконец, сказал Сторек, видимо, считая, что Спок его как-то проверяет. – Было бы нелогично ожидать от человека поведения такого же, как от вулканца.  
Спок еще раз напомнил себе о человеческом афоризме – «устами младенца», и в этот раз он остро осознал его. Нелогично было бы, если бы человек вел себя, как вулканец.  
Тихий голос Сторека прервал мысли Спока.  
\- Она… – Сторек замолчал, но потом продолжил, после кивка Спока, выглядя взволнованным и готовым защищаться. – Она – человечность Капитана Кирка… нравится мне.  
В первый раз, когда Спок заметил Кирка, кусающего яблоко и принимающего решения, недоступные ни одному вулканцу, предлагая то, от чего Спок не мог отказаться – от вызова; легкость, с которой он начал доверять этому человеку проистекала из этого ужасного, сложного дня, основываясь на совершенно иррациональной и инстинктивной вере, которую Джеймс Т. Кирк невероятным образом вложил в Спока, на бесконечной интриге в их шахматных играх, на непредсказуемости, из-за которой Спок ждал каждый матч с нетерпением, на привязанности, которую Кирк щедро дарил своей команде, Споку и Стореку, не желая ничего в ответ: и все это были признаки и следствия человечности Капитана Кирка. Настаивать на том, чтобы капитан проявлял контроль и бесстрастие вулканцев, означало бы потерю всего этого, как и много другого, что заставило Спока считать Джима Кирка своим первым и единственным другом.  
Было бы нелогично ожидать от человека поведения, как у вулканца, повторил себе Спок, и его человечность нравится мне. Я помедитирую над этим. Боюсь, я причинил вред, и путь, которым я могу его исправить, неясен.  
\- Весьма… тонкий анализ, – ответил Спок.  
Ответ был недостаточен, но Спок не чувствовал в себе сил продолжать разговор сейчас, он надеялся, что будет еще возможность, когда его разум будет не в таком смятении.  
Он ушел в свою комнату, медитировать. Он очень жалел, что матери нет рядом, чтобы дать ему совет. Она бы знала, что делать, Спок был уверен. Вместо этого Споку придется двигаться наугад, вооруженному только своим небольшим опытом в человеческих эмоциях, который в основном представлен яростью, которую он пытался изгнать, и любовью, которая отошла в тень с тех пор, как его мать умерла, а Ниота разорвала их отношения.  
Сторек сказал непререкаемую правду. Что же ослепило Спока настолько, что он не увидел этого и повел себя так нерационально? Если бы Спок увидел, что человек ведет себя, так, как он повел себя, он бы предположил, что действия вызваны ревностью, но это точно не подходило к случаю Спока.  
В конце концов, даже после продолжительной медитации, Спок не смог найти причину своих действий – только их негативные последствия. Спок заключил, что у него нет выбора, кроме как включить это в длинный список необъяснимых событий, каким-либо образом не напрямую вызванных хаотичным влиянием Капитана Джеймса Т. Кирка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В оригинале была сложная идиома про курицу, но я не знаю, как ее перевести, поэтому перевел похоже по смыслу и чтобы было понятно. Но знайте, что она там была!


	9. Chapter 9

~*~

\- Доктор, могу я попросить у вас совета по личному вопросу?  
Доктор Маккой подозрительно посмотрел на Спока.  
\- Знаешь, большинство людей приходят сюда с такими вопросами, ища совета в сексе или потому, что у них какой-то неприятный ЗППП. Полагаю, ты тут, все же, не за этим.  
\- Конечно, нет, Доктор, – терпеливо сказал Спок.  
\- Тогда выкладывай, – сказал Маккой, с размаху падая на офисный стул.  
\- Я пришел спросить у вас совета не как у врача, а как у человека, который состоял в длительных отношениях с другим человеком.  
\- Ты хочешь моего совета потому, что я был женат?  
\- Да, я бы хотел узнать… когда ваша жена правомерно злилась на вас, каким методом вы пользовались, чтобы вернуть ваши отношения в нормальное состояние?  
\- Ты поссорился с Джимом, – подытожил Маккой без выражения.  
\- Капитан – не моя жена, – сказал Спок, которому уже несколько раз пришлось повторить эту фразу за последние пару месяцев, и он находил это утомительным.  
Маккой фыркнул и откинулся на спинку стула.  
\- Все знают, что это так, – сказал он, – но сейчас мы можем притвориться, что нет. Как я мирился с Джоселин?  
Спок кивнул.  
\- Ну, обычно я пользовался цветами и шоколадом, что довольно стандартно, но я не думаю, что тебе это подойдет, я бы в любом случае не стал такое рекомендовать.  
\- Ясно, – расстроенно сказал Спок.  
Возможно, у Мистера Сулу будет более подходящий совет, или у Сестры Чапел.  
\- Но, – продолжил Маккой, подняв палец. – Через какое-то время я понял, что лучше всего начать с фразы «Я был неправ». И это подходит и для тупых капитанов звездных кораблей, по крайней мере, лучше, чем цветы.

~*~

Когда Джим увидел, как Ухура идет к турболифту, он взлетел со своего кресла и незамедлительно последовал за ней.  
Как только двери турболифта закрылись перед ними, он сказал максимально нейтральным тоном:  
\- Хорошая работа, кстати, неплохо ты просветила Спока о том, какой я кобель галактического масштаба. Просто первоклассно.  
\- Хорошая работа, кстати, – ответила Ухура, закатив глаза, – то, что ты совершенно безвкусно приударил за мной, когда мы впервые встретились, и с тех пор приударял за мной каждый день моей жизни, и переспал с моей соседкой как минимум пять раз, о которых я знаю, и один из них был на МОЕЙ КРОВАТИ. Просто первоклассно, Капитан.  
Они доехали до развлекательной палубы, и двери начали открываться, но Джим нажал на кнопку, чтобы они закрылись снова. Он прислонился к стенке лифта, посмотрев на Ухуру страдающим взглядом.  
\- Возможно, я заслужил это, да, – признал Джим, и Ухура беззвучно повторила за ним «возможно?».  
Джим нахмурился. Она нетерпеливо смотрела на него, и он попытался выразить словами все, что заставила его чувствовать эта короткая перепалка, потому что был уверен, что Ухура может по пальцам одной руки пересчитать те разы, когда чувствовала к нему уважение, что не меняет того факта, что он уважал ее с первой минуты.  
\- Я хотел винить тебя, – признался Джим, и Ухура удивленно посмотрел на него, уже готовая что-то сказать, но он поднял руку, он хотел сам пройти через это. – Я хотел винить тебя, – повторил Джим, – но дело в том, что дело не в тебе. Потому что когда ты зовешь меня шлюхой, это звучит с восхищением, знаешь? По крайней мере, так это слышу я, и если я не прав, не говори мне. Но когда Спок сказал это… – Джим отвернулся, не в силах смотреть ей в глаза, хотя понимал, что выдает себя, как если б он прокричал это в лицо своему ведущему специалисту по связи. – Это было… иначе, – он остановился на этом, хотя в голове звучало «неебически больно».  
\- Мне жаль, – осторожно сказала Ухура, более осторожно, чем он ожидал.  
И ее «жаль» не включало в себя вину, просто выражало симпатию, но поскольку она и не была виновата, Джиму это подошло.  
\- Мне тоже, – ответил Джим. – В смысле, мне жаль, что у вас не получилось. В любом случае, – сказал он, выдавив улыбку, – мои дни, как всегалактической шлюхи, накрылись медным тазом.  
\- Я заметила, – сказал Ухура, улыбаясь в ответ. – Значит ли это, что великий Джеймс Т. Кирк, наконец, повзрослел? – спросила она дразнящим тоном.  
Ага, уныло подумал Джим, у меня ужасное чувство, что так и есть.  
Он поднял палец к губам и нажал на кнопку, чтобы открыть двери турболифта, и когда она зашипела, открываясь, он сказал:  
\- Шшшш! Это секрет! Никто не должен знать.  
Ухура подняла бровь, так же изящно, как делал это Спок, и сказала ему:  
\- Ненавижу приносить плохие вести, Капитан… но мне кажется, что ваш секрет уже больше не секрет.  
\- Черт возьми, – выругался Джим, смеясь, и Ухура рассмеялась с ним, выходя и оставляя его и турболифт за собой.

~*~

\- Я был неправ, – сказал Спок, когда Джим открыл ему дверь в свою каюту.  
\- Воу. Это заняло меньше, чем я думал, – сказал Джим. – Заходи.  
Джим имел в виду «Заходи, садись, располагайся, мне кажется, это займет некоторое время», но, конечно, Спок понял все по-своему. Как только дверь зашипела, закрываясь, он встал, держась очень прямо, посреди комнаты, держа руки за спиной и смотря прямо, но не на что конкретно, и сказал, тоже ни к кому не обращаясь:  
\- Я был неправ, критикуя ваше сексуальное поведение. У меня не было права судить ваши действия в этой области, публично или лично. Моя реакция была оскорбительна, основана на неверной информации, культурно бестактна и пагубна для нашей дружбы, которая имеет для меня большую ценность. Я прошу прощения.  
Джим замер, все еще стоя напротив Спока, и смотря ему в глаза.  
\- Верно, – сказал он, не отступая ни на дюйм. – Ты был неправ, и еще, ты точно не имел права судить меня.  
\- Я желаю, чтобы наша дружба вернулась к прежнему состоянию как можно скорее, – сказал Спок, но Джим покачал головой.  
\- Не думаю, что я этого хочу. Предыдущее состояние не было настолько секси – я думал, что мы друзья, но ты в тайне думал обо мне всякие грязные вещи.  
Спок ничего не сказал, и Джим потопал ногой.  
\- Почему я должен принять твои извинения, не зная, не поступишь ли ты так же на следующей же неделе?  
Спок очевидно сомневался, что ему сделать – его брови нахмурились, а шея заметно напряглась, и Джим пожалел, что давит на него, у них было культурное недопонимание, Спок хороший парень, а Джим действительно раньше был тем еще кобелем, не то чтобы в этом было что-то плохое…  
\- Прошу меня простить, – неожиданно сказал Спок. – Я должен ненадолго вернуться в свою каюту, чтобы забрать два предмета. Меня уверили, что они будут не нужны, но поскольку мой нынешний подход совершенно неудовлетворителен, очевидно, что мне дали неверный совет. Я попрошу вас повременить с суждением, пока я не вернусь с необходимым оборудованием.  
\- Эм, Спок… – начал Джим, посмотрев на Спока так, чтобы выразить полностью странное и зловещее чувство, которое накрыло его при слове «оборудование».  
\- Спок, что это за оборудование?  
Спок выглядел нервно, но вызывающе.  
\- Мне говорили, что для того, чтобы эффект был полным, преподнесение этих объектов должно быть сюрпризом.  
Джим не знал, что ему лучше сделать – бежать или… он все больше склонялся к побегу.  
\- Спок, поверь мне, я бы очень хотел знать. Что это за объекты, Спок? Ты меня пугаешь!  
Спок стал выглядеть, если это возможно, еще более нервно.  
\- Цветущее ночью растение, которое я попросил у Лейтенанта Сулу из его личной коллекции, которое, как он меня уверил, будет наиболее эффективно, и сейчас весьма ярко цветет, и коробка небольших сладостей с Земли, лишенных питательной ценности и по большей части произведенных из какао-бобов.  
Джим уставился на Спока.  
Спок не смотрел ему в глаза.  
Джим раскрыл глаза еще шире.  
Спок стал нервничать еще больше.  
Осторожно, стараясь контролировать себя, Джим сказал:  
\- Ты собирался принести мне… цветы и шоколад?  
\- Да, – неуверенно сказал Спок. – Если пожелаете, я сейчас же принесу их, цветы весьма впечатляющие, – добавил он с особым нажимом, будто именно это заставит Джима простить его.  
Джим не стал смеяться до колик, хотя ему и очень-очень хотелось, просто до смерти, только по двум причинам: во-первых, как только закончится этот разговор, он пойдет и все расскажет Боунзу, а потом будет смеяться и смеяться и смеяться, пока у него не заболит живот; во-вторых, бедняга Спок выглядел так, будто сейчас рассыплется, а он приложил много усилий к тому, чтобы понять человеческие традиции и социальные ритуалы, хотя он в этом совершеннейший профан.  
\- Спасибо, Спок, – сказал Джим, зная, что звучит странно, потому что он сжимал зубы, чтоб не засмеяться. – Это… Я впечатлен тем, что ты провел исследования по человеческим социальным нормам. Но кто бы ни дал тебе тот первый совет, он был прав – это все… не обязательно.  
Спок ощутимо расслабился.  
\- Тогда мы можем вернуться к предыдущему стилю общения? – спросил он, и Джим сказал да, немного против своей воли, но Стоит быть честным с собой, подумал Джим: ему хотелось разговаривать о чувствах не больше, чем Споку.  
\- Шахматы? – спросил он Спока. – Или тебе надо вернуться и присматривать за Стореком?  
\- Мистер Сулу был достаточно добр, чтобы принять на себя обязанности по надзору, – сказал Спок. – Я определенно получу удовольствие от игры в шахматы.  
Конечно, за шахматной доской они разговорились, Джиму стоило это предугадать.  
\- Я действительно имел это в виду, – сказал Джим, довольствуясь единственной фигурой, которую ему удалось съесть – только пешку. – Я знаю, что многие капитаны забивают на политику братства(1) и делают что хотят, но не я. Я знаю, что правила придуманы не без причины. Я бы не стал, точно не стал спать с кем-то, кто думает, что ему… придется это сделать, или что они потеряют работу. Это было бы… я бы не стал так делать.  
\- Я знаю это, – ровно сказал Спок, и в груди у Джима ослаб маленький узел, когда он понял, что Спок говорит правду. – Я знаю это, и ваша бдительность делает вам честь… Джим. Но вам не стоит оправдываться передо мной, – добавил Спок, наступая на одного из его коней.  
\- Я знаю, – сказал Джим, пожав плечами. – Но мы друзья, так что…  
Спок осторожно переставил свою ладью, сегодня они вели необычно разговорчивую игру в шахматы, даже по обычным стандартам. Джим предположил, что это был очередной по-Споковски странный способ извинения – будто Джиму будет проще, если Спок ему поддастся. Проще не было, и Джима это немного раздражало. Конечно, Джим верил, что раздражением стоит делиться.  
\- Я даже больше не могу спать с Гейлой, – трагически сказал он, ожидая реакции Спока, – и я тебе скажу, это потеря.  
Спок достаточно долго посмотрел на Джима, чтобы тот заметил раздражение в его глазах.  
\- Я вас уверяю, Капитан, что мне наименее всего интересно слышать о вашем сексуальном опыте с Лейтенантом Вро, или любым другим членом этой команды и даже жителем Федерации.  
Джим не смог устоять.  
\- Однажды я встретил одну клингонку, во время летней интернатуры после второго года учебы…  
\- … или с любым другим существом любой расы, – быстро добавил Спок. Сердито посмотрев на Джима, он сказал. – Или, возможно, мне стоит расширить параметры, чтобы включить неразумные формы жизни?  
Джим откинул голову и рассмеялся.  
\- Знаешь, Ухура тоже так говорила – в первый раз, когда мы встретились. Она назвала меня «тупым деревенщиной, который трахает только животных на ферме». Прекрасное воспоминание.  
\- Вы отрицали это? – спросил Спок, и Джим снова рассмеялся.  
\- Лишь слово «только».  
\- Понятно.  
Спок перестал щадить его после этого, что Джиму было приятно увидеть, но еще это значило, что игра продлилась всего только полчаса. Когда она окончилась, Спок встал с кресла и заметно напрягся.  
\- Прежде чем я уйду, я хотел бы сказать вам, что если, в соответствии с принципами культурного уважения и согласия, в будущем вы захотите вступить в сексуальную связь, вам стоит уведомить меня о своих планах, чтобы я смог принять на себя обязанность по присмотру за Стореком на время подобной активности. Я надеюсь, что таким образом смогу выразить мою поддержку по отношению к вашим человеческим потребностям и нуждам, и это загладит мой предыдущий проступок, который был нетолерантным.  
Джим глубоко вздохнул, он понимал, что Спок пытается вести себя мило, и это хорошо, но…  
\- Спок, послушай, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься выразить поддержку, но отмечать, что мои развлечения мешают моим обязанностям по отношения к Стореку – не лучший путь.  
Спок сжал губы, выглядя взволнованным.  
\- Я никогда не подразумевал…  
\- В прошлый раз ты назвал меня шлюхой, я думаю, это честно…  
\- Нет, – напряженно сказал Спок. – Это не так.  
\- … но ты… ты сказал, что я, ты сказал, что Сторек… – Джиму не хотелось говорить этого, но он не мог остановиться, – ты сказал, что я недостаточно хорош для Сторека, что ты заберешь его у меня, если я не одумаюсь, а этого… этого… ты не можешь так поступить, – Джим покачал головой. – В смысле, ты можешь, и это меня пугает, потому что если тебя еще раз переклинит, мне нечем будет тебе ответить. Ты можешь съебаться на Новый Вулкан завтра вместе со Стореком, и я не смогу тебя остановить, а я даже не думал… мне не приходило это в голову, пока ты не сказал мне, что я должен взять себя в руки, или я буду плохим примером для Сторека, и ты заберешь его.  
Спок выглядел по-настоящему шокированным, даже по человеческим стандартам его выражение лица было удивленным. Он сделал шаг к Джиму, который все еще сидел у стола, и начал говорить быстро и уверенно.  
\- Джим, я бы никогда так не поступил. Это было бы наиболее нелогично. Вы со Стореком создали невероятно прочную связь, такую, какой нет между ним и мной. Конечно, логически, если кого и стоит отстранить от родительских обязанностей во благо Сторека, это точно буду я, – признал Спок, и Джим видел, чего ему это стоило. Джим не знал, что сказать, так что он просто подождал, пока Спок вздохнет, шагнет еще ближе и скажет. – Я знал, что мои слова задели вас, но не знал, что испугали. Я извиняюсь за все это.  
Джим хотел возразить, что он не был испуган, какого черта Спок вообще говорит? Но вместо этого он сказал:  
\- Извинения приняты, – потому что в одной способности своего первого помощника Джим никогда не сомневался – в его способности знать, когда Джим врет.  
Спок поймал его взгляд, и внезапно Джим понял, что Спок практически стоит у него между ног, и Джим почувствовал жар, исходящий от него, нечеловеческий, и успокаивающий, и провоцирующий одновременно. Когда Джим посмотрел в его темные глаза, он вспомнил, из-за чего вообще началась эта глупая, отвратительная ссора. Он отвел взгляд.  
\- В любом случае, Спок, похоже, тебе больше не надо беспокоиться. Кажется, в ближайшее время я не буду «развлекаться» с какими-либо «сексуальными партнерами».  
\- Если это из-за того, что я сказал, вам не следует… – начал Спок, но Джим махнул на него рукой.  
\- Это… не беспокойся об этом, Спок. Дело не в тебе, дело во мне.  
Спок не понял культурную отсылку, как Джим и предполагал, но эти слова его успокоили, так что Джим решил, что это победа.  
\- Увидимся завтра, Спок, – сказал Джим. – И, эм… не ешь шоколадки, ладно? Я слышал о том, как шоколад действует на вулканцев…  
\- Я знаю об эффектах, – чопорно сказал Спок, своими словами подтвердив все слухи, которые Джим знал о вулканцах и шоколаде, так что Джим решил, что должен будет накормить Спока чем-нибудь сладким при следующей же подвернувшейся (безопасной) возможности.  
Спок посмотрел на Джима, показывая, что знает, о чем тот думает.  
\- Я полагаю, что человеческое выражение для этого будет, хоть я и уверен, что уже поздно, «даже не думайте об этом».  
Джим пожелал Споку доброй ночи, закрыл за ним дверь, а потом повернулся к ней спиной и ударился об нее головой с громким стуком.  
Цветы и шоколад. Иисусе. Повторяй за мной, Джим: глупая влюбленность, просто небольшая глупая влюбленность, просто чертова глупая влюбленность…

~*~

Спок и Кирк продолжили выделять время друг для друга и для игры в шахматы без зрителей, но это не означало, что они перестали играть в присутствии Сторека. Спок верил, что это будет хорошим обучающим опытом, а Кирк – потому что, по его словам, «если бы мы перестали, это бы разбило мальчугану сердце».  
\- Восхитительно, – сказал Сторек, неотрывно смотря на шахматную доску.  
\- Могу я спросить? – вмешался Спок, и Сторек кивнул. – Что так восхищает тебя в моих шахматных матчах с Капитаном Кирком?  
\- Ваши стили игры и стратегии абсолютно разные, и все же, каждый из вас выигрывает половину игр. Я должен объединить ваши стили игры в единую стратегию, которая позволит мне победить вас обоих.  
Спок кивнул, это было достойной задачей, но Кирк покачал головой, грустно улыбнувшись.  
\- Никому не говори, дружок, но в интересах политики полной честности, которую ввел Спок, тебе стоит знать, что на самом деле мы не играем 50/50. Скорее 60/40 в пользу Спока.  
\- Это сложно было признать? – спросил Спок, постаравшись не звучать самодовольно, но провалив задачу, поскольку Кирк скорчил ему рожицу, высунув язык в наиболее детской манере.  
\- Восхитительно, – снова сказал Сторек, смотря на Кирка. – Хотя в ваших персональных файлах указано, что вы «высокомерный и хвастливый», вы жертвуете своим эго, чтобы поддержать родительские ценности Коммандера Спока.  
\- Ауч! – воскликнул Кирк, смеясь и изображая, что что-то проткнуло ему сердце. – Вот тебе совет, пацан, не говори людям о мерзких вещах, которые написаны в их персональных файлах. От этого людям бывает грустно.  
Сторек внимательно посмотрел на Кирка.  
\- Вам не грустно. На самом деле, вы излучаете довольство и веселье.  
\- Это? Потому что я… – Кирк указал на себя, – … гораздо круче остальных людей. Ничего меня не берет.  
\- Капитан, если вы хотели убедить меня в том, что вы не «высокомерный и хвастливый», как говорит ваш личный файл, вы выбрали на удивление неэффективную тактику.  
Кирк громко рассмеялся, и даже Спок весело дернул уголком губ.  
\- Сторек привел убедительный аргумент, – сказал он, и Кирк поднял руки шутливо сдаваясь.  
\- Окружен со всех сторон вулканской стервозностью! Засада! Засада!  
Сторек наклонил голову.  
\- Если верить военной стратегии, которую вы включили в занятия по человеческим навыкам, засада должна содержать элемент сюрприза. Очевидно, для вас не было сюрпризом, что Коммандер Спок поддержит мою точку зрения, в конце концов, мое наблюдение было продуктом непогрешимой логики, а Коммандер никогда, насколько я знаю, не потворствовал вашему эго, если у него был шанс.  
Кирк снова рассмеялся, откинув голову назад и закрывая глаза, сотрясаясь от смеха.  
\- Ты меня поймал, Сторек, ты прав, мне стоило догадаться, что раз ты начал меня доставать, Спок тут же присоединится.  
\- Я рад, что вы видите логику моей позиции, – сказал Сторек очень довольный собой, но его самодовольство прервал широкий зевок.  
\- Кажется, всем хорошим вулканским мальчикам пора поваляться в стогу (2), – сказал Кирк, и Сторек нахмурился от непонимания.  
\- Капитан, я предполагаю мало возможным нахождение на борту Энтерпрайза сушеного корма для скота, и даже если он есть, я не могу понять причины, по которой мне нужно в него падать. Если это каким-то образом связано с уроками боевых искусств, я уверен, что для этого есть более подходящее время…  
Спок прервал его.  
\- Капитан Кирк использовал нелогичное и причудливое человеческое выражение «упасть в стог», которое означает «приготовиться ко сну».  
\- Простите мне мое незнание, – напряженно сказал Сторек, а потом ушел в свою спальню раньше, чем Спок успел объяснить, что совершенно не то имел в виду, что он хотел присоединиться к атмосфере веселья, а не разрушить ее.  
\- У тебя получится, – тихо сказал Кирк, собирая фигуры своими быстрыми пальцами и складывая их в коробку.  
Спок позволил себе несколько следующих минут незамеченным наблюдать за этими пальцами, которые с одинаковым вниманием и аккуратностью находили место для пешки и королевы. Руки Спока в это время бесполезно лежали у него на коленях – обычно он помогал капитану складывать фигуры, но сегодня он решил наблюдать.  
Из-за плеча Кирка Спок увидел, как Сторек высунулся из двери своей спальни.  
\- Капитан Кирк?  
Кирк повернул стул, чтобы посмотреть на Сторека, и улыбнулся.  
\- Да?  
\- Не будет ли для вас трудностью рассказать мне один из ваших… обучающих анекдотов, прежде чем я лягу спать?  
\- Конечно, Сторек, – сказал Кирк, вставая с кресла и грациозно потягиваясь. – Ты меня знаешь, ничего я не люблю больше, чем рассказать старый добрый обучающий анекдот.  
Кирк зашел за Стореком в его комнату, Спок уже знал, что он сядет в кресло у изголовья кровати Сторека. Спок не пошел за ними, он уже знал и то, что его присутствие нежелательно. Вместо этого он остался сидеть у стола, смотря вниз на чистую клетчатую доску, пока голос Джима доносился из двери.  
\- Давным-давно, – услышал Спок, – был мальчик по имени Кал-Эл, с планеты под названием Криптон, – Спок не знал планеты с таким названием, но продолжил слушать в тишине. – Когда он был очень маленьким, его планета была уничтожена, так что его родители отправили Кал-Эла в корабле, который приземлился на Земле в двадцатом веке, в месте под названием Канзас, недалеко от того, где вырос я, – Спок подумал над этим совпадением, если криптонцы являются расой долгожителей, тогда, возможно, «Кал-Эл» был детским знакомым Джима?  
\- Кал-Эла нашли двое людей, Марта и Джонатан Кент, и они вырастили его хорошим человеком, назвав его Кларк Кент. Но, поскольку он был криптонцем, у него были особые силы, например, он был супер-сильным. Так что он использовал эти силы, чтобы помогать людям, и когда он делал это, у него была вторая личность, которого звали… Супермен!  
Когда Спок услышал, как Джим описывает совершенно невозможные силы этого «Супермена», он начал сомневаться в обучающей ценности этой истории, но когда он услышал, что инопланетный мальчик вырос среди людей и стал героем, и спас свой новый дом, Землю, от уничтожения, он понял, будь она обучающей или нет, но в этой истории есть определенная польза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - fraternization regs или fraternization policy - политика братсва, применяемая в американской армии и флоте. Она говорит о том, что личные отношения не должны влиять на дисциплину. Подробнее можно почитать тут: https://www.thebalance.com/navy-fraternization-policies-3354650  
> Ссылка на английском, но можно загнать в гугл.  
> 2 - hit the hay - выражение, которое на русский образно можно перевести, как пойти на боковую, а подстрочно - упасть в сено или ударить сено. Собственно, сено пришлось максимально сохранить для понимания следующего за этим выражением каламбура. Ну и вообще, Кирк же простой парень из Айовы, ему должны быть свойственны всякие фермерские словечки)


	10. Chapter 10

~*~

Лицо отца появилось на видеоэкране, и Спок понял, что нелогично чувствует облегчение. Он всегда жаждал советов отца и много над ними думал, но в последнее время, из-за сложных и часто непостижимых вопросов, Спок находил их бесценными.  
\- Отец.  
\- Спок. Как Сторек?  
\- Он в порядке, Отец.  
\- Как проходит его обучение?  
\- Он многообещающий ученик, – сказал Спок. Он подумал, что это может быть идеальным моментом, чтобы попросить совета по вопросу, который занимал его в последнее время. Он начал осторожно. – Сторек начал обучаться боевым искусствам с несколькими членами экипажа, которых он посчитал экспертами в выбранных техниках, включая Лейтенанта Сулу и Капитана Кирка.  
\- Стоящее стремление.  
\- Вполне, – Спок слегка замялся. – Он не стал просить моего совета по своим тренировкам, хотя я являюсь мастером в вулканских искусствах.  
\- Ты считаешь это признаком отторжения вулканской культуры и ценностей?  
\- Нет, Отец. Этому заключению нет подтверждения, – Спок замялся еще раз. – Я полагаю, что это идет от более… личного отторжения.  
Сарек терпеливо ждал.  
\- Отец, я заметил, что Сторек предпочитает компанию Капитана Кирка моей, предпочитает Капитана Кирка мне.  
Спок не пытался скрывать, в какой степени этот вывод оказал на него негативное влияние – было время, когда он сделал бы такую попытку, но сейчас его отец хорошо осознавал, в какой степени аспекты воспитания часто являются источником необычного возмущения вулканского спокойствия в Споке. Спок был удивлен, увидев искру смеха в глазах отца в ответ на его признание.  
\- Это удивительный парадокс, не так ли, Спок? Хотя все вулканцы растут в отрицании эмоций и их проявления, когда мы сталкиваемся с исключительными представителями человечества, с их прямыми и неконтролируемыми чувствами, чаще всего это заставляет нас предпочесть их хаос порядку наших вулканских собратьев, вместо того, чтобы отрицать их, как нас учили. Так было со мной, когда я понял, что предпочитаю твою мать всем вулканским женщинам, которых я знал; так же было и с тобой, когда ты предпочел твою мать мне; и то же действует и для Сторека. Несомненно, в таком свете эти конкретные предпочтения можно возвести в ранг семейной традиции.  
Спок не знал, как ответить. Он не мог отрицать, что в детстве и во взрослом возрасте он предпочитал компанию своей матери, но будучи ребенком, он никогда не задумывался о том, что отец может заметить это, и это может причинить ему боль. В свою защиту он мог сказать, что не слишком заботился о чувствах своего отца отчасти потому, что он был введен в заблуждение (и из-за действий самого Сарека тоже), что у его отца не было чувств, о которых стоило заботиться. Тем не менее, Спок хотел поддержать его, хоть и знал, что это может быть необязательным.  
\- Я всегда благодарен вам за советы, – сказал Спок. – Особенно за ваше желание открыто поделиться со мной своим опытом отцовства. Это привило мне благодарность за ваши усилия в деликатном деле воспитания.  
\- Это всего лишь мой долг, – ответил Сарек, но было видно, что он доволен. – Как Капитан Кирк?  
\- Он тоже в порядке, Отец.  
\- Ты считаешь его подходящим родителем для Сторека?  
\- Я считаю его более чем подходящим, – твердо сказал Спок. – Я считаю его… – Спок вспомнил слова своего отца, – … исключительным, Отец. Исключительным представителем человечества.  
\- Восхитительно, – отметил Сарек, и Спок почувствовал неконтролируемую нервозность в ответ на слова отца. – Я очень хочу встретиться с ним, – продолжил Сарек, – в более подходящих условиях, чем в последний раз.  
Спок не знал, почему, но он внезапно ощутил совершенно нелогичный страх, что это закончится непредсказуемым хаосом и неизбежным унижением, в основном для него.  
\- К сожалению, – быстро сказал Спок, – я не думаю, что это будет возможно в ближайшее время. Хотя наше последнее столкновение с дж’Фенни заставило нас патрулировать Нейтральную Зону, Энтерпрайз все еще является флагманом флота и редко бывает свободен.  
\- Я понимаю, – сказал Сарек. – Тебе разрешено раскрывать цель вашей следующей миссии?  
Спок кивнул.  
\- Нас пригласили на Ило Ипсилон, чтобы взять под стражу главного исполнительного директора их планетарного правительства. Ему предъявлены неизвестные нам обвинения, и из-за трудностей, связанных с попыткой обеспечить сбалансированное и беспристрастное судебное разбирательство на его родной планете, его перевозят на Андорию, чтобы его судил суд Федерации. Эта миссия должна быть не опасна, и я не ожидаю трудностей.  
\- Я доволен нашим разговором, Спок, – сказал Сарек. – Жду скорой встречи с тобой и Капитаном Кирком.  
Прежде чем Спок смог снова указать на малую вероятность этого события, видеоэкран потемнел.  
Пару секунд Спок размышлял о том, что перспектива встречи между его отцом и капитаном вызывает в нем волнение, но вскоре его мысли вернулись в нужное русло – к грядущей миссии на Ило Ипсилон. Он на мгновение почувствовал благодарность за то, что эта миссия должна быть простой и понятной, как показали последние три месяца, попытка обеспечить нужды Сторека уже сама по себе была тяжелой задачей.

~*~

Кирк кивнул людям на видеоэкране, получив в ответ от них тщательно рассчитанные поклоны.  
\- Приветствую вас, Министр Леша и Министр Фон с Ило Ипсилон, – сказал Кирк, получив довольный кивок от Ухуры за то, что произнес все правильно. – Меня зовут Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк с звездолета Энтерпрайз. Мы слышали, у вас есть небольшие проблемы.  
\- Несомненно. Капитан, – сказал Министр Фон, молодой мужчина в официальном костюме и с темными волосами. – Вы знакомы с деталями нашей ситуации?  
Джим окинул взглядом мостик, но никто не был в курсе, как и он, даже Спок.  
\- Нет, Министр Фон, к сожалению, Звездный Флот лишь кратко описал нам вашу проблему. Я знаю, что мы здесь, чтобы взять под стражу вашего Первого Министра и перевести его в суд Федерации на Андории.  
Министр Леша кивнула, она была старше, чем Фон, и ее волосы уже седели.  
\- Вы правы, Капитан, – сказала она. – Первый Министр Чор совершил…  
\- … Его обвиняют в… – прервал Фон.  
\- Он повинен… – Леша посмотрела на Фона предостерегающим взглядом, – … в самом гнусном преступлении.  
Фон протянул руку к экрану и сказал:  
\- Мы не можем гарантировать его безопасность или беспристрастность суда здесь.  
\- Он разозлил многих людей, – безэмоционально сказала Леша.  
\- Есть те, кто хотели бы линчевать его на улице, – сказал Фон, посмотрев на Лешу так, что не оставалось сомнений, кто, по его мнению, эти «те».  
\- Как есть и те, кто хотел бы простить его без суда. Первый Министр – влиятельный человек, и он дергает за ниточки многих, – сказала Леша полным яда тоном, смотря прямо на Фона.  
\- Что вы хотите от нас, министры? – спросил Джим.  
Теперь он понимал, почему суд на родной планете был не такой хорошей идеей.  
\- Нам нужно, чтобы вы послали команду охраны, чтобы забрать Первого Министра Чора из камеры, где он содержится сейчас, – сказал ему Фон. – Большую, для его же безопасности. Между портом для шаттлов и местом его заключения всего три мили, но в городе толпы, за эти три мили произойти может что угодно.  
\- Как только он окажется на борту шаттла, – продолжила Леша, – мы просим вас переправить его на Андорию как можно скорее, чтобы мы, люди, могли как можно быстрее оставить его зверства позади.  
\- В каком преступлении его обвиняют? – взволнованно спросил Джим.  
Он ожидал обвинения в коррупции, в растратах, но слова, которые выбрала Леша, заставили его подумать о чем-то большем, чем-то более отвратительном.  
Леша и Фон несколько мгновений смотрели друг на друга, не говоря ничего, пока Фон кратко не сказал:  
\- Я не буду говорить об этом. Я не могу. Леша, прошу, придерживайся подтвержденных фактов.  
\- Зачем мне, когда даже эти факты уже отвратительны сами по себе? – ответила она, слегка мотнув головой, пока Фон отвернулся и начал ходить за ее спиной.  
\- Правительство Ило Ипсилон, – начала Леша, – всегда гордилось своей способностью обеспечить каждого члена нашего общества, давая приют бездомным, еду голодным, заботу сиротам и излечение больным. Так было с тех пор, как мы были только колонией, шестью тысячами фермеров на невзрачном комке грязи, затерянном в дальнем углу галактики. Даже сейчас, когда наши поля кормят людей бесчисленных миров, и наш народ и наше имя уважают, мы не забыли своих обязательств, – она глубоко вздохнула. – У нас есть сеть приютов, – сказала она, и Джим внезапно почувствовал холод внизу живота, который начал медленно растекаться по венам.  
\- Эти приюты – гордость нашей социальной программы защиты, многие дети из этой программы стали прекрасными художниками, политиками, атлетами, бизнесменами, они получают лучшее образование и лечение. Конечно, ничто из этого не может компенсировать потерю родителей, или утешить ребенка в горе. Но мы делаем, что можем, и гордимся своими приютами. Первый Министр Чор особенно гордился ими, имел в них особый интерес. Это не было необычно. Они стоят этого внимания.  
Джим с холодной и ясной отстраненностью увидел, как дрожат руки Министра Леши, которые она держала по бокам. Он сам схватился за ручки кресла настолько, что костяшки пальцев побелели, но это не помогло. Его руки тоже дрожали.  
\- Он так часто их посещал – особенно приют Плен, который был в нескольких минутах ходьбы от его офиса, – ее голос надломился, и ей пришлось застыть на минуту, будто следующий шаг для нее был слишком болезненным.  
Когда стало понятно, что она не может продолжать, вперед вышел Фон.  
\- Несколько недель назад выяснилось, что годами Министр Чор посещал приют Плен по ночам, записи камер наблюдения были изменены, но недостаточно качественно, вероятней всего он делал это сам. Но его цели могли быть абсолютно невинны… – сказал Фон просящим тоном, будто отчаянно хотел поверить в собственные слова, но Леша оттолкнула его, ее руки были сжаты в кулаки, а лицо искривлено гневом.  
\- Ты дурак, ничтожный дурак! – прокричала она. – Не ты говорил с детьми, ты боялся услышать то, что они скажут, но я говорила с ними, более чем с дюжиной, поначалу они боялись даже смотреть мне в глаза, пока раскрывали правду. Я собрала их признания для суда, и слушала, как они отвечают на холодные формальные вопросы. Я, а не ты – жертва добровольной слепоты!  
Она снова повернулась к экрану, и Джим застыл от иррационального чувства, что она смотрит прямо на него, что каким-то образом ее глаза смогли проникнуть к нему в душу сквозь тысячи миль.  
\- Он говорил им, что это его право! – сказала Леша, почти плача. – Он сказал им, что он… имеет право. Потому что он был Первым Министром, так что они не должны были никому говорить. Что они должны гордиться его… вниманием. Посреди ночи, он проскальзывал в их кровати, как змея, в кровати малышей, которых вручили его заботам, нашим заботам… – теперь она точно плакала, наполовину от злости, наполовину от стыда.  
Джим подумал о гордости, о которой она ему говорила, о гордости народа Ило Ипсилон за то, что они заботились о нуждающихся, как хорошо они обеспечивали беззащитных, и он почувствовал эхо стыда, который чувствовала она. Он верил, что Министра Чора могли разорвать на улицах.  
Джим старался не думать о словах, которые она использовала, о картинах, которые открывали темные уголки его памяти, которыми он не хотел делиться со Споком, но он замер в кресле, без сил, думая о мужчинах, которые берут то, что им не предназначено, о скользящих в ночи змеях.  
\- Спасибо за то, что поделились этим с нами, – Джим услышал свой осторожный голос. – Мы заберем Первого Министра в течение следующих пяти часов, и отправимся на Андорию, как только обеспечим его камерой на корабле. Я сожалею о вашей боли.  
Ухура закончила передачу, а потом повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Джима. Боже, подумал Джим, я, наверное, хуево выгляжу, потому что все на мостике, кто не сидели, застыв от ужаса, прямо сейчас смотрели на него. Джим подумал о том, чтобы собраться, проигнорировать все это и уцепиться за свое капитанское кресло настолько сильно, насколько можно, но он знал, что это будет нечестно. Он знал, что должен сделать.  
\- Мистер Спок? – позвал он, и его первый помощник подошел к нему за плечо.  
\- Капитан, – ответил он.  
Джим глубоко вздохнул и смог изобразить улыбку, увидев которую, Ухура дернулась.  
\- Понимая всю иронию ситуации, я официально передаю командование Энтерпрайзом вам, Коммандер Спок. Я… эмоционально вовлечен в текущую миссию.  
Все, кроме Спока, выглядели шокированными, Спок же выглядел так, будто хочет возразить. Джим успокоил его взглядом, и того, что Спок увидел в его глазах, или голове, было достаточно.  
\- Я буду ждать вашего возвращения после успешного завершения этой миссии… Джим, – тихо сказал Спок, и Джим кивнул в ответ и ушел с мостика.  
Взгляды, которыми провожали его все в Инженерном отсеке, сказали ему, как удачно, что передача достигла почти всех уголков корабля. Ну, подумал Джим, надо постараться хоть что-то извлечь из этого потока дерьма, по крайней мере, мне не придется с каждым объясняться лично.  
Он нашел ту, которую искал, склоненной над бумагами в офисе Инженерного отсека.  
\- Гейла. Ты можешь… посидеть со Стореком какое-то время?  
Гейла посмотрела на него широко открытыми глазами и кивнула.  
\- Конечно, Капитан.  
В ее тоне не было осуждения, но Джим не мог не попытаться защититься.  
\- Не то чтобы я не хотел его видеть, или что не хочу…  
\- Капитан, Джим, – Гейла посмотрела ему в глаза. – Я понимаю, – сказала она. – Я понимаю.  
Неожиданно Джим вспомнил день в классе Базовой Ксенологии, когда профессор вел лекцию по работорговле на Орионе, и как Гейла, которая сидела рядом с ним, делала прекрасные, исчерпывающие заметки, не смотря ни на что, кроме лица профессора и своего ПАДДа. Все остальные кадеты повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на нее, но она смотрела на свои записи, настолько сильно водя стилусом по экрану, что на нем появились радужные разводы. Когда занятие окончилось, Джим попытался поговорить с ней, но она просто тихо сказала, что хочет побыть одна и ушла.  
Она понимала.  
\- Спасибо, – сказал Джим.  
\- Мне не трудно, – улыбнувшись, ответила Гейла. – Я люблю Сторека, мы все любим, – она замолчала на мгновение. – Никто из нас не даст ничему плохому случиться с ним, – с нажимом добавила она.  
\- Я знаю, я… Спасибо.  
\- А что по поводу Коммандера Спока? – спросила Гейла, и снова Джим почувствовал себя неуютно от того, что она видит больше, чем он хочет показать.  
\- Действующий Капитан Спок замечательно справится с миссией, – сказал Джим, но он знал, что она не это имела в виду.  
Как только у Спока появится свободная минута, он объявится в каюте Джима, требуя объяснений, и Джим знал, что ему стоило рассказать все раньше.  
\- Ты поступишь правильно, – сказала Гейла с абсолютной уверенностью. – Человеческие традиции говорят, что когда кто-то переживает трудный опыт, его стоит обнять и дать ему пространства. Я не думаю, что могу сделать все одновременно. Чего хочешь ты?  
Джим без слов раскрыл руки, и Гейла тепло обняла его.  
\- Сестры осеняют тебя звездным светом, – прошептала она ему на ухо, – осеняют все темные уголки твоей души, чтобы ты мог смотреть на них без страха. Такова моя молитва, я закрепляю ее прикосновением, – она медленно отстранилась и мягко поцеловала его в лоб.  
\- Я не знал, что ты религиозна, – сказал Джим, что прозвучало глупо, но он был сейчас не в лучшем состоянии.  
\- На Орионе есть кое-что еще, кроме работорговли, – спокойно сказала она ему. – Пойди поспи, или помастурбируй, или почитай книгу. Спок найдет тебя, когда сможет.  
\- Спасибо, Гейла, так и сделаю.  
Предложения Гейлы все были хороши, но в конце концов, Джим просто лежал в кровати и смотрел в потолок, думая о том, что ему говорить, пока дверь не зашипела. Игра началась.

~*~

Когда Спок вошел в каюту, он увидел, что Джим сидит на кровати, смотря на него с безразличием и спокойствием, которому позавидовал бы даже вулканец.  
\- Мы забрали Первого Министра Чора, и Мистер Чехов уже прокладывает курс на Андорию.  
\- Вы были с охраной? – спросил Джим.  
Спок кивнул.  
\- Все было хаотично, и я полагаю, что Первый Министр не выжил бы, если бы нас не было с ним, но мы довезли его до шаттла нетронутым. Команда охраны получила небольшое количество повреждений, три сломанные кости и несколько ран и ссадин.  
\- Теперь они в медотсеке?  
\- Конечно, – ответил Спок.  
Он сомневался, стоит ли продолжать, но поскольку его затруднение несло эмоциональный характер, он не знал, у кого еще спросить.  
\- В толпе была женщина, – начал он. – Она следовала за нами до самого шаттла. Она плакала.  
\- Это хреново, – отметил Кирк.  
\- Она… спросила меня, есть ли у меня дети. Она спросила, как бы я чувствовал себя, если бы с моим ребенком так… обращались.  
\- Что это вообще за вопрос? – пробормотал Джим, не смотря на Спока.  
Его тон был пренебрежительно-недоверчивым, но что-то в его спокойствии говорило Споку, что там под поверхностью есть что-то, о чем он не знает.  
\- Ее вопрос… – сказал Спок, – … если бы такое произошло со Стореком, я… – он вздохнул и попробовал снова. – Я был бы эмоционально вовлечен, – наконец, сказал он. – Как и вы, как я предполагаю. Но… ничего такого не случалось, – сказал Спок, и в тот момент, когда он услышал свои слова, его настигла холодная неопределенность, и он повернулся к Джиму.  
Что бы ни было в его глазах, это заставило Джима резко встать с кровати и взять Спока за руку, качая головой и говоря:  
\- Нет, нет, нет, – снова и снова.  
\- Это не Сторек, – сказал ему Джим, – со Стореком ничего не случилось, Сторек в порядке.  
Спок снова медленно вздохнул и смахнул несуществующую пылинку со своей туники. Сказать, что он успокаивался, означало признать, что был период, когда он не был спокоен, что было бы не по-вулкански. Тем не менее, это было правдой. Спок пытался понять, как будет лучше ненавязчиво задать личный вопрос, который он должен задать, когда он услышал, как Джим говорит что-то настолько тихо, что даже вулканские уши Спока не смогли различить. Когда Спок вопросительно посмотрел на него, Джим твердо встретил его взгляд и сказал, громче, чем в предыдущий раз:  
\- Это я, Спок.  
Хотя он не должен был удивиться – все это время были намеки, которые Спок игнорировал из уважения к частной жизни Джима и собственной некомпетентности Спока в сфере человеческих эмоций – он все равно застыл от простого признания Джима. Он продолжил молчать и двигался скованно, когда Джим заставил его сесть на край кровати и сел сам. Спок, из-за своей высокой температуры тела, не чувствовал тепла в тех шести дюймах, что Джим оставил между ними, но было что-то другое, напряжение, бросившее тень на его сознание, когда Джим перевел взгляд вдаль и начал говорить.  
\- Помнишь, как Министр Леша сказала, что он… «имеет право»? Мой… мой отчим думал, что у него есть право. Так он мне говорил. Что, когда он женился на маме, он думал, что она будет рядом, но ее не было, так что моей работой было возместить ему ущерб. Что я был виноват в том, что она ушла, так что я должен был ему за это заплатить. Но я не верил ему, ни на минуту, но это все равно меня бесило.  
Спок не знал, как справиться со злостью Джима. Он мог лишь предложить свою собственную злость, злость на мужчину, чьего имени он не знал, но ударил бы, как только увидел, если бы они когда-либо встретились; злость на мать, которую Джим не мог винить, а Спок не был настолько щепетилен. Но Спок каким-то образом почувствовал, что Джиму не нужна злость, что он даже может ошибиться в ее объекте и принять за неприязнь. Так что, вместо этого, Спок собрал все свои скудные эмоциональные ресурсы и обратился к чувству горя и потери, укрытых под злостью Джима – к тому, на что он знал, как ответить.  
\- Я горюю с тобой, – сказал он Джиму, и обрадовался, увидев, что Джим успокоился от таких формальных слов.  
\- Я раньше никому не рассказывал, – тихо сказал Джим, а потом уточнил. – Ну… однажды. Однажды, два года назад, когда я… очень, очень напился, я сказал Боунзу.  
\- Была ли реакция Доктора Маккоя огорчительной? – спросил Спок, и прежде чем он успел снова разозлиться за Джима, капитан покачал головой.  
\- Нет… не огорчительной… по крайней мере, не так, как ты имеешь в виду. Он не стал издеваться надо мной, не стал обзываться и не заставил меня почувствовать себя… я не знаю. В смысле, все было в порядке, то, что я помню. Он… Ты никому не должен говорить.  
Спок кивнул. Он нелогично подумал, что в этот момент было мало того, о чем Джим мог попросить, и он бы не выполнил.  
\- Боунз… блять, – Джим провел руками по волосам. – Он заплакал. Я даже не… знаешь, сколько прошло с тех пор, как я плакал над этим? Годы. Я перестал плакать над этим до того, как оно прекратилось, в смысле, наступает момент, когда у тебя больше нет сил. Но да. Он плакал, что меня напугало. И следующие две недели были тяжелыми, потому что я почти не помнил, что произошло, а Боунз не мог решить, лучше ли будет вести себя со мной помягче, или притвориться, что все в порядке, – Спок отметил себе, что стоит избегать этих двух линий поведения, если возможно. – Мы пережили это, – продолжил Джим, – снова стали лучшими друзьями. Так что, в любом случае… – Джим замолчал на мгновение. – Боунз был единственным, кому я сказал, – мягко продолжил он. – До этого момента. До тебя.  
\- Почему? – вопрос Спока был удручающе неточным, но Джим его понял.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и потер ладонями по коленям, прежде чем сказать.  
\- Время не самое… Я бы не стал говорить об этом сейчас, но… ты должен знать. В смысле, ты позволил мне растить своего ребенка. Ты должен знать. Наверное, мне стоило сказать тебе это в самый первый день, но… да.  
Спок не мог понять, почему в словах Джима чувствовался след стыда.  
\- Вы полагаете, что мое мнение о вашей пригодности в качестве родителя Сторека изменится после этого признания?  
Джим пожал плечами, что Спок уже умел расшифровывать, как подтверждение.  
\- Ты мог бы, – сказал Джим. – Это не было бы странно. В смысле, ты знал, что я ебнутый, я это никогда не скрывал, но… не настолько. Не в таком смысле, знаешь? – Джим отвернулся. – К тому же, теперь ты, наверное, захочешь… наблюдать, думаю. Я клянусь тебе, – сказал он, снова посмотрев на Спока с отчаянием, – я клянусь… этим кораблем, всем, чем хочешь, что я люблю этого малыша больше жизни, ладно, и что я никогда не наврежу ему. Боже, я бы отрезал себе руки, если бы когда-нибудь хотя бы подумал об этом… – он замолчал, и тени под его глазами выглядели, как синяки. – Но я понимаю, как это все выглядит, – сказал он, стараясь контролировать голос. – Я знаю, что статистика говорит, что дети… насильников, что бы это слово ни значило на самом деле, часто сами становятся такими же, так что… да. Я не стал бы тебя винить.  
Джим сосредоточенно смотрел в пустоту, что было неприемлемо, потому что Спок знал, что визуальный контакт является признаком честности в человеческом общении, и было очень важно, чтобы Джим поверил в честность ответа Спока – любой другой исход был неприемлем. Именно по этой причине Спок мягко положил руку на подбородок Джима, низко, чтобы не возникло ощущения, что он предлагает слияние разумов, и повернул его лицом к себе, пока они не встретились взглядами.  
\- Джим, – просто сказал Спок. – Нет.  
По движению глаз Джима было понятно, что он не понял, так что Спок нашел слова, которые могла бы использовать его мать.  
\- Я знаю тебя, Джим. Мы были честны друг с другом. Если ты думаешь, что не можешь верить себе, я предлагаю свою веру. Она абсолютна.  
Джим медленно обдумал это, ища что-то во взгляде Спока, и найдя это, сказал:  
\- Это мне подойдет.  
Между ними упала тишина, тяжелая от значимости, но не неприятная.  
\- Гейла присматривает за Стореком, – сказал Джим, и Спок кивнул.  
\- Мне надо сказать ему, – Спок с удивлением повернулся к Джиму и увидел решительное выражение его лица. – В смысле, если ты не против. Он захочет узнать, почему я передал тебе управление кораблем, во-первых. И… – Джим посмотрел на свои руки на коленях. – Никто не в праве, – сказал он низким и твердым голосом. – Я уверен, что он знает. Но просто чтобы убедиться.  
Вулканское общество всегда ценило мужество – в эру до Сурака, во времена воинов, оно было наиболее ценным качеством, которым мог обладать вулканец, если верить поэтам и историческим данным. Оно до сих пор являлось желаемой целью – сила воли, необходимая, чтобы сделать то, что логично, даже если это может принести тебе вред – но оно перестало цениться само по себе, теперь оно стало служить самой важной цели – абсолютной логике. В этот момент Спок подумал, смотря на то, как Джим гордо держал голову так, будто не он всего пять минут назад сгибался под грузом стыда, на то, как он сжимал кулаки так, будто страх – это враг, которого можно победить чистой силой воли, как все остальные, кого он побеждал – Спок подумал, что, возможно, вулканцы что-то потеряли в этом обмене.  
\- Я не возражаю против вашего плана, – сказал Спок, что прозвучало сухо, но не в его природе было раскрываться сильнее. – Если вы посчитаете это уместным, я хотел бы сопровождать вас… – начал он, но Джим покачал головой, прерывая его.  
\- Знаешь, чего я действительно хочу?  
\- Полагаю, что нет, – признал Спок, и Джим грустно улыбнулся и показал на него пальцем.  
\- Вот это. Мне нужно, чтобы… ты смеялся надо мной. И поднимал свою бровь.  
По поводу брови Спок был склонен подчиниться, хоть он и до конца не понимал, почему.  
\- Вот так, – сказал Джим, кивнув. – И скажи мне, насколько я нелогичен, и принимай все мои идиомы буквально.  
\- Почему, – спросил Спок в замешательстве, и Джим ответил ему твердым взглядом.  
\- Потому что ты можешь. Так мы поступаем, и так и будем поступать.  
Спок хотел сказать, что никогда не считал Джима хрупким, что Спок знал, что для Джима, как и для него самого, обращение с ним, как с обузой, было бы самой большой травмой, но получалось, что Джиму нужно не это. Так что вместо этого, он сказал:  
\- Я не уверен, что это заявление могло бы быть более туманным, даже если вы бы вложили больше усилий в то, чтобы сделать это.  
И Джим сказал:  
\- Могу поспорить, что я бы смог.  
И Спок снова поднял бровь, вспомнив положительный эффект прошлого раза и сказал:  
\- Я хочу отметить, что верю в то, что такой исход невозможен.  
И Джим подмигнул Споку и сказал:  
\- Я Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк. Я ем невозможные исходы на завтрак.  
Когда Спок напомнил Джиму, что сейчас он никакой не капитан – кратко упомянув, что именно он сейчас занимал кресло Джима на мостике, что вызвало желаемый уровень раздражения, выраженный в том, как Джим прищурился и сжал зубы – прежде чем перейти к весьма педантичному объяснения невозможности поглощения нематериальных концепций в любое время дня, даже ранним утром, он снова почувствовал напряжение между ними. В глубине сознания, той частью, что не была занята перепалкой с капитаном, он проанализировал свои ощущения, и заключил, что может отследить наличие почти незаметной связи, вызванной мелдингом. За последние несколько месяцев, отметил Спок, собрав все свои воспоминания, она становилась сильней. Сейчас она стала еще сильнее.  
После того, что Спок посчитал невероятно фривольным количество времени, проведенном за разговором, Джим вернулся в свою каюту, пообещав следить за Стореком во время миссии.  
Спок подождал, пока Джим ушел, а потом быстро подошел к своему терминалу. Он начал поиск с «Вайноны Кирк», зная, что имя приведет его к свидетельствам о браке, что приведет его к имени, что приведет его к адресу. Компьютер закончил поиск, и появился список результатов… или, по крайней мере, должен был появиться. На самом деле, появился пустой экран, на котором было шесть слов: ДАЖЕ НЕ ДУМАЙ ОБ ЭТОМ, СПОК.  
Спока это позабавило и немного впечатлило, но не лишило решимости. На Андории будет много терминалов с доступом к базе данных Федерации, не подвластных влиянию Джеймса Т. Кирка, хотя теперь, подумав, Спок решил, что с Джима станется взломать всю компьютерную систему Федерации, удалив из доступа файлы о своей матери. Это не имело значения. Спок всегда воспитывал в себе терпение. В свое время, будь то недели или месяцы, бдительность Джима упадет. Спок будет готов. Удовлетворенный этой перспективой, Спок умылся и скользнул в кровать к необходимому сну.

~*~

На следующий же день, Энтерпрайз передал Первого Министра Чора в руки правосудия Федерации, и Спок вернул командование Капитану Кирку. Команда оказалась в сложном положении – в воздухе витала невыраженная злость, атмосфера разочарования, которую Спок находил угнетающей. В этой неустойчивой ситуации выступил Капитан Кирк, который, в неподражаемой манере Джеймса Т. Кирка, узнал, что у Энсина Чехова на следующий день восемнадцатый день рождения, и настоял на том, чтобы отпраздновать это событие в общем зале в тот же вечер.  
Спок изначально сомневался в том, что собрать в одном месте несколько сотен людей, переполненных жаждой мести, а потом снабдить их угнетающими мозговую активность веществами, было хорошей идеей, но после второго часа вечеринки, вскоре после того, как Лейтенант Сулу изобрел алкогольный коктейль, который он называл “Усилитель Сексуальной Честности”, (что было нелепо – нет такого понятия, как ”сексуальная честность", насколько знал Спок, и если он ошибался, то он не желал, чтобы его исправляли), Спок был вынужден признать, что капитан, возможно, выбрал чрезвычайно эффективную стратегию отвлечения экипажа от разочарования в прошедшей миссии. И если к всеобщему веселью примешивала толика отчаяния от различных членов экипажа, то это было ожидаемо. Однако по большей части удовольствие и чувство товарищества были неподдельными, члены экипажа разных рангов и из разных отсеков перемешивались, обменивались юмористическими анекдотами в атмосфере уюта и вседозволенности.  
\- Кто может сыграть нам немного музыки? – прокричал Кирк.  
Спок не был уверен, но, в конце концов, слишком много времени прошло с тех пор, как он играл для кого-то, кроме себя.  
\- Я могу сыграть, Капитан. Если это приемлемо, я принесу инструмент из своей каюты.  
\- Это круто, – Кирк снова повернулся к залу. – ЭЙ, РЕБЯТА, СПОК БУДЕТ ИГРАТЬ ДЛЯ НАС!  
\- Капитан, я не уверен, что подобный уровень громкости был необходим…  
\- Тебе нужно что-то, нужно, чтобы кто-то спел или сыграл с тобой? – спросил Кирк, не обратив внимания на слова Спока.  
Его вопрос заставил Спока задуматься, особенно учитывая то, что он увидел, что Ниота смотрит на него. Он очень скучал по их музыкальному партнерству, но он не чувствовал в себе права просить ее возобновить эти отношения. В конце концов, вспомнив о политике честности, Спок решил сказать правду.  
\- Ка’атира обычно сопровождается сольным вокалом, Капитан.  
\- Круто! ЭЙ, РЕБЯТА, МОЖЕТ КТО-НИБУДЬ СПЕТЬ СО СПОКОМ? Воу, никогда не думал, что скажу это.  
\- Я могу, – сказала Ниота, спокойно встретив взгляд Спока.  
\- Хм, круто, – пробормотал Кирк, определенно почувствовав всю неловкость ситуации.  
\- Мне нужно забрать свой инструмент, – И собраться с силами, подумал Спок.  
Но Ниота подошла к нему и сказала:  
\- Я пойду с тобой.  
Пока они вместе шли по коридору к турболифту, они оба молчали. Когда двери турболифта закрылись перед ними, Ниота быстро произнесла:  
\- То, что я злилась на тебя, не значит, что я больше не беспокоюсь о тебе.  
Турболифт прибыл на палубу командования, но ни Спок, ни Ниота не сделали ни шага.  
\- Я… рад слышать это, – ответил Спок через мгновение. – Я боялся, что наши отношения невозвратимо испорчены. Эта мысль… была довольно огорчительной, – признался он, и лицо Ниоты смягчилось, и она положила руки ему на плечи.  
\- И то, что я думала, что не знаю, как быть матерью, не значит, что я забыла, как быть другом. Или что я перестала хотеть быть твоим другом.  
\- Я тоже, – Спок замялся. – Хочешь ли ты… возобновить наши музыкальные упражнения с сегодняшнего дня?  
\- Очень, – руки Ниоты были теплыми, и она предложила Споку выйти из турболифта. – Давай покажем этим людям, что значит настоящая музыка.  
Прежде чем вернуться в общий зал, Ниота остановилась, положив руку Споку на локоть.  
\- Еще я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что хоть ты и знаешь меня со стороны ксенолингвистики и музыки, я также являюсь квалифицированным преподавателем лингвистики… и нянькой. Если ты не знал. И я серьезно, Спок, – Ниота посмотрела на него. – Зови меня. В любое время. Мы все хотим помочь.  
\- Спасибо, – пробормотал Спок, прежде чем вернуться в общий зал.  
Когда Ниота пела с ним, их дуэт был не так хорош, как раньше, гармония была не настолько идеальной, ритм немного сбивался… Но, подумал Спок, мы все исправим с практикой.


	11. Chapter 11

~*~

Джим действительно наслаждался новым опытом, просыпаясь утром после классной вечеринки без ужасного похмелья, пока не получил звонок от Ухуры, которая сказала ему, что система связи корабля медленно отключается, и она не знает, почему, и не мог бы он, пожалуйста, прийти на мостик до того, как она не сможет с ним связаться.  
\- Почему я? – простонал Джим и пошел забирать Сторека из каюты Спока, чтобы отвести его на урок биологии к Энсину Варме, прежде чем отправиться на мостик.  
По пути к офису Вармы Джим попросил Сторека освободить немного времени вечером, чтобы они могли поговорить, он знал, что Стореку любопытно, и по-честному, Джим понимал, что если они не поговорят сейчас, потом он слишком разнервничается.  
Когда он пришел на мостик, Ухура выглядела так, будто готова была придушить себя своим же хвостиком, а Скотти и Спок выглядели не лучше.  
\- Сначала мы потеряли сенсоры дальнего действия и возможность коммуникации, – сказала ему Ухура, держась спокойно, будто все в порядке. – Потом мы потеряли всю внешнюю связь. А потом стала постепенно отказывать и внутренняя связь. Через десять минут после того, как я вызвала вас на мостик, мы потеряли всю внутреннюю связь. С этого момента и до конца ремонта, Капитан, если вам захочется кому-то что-то сказать, вам придется найти его лично или отправить записку. Так же все будут связываться и с вами. И как вишенка на торте… – Джим почти рассмеялся, потому что Ухура, наконец, дошла до идиом, а значит она была совершенно не в себе. – … вместе со внутренними сенсорами мы потеряли внутреннее видео, так что мы теперь не знаем, кто где находится во всех смыслах.  
\- Скотти? – спросил Джим, потому что обычно, когда с его деткой случалось что-то неожиданно плохое, девять раз из десяти это оказывался «дружеский огонь» – Скотти пытался улучшить что-то в одной системе и случайно вырубал что-то другое.  
\- Не я, – быстро сказал Скотти. – Мне не стыдно сказать, что я был вдрызг пьян вчера, и точно не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то чинить или переделывать…. и сэр, вы знаете, что я бы не стал трогать нашу прекрасную даму, будучи в нетрезвом рассудке!  
Благословленный удивительным отсутствием похмелья, Джим совершенно забыл в пылу разразившегося кризиса о событиях прошлой ночи.  
\- Есть ли шанс, что кто-то менее щепетильный мог возиться с ней и напортачить?  
Ответил ему Спок, покачав головой и сказав:  
\- Невозможно, Капитан. Многоуровневый характер отключения и время говорят против этой теории.  
Джим подумал, что энсин из Инженерного, который хотел покрасоваться перед девушкой, наверняка бы не подумал о том, чтобы настроить выключение с задержкой и просчитать побочные эффекты своего трюка.  
\- Значит мы столкнулись с вражескими действиями, – сказал Джим, внутренне матерясь. – Может, вирус…  
\- Я полагаю, это самое логичное объяснение, – сказал Спок, и поэтому Джим направился в самый угол компьютерной комнаты Энтерпрайза вместе с Ухурой, просматривая строки кода, ища что-то чужеродное.  
Это была система Ухуры, но Джим все еще был лучшим программером и хакером на корабле, так что они работали в команде, пока Спок со Скотти вручную перезагружали самые важные подсистемы, такие как видеонаблюдение и сенсоры дальнего действия.  
Когда Джим потер глаза, которые высохли от постоянного наблюдения за экраном в течение двух часов, Ухура кашлянула, привлекая его внимание, чтобы начать странный разговор сразу с главной части, вместо того, чтобы заходить издалека.  
\- Я недооценила тебя, – сказала она, все еще смотря на экран ПАДДа. – Ты так просто передал управление Споку во время последней миссии… это было очень по-взрослому. Я впечатлена.  
Джим хотел поблагодарить ее, потому что ему было важно ее уважение, больше, чем чье-либо, но было понятно, что она собирается продолжать, и он не хотел ее перебивать.  
\- Ты серьезно относишься к должности капитана, – сказала она и кивнула сама себе. – Я это уже знала, но теперь я это увидела. И ты серьезно относишься к Стореку – даже идиот это заметит. Мне это нравится. И ты… – она вздохнула и повернулась от экрана, чтобы посмотреть на Джима. – Ты серьезно относишься к Споку, – мягко сказала она.  
\- Хотя я ценю это, – прервал ее Джим, – можно я спрошу, неужели меня настолько легко прочесть? Потому что мне очень неловко, если это так.  
Ухура нахмурилась, сдерживая смех, чтобы Джим не подумал, что его шутка смешная.  
\- Я с ума по Споку сходила, – просто сказала она ему. – Я знаю, как это выглядит.  
Она снова повернулась к экрану, ее глаза сканировали код, пока она продолжала говорить. Но Джима было не обмануть.  
\- Ты изменил его, – сказала она. – И он изменил тебя. Мы со Споком были… очень осторожны, чтобы не поменять друг друга, чтобы убедить друг друга в том, что… мне он нравился таким, какой он есть и в обратную сторону тоже. Поэтому мы подходили друг другу, но я думаю, что это было и нашей ошибкой.  
\- Мне жаль, что вы расстались, – снова неловко сказал Джим.  
Ухура просто пожала плечами и сказала:  
\- Не стоит. Это не твоя вина. Теперь мы друзья. Я не смогла сделать для него, и для Сторека, то, что делаешь ты. Ты настоящий варвар, ты меня сводишь с ума, но ты хороший отец.  
Джим прищурился.  
\- Эм… спасибо? Наверное?  
\- Не зазнавайся, – осадила она его. – Тебе еще далеко до того, чтоб я признала, что ты достаточно хорош для Спока.  
\- Ухура… – Джим наклонил голову, отворачиваясь – он уже устал от этих неудобных и болезненных разговоров, которые возникали слишком часто в последнее время. – Это не… он не… он не. Не… меня.  
Она вздрогнула, как обученный специалист по общению, она смогла что-то вынести для себя из этого невнятного бормотания.  
\- Мне жаль, – сказала она, смотря прямо на него немного смущенно. – Я полагала… Хм. Мне жаль, – сказала она еще раз, более нежно.  
\- Нам стоит организовать клуб, – пробормотал Джим, и Ухура рассмеялась, и она была прекрасна, а Джим с ужасом понял, что едва замечал это, настолько его испортил Спок.  
\- Клуб, – фыркнула Ухура, повернувшись обратно к экрану. – С секретным рукопожатием и маленькими значка… Ага! – неожиданно сказала она. – Смотри, Джим!  
Джим быстро просмотрел код и широко ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вот так-то, детка! Это часть вируса!  
Она закатила глаза.  
\- Не зови меня деткой.  
Джим склонился над клавиатурой и начал искать, где вирус начинается и заканчивается, ухмыльнувшись, когда шагнув, он оказался рядом с Ухурой.  
\- Когда я побью этот вирус и спасу твою систему, могу я тогда звать тебя деткой? – спросил он, порхая пальцами по клавиатуре.  
Ухура вздохнула, долго и драматично.  
\- Если ты победишь этот вирус, то сможешь звать меня… Ниота, – сказала она, и Джим обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее.  
\- Правда?  
\- Если починишь мою систему и не будешь злоупотреблять привилегией, – строго сказала она.  
\- Первое я сделаю до конца дня, – поклялся Джим, а потом ухмыльнулся. – Второе… обещать не могу.  
К концу смены бета, Джим надавал вирусу тумаков, как и обещал, и рад был оставить работу по восстановлению системы в ответственных руках Спока. Они все еще не знали, откуда взялся вирус, и это беспокоило его, но он решил оставить этот вопрос на другой день.  
\- Увидимся, когда сможем, ладно? – сказал Джим, хлопнув Спока по плечу на пути к турболифту. Тише он добавил. – Я хочу… поговорить со Стореком сегодня, так что… Я, наверное, буду спать у тебя, когда ты вернешься.  
\- Понятно, – сказал Спок, посмотрев на Джима нечитаемым взглядом, а Джим попытался всем своим видом убедить его в том, что он в порядке, и, наконец, Спок кивнул ему в ответ и вернулся к Научной станции.  
\- Спасибо за беседу… Ниота, – прокричал Джим через весь мостик, и ему хватило времени увидеть, что Ухура недовольно смотрит на него, прежде чем он выпрямил спину и вошел в турболифт.

~*~

Спок поздно вернулся в каюту, и увидел, что Джим лежит в своей привычной позе у него на кровати. Когда Джим оставался в комнате Спока, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как спит Сторек, он обычно спал поверх одеяла из-за повышенной температуры в комнате, но сегодня, по какой-то причине, он завернулся в него, из-за чего его лицо раскраснелось от жара.  
\- Джим, – прошептал Спок, не желая будить Сторека, который спал в соседней комнате.  
От звука своего имени, Джим повернулся на спину, посмотрев на Спока затуманенными сном глазами.  
\- Спок, – прошептал он полусонным голосом, мило и рассеяно улыбнувшись.  
В этом конкретном моменте во времени не должно было быть ничего особенного, он был одним из миллионов неотличимых друг от друга, и все же, неожиданно Спок был застигнут им врасплох. Он был поражен тем, что не знал, что хочет этого, а теперь ему это было нужно так же, как вода жаждущим пескам Вулкана – Джим Кирк, в его постели, который поворачивается к нему, сонно щурясь, и мягко и медленно шепчет его имя. Это – Джим Кирк, который потягивается в кровати Спока так, будто ему там самое место, устраивается головой на его подушке, оставляя на ней свой запах. Споку было стыдно из-за собственной слепоты, его невозможности познать себя, и понять чувство, которое росло месяцами внутри него, которое, вероятно, росло с того момента, как этот мужчина вгрызся зубами в спелое яблоко и пробрался Споку прямо под кожу.  
\- Ты в порядке? – пробормотал Джим, выглядя удивленным, он протянул руку к лицу Спока, и тот отшатнулся.  
\- Я в порядке, – сказал он, что не было ложью, потому что у слова «порядок» было очень расплывчатое определение.  
\- Хршо, – пробормотал Джим, – прости, что опять уснул в твоей кровати…  
\- Я уже много раз говорил вам, Джим, что… не возражаю против вашего присутствия в моей кровати, – сдавленно сказал Спок, осознав иронию.  
Он был рад, что Джим упустил возможность отпустить какую-нибудь сальную шуточку, потому что Спок не знал, как отреагировал бы в своем нынешнем состоянии.  
Джим сложил и расправил одеяло, движение было настолько бессознательно чувственным, что Споку пришлось ненадолго сжать кулаки в попытке сохранить контроль.  
\- Дай мне умыться, чтобы прийти в себя, ладно? Потом мы можем поговорить, – сказал Джим, и Спок только кивнул, смотря, как он босиком идет в его ванную.  
Когда Спок сел на кровать, которая все еще хранила тепло Джима, он вспомнил о всех тех моментах, когда возвращался и видел Джима на своей кровати, а потом он ложился головой на подушку и вдыхал его запах, не думая об интимности этого момента.  
Джим вошел обратно в спальню, и нажал пару кнопок, закрывая дверь, ведущую в комнату Сторека. Он оперся о стену с грацией, доступной только людям. Спок постарался на него не смотреть.  
\- Я сказал Стореку, – начал Джим, – из-за… – он махнул рукой на помятую кровать Спока, – кошмаров.  
\- Как он отреагировал?  
\- Почти как ты, – Джим слегка ухмыльнулся. – Внешне он был спокоен и поддержал меня, а внутренне планировал ужасную месть. Разве месть логична?  
\- Конечно, Джим, – спокойно сказал Спок, – логично вести себя так с теми, кто демонстрирует недостаточную заботу о вещах, которые ты высоко ценишь, это поможет предотвратить такое обращение в будущем.  
\- Ага, но ты говоришь о наказании или справедливости, а не мести, – возразил Джим, и Спок поднял бровь.  
\- Вы можете не отвечать на вопрос, если посчитаете его слишком личным…  
\- Ага, ага.  
\- Я, – Спок замялся. – Полагаю, я правильно понял, что вы никогда не подавали заявления о действиях своего отчима в системы правосудия.  
Джим вздохнул и сполз по стене, садясь на пол.  
\- Ага, Сторек тоже об этом спросил. На это было много причин, наверное, в смысле, он угрожал мне, но мне это было до фени, разве он мог сделать со мной что-то худшее, чем уже делал? Но он сказал, что сделает больно моему брату – Сэму – и я ему поверил. И он сказал, что расскажет все маме, а я не хотел, чтобы она знала. Я знал, что она будет винить себя, – Спок про себя подумал, что она была бы права, но ничего не сказал. Джим вздохнул и отвернулся. Его поза, закрытая и защитная, делала его меньше, чем он был на самом деле. – Я, знаешь, я… стыдился, что было глупо, – быстро сказал он, вскинув голову, – я знаю, что это глупо и нелогично, и это не моя вина, я это уже пережил, – Джим провел рукой по волосам и хмыкнул. – И Сторек меня абсолютно не понял, так что мне пришлось объяснять ему сексуальную мораль землян и наши стереотипы о мужественности, так что я использовал все веселые темы для разговора на ближайшие пару лет.  
\- Я уверен, что Сторек нашел ваше объяснение весьма полезным, – сказал Спок, и Джим рассмеялся.  
\- Ага, конечно. В ту же минуту, что я оставил его одного, он сделал то же, что сделал ты – попытался найти мою маму. Что, между прочим, – самодовольно заявил Джим, – теперь совершенно невозможно с любого терминала в пространстве Федерации, благодаря королю хакеров – Джеймсу Т. Кирку.  
Он подошел и сел рядом со Споком на кровать, и Спок попытался не придать значения этой близости.  
\- Серьезно, Спок. Если бы я мог вернуться сейчас, спустя десять лет, и набить ему морду, и от этого все бы стало лучше, я бы сам это сделал. Но это ничего не исправит.  
\- Я признаюсь, что получил бы личное удовольствие от подобных действий, – сказал Спок, и Джим ухмыльнулся.  
\- Ну, тогда хорошо, что я защитил тебя от соблазнов, не так ли?  
Спок кивнул, хоть и не признал этого. Способности капитана к программированию были исключительными, но его собственные были не ниже.  
\- Я полагаю, вам было нелегко поделиться этой частью своего прошлого со Стореком, – сказал Спок и удивился, когда Джим пожал плечами.  
\- Было легче, чем я думал, на самом деле. Когда я сказал тебе, когда это перестало быть секретом… было уже не так сложно. И Сторек вел себя замечательно, и не поверишь, что он впервые встретил человека три месяца назад. Он точно научился этой чувствительности от тебя, – щедро заявил Джим, и Спок решил не разбираться с тем, что он считал весьма неточным заявлением.  
\- Сторек хорошо адаптируется, – сдержанно согласился Спок.  
Он напоминал себе о том, что его отец говорил ему про то, что вулканцы предпочитают выдающихся людей своему виду, каждый раз, когда очевидная отстраненность Сторека от него самого начинала беспокоить.  
Неожиданно Спок замер. Джим говорил что-то, но Спок не обращал внимания, потому что внезапно перед ним раскрылись все скрытые смыслы его последнего разговора с отцом. В ужасе, Спок осознал, что подтекст слов отца о том, что вулканцы предпочитают «выдающихся людей» и то, что Спок именно так описал Кирка, должно было заставить Сарека совершенно необоснованно подумать… Или, вероятно, огорченно подумал Спок, совершенно обоснованно, просто я об этом тогда не знал.  
\- Мой отец хочет встретиться с вами, – вырвалось у Спока, и Джим приподнял бровь в непередаваемой человеческой манере.  
\- Так, наверное, вот поэтому, – сказал он, и это заявление не имело для Спока никакой логики, пока он не вспомнил, что Джим говорил с ним, пока Спок был погружен в неловкое осознание того, что его отец, находясь за неисчислимое количество световых лет от него, каким-то образом понял эмоциональное состояние Спока лучше, чем сам Спок.  
\- Не то чтобы я жаловался, – быстро сказал Джим. – Я хотел посмотреть, как вы там устроились в колонии, и это будет прекрасной возможностью. К тому же, у нас будет пара свободных дней, так что мы с легкостью найдем время, чтобы посетить твоего отца.  
Из этих слов, Спок понял со смешанными чувствами, что следующая миссия Энтерпрайза будет на Новом Вулкане. Он мельком подумал о том, какое влияние пришлось применить Сареку, чтобы это организовать.  
\- Утром у нас будет общее собрание по поводу вируса, – сказал Джим, поднимаясь с кровати Спока, оперевшись на его плечо. Его пальцы слегка коснулись кончика уха Спока, и тому пришлось сдержать дрожь. – Я прикажу Чехову взять курс на Новый Вулкан, прежде чем отключусь. Спокойной, Спок.  
\- И вам тоже, Капитан, – автоматически сказал Спок.  
Дверь между спальней Спока и общей комнатой закрылась за капитаном, оставив Спока одного на кровати, в размышлениях. Он был вымотан из-за всего, что произошло за день, и было нелогично придавать какое-либо значение лежанию на своей кровати, когда он уже 272 раза делал это за время путешествия, но Спок не мог отрицать, что сейчас ситуация была иная. Во все предыдущие ночи он мог неосознанно наслаждаться тем, что ложился туда, где недавно лежал Джим, но сознательный выбор такого опыта – наслаждаться признаками присутствия Джима без его ведома – выглядел почему-то вульгарным и навязчивым.  
Обдумав это, Спок переоделся для сна. Одеяло все еще было сложено, как его оставил Джим, и слепок его головы все еще остался на подушке. Спок лег, потом замер, перевернул подушку, потом перевернул снова, затем убрал подушку с кровати, а потом, наконец, позволил себе глубоко вздохнуть. Вернув подушку на кровать, Спок сел в позу для медитации. И хотя ему нужен был именно сон, медитация поможет не хуже… раз уж этой ночью ему было точно не заснуть.

~*~

У Джима разрывалось сердце, когда он видел, насколько сложно было уговорить Сторека спуститься на Новый Вулкан вместе с ними, чтобы познакомиться с отцом Спока, было понятно, что пацан не был полностью уверен в том, что они не оставят его там. Теперь же, когда он был тут и отвечал на вопросы Джима о том, как изменилась колония за три с лишним месяца его отсутствия, он выглядел счастливым, как свинья в луже грязи, или уверенным, или удовлетворенным, или как там чувствуют себя вулканцы, вместо счастья.  
Джиму пришлось признать, что он поражен тем, насколько быстро отстроились вулканцы – у них в главном городе уже был водопровод, ирригационная система, электричество и система управления, а также дороги, ведущие к ближайшим поселениям. Конечно, вулканцы не сами делали большую часть работы, везде Джим видел людей, андорианцев, телларийцев и представителей других видов, которые изучали чертежи, лили цемент, вели разговоры с вулканцами и друг другом. Наблюдая за тем, как вулканка и андорианец с энтузиазмом обсуждают, на какой глубине надо проводить технические тоннели, Джим подумал о том, что, может, однажды смешанная кровь Спока будет не такой уж редкостью для вулканцев. Он был уверен, что будут те, кто будет считать чистоту крови превыше всего, после потери стольких вулканцев, но… Он снова посмотрел на пару инженеров, и почти заметил улыбку на лице вулканки. Да, подумал Джим, хорошо. Чем этого больше, тем лучше. Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях, так ведь?  
Спок, Сторек и Джим проехали через несколько работающих строек, прежде чем попали в жилой квартал, а затем попытались расшифровать нарисованный адрес, пока не нашли дом отца Спока. Спок постучал в дверь, и она сразу же открылась. В проеме стоял Сарек.  
\- Приветствую, – сказал Сарек. – Спок, я рад тебя видеть, и вас, Капитан Кирк. И я полагаю, что ты Сторек, – сказал он, смотря прямо на него, а не поверх его головы, что понравилось Джиму.  
\- Я Сторек, сын Т’Принг, – подтвердил Сторек, и Джим постарался не вздыхать, смотря на то, как напряглись плечи Спока, он знал, что правильно было сказать «Сторек, сын Спока», и что отказ Сторека представляться так был весьма грубым жестом.  
\- Приветствую, Сторек, – спокойно сказал Сарек. – Я – отец Спока, Сарек. Я рад встретить тебя. Я много слышал о тебе от моего сына.  
Сторек подозрительно посмотрел на Спока, но вошел вместе со всеми в дом, не говоря ничего. Сарек подал какой-то вкусно пахнущий вулканский чай, от которого Джиму пришлось отказаться из-за аллергии, лишь понюхав чашку Сторека, когда тот подал ему ее попробовать. Это привело к тому, что Джим рассказал Сареку об Инциденте-с-анафилактическим-шоком-от-вулканского-торта, который никому, кроме Джима, не показался смешным, но он этого и ожидал, учитывая, что он был единственным человеком в комнате, наполненной вулканцами.  
Сарек начал рассказывать о чертежах новой Вулканской Академии Наук, отчего Джиму стало немного скучно, так что ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что Сарек использует свои хитрые дипломатические способности, чтобы остаться с ним наедине. Конечно, Сторек и Спок пошли в другую комнату, чтобы посмотреть на чертежи, и Джим остался сидеть за одним столом со своим Не-совсем-свекром.  
\- Я полагаю, что вы – человек, который предпочитает прямые и решительные действия, – начал Сарек, и Джим кивнул. – Тогда я скажу прямо, и прошу простить меня за невежливость. Я хочу знать о ваших намерениях по отношению к моему сыну.  
Джим на одно краткое мгновение испугался, хоть и знал, что это невозможно, что его глаза выскочат из орбит.  
\- Простите?  
Сарек перепутал его выражение лица, означавшее какого-черта с более-менее сильным непониманием и объяснил:  
\- Я прошу вашего понимания, в последний раз, когда я видел, как вы общаетесь с моим сыном, Капитан, мне пришлось не дать ему убить вас, а теперь вы уже состоите в романтических отношениях.  
Первой мыслью Джима было Опять? Меня так легко читать, какого черта, люди? Но нет, отец Спока был прав, они не виделись девять месяцев, но не было никакой возможности, чтобы он так просто понял, что Джим немножечко влюблен в его сына.  
\- Мы со Споком не состоим в романтических отношениях, – спокойно сказал Джим, подумав И, пожалуйста, хватит давить мне на больную мозоль, спасибо. – У нас отличные рабочие отношения, крепкая дружба, а еще мы делим родительские обязанности по отношению к Стореку, но это все.  
Сарек нахмурился.  
\- Действительно? Признаюсь, что я удивлен. Мой сын описал вас, как «выдающегося» представителя человечества, наряду со своей матерью, – и пока Джим сидел, пораженный этой мыслью, Сарек продолжил. – Это очень высокая оценка. Я логично предположил, что подобный комплимент предполагает более интимную связь между вами. Прошу простить меня за мое предположение.  
\- Не стоит просить прощения, – рассеянно сказал Джим. – Спок правда так сказал? Обо мне?  
\- Несомненно. Я бы не стал лгать вам. Вы удивлены?  
Джим немного смущенно пожал плечами.  
\- Не то чтобы Спок не говорил мне ничего приятного, – сказал он. – Просто обычно он формулирует это так: Капитан, сегодня ваше обычное безрассудство и отсутствие предусмотрительности было почти незаметно. Вы уверены, что хорошо себя чувствуете? – попытка Джима в имитации «официального» голоса Спока не вызвала у Сарека никакой реакции.  
Он лишь спокойно сказал:  
\- Полагаю, что это семейная черта. Но я не сомневаюсь, что вы с моим сыном близки, и что этот факт, помимо всего прочего, является признаком его большого к вам уважения.  
\- Между вами есть связь, полагаю, для большинства вулканцев она будет незаметна, но у меня… есть личный опыт в немного измененной природе связи между вулканцем и человеком, – на лицо Сарека упала тень, и Джим снова пожалел, что не познакомился с Амандой Грейсон, пока она была жива. Она должна была быть чертовски крута. – Эта связь может не иметь романтической природы, – продолжил Сарек. – Я упомянул ее лишь как еще одно доказательство, которое привело меня к неверному заключению.  
\- Вы же говорите не о метафорической связи, вроде, ура, мы друзья, – забеспокоился Джим. – Вы имеете в виду связь… как та, что была между Споком и матерью Сторека, – и Джим не был на сто процентов уверен, что ему нравится, как это звучит.  
Сарек выглядел задумчиво, и, наконец, он тихо сказал:  
\- Нет. Она больше похожа на ту, что была между мной и матерью Спока. Не только из-за того, что вы человек, я имею в виду, что это связь по выбору, а не по обязательству. Ее существование… странно. Если вы не состоите в романтических отношениях, тогда я признаю, что у меня нет объяснения.  
Джим осторожно спросил:  
\- Это значит, что он может читать мои мысли? Случайно поменять что-то в моей голове? – Джим знал, что Спок никогда бы не стал делать так специально, но…  
\- Нет, – уверил его Сарек. – Природа вулканской связи не такая, мы храним в неприкосновенности чистоту и уединение разума, – и он надолго посмотрел на Джима, так что тот почувствовал себя интересным экспонатом на занятии по Введению в Ксенологию.  
Сарек нахмурился и поджал губы.  
\- Между вами… нет никакого контракта или договоренности, которые вы оба поклялись…  
\- На самом деле, есть, – сказал Джим, обрадованный тем, что может помочь. – У нас есть договоренность… о честности, наверное, так ее можно назвать. Мы обещали друг другу быть честны друг с другом, избегать даже недоговорок. На самом деле, мы даже объединили разумы, наверное, мне хотелось показать Споку, что я действительно имел это в виду. Было… напряженно.  
Бровь Сарека поднялась даже более выразительно, чем у Спока.  
\- Вы поклялись друг другу, поклялись делиться всем, что вы были и есть, а потом закрепили это мелдингом?  
Джим нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Когда вы так говорите, это начинает быть похожим на свадьбу.  
Сарек не ответил ничего.  
Джим со страхом посмотрел на него.  
\- Прошу, пожалуйста, скажите мне, что я не вышел случайно за Спока замуж. Мне очень надо, чтобы вы это сейчас сказали.  
\- Нет, этого не произошло, – спокойно сказал Сарек. – Не по законам Вулкана. Но действия, которые вы предприняли, во многих культурах Федерации могут считаться брачной церемонией, включая и Вулкан до времени Сурака. Я думаю, это частично ответственно за вашу связь… – Сарек замолчал, он выглядел так, будто увидел что-то приятное. – Результат должен быть восхитительным, – отметил Сарек, больше для себя, чем для Джима.  
\- О, чудесненько, – сказал Джим голосом, сочащимся иронией.  
В это время Спок и Сторек вернулись на кухню. Спок выглядел странно нервным, обращаясь к отцу:  
\- Надеюсь, вы нашли разговор с Капитаном Кирком приятным и информативным.  
\- Весьма, – искренне сказал Сарек, что странным образом заставило Спока нервничать еще больше. Сарек повернулся к Стореку и спросил. – Как тебе нравится твое обучение на Энтерпрайзе?  
\- Я нахожу его наиболее удовлетворительным, Советник, – сказал Сторек ледяным тоном, и Джим вздохнул.  
\- Я полагаю, отец не собирался тебя критиковать, – быстро сказал Спок.  
\- Конечно, нет, – согласился Сарек. – Мне лишь любопытно, в своих путешествиях, как посол, я понял, что система обучения на Вулкане, возможно, недостаточно всеобъемлющая для жителей более широкой галактики. Твой опыт с более разнообразным расписанием занятий, может помочь перестроить и улучшить наши методы обучения.  
Сторек все еще смотрел подозрительно.  
\- Большинство моих учителей – не вулканцы, – сказал он, будто чтобы проверить, не разозлится ли Сарек. – На самом деле, все, кроме двоих – люди.  
\- Восхитительно, – сказал Сарек, и прозвучало это искренне. – Полагаю, что Спок считается за не-человека, могу я спросить, кто будет вторым?  
\- Лейтенант Гейла Вро – орионка, – сказал Сторек. – Она учит меня ксенологии и математике. Я считаю ее одним из самых образованных и эффективных учителей, – защищаясь, добавил Сторек. И когда это тоже не заставило Сарека выразить недовольство, Сторек перевел взгляд на Джима и сказал. – Еще, Капитан Кирк учит меня человеческим умениям.  
Взгляд, которым он посмотрел на Сарека, излучал вызов, но Сарек принял его спокойно.  
\- Логично, что живя среди людей, ты пользуешься возможностью обучаться умениям, в которых они наиболее сильны. Я уверен, что и они узнают много о вулканцах от тебя.  
Сторек выглядел так, будто никогда о таком не задумывался. Он перестал смотреть на Сарека и сел рядом с Джимом, гораздо ближе, чем было необходимо. Сторек позволял себе признать, что ему становится спокойней рядом с Джимом, только когда у него был тяжелый день, так что Джим еле остановил себя от того, чтобы погладить его по голове, как обычно делал, когда Сторек просыпался от кошмаров. Он не хотел смущать мальчика перед представителем Высшего Совета Вулкана, так что держал руки при себе.  
Тем временем, Сарек довольно кивнул.  
\- Я одобряю твои способности к наблюдению за поведением людей и твое желание адаптироваться к человеческим культурным нормам.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду? – подозрительно спросил Сторек.  
\- Мне понадобилось несколько лет наблюдений, чтобы узнать, что люди чувствуют себя лучше от физического контакта и близости, – сказал Сарек, смотря на Сторека и Джима. – По тому, как ты сел рядом с Капитаном Кирком, я вижу, что ты уже это заметил, и более того, хочешь удовлетворить его потребности, сев рядом, в качестве жеста эмоциональной поддержки. Если такое нестандартное обучение уже разбудило в тебе способность к столь острому наблюдению, а также самоотверженности и культурной гибкости, я не могу представить, как любой вулканец может поспорить с его преимуществами.  
Джим, после девяти месяцев со Споком и трех месяцев со Стореком, мог достаточно легко понимать вулканцев; Сарек точно знал, кто именно из них нуждался в эмоциональной поддержке, это Джим знал точно, но он был поражен тем, как легко Сарек заставил Сторека почувствовать себя лучше, и был рад, что он это сделал.  
\- Капитан Кирк постарался адаптировать свою эмоциональность и нелогичность так, чтобы не причинять мне беспокойства, – пробормотал Сторек, не поднимая глаз. – Логично, что и я должен совершить подобный шаг.  
\- Несомненно, – сказал Сарек, и Джим мог поклясться, что увидел тень улыбки на лице советника.  
К моменту, когда они уже собирались вернуться в порт, Сторек полностью очаровал отца Спока, насколько вообще вулканцы могут быть очарованы, и Спок расслабился, что означало, что Джим тоже мог расслабиться и наслаждаться временем с семьей, не боясь, что потеряет своего первого помощника от самопроизвольного возгорания, вызванного встречей-с-родителями.  
\- Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, Сторек, – сказал Сарек. – Я буду ждать нашей следующей встречи.  
Взгляд, которым он посмотрел на Джима и Спока был достаточно понятным – Джим подумал о том, сколько еще их ждет поездок на Новый Вулкан, чтобы «подкинуть припасов». Он мог поспорить, что много.  
\- Капитан Кирк! Коммандер Спок! – Джим повернулся к Энсину Балф, который бежал к ним по улице. – Сэр, случилось что-то срочное. Высший Совет Вулкана попросил вашего присутствия и присутвия Советника Сарека, как можно скорее!  
Джим бы побежал сразу, но Сарек точно был не готов к забегу, так что, вместо этого, Энсин Балф ввел их в курс дела, настолько быстро, насколько мог, пока они спешили к центру города.  
\- Что-то случилось, какая-то проблема с атомной станцией в Западной Пустыне, я точно не знаю, что именно, но им нужно какое-то особенное оборудование, чтобы все починить, и они хотят, чтобы вы с Коммандером отвезли его туда, сэр.  
\- Как далеко эта станция? – спросил Джим, и ему ответил Сарек.  
\- Около 2000 миль отсюда, Капитан, в центре небольшого поселения из 140 колонистов, в основном – рабочих станции и их семей, а также необходимого персонала.  
\- И они хотят, чтобы мы подняли оборудование на Энтерпрайз, а потом опустили его на станцию? – хмурясь, спросил Джим, но Спок покачал головой.  
\- После событий, которые привели к гибели Вулкана, Высший Совет постановил, что вокруг новой планеты будет поддерживаться силовое поле, которое будет мешать транспортироваться на нее или с нее, по понятным причинам – также строго лимитированы передачи земля-космос. Они не захотят отключать щит, даже ради таких обстоятельств.  
\- Ну, просто прекрасно, – зло пробормотал Джим. – Повторяю, Энсин, какого черта они от нас хотят?  
\- Они хотят, чтобы вы взяли оборудование на шаттл Энтерпрайза, в котором мы прилетели, вместе с необходимым персоналом, и перевезли его на станцию, – услужливо ответил Энсин Балф.  
Разве он не мог сказать так с самого начала? раздраженно подумал Джим.  
Когда они добрались до Высшего Совета, оказалось, что Энсин Балф был прав, так что Джим, Спок, Балф и три вулканских инженера поднялись на борт, и Джим задал курс на центр Западной Пустыни. Сторек остался с Сареком, который точно не был против этого, как и сам Сторек.  
\- Итак, насколько необходимо все починить, точно? – спросил Джим, когда они пролетели уже 200 миль, и шаттл легко скользил над песком.  
\- Без них, – сказал один из инженеров, – станция взорвется и убьет всех колонистов в поселении.  
Джим неверяще посмотрел на Спока.  
\- Это дерьмово, – сказал он, и именно в этот момент все пошло не так.  
Джим не понял, что именно произошло, но система управления ему больше не отвечала, и навигационная система выдавала цифры, в которых не было смысла, и шаттл начало трясти, пока он, наконец, не упал в пустыне, разбрасывая вокруг себя песок, как камень, издавая ужасные скрежещущие металлические звуки.  
Джим этим не гордился, но во внезапной тишине его первая мысль была о Споке. Он позвал Спока, но не получил ответа, глаза Спока были закрыты, и у него на лбу была зеленая кровь. Джим потянулся и проверил его пульс – Спок был жив и дышал, просто без сознания.  
Из кресла пилота, к которому он все еще был пристегнут, Джим видел, что рубка пострадала меньше, чем остальной шаттл – он был спеленат, но в основном невредим, и Спок выглядел неплохо, если не считать раны на голове. Когда Джиму удалось выбраться из ремней и осмотреть остальной шаттл, ему стало плохо.  
Металлический пол шаттла оторвало, полностью выведя шаттл из строя; голова Энсина Балф была повернута под углом, не совместимым с жизнью; один из вулканских инженеров был мертв, наполовину придавлен шаттлом, наверняка, он отстегнул ремень, Зачем, Господи, подумал Джим, справляясь со злостью и чувством утраты – и два других вулканских инженера выглядели не лучше, хотя Джим думал, что они оба живы.  
Он поспешил к ближайшему, женщине, которая представилась ему, как Т’Пара; она была без сознания, что было к лучшему, как подумал Джим, раз уж она была насажена на балку, оторванную от корпуса шаттла. Она прошла через нижнюю часть ее левого бока, что означало, если Джим правильно помнил физиологию вулканцев, что балка не попала ни в сердце, ни в легкие, так что был еще шанс ее спасти, если ему удастся остановить кровотечение. Он снял свою тунику и крепко прижал к ране, спереди и сзади, но он знал, что ей нужна профессиональная помощь, как можно скорее, или у нее осталось всего несколько часов.  
Он вернулся в рубку и попытался связаться с Энтерпрайзом или Высшим советом по комму, но все было бесполезно – если Джим все понял правильно, компьютер был полностью сломан. Остались только основные сенсоры – их хватило, чтобы Джим понял, что они примерно в шестидесяти милях от станции, посреди пустыни. Джим выругался – это была самая худшая из всех ситуаций, в которых они могли оказаться: слишком далеко от основного поселения, чтобы помощь могла быстро к ним добраться, но недостаточно близко к станции, чтобы кто-то заметил крушение.  
Он вернулся в основной отсек шаттла, чтобы проверить второго инженера, чьего имени Джим не помнил. Он постепенно приходил в себя, что было плохо, потому что он терял чертову тонну крови. Джим знал, что раны на голове кровоточат очень сильно, но он боялся за этого парня, потому что из раны на его лице активно лилась зеленая кровь, чего Джим еще ни разу в своей жизни не видел. Поморщившись, Джим снял свою черную майку и начал рвать ее на полосы – большинство из них ушли на повязку для лица инженера, но у него еще была серьезная рана на руке, которой он пытался закрыть лицо – Джим даже видел в ней кость, так что он забинтовал рану остатками и попытался соорудить жгут.  
\- Капитан? – голос инженера прозвучал смазано, и Джим сначала подумал, что это из-за боли, пока не увидел, что рана на лице проходит через его верхнюю губу.  
\- Эй, эй, – осторожно сказал Джим, – не надо говорить. Все будет хорошо. Помощь скоро будет, и ты быстро встанешь на ноги.  
Если бы он был человеком, Джим бы положил руку ему на плечо или взял за руку, но он не знал, будет ли это для взрослого вулканца успокаивающим жестом или раздражающим. Он уже соврал про помощь, Джим не знал, придет ли помощь вообще.  
\- Я потерял слишком много крови, – механически ответил ему инженер. – Я потеряю сознание через 5,3 минуты и умру через два часа без медицинской помощи, которую вы не можете предоставить.  
\- Не говори так, – прошептал Джим, но вулканец продолжил.  
\- Если оно не уничтожено, необходимое оборудование для починки атомной станции должно быть под моим сиденьем. Если вы сможете отнести его к станции, местные инженеры будут достаточно квалифицированы для того, чтобы провести ремонт. Если вы решите этого не делать, я подсчитал, что мы упали вне радиуса взрыва, так что вы сможете дождаться помощи в безопасности.  
\- Ага, как будто я так и сделаю, – пробормотал Джим. – Сколько у нас времени до того, как состояние станции станет критическим?  
\- Примерно 48 часов, – бедняга начал задыхаться и сереть, что было плохим признаком даже для вулканцев, Джим мог бы поспорить.  
Джим наклонился и скрючился, чтобы открыть отсек под сиденьем. Конечно, оборудование было там, Джим не представлял, что оно делает, для него оно выглядело, как сложная смесь чего-то, что выглядело, как небольшой радиатор, обмотанный трубочками для питья, сделанными из какого-то черного металла. Оно было чертовски тяжелым, и к тому моменту, как Джим смог втащить его на сиденье, раненая женщина уже перестала дышать. Джим хотел начать делать искусственное дыхание, но он знал, что будет поддерживать в ней жизнь, чтобы она могла умереть медленней, так что это было дерьмовой идеей. Потом он услышал стон из рубки.  
\- Спок! – вскрикнул Джим, спеша назад.  
Спок осторожно отстегивался от сиденья, осматривая повреждения. Джим быстро объяснил ситуацию, и Спок проследовал за ним в основной отсек шаттла. Джим громко выругался, когда увидел, что мужчина вулканец потерял сознание, как и говорил.  
\- Я пойду к станции с оборудованием, – сказал Спок тоном, который должен был заставить Джима не возражать, что не сработало ни на йоту. – Вы останетесь здесь, в шаттле, или в тени шаттла, если внутри станет слишком жарко, и будете ждать команды спасения из главного поселения, которую обязательно отправят. Я полагаю, они должны забрать вас в течение двадцати четырех часов, если бы у них был в распоряжении шаттл, я думаю, они бы не стали использовать наш. Тем не менее, у вас будет достаточно еды и воды…  
\- Спасибо, но спасибо нет, – сказал Джим, закатив глаза. – Я пойду с тобой. Я капитан, и это мой приказ. Теперь пошли. Это будет чертовски долгая прогулка.  
\- Джим, – Спок выглядел так, будто хотел вбить в Джима хоть каплю разума, и чем более жестким способом, тем лучше. – Это небезопасно. Мое тело лучше приспособлено к высокой температуре и меньшей влажности пустыни, чем ваше.  
\- А я же такой фанат безопасности, – фыркнул Джим. – Ты знаешь, что ты меня не убедишь, так что пошли. Мы теряем время, ругаясь.  
Джим видел, что Спок хотел начать ругаться на него, но еще он знал, что Спок знает, что Джим не поменяет мнение. Спок указал на бессознательного инженера.  
\- Что мы можем сделать для него?  
Джим вздохнул.  
\- Ничего. Просто… оставить повязки и надеяться на лучшее. Если помощь придет вовремя, он выживет. Но у нас нет ничего, чтобы его подлатать, так что больше мы ничего не можем сделать.  
Спок кратко кивнул. Не говоря ни слова, они легли на оторванный пол шаттла и выползли на песок, таща оборудование, пока не оказались на солнце. Оно было ярким, Джиму пришлось поморгать пару минут, пока он не привык.  
\- Поселение в той стороне, – сказал он, вспомнив расчеты навигационной системы, показывая слегка на север от того места, где солнце начало клониться к закату.  
\- Тогда давайте идти, – сказал Спок, и они отправились.  
Путь был тяжелым, Спок не шутил про жару, суровую жару, и черный металлический корпус их ноши стал жечь руки через двадцать минут. Спок был одет неформально для встречи с отцом, на нем была лишь одна рубашка, так что когда они пожертвовали ей, чтобы обернуть вокруг машины, они оба остались без рубашек. Спок, в метафорическом смысле, выглядел горячо, для Джима же жара была слишком реальна.  
\- У вас горит кожа, – сказал Спок через два часа пути.  
Джим сжал зубы и сказал:  
\- Думаешь? – и он даже не почувствовал себя плохо от того, что огрызнулся на Спока.  
Солнце их абсолютно не щадило, отраженный от песка свет впивался в глаза Джима и делал его кожу красной и плотной. Оно садилось, медленно, что означало, что жара становилась более терпимой, но Джиму не хотелось повторения этого завтра.  
\- Вам не стоило снимать одежду, – начал Спок, но Джим резко покачал головой.  
\- Ну теперь-то я, блять, знаю, не правда ли? Но если ты думаешь, что я мог просто оставить тех инженеров умирать, не попытавшись помочь…  
\- Я полагаю, что могли быть факторы, о которых я не знал, – сдержанно ответил Спок.  
\- Ага, – пробормотал Джим.  
На более серьезное извинение его сил не хватило, оборудование было чертовски тяжелым, и даже с учетом того, что они менялись, Джим быстро уставал.  
Спок потянулся к нему и осторожно забрал металлический короб из рук Джима, проигнорировав попытку того схватиться покрепче.  
\- Вы настояли на том, чтобы нести оборудование равное время, – мягко сказал он, – но моя сила и устойчивость к жаре гораздо выше вашей, так что будет логично, если я возьму на себя большую часть ноши.  
Джим скорчил лицо, но не стал спорить.  
Когда солнце коснулось горизонта, Спок объявил привал, и Джим благодарно упал на песок, застонав, когда он коснулся сожженной спины.  
\- Я могу идти дальше, – сказал он, хотя ему этого не хотелось, – знаешь, если у нас мало времени.  
\- Если Тидок рассчитал, что у нас есть по меньшей мере 48 часов, чтобы доставить оборудование на станцию, тогда нет смысла заставлять себя без причины. Если мы продолжим идти с прежней скоростью, мы прибудем задолго до критического времени. Тем не менее, я полагаю, нам стоит продолжить идти, чтобы воспользоваться преимуществом, которое дает нам прохлада, пока она есть. Ваша кожа уже сильно обожжена, и у вас силен риск солнечного удара, если мы продолжим идти в дневную жару, – заключил Спок.  
Джим вздохнул и поднялся с земли.  
\- Это логично, Спок. Сколько у нас времени?  
\- Ночь на Новом Вулкане в это время года длится 10,3 часа.  
Джим попытался подсчитать сам, но сдался.  
\- Так сколько тогда нам завтра придется идти днем, чтобы добраться до станции?  
\- Еще 5,2 часа.  
\- Это, блять, прекрасно, – простонал Джим. – Именно то, что я хотел услышать.  
Но могло быть и хуже, и Джим это знал. Пока он заставлял себя идти, он представлял, что ему пришлось бы преодолеть этот путь по Дельта Веге, и не уставал благодарить бога, что это не так.  
\- Эй, Спок?  
\- Да, Джим?  
\- Ты тоже рад, что мы не взяли Сторека с собой?  
Сторек хотел поехать с ними, увидеть станцию и небольшое поселение, но Джим и Спок оба согласились, и это было не-весело, что это будет лишним.  
\- Невероятно, – ответил Спок, и в его голосе было что-то, что заставило Джима понять, что Спок сейчас представляет себе все самое худшее, что могло произойти – и Джим тоже.  
У Нового Вулкана было две луны, и они обе как раз взошли, что сделало пустыню очень светлой. Песок почти сверкал, а валуны, усеявшие горизонт, отбрасывали по две тени. Джим повернулся, чтобы увидеть двойную тень Спока, но его взгляд остановился на лице Спока, подсвеченном холодным лунным светом. Его глаза казались очень темными и черными, а лицо все еще было в ссадинах и крови, но Черт, он такой красивый, беспомощно подумал Джим. Он хотел бы списать все на раны или истощение, на помутнение рассудка, но дело было в том, что Джим переживал и худшее с ясной головой.  
И Спок тоже, начиная с того безумного дня, когда он потерял свою мать и весь свой мир, и немного даже рассудок, но все равно переступил через себя и спас мир, что-то вроде того, так что Джим доверял ему во всем. Спок мог идти в ногу с Джимом, мог последовать туда, куда Джим поведет так, как больше не мог никто, и даже если Сарек думал, что их связь родилась тогда, когда они пообещали друг другу говорить только правду, Джим думал, что он неправ. Это случилось в первый день, в тот день, когда Спок вызвал Джима на бой и надрал ему зад, и не сдерживал удары, и прямо смотрел ему в глаза, и поверил, что Джим прикроет его, и положил ему руки на горло со страстью… Не в том смысле, который выбрал бы я, если бы у меня был выбор, устало признал Джим. Но все же, это было сложно отрицать. И в каком-то смысле, если вспомнить это сейчас, было горячо.  
\- Капитан? Джим? С вами все хорошо?  
Джим замер, вздрогнув от мысли, что он так откровенно пялился, что Спок решил, что он потерял сознание, но вынырнув из своих мыслей, Джим понял, что проблема была не в том. Он дрожал, достаточно сильно, чтобы Спок заметил.  
\- Что это такое? – спросил он Спока сквозь стиснутые зубы, и Спок ответил.  
\- В пустынном климате температура часто падает по ночам. Такого не было на Вулкане, и я ошибочно предположил, что также будет и здесь, так что я прошу простить меня за недальновидность.  
\- Ага, конечно, – ответил Джим, потирая руки ладонями, чтобы согреться, и вздрагивая, когда ладони слишком сильно надавливали на обожженную кожу. – Просто… как долго это продлится?  
\- Сейчас самая середина ночи, я полагаю, температура значительно поднимется в ближайшие два часа. Если вы согласитесь… – Спок выглядел неуверенно, но продолжил. – Если вы согласитесь, я предложил бы краткий отдых. Мое тело не приспособлено для таких холодных условий, и я признаю, что сильно устал.  
Джим присмотрелся и увидел, что Спок тоже сильно дрожит.  
\- Ага, конечно, – быстро сказал он. – Давай остановимся и отдохнем, ты можешь надеть рубашку, раз уж оборудование больше не обжигает.  
Спок выглядел немного смущенным, пока снимал свою рубашку с оборудования и медленно надевал ее на себя.  
\- Было бы логично сделать это, как только село солнце. Боюсь, мои умственные способности пострадали от усталости.  
\- Эй, мои тоже, – сказал Джим, подняв руки. – Ничего страшного. Вот, ляг сюда и обними эту штуку, чтобы какое-нибудь животное не утащило ее, и… – Джим продолжил неуверенно. – Если ты не против, – он продолжил уже более убежденно, – я могу поделиться с тобой своим теплом. Боже, у меня сейчас его много лишнего, – добавил он, с раздражением посмотрев на красную от ожога кожу.  
Обычно Джим бы не стал ждать и обнял Спока, но то, что он думал прямо перед тем, как они остановились, заставило его чувствовать себя неудобно, будто он пользовался ситуацией.  
Спок, тем не менее, сразу согласился, и они оба легли рядом с металлической коробкой, Джим обнял Спока за талию и уткнулся лбом ему в основание шеи. Своей ладонью Джим чувствовал бьющееся сердце Спока, и он чувствовал его запах, неоправданно приятный для того, кто истекал кровью после крушения шаттла, а потом несколько часов шел под палящим солнцем.  
\- Эй, Спок?  
\- Да, Джим?  
\- Какого черта шаттл упал? – этот вопрос волновал Джима, потому что он знал, что не виноват в падении, и шаттл был только с конвейера Звездного флота, почти новый, так что у него не было причин нырять в песок.  
\- Я не могу сказать точно. Тем не менее… Я полагаю, это связано с вирусом, который отключил нашу систему коммуникации не так давно.  
\- Черт, – в этом был смысл, и если компьютеры шаттла внезапно отключились, это бы объяснило падение. – Первоочередная задача, после того, как мы доберемся до станции и починим ее – это предупредить корабль о том, что они все еще под угрозой.  
\- Я согласен.  
Они снова ненадолго замолчали, Джиму было слишком холодно, чтобы спать, и он полагал, что Спок чувствует то же самое. Джим не привык думать, что Спок может быть физически уязвимым, поскольку он знал с самого начала, что вулканцы сильнее и немного круче обычного человека. Он слегка сильнее сжал руки, прижимая Спока ближе, и заметил, что тот сильно напряжен.  
\- Ты можешь отодвинуться, если тебе нужно больше места, знаешь ли, – сказал Джим виновато и раздраженно одновременно, – можно просто сказать, я не обижусь.  
\- Дело не в этом… Джим, – ответил Спок, с извинением в голосе. – Я стараюсь не начать дрожать. Я знаю, что вам хочется спать, и не хочу вас беспокоить.  
Джим рассмеялся.  
\- Дрожи спокойно, Спок, мне все равно слишком холодно, чтобы спать.  
\- Но вы не дрожите, – по тону Спока Джим понял, что тот нахмурился.  
\- Ага, потому что ты чертовски горячий, я уже и забыл, насколько. Сейчас ты меня греешь, а я работаю теплоизоляцией, как самое сексуальное и великолепное в галактике зимнее пальто.  
В этот момент Джим пожалел, что из своей позы не может увидеть, сколько усилий Споку пришлось приложить, чтобы не закатить глаза.  
Джим задумался, пока лежал без сна, чувствуя, как Спок дрожит рядом с ним.  
\- Эй, Спок?  
\- Да, Джим?  
\- Думаешь, Сторек в порядке?  
\- Поскольку невозможно быть полностью уверенным в том, что я не могу наблюдать сам, или что не может быть логически подтверждено… Я полагаю, со Стореком все хорошо, хоть он и беспокоится. Мой отец позаботится о нем до нашего возвращения.  
Джим прикусил нижнюю губу и пожевал ее немного.  
\- Что будет, если мы не вернемся?  
Спок вздохнул немного более нервно в этот раз.  
\- Я признаюсь, что не уверен – у меня нет никаких соглашений на этот счет, что сейчас выглядит недальновидно. Тем не менее, я полагаю, мой отец возьмет ответственность за него на себя, и его будут растить на Новом Вулкане.  
\- Я не… – Джим не был уверен, как это лучше сказать повежливей. – Думаешь, эм… это хорошая идея? Потому что, не обижайся за свою планету и все такое, но мне показалось, что он, типа, эм… ненавидит ее. Сильно.  
\- У обучения на Энтерпрайзе есть множество преимуществ, – признал Спок, – и я полагаю, что он привык к кораблю и команде. И не смотря на это, я очень обеспокоен отсутствием… адекватной ролевой модели вулканца в жизни Сторека, ситуации, которую большое количество вулканцев на этой планете точно исправит.  
\- Эй, эй, эй, – сказал Джим, приподнимаясь на локте и смотря на Спока, который смотрел вперед без выражения. – Что за чушь с «адекватной ролевой моделью» еще? У него есть ты, нет? Ты офигенная ролевая вулканская модель!  
Уголок губ Спока приподнялся, но он все еще отказывался смотреть на Джима.  
\- Хотя я рад слышать ваше мнение по этому поводу, я хочу напомнить вам, что насколько бы раздражающе вулканским я не был для вашего человеческого восприятия, вулканские стандарты весьма отличаются от меня. Я повинен во многом. У меня есть друзья, включая вас, к которым я испытываю чувство привязанности и товарищества; я состоял в романтических отношениях с человеком, которые включали в себя сексуальные действия; я отказался вступать в Вулканскую Академию Наук и выбрал Звездный флот; у меня есть родитель-человек, которого я никогда не принижал и от которого не отрекался; и, как вы лично могли наблюдать… – Спок слегка улыбнулся. – … у меня бывают проблемы с контролем над сильными эмоциями… особенно гневом.  
\- Это все хорошо, – настоял Джим, и Спок повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
\- Я рад, что вы так считаете. Я, тоже, не могу об этом жалеть, – Джим позволил себе прижаться чуть теснее, впитывая тепло Спока и успокаивая его дрожь своей неподвижностью. Спок продолжил. – Но для вулканского общества – это признаки того, что я не подхожу, как родитель-вулканец, и соответственно, что я не могу научить нашим ценностям Сторека, как мог бы правильный родитель.  
\- Это все чушь, – яростно сказал Джим, и это было новое чувство – защищать Спока, и оно ему понравилось. Он бы хотел, чтобы у него было право делать так всегда.  
\- Я признаюсь, что тоже не понимаю ценность такой философии, – сказал Спок. – Моя мать, хоть и была нелогична и выражала эмоции открыто, была прекрасным родителем. Моя взрослая жизнь была бы беднее без ее влияния. Так что логично предположить, что другие дети-вулканцы, как Сторек, могут многому научиться от несовершенных вулканских или не-вулканских родителей.  
\- Твой папа сказал, что ты сказал, что я… выдающийся, – вспомнил Джим, и подумал о том, что пройдет как минимум неделя до того момента, как он перестанет каждый раз ухмыляться от этого воспоминания.  
\- Правда? – сказал Спок безэмоционально, что заставило Джима улыбнуться и лечь обратно на песок, повернувшись лицом к спине Спока.  
\- Ага… твой секрет выдали, – пробормотал Джим, зевая, и он сразу почувствовал, как Спок снова напрягся. Джим нахмурился. – Меня не парит, если ты будешь дрожать, я тебе уже говорил.  
Наконец, Спок расслабился, и смесь истощения, тепла тела Спока и уюта от его присутствия помогла Джиму сделать невозможное и уснуть.


	12. Chapter 12

~*~

К своему сожалению, Споку пришлось разбудить капитана всего через семнадцать минут после того, как он услышал, что тот заснул.  
\- Если вы в состоянии, нам стоит продолжить идти, – сказал Спок. – Температура значительно поднялась, и я могу передвигаться с относительным комфортом.  
\- Круто, – сказал Джим без обычного энтузиазма.  
Они встали и продолжили идти – Джим снова, нелогично, конечно, настоял на том, чтобы нести оборудование, и Спок снова, логично, конечно, отказался его отдавать. Их путешествие продолжалось в неприятной тишине до самого восхода, и Спок подумал о том, что в других условиях эту прогулку можно было бы даже посчитать расслабляющей.  
Тем не менее, как только солнце взошло, Споку стало понятно, что Джим страдает от последствий жары и излучения. Как только солнце достаточно высоко поднялось над горизонтом, оно стало светить ярче, и уже красная кожа Джима приобрела еще более нездоровый оттенок алого. Рубашка Спока снова была обернута вокруг коробки, чтобы не давать ей нагреваться, так что не могла служить Джиму укрытием от солнца. Они перестали разговаривать, Спок подумал, что Джим старался беречь силы, чтобы продолжать идти. Чем сильнее становилась дневная жара, тем чаще заплетались у Джима ноги, и неожиданно Спок заметил тревожащий признак.  
\- Вы перестали потеть, – сказал он, не беспокоясь о волнении в своем голосе.  
\- Ладно, – пробормотал Джим, не смотря на Спока.  
\- Это может означать, что в вашем теле не осталось свободной влаги, это симптом сильнейшего обезвоживания.  
\- И что мы можем с этим сделать? – пробурчал Джим. – У тебя нет воды. У меня – тоже. Мы дойдем до станции, или я умру. Это я и так знал.  
И Спок потрясенно увидел, как Джим сделал еще пару запинающихся шагов, а потом упал на песок.  
\- Я м’гу встать, – запротестовал капитан, и попытался сделать это, но лишь снова упал.  
Спок осмотрел своего упавшего капитана: часть его кожи обрела глубокий красный цвет, который начал приобретать фиолетовый оттенок, тут и там на плечах Спок видел признаки образовывающихся пузырей, его глаза не могли сфокусироваться, а кожа все еще была опасно сухой.  
Спок поставил оборудование на песок, недалеко от Джима. Он без слов перевернул его на спину, потом развернул свою рубашку и осторожно положил ее так, чтобы она закрывала живот и колени Джима. Наконец, он положил коробку на рубашку, а потом подхватил Джима под плечи и колени, поднимая их вместе. Джим попытался сопротивляться, слабо что-то возражал скрипучим голосом, но это все было бесполезно. Покрепче ухватив Джима и убедившись, что оборудование лежит ровно, Спок сделал шаг, а потом еще один.  
Спок не знал, как долго он шел с Джимом на руках, тела вулканцев невероятно приспособлены к сохранению влаги, так что он не страдал от обезвоживания, но солнечный свет ослеплял, Спок устал, и вес был слишком большим даже для вулканца.  
Через некоторое время, которое явно было преувеличено его разумом, как решил Спок, он увидел темный контур на горизонте. Когда он подошел, он превратился в вулканское поселение, и это была их цель – Спок попытался сказать об этом Джиму, но капитан впал в беспамятство. Когда Спок, спотыкаясь, вошел в главные ворота поселения, его первые слова были об оборудовании, которое с благодарностью быстро у него забрали и отнесли на силовую станцию, а следующими его словами были:  
\- Врач. Моему капитану нужен врач.  
Споку показали нужную сторону, Джим все еще лежал у него на руках в тот момент, когда они вошли в медицинский центр поселения. Его подвели к биокойке и сказали положить Джима на нее, и Спок понял, что ему нелогично сложно заставить себя убрать руки от бессознательного тела Джима. Когда голая спина Джима коснулась койки, он тяжело застонал от веса, который пришлось принять его обожженной коже.  
\- Коммандер Спок? – осторожно спросила молодая вулканка. – Инженеры на станции просят вашей экспертизы. Они знают, что необходимо произвести ремонт, но они полагают, что с вашей помощью, он будет окончен на 68 процентов быстрее. Если вы можете пойти со мной…  
\- Я не оставлю его, – прервал ее Спок. Увидев тень неодобрения на лице женщины, Спок призвал все свои способности к логике. – Инженеры полностью квалифицированы для того, чтобы осуществить необходимый ремонт, мое присутствие может лишь поторопить их, оно желательно, но не необходимо. Состояние капитана таково, что он не может принимать решения о заботе о самом себе, так что необходимо, а не только желательно, чтобы я был с ним, для того, чтобы обеспечить ему уход и эмоциональную поддержку. Логика говорит мне, что стоит применять ресурсы там, где они больше нужны, так что мое место – здесь.  
\- Поняла, – сказала женщина и оставила Спока с бессознательным Джимом, и вулканский врач, которая, наконец, появилась, просканировала его трикодером.  
\- Мы начнем внутривенные капельницы, чтобы устранить последствия обезвоживания, – сказала она, перебивая тихие стоны Джима, – мы добавим глюкозу для питательности, поскольку человек слишком истощен, чтобы сейчас принимать твердую пищу. Ожоги очень серьезные, у нашего небольшого поселения есть лишь один дермальный регенератор, и у него ограничен заряд, так что я не смогу сразу вылечить все ожоги. Я полагаю, что заряда регенератора хватит только чтобы восстановить область, равную пятнадцать квадратным сантиметрам. Откуда мне начать?  
Спок посмотрел на красную кожу Джима, в ужасе от вопроса. Без немедленного лечения, он знал, некоторые ожоги могут стать шрамами, и он не был готов решать такое за Джима.  
\- Спина, – полубессознательно сказал Джим, удивив Спока, но не врача, которая лишь кивнула. Когда Спок вопросительно поднял бровь, Джим объяснил, сквозь сжатые зубы. – Я хочу иметь возможность лежать, не крича. Тогда я смогу уснуть.  
\- Это будет полезно, – согласился Спок, с облегчением увидев, что Джим пришел в себя и может говорить четко, хоть и не так бойко, как обычно.  
После того, как часть спины Джима вернулась к своему обычному бледному цвету, Джим исполнил свое обещание и заснул, иногда постанывая, и этим выдавая боль, которую из-за гордости Джим в сознании не показывал. Спок положил одну ладонь Джиму на волосы и, после долгого колебания, осторожно взял второй рукой руку Джима. По вулканским стандартам это было неприемлемо интимным жестом.  
Спок повернулся к вулканке, которая заботилась о Джиме – он не помнил ее имени, но она внимательно наблюдала за тем, что, Спок признавал, было неприемлемым проявлением эмоций. И хотя она точно все видела, Спок не мог заставить себя пожалеть о том, что сделал – первостепенную важность имел комфорт Джима, а он успокаивался от физической близости Спока и его повышенной эмоциональности. Он прямо посмотрел на врача, надеясь мысленно передать ей, что ей не стоит вслух осуждать его действия, потому что это расстроит Джима.  
Она спокойно встретила его взгляд – она не выглядела испуганной, и было что-то в выражении ее лица, что выдавало эмоции, которые Спок был не в силах прочитать. Может, одобрение, а может грусть, а может и что-то совершенно другое – Спок неожиданно для себя понял людей, которым приходилось разбираться в выражениях его лица. Отвернувшись от Спока и посмотрев на Джима, доктор заговорила, медленно и без выражения. Ее слова шокировали его.  
\- Когда-то я была т’хи’ла, – сказала она. Ее голос был спокойным, а взгляд не дрогнул. – Она была воспитателем. Она отдала свое место на эвакуационном шаттле, чтобы еще двое ее подопечных смогли выжить. Она погибла вместе с Вулканом, как и многие.  
Она повернулась и снова посмотрела на Спока, и глубина печали в ее глазах поразила его – она была сильнее даже чем та, что он видел в глазах своего отца после смерти матери, больше, чем Спок ожидал увидеть у чистокровного вулканца, больше, чем, по мнению Спока, могло бы чувствовать любое существо, оставаясь живым.  
\- Когда-то я была т’хи’ла, – мягко повторила она, а потом ушла, не сказав больше ничего.  
Примерно через час в медблок вошел вулканец, чтобы сказать Споку, что необходимый ремонт был произведен, и что Высший Совет Вулкана и Энтерпрайз известили о происшествии.  
\- Начальник медицинской службы Энтерпрайза хочет поговорить с вами, – сказал он Споку. – Вам открыта защищенная линия в центре связи напротив.  
Споку не хотелось оставлять Джима одного, но Джим бы первым сказал, что его обязанности, как первого помощника, важнее.  
\- Какого черта снова сотворил с собой этот ненормальный ублюдок? – спросил Доктор Маккой, в излишне, по мнению Спока, обвинительном тоне.  
Спок рассказал ему о состоянии Джима, и об ограниченности возможности медицинской помощи в поселении. Что не удивительно, Доктор Маккой настоял на том, чтобы за Джимом немедленно был послан шаттл, чтобы перевести его в медблок Энтерпрайза.  
\- Это может быть плохой идеей, – сказал Спок с затаенным нежеланием, он тоже хотел, чтобы Джим как можно скорее получил надлежащую медицинскую помощь. – Шаттл, который капитан пилотировал к силовой станции, был каким-то образом испорчен, как и предполагали Мистер Скотт, Мистер Чехов и Мистер Сулу. Есть вероятность, что все шаттлы Энтерпрайза были испорчены тем же способом, что предполагает неприемлемый риск для любого члена экипажа, который пожелает перевезти капитана.  
\- Черт, – Маккой раздраженно провел рукой по волосам. – Я попрошу Скотти проверить шаттлы, и попрошу Ухуру узнать у других кораблей поблизости, есть ли у них свободные шаттлы. Звучит нормально?  
\- Полагаю, это удовлетворительный план действий, – согласился Спок. – Доктор… когда мы с капитаном оставили шаттл, один из инженеров был еще жив, хоть и быстро терял кровь. Если есть какой-то способ послать ему помощь…  
Доктор Маккой покачал головой, и когда он заговорил, в его немногословном ответе было слышно сочувствие.  
\- Спок, я знаю, что вулканцы довольно выносливы, но если он уже истекал кровью, когда вы ушли… Прошло больше двадцати четырех часов, Спок. Мне жаль, но… его нет. Я попрошу Скотти отправить шаттл, чтобы забрать тела, когда у нас будет возможность. Это лучшее, что мы можем сделать на данный момент.  
\- Понимаю, – тихо сказал.  
Он не ожидал иного, но это все равно было ударом.  
\- Как Джим? – у доктора был темный и обеспокоенный взгляд. – Я не говорю об обезвоживании и ожогах, в смысле, как он?  
\- Капитан страдает от сильной боли, – признал Спок, – и он невероятно упрям. Несмотря ни на что, он демонстрирует свойственную ему стойкость. Я предполагаю полное выздоровление.  
\- Ага, ясно… – пробормотал Маккой, отвернувшись, – посмотрим. Позвони, если что-то изменится. Пацан тут, психует, так что чем быстрее вы вернетесь, тем лучше. Маккой закончил.  
Джим был в сознании, когда Спок вернулся в медблок – его руки и челюсть были стиснуты до дрожи, но он не издавал ни звука.  
\- Корабль? – вытолкнул он сквозь зубы, и Спок передал то, что узнал от Доктора Маккоя.  
\- Сторек?  
Спок попытался перефразировать то, что услышал от Доктора Маккоя потактичней.  
\- Сторек находится на борту Энтерпрайза, Доктор Маккой сказал, что он волнуется, но в целом в порядке.  
\- Не дай ему увидеть меня таким, – все еще сквозь зубы сказал Джим. – Испугаю.  
\- Я приложу все усилия к тому, чтобы вы поправились как можно быстрее, – спокойно сказал Спок, – и если для этого потребуется не пускать Сторека в медблок на какой-то период времени, я не буду сомневаться в необходимых мерах.  
Джим напряженно фыркнул.  
\- Не поможет.  
Спок слегка раздраженно сжал губы.  
\- Несмотря на ваше мнение по этому поводу, Капитан, я обладаю интеллектом выше уровня умного десятилетки, особенно необходимым для задачи, состоящей в удержании упоминаемого десятилетки вдалеке от медблока звездного корабля Федерации, который находится под моим контролем.  
\- Поспорим? – спросил Джим, и, несмотря на то, что из-за боли у него текли слезы, он умудрился ухмыльнуться.  
\- Споры нелогичны, – сказал ему Спок, – и такое поведение порочит честь офицера Звездного Флота.  
\- Думаю, ты проиграешь, – хмыкнул Джим, и Спок очень постарался не дать втянуть себя в глупый и нелогичный спор с вышестоящим офицером, насколько бы уверен он ни был в том, что выйдет из этого спора победителем.  
Между ними упала тишина, когда Джим весь собрался, чтобы бороться с болью. Спок предложил бы ему снотворное, но он знал, что Джим откажется. Спок тоже вернулся к своим мыслям, к воспоминаниям о прошлой ночи, к тихому дыханию Джима у него за спиной, к тому, как спокойная сила Джима удерживала его от собственной дрожи. Было неподобающе думать о Джиме такие вещи, когда он страдал, и еще более неподобающе было думать так о старшем офицере и своем друге. Спок много требовал от Джима, он вздрогнул от стыда, когда вспомнил о жестоких словах, которые сказал Джиму о его сексуальном поведении, словах, которые, как он теперь прекрасно понимал, были вызваны ревностью, а не нравоучительным импульсом. И, хотя Джим никогда не узнает о том, что Спок незаконно присвоил воспоминания о его альтруистических действиях, этические взгляды Спока, развиваемые с раннего возраста, заставили его осознавать, что скрытое преступление, тем не менее, является преступлением.  
\- Где этот чертов придурок? – услышал Спок и повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Доктор Маккой врывается в медицинский кабинет, и за ним спешат две весьма измотанные на вид медсестры с Энтерпрайза.  
Он прошел прямо к Споку и показал на собственные волосы.  
\- Видишь это? – громко спросил он. – Видишь это, Спок? Седина. И вся она – на совести этого идиота и его безрассудных выходок!  
\- Боунз! – позвал Джим с биокойки, избавляя Спока от устрашающей перспективы отвечать Доктору Маккою.  
\- Ты дерьмово выглядишь, парень, – буркнул доктор. – И даже не говори, что отказался от снотворного, идиот, даже не говори!  
\- Ладно, – выдавил Джим, все еще улыбаясь. – Не скажу.  
\- Тупой придурок, – Маккой повернулся к Споку. – Он отказался от снотворного, Спок?  
\- Да.  
\- Больше нет, – спокойно ответил доктор, ткнув Джиму в шею гипоспрей прежде, чем капитан смог отказаться или защититься. Спок поддержал решение.  
\- Мы одолжили шаттл у ЮСС Джодаабай, он стоит снаружи, – сказал Маккой Споку, пока медсестры перекладывали бессознательного Джима с койки на носилки. – Скотти еще не доверяет нашим. Когда вернемся в медблок, я сделаю, что смогу для ожогов Джима, но я не смогу сразу регенерировать всю его верхнюю часть, так что мне придется попробовать новую камеру ускоренного излечения, которая ускорит естественные процессы организма для его ожогов, так что три часа будут равняться четырем дням. Ты как-то морально привязан к этому месту или мы можем идти?  
\- Непременно, Доктор, пойдемте, – сказал Спок.  
Как бы нелогично это ни было, какая-то часть Спока видела в этом поселении причину страданий Джима, так что он абсолютно не жалел о том, что уходит отсюда.

~*~

\- Смотри-ка, Спок! – позвал Джим, медленно отрывая кожу от остатков ожога на руке. – Круто! – полоска, которую он оторвал, была почти два дюйма длиной, что было абсолютно мерзко, конечно, но и совершенно круто тоже. – Наверное, это одно из самого противного, что я видел в своей жизни! – восхитился Кирк. – Смотри, я вижу все сквозь нее! Она уже длиной три дюйма, как думаешь, я смогу снять весь ожог одной полосой, как кожуру? Насколько это круто будет?  
Спок даже не поднял взгляда от своего ПАДДа, сидя рядом с кроватью Джима в медблоке.  
\- Капитан, признаюсь, я не могу понять вашего поведения. С одной стороны, вы описываете снятие ожога, как «противное», что имеет яркий негативный оттенок, но с другой стороны, вы описываете это, как «круто», что имеет яркий позитивный оттенок, хотя объективно это и является правдой, особенно в сравнении с жаром, который вы должны были чувствовать от ожогов.  
Джим закатил глаза и терпеливо объяснил.  
\- Спок, тебе надо понять, есть часть человеческих мужчин, которые считают противные вещи крутыми, ладно? Это точно не подходит для женщин, понял, так что не пытайся показывать мерзкие вещи Сестре Чапел и не жди, что она подумает, что ты крутой, но если ты попробуешь с Чеховым или Сулу… на самом деле, скорее Сулу, точно Сулу… ты получишь результат.  
\- Совершенно нелогично.  
\- Знаю, – Кирк пожал плечами. – Такие уж мы, люди. Мы огромные сгустки нелогичности.  
Сторек промаршировал в медблок в своей обычной, строгой манере, и Джим победно посмотрел на Спока – Я говорил, что ты его снаружи не удержишь – прежде чем решить попробовать теорию с восхищением противными вещами на вулканцах.  
\- Сторек, смотри сюда! У меня кожа сходит!  
Глаза Сторека слегка расширились, и он встал рядом с кроватью Джима.  
\- С вами все хорошо, Капитан? Мои сведения говорят о том, что это не является удовлетворительным состоянием для человеческой кожи.  
\- Зависит от человека, – ухмыляясь, сказал Джим. – Вот я, мне нравится, когда у меня сходит кожа, это вроде как весело. А вот состояние моей кожи до этого – вот это неудовлетворительно.  
\- Ожоги, – пробормотал Сторек, посмотрев на плечи Джима, которые сгорели сильнее всего, и еще не облезали, все еще горя ярким красным.  
\- Солнечные ожоги, – объяснил Джим, пожав плечами. – Такое происходит с людьми, когда они надолго оказываются под прямым солнцем. На Земле, мне бы пришлось постараться, чтобы так обгореть, но на Новом Вулкане…  
Сторек повернулся к Споку, перебивая Джима.  
\- Если это правда, что вы разрешили Капитану Кирку, с его обычной человеческой кожей, долго подвергаться воздействию солнечного излучения Нового Вулкана, тогда мне придется признать, что вы продемонстрировали либо предосудительное незнание свойств человеческого тела, либо предосудительное пренебрежение здоровьем капитана, – объявил Сторек, странно смотрящему на него Споку, а Джим закатил глаза от идеи, что Спок мог «разрешить» ему что-то.  
Сторек отвернулся от Спока и пристально смотрел на мониторы, отслеживая состояние Джима, что тот нашел весьма забавным, учитывая, что Сторек скорей всего не знал, что значат показания на дисплеях.  
\- Сторек, – сказал Спок. – Уверяю тебя, что мы с капитаном предприняли все возможные уси…  
\- Извиняться нелогично, – холодно перебил его Сторек, – поскольку мне неинтересно слышать ваши извинения. Они не исправят ни моего мнения о ваших необдуманных действиях, ни уменьшат вред, причиненный вами Капитану Кирку.  
Воу, подумал Джим с удивлением, ладно, это было нечестно и несмешно.  
Спок, конечно, сразу замолчал, и Джим знал, что ему стоит действовать быстро.  
\- Сторек, завязывай и садись, Спок, даже не думай куда-то идти.  
Спок выглядел так, будто хотел, как и обычно, проигнорировать приказ Джима, но, в конце концов, он встал, заложив руки за спину, и стал слушать, пока Джим сосредоточился на Стореке.  
\- Сторек, вот тебе жизненный урок, который тебе стоит усвоить до того, как ты снова решишь сказать Споку что-нибудь нечестное.  
Оба вулканца посмотрели на Джима, собираясь возразить по поводу использования слова «нечестный», но он усмирил их взглядом.  
\- Несмотря на популярное мнение, Сторек, я, Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк с корабля Энтерпрайз, являюсь взрослым. Как и Коммандер Спок, но не как ты. Ты меня понимаешь?  
Сторек кивнул, но выглядел обиженным. Сурово, подумал Джим.  
\- Ладно. И есть кое-что в том, чтобы быть взрослым: это означает, во всех смыслах, что единственным человеком, ответственным за то, что со мной происходит, плохого или хорошего, являюсь я. Есть некоторые исключения, например, поскольку я являюсь капитаном Энтерпрайза, я частично ответственен за людей, которыми руковожу, хотя они все взрослые, – Кирк обдумал это с минуту. – Кроме Чехова, – уточнил он.  
\- И если подвести итог, то когда наш шаттл упал на Новом Вулкане по пути к реактору, мы с Коммандером Споком решали, остаться ли в безопасности в шаттле и ждать, пока Энтерпрайз заберет нас, или отправиться к реактору пешком, что поставит нас в определенную опасность, но что даст нам закончить миссию и спасти много жизней. Все еще понимаешь?  
\- Хотя вы достаточно умны для человека, я уверен, что ваш мыслительный процесс не может достичь такого уровня, чтобы я перестал вас понимать. Тем не менее, прошу, продолжайте спрашивать это у меня периодически.  
Ну, подумал Джим, по крайней мере, теперь он злится на меня, а не на Спока. Он решил подкрепить результат.  
\- Ну, на самом деле, мне кажется, что я в этом разбираюсь лучше тебя, Сторек, так что тебе придется просто смириться пока с моим нелогичным поведением, ладно? – Джим не стал дожидаться ответа, чтобы продолжить.  
\- Коммандер Спок сказал мне оставаться в шаттле, сказал, что он пойдет сам, потому что лучше приспособлен к жаре и солнцу, и что я могу остаться в безопасности внутри шаттла. Как ты думаешь, насколько такой вариант мне подошел?  
Сторек не ответил, но Спок пробормотал:  
\- Очень плохо.  
\- Правильно, Спок, очень плохо. Я сказал Коммандеру Споку, куда он может засунуть свое предложение… Я не буду объяснять эту идиому… и мы пошли к реактору, вопреки его совету и возражениям. И вот я тут, линяю, как саклокианская грязевая ящерица, но мы предотвратили взрыв реактора, и мне это подходит.  
Сторек больше не излучал ледяную злость, так что Джим решил закругляться.  
\- Мораль истории такова: если бы ты был там с нами, Сторек, и мы отпустили бы тебя на солнце, и ты бы обгорел, тогда было бы так: «Плохой Джим! Плохой Спок! Вы ужасные родители!» Но я – взрослый, и это значит, что я сам принимаю решения и сам отвечаю за последствия, когда они бывают дерьмовыми, как, например, солнечные ожоги.  
Сторек уставился на него, но Джим к этому уже привык, и если он когда-нибудь почувствовал бы себя неуютно под этим взглядом, он бы дал Стореку рычаг давления на себя. Так что, этого не произойдет.  
\- Я подумаю над этим, – сказал Сторек.  
Он повернулся к Споку и вежливо наклонил голову.  
\- Я прошу прощения за жестокие слова, Коммандер Спок. Я уверен, что два последних дня для вас были изнурительными.  
\- Я принимаю твои извинения, – ответил Спок, и Сторек повернулся и вышел из медблока так же быстро, как вошел.  
Кирк повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Спока.  
\- Я все делаю правильно? – подумал он вслух, и Спок выразительно посмотрел на него, и взгляд говорил: «Каким чертом я должен это знать?»  
\- Я был впечатлен вашим мнением об ответственности, Капитан…  
\- Джим, – настоял тот.  
\- Джим. Я не думаю, что прежде слышал, чтобы вы рассуждали по этому вопросу. И как я понял… – Спок поднял бровь, – … вы утверждаете, что ответственны за всех, и никто не в ответе за вас.  
Джим оставил в покое свою кожу и показал на Спока пальцем.  
\- Я сказал не это.  
\- Наверное, я неправильно понял, – сказал Спок таким тоном, что Джиму сразу стало понятно, что он о нем думает, что нарушало субординацию, и что Джим точно больше ни от кого бы не стерпел. – Возможно, вам стоит уточнить, чтобы прояснить для меня, что отличает вашу личную философию от той, что высказал я?  
Джим посмотрел на Ехидную Вопросительную Бровь (да, у него был каталог поднятых бровей Спока, и это не делало из него лузера, это делало из него внимательного и участливого старшего офицера) и тихо выдохнул.  
\- Вы не в ответе за меня, – мягко сказал Спок, подходя ближе к кровати Джима.  
\- Немного, – ответил Джим серьезно.  
\- И вам не надо защищать меня от раздраженных детей, – продолжил Спок, но Джим покачал головой.  
\- Немного.  
\- Кто защитит вас, Джим? – спросил Спок, и Джим не хотел шутить, а другого ответа у него не было.  
\- Неприемлемо, – пробормотал Спок.  
Он сел в кресло рядом с кроватью Джима и осторожно положил руку Джиму на колено. Джим медленно засыпал под тихий писк приборов и едва различимое дыхание Спока.

~*~

Первоочередной задачей Энтерпрайза, после выздоровления Джима, стало разобраться с проблемой вируса, который отключил все системы связи и заставил шаттл упасть на Новый Вулкан. Спок, конечно, вместе со Стореком и Доктором Маккоем, считал, что капитану в его состоянии не следует участвовать в новой и, возможно, опасной миссии, особенно после сильнейших ожогов, обезвоживания, утомления и теплового удара. Капитан, конечно, не разделял обоснованные опасения Спока.  
\- Скотти, скажи мне, что у тебя хорошие новости, – сказал Джим, – или Спок, или Гейла, хоть кто-то знает, как победить эту штуку?  
Все посмотрели друг на друга, но ни у кого не было ободряющих новостей.  
\- Не мертвой тишины ожидал я от вас, ребята.  
Мистер Скотт откашлялся.  
\- Мы делаем, что можем, Капитан. Гейла занимается этим вопросом постоянно, и я тоже отдаю ему все силы, какие могу, но это хитрый шельмец.  
Лейтенант Вро кивнула, продолжая мысль Мистера Скотта.  
\- На самом деле, Капитан, я была на все сто уверена, что мы избавились от него после того, как отключилась система коммов, а потом он чуть не убил вас со Споком, убил Энсина Балфа и двух инженеров с Вулкана. Мы проверили, крушение шаттла точно было виной вариации изначального вируса, от которого, как мы думали, мы избавились. Я не хочу снова совершить такую ошибку, так что мы делаем все медленно и осторожно, хотя я знаю, что это не ваш стиль, – добавила она, смотря на Джима, по мнению Спока, слишком непрофессионально-лично, – но этот вирус убивает, так что я скажу, что лучше делать все обстоятельно.  
Джим встал со своего кресла и стал ходить.  
\- Так какого черта нам делать пока? – спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому лично. – В смысле, можем ли мы выполнять миссии? Можем ли мы пользоваться шаттлами? Черт, безопасно ли вообще на борту?  
\- Да, – серьезно сказала Лейтенант Вро. – Мы вытеснили вирус в компьютеры шаттлов, потому что очень тщательно проверяли компьютеры самого корабля, начиная с самых важных систем, таких как двигатели и жизнеобеспечение. И это все еще так, мои люди проверяют жизненно важные системы круглосуточно, Капитан. Если вирус все еще здесь, что, если честно, наиболее вероятно, то он спрятался во вспомогательном компьютере, как те, что на шаттлах, или не в жизненно важных системах, например, не знаю, в системе обучения или чем-то таком. Шаттлы сейчас на карантине, так что мы надеемся, что ситуация под контролем.  
\- Надеемся, – пробормотал Джим. – Круто. Есть идеи, откуда он появился или почему?  
Ниота кивнула и сказала:  
\- Вирус умен, умнее, чем программа без регулярных обновлений для того, чтобы избегать постоянной проверки системы. Это значит, что его обновляют, вероятно, либо тот, кто его сделал, либо тот, кто подкинул его нам, полагаю, это один и тот же человек. А теперь о поиске – моя команда проверяет каждую передачу, скоро ему понадобится обновление, и мы будем ждать. Я уверена, что когда мы перехватим передачу, мы сможем отследить ее источник.  
Джим упал обратно в свое кресло с широкой улыбкой на лице.  
\- Вот видите, – радостно сказал он, – вот что я называю «хорошими новостями».  
\- К сожалению, сейчас нам приходится ждать, – осадила его Ниота, и Лейтенант Вро согласно кивнула.  
\- Когда мы получим передачу, мы сможем отследить и вирус, и его хозяина, но до того, мы можем только играть в догонялки с вирусом и держать его подальше от важных систем.  
И они ждали. Звездный Флот, который уведомили о ситуации, отказался от идеи посылать Энтерпрайз на критические миссии. Теперь они в основном возили дипломатов из одного не слишком важного места в другое, и хотя это подавляло командный дух, это дало Споку возможность поработать над своими экспериментами, уделить время Стореку и сыграть несколько приятно-разочаровывающих шахматных партий с Джимом.  
\- Было круто увидеться с твоим отцом, – сказал Джим во время одной из таких партий. Он повернулся к Стореку. – Круто же было?  
Сторек хорошо научился понимать человеческие идиомы, поэтому не стал спрашивать, как изменения ландшафта на Новом Вулкане относятся к вопросу, а просто перевел взгляд с шахматной доски на Джима и неохотно ответил:  
\- Было приятно, как и поучительно.  
\- Поучительно? – спросил Джим, приподняв бровь. – Это как?  
Сторек снова посмотрел на доску, прежде чем ответил.  
\- Я думаю, что увидев того, кто был примером в детстве для Коммандера Спока, я теперь более подготовлен к тому, чтобы понимать характер и ценности Коммандера Спока.  
Учитывая одобрительный кивок Джима, Спок решил, что он был единственным в комнате, кто нашел это заявление довольно зловещим.  
\- Могу я спросить личный вопрос? – поинтересовался Сторек, и когда Джим утвердительно кивнул, он сказал. – Смогу ли я подобным образом познакомиться с вашими родственниками, Капитан?  
Джим выглядел удивленным.  
\- Ну, на самом деле… да, наверное. Я все еще держу связь иногда с моим братом, Сэмом, у него тоже есть дети, и это круто. Я думаю… я думаю, он тоже захочет увидеться с тобой, так что… Я все устрою. Я не знаю, когда, учитывая, что из-за этого вируса мы топчемся на одном месте, но я что-нибудь придумаю. Моя мама… – Джим наклонился вперед, и на его лицо упала тень, и Спок вспомнил детали сложных отношений Джима с его матерью. – Мы, хм, не разговариваем. Она работает на исследовательском судне ЮСС Мендел.  
В упавшей тишине Спок подвинул своего коня, и Джим недовольно нахмурился, увидев угрозу для королевы, сгорбившись в кресле и просчитывая следующий ход.  
\- Моя мать… ее отсутствие… – очень тихо сказал Сторек, он замолчал, не закончив мысль, но Спок нелогично подумал, что знает, что он хотел сказать.  
\- Да, – просто сказал он, смотря на идеально лежащие черные волосы Сторека, на то, как его маленькие руки спокойно лежат на столе между его собственными, большими по размеру, и руками капитана.  
\- Я скорблю с тобой, – сказал Джим на удивление на хорошем вулканском.  
И он был сбит с толку, когда Сторек посмотрел на него и вежливо ответил:  
\- И я скорблю с вами, Капитан.  
Выражение лица Джима стало мягче, и по какой-то непонятной причине он посмотрел на Спока с искренней теплотой.  
\- Спасибо, Сторек, – сказал он.  
\- Когда-нибудь у тебя, наверное, снова будет мама, – сказал Джим Стореку со странной улыбкой, которую Спок не смог прочитать. – Она, конечно, не заменит твою маму, но все же…  
Спок видел, что Джим ищет нужное слово, но ему не удалось.  
\- Вы полагаете, что женитесь? – спросил Спок, подняв бровь, он не думал, что Джим склонен к моногамии, но он уже выучил урок о том, что ему не стоит делать поспешных выводов о сексуальном поведении Джима.  
Джим же выглядел очень удивленным, он поднял руки, будто хотел оттолкнуть саму идею.  
\- Я? Нет, нет, я думал, ты…  
Это было логичное суждение со стороны Джима, но неверное. Чувства Спока по отношению к Джиму сделали для него перспективу связи с кем-то другим невероятно непривлекательной, но инстинктивное отторжение, которое Джим показал по отношению к идее моногамных отношений, подтвердило для Спока то, что перспектива связи с Джимом была невозможна, что Спок не мог получить то, что хотел, и то, что то, что он мог получить, он не хотел. В каком-то смысле это было удобно, по крайней мере, такое отношение сводило на нет возможность того, что Спок будет страдать от того, что более удачливый член команды окажется на том месте, которое хотелось бы занимать самому Споку.  
\- Я полагаю, что подобное… маловероятно, – сказал Спок, стараясь не смотреть на Джима и просчитывая атаку на его королеву.  
\- Мне не нужна другая мать, – грубо ответил Сторек Споку, пристально смотря на него.  
И прежде чем Спок ответил, что не собирается искать ее, Джим сказал, успокаивающим тоном:  
\- Я знаю, что твоя мама всегда будет…  
Сторек прервал его, все еще смотря на Спока.  
\- Я считаю, что Капитан Кирк является абсолютно подходящей матерью, и не желаю замены.  
Спок замер на мгновение, чтобы осознать смысл сказанного, и чтобы насладиться калейдоскопом эмоций на лице Джима: веселье, обида, умиление, раздражение, радость, любопытство.  
\- Эм, несмотря на то, что я рад это слышать, я думаю, – сказал Джим, явно стараясь не рассмеяться громко, – мне вроде как любопытно, отчего ты решил, что я твоя мать. В человеческой традиции, обычно, даже если два родителя мужского пола, к ним обоим обращаются, как к отцам, просто чтоб ты знал.  
Сторек нахмурился.  
\- Мне не так говорил Лейтенант Сулу, – неуверенно сказал он. – Он сказал, что вы оскорбитесь и расстроитесь, если я не приму вас в качестве своей матери. Вам не стоит отрицать свою традиционную роль, чтобы угодить моим вулканским предубеждениям, если для вас в этом есть эмоциональный смысл. Я хочу приспособиться к человеческим традициям, – сказал он Джиму, который находился между истерическим смехом и убийственной яростью – Спок про себя поблагодарил его за то, что он скрывает оба чувства от Сторека, прежде чем услышал комментарий Джима.  
\- Сулу – труп. Труп.  
\- Могу я предположить, что объяснения Лейтенанта Сулу были неверны, и на самом деле имели цель посмеяться над вами? – спросил Сторек.  
Джим, кажется, был занят планами жестокой мести, так что Спок ответил положительно.  
\- Понятно, – сказал Сторек немного тише, чем обычно. – Я расстроил Капитана Кирка.  
\- Совершенно нелогичный вывод, – ответил Спок. – Раздражение капитана направлено не на тебя, но на офицера, который снабдил тебя этой неверной информацией – предосудительное действие, хоть и понятное, в свете неформальной и дружеской атмосферы, царящей на этом судне – и этому лейтенанту без сомнения будет сделан выговор.  
\- Я бы не принял его объяснения без сомнений, если бы не подтверждение, – настоял Сторек. – Принять тезис лишь из-за чьего-то мнения было бы нелогично. Гипотезу Лейтенанта Сулу поддержали Энсин Чехов, Мистер Скотт и Доктор Маккой.  
Это привлекло внимание Джима.  
\- Они все трупы, – он вздохнул, и неожиданно поморщился. – Не то чтобы я не, знаешь, счастлив, – он помахал рукой на Сторека, что Спок решил перевести.  
\- Капитан Кирк пытается сказать, что ему приятно, что ты считаешь его подходящим родителем.  
Кирк указал пальцем на Спока, и благодарно сказал:  
\- Да. Это.  
\- Я еще… – начал Сторек, но его перебил голос Ниоты в коммуникаторе.  
\- Капитан, Спок, мы поймали его – передачу. Гейла отслеживает вирус, а мы с Чеховым триангулируем местонахождение отправителя, пока я говорю с вами. Вы нужны нам на мостике, как можно скорее – я думаю, у нас к тому моменту уже будут координаты.  
Джим издал радостный возглас и вскочил с кресла.  
\- Вот так-то лучше! Мы поймаем этого убл-эм… придурка.  
\- Это очень вероятно, Капитан, – сказал Спок. – Прошу простить нас, Сторек.  
\- Конечно, – сказал Сторек, вежливо кивнув.  
На мостике царила радостная атмосфера. Чехов, конечно, уже прокладывал курс к источнику передачи, а Лейтенант Вро буквально светилась, пока отчитывалась о том, что ее команда полностью удалила вирус из систем Энтерпрайза.  
\- Я бы хотела посмотреть еще неделю за ним, на всякий случай, – сказала она, – но я думаю, мы справились.  
\- Молодец, Гейла, – тепло сказал Джим. – Чехов, каково примерное время прибытия и куда мы направляемся?  
\- Капитан, я рад доложить, что на скорости Варп 5 мы достигнем планеты, с которой велась передача уже через 4,7 часов. Мистер Скотт уверен, что мы можем поддерживать Варп 5 или даже выше большую часть пути. А по поводу того, куда мы направляемся… – Чехов дал слово Ниоте, которая кивнула и продолжила.  
\- Планета называется М’миган, Капитан. Мы мало о них знаем, потому что они живут в сильной изоляции, и раньше даже не пускали суда Федерации. Они сильно технологически развиты, и постоянно отправляют торговцев на ближайшие космические станции и планеты, но они не хотят видеть никого в своем небе или на своей земле, – она выглядела неуверенно, когда посмотрела на Джима. – Я не понимаю, почему они атаковали нас вирусом, Капитан. Нет никаких записей о том, чем Федерация могла их спровоцировать, и ни один из их торговцев не был арестован или атакован в последнее время. Простите, Капитан, но это пока все, что я могу сказать, это загадка.  
\- Люблю хорошую тайну, – шутя, сказал Капитан, но Спок легко распознал нервозность от того, что ему приходится разбираться с непонятной ситуацией без необходимой информации.  
\- Мистер Спок, Мистер Сулу, я хочу, чтобы этот корабль был готов к недружественной встрече в тот момент, как мы выйдем из варпа. Ухура, свяжитесь с теми станциями и планетами, которые с ними торгуют, узнайте, есть ли у них информация о политической ситуации на М’миган или еще что-то полезное нам. Чехов, я хочу знать все о соседях М’миган, особенно о ближайших, которые могут представлять угрозу, вдруг они решат присоединиться к драке. Гейла, идем со мной, нам могут понадобиться шаттлы, чтобы спуститься на поверхность, и я хочу быть на сто процентов уверен, что они не взорвутся в космосе.  
\- Я хотела бы быть уверена, что они вообще не взорвутся, сэр, – снисходительно сказала Гейла, и Спок постарался не сжимать зубы.  
К счастью или несчастью, Энтерпрайз прошел через множество кризисных ситуаций, так что команда привыкла быть начеку. Энсин Варма взяла на себя Сторека.  
\- Думаю, все на этом корабле знают, что с фазером я буду представлять больше опасности для себя, чем для врага, – сказала она Споку, и тот приготовил две выездные команды: одну для битвы, другую для переговоров.  
Джим вернулся на мостик как раз перед тем, как Энтерпрайз вышел из варпа в небе над М’миган – Спок посмотрел на планету, видную на экране, и вид его поразил. И он был такой не один, весь мостик наполнился вздохами и шепотом. Поверхность планеты, насколько видел Спок, была в руинах. Когда они приблизили картинку, стало ясно, что вся земля испещрена кратерами, небо наполнено дымом, а поверхность черна от сажи.  
\- Она же… не должна так выглядеть, да? – спросил Джим Ниоту, которая медленно покачала головой.  
\- Нет, Капитан. Не должна. Станции и планеты, с которыми они торгуют, сказали, что не заметили никаких изменений, но увидев это, мне сложно поверить им. Это место выглядит… уничтоженным, Капитан.  
\- Полагаю, – пробормотал Спок, – что злоумышленник, который отправил нам вирус, использовал эту планету, чтобы скрыть свое происхождение.  
Джим кивнул.  
\- В этом есть смысл. Все же, они должны были оставить следы. Я хочу взять команду на поверхность, чтобы поискать ублюдков, за которыми мы пришли… и выживших, – сказал он тише.  
\- Полагаю, это может быть подходящим моментом, чтобы сделать исключение в нашей политике по поводу спуска на поверхность по одному, – неуверенно сказал Спок. – Сложность миссии, ее двойная цель, могут потребовать нашего общего присутствия.  
Джим обдумал предложение Спока и вздохнул.  
\- Ага, думаю, ты прав. Мы возьмем с собой большую команду, и если запахнет жареным, мы позовем подкрепление из Звездного Флота, – он наклонился ближе к Споку и прошептал на ухо. – Нам придется придумать что-то хорошее для пацана в качестве извинения, потому что когда он узнает о нашем плане, он выйдет из себя.  
Спок согласился, что так и будет.  
После того, как они спустились на планету, они вскоре выяснили, что атмосфера, несмотря на мрачные цвета, подходила для дыхания. Сняв маски, они пошли по пустым улицам, осматривая куски камней и останки высоких, прекрасных зданий.  
\- Это ужасно, сэр, – сказала Джиму Сестра Али, смотря на обвалившиеся башни, которые, казалось, хотели проткнуть черное небо.  
\- Это так, – мрачно согласился Джим. – Те ли люди уничтожили эту планету, что отправили нам вирус или нет, я все еще в ярости, что они использовали это место, как прикрытие для своего дерьмового поведения. Это как построить оружейный завод на кладбище.  
Пока они не нашли ни тел, ни выживших, даже животных не было. Все было тихо.  
\- Капитан! – член команды безопасности помахал им, указывая на тяжелую металлическую дверь на склоне холма, которая, казалось, вела под землю. – Сэр, эту дверь часто открывают, по крайней мере, открывали не позднее двадцати четырех часов назад, – сказал мужчина, указывая на потревоженную пыль у самой двери. – Там что-то есть, Капитан, что-то живое.  
\- Молодец, – сказал Джим, кивнув. – Откройте эту дверь, пожалуйста. Спок, дай знать Энтерпрайзу, где мы и куда идем. Я не хочу сюрпризов.  
При помощи разумного применения вулканской силы Спока, они достаточно быстро открыли дверь, и команда прошла во тьму, которая ждала их внутри. Они оказались в какой-то системе туннелей, она была слабо освещена мигающими лампами, повешенными на равных промежутках высоко на стене. Спок осторожно запомнил все повороты, по которым они проходили, и сказал Джиму, что они продвигаются вглубь. Они иногда видели следы жизни, свежие отпечатки на грязи, остатки еды, комнаты, которые не так давно прибирали. Пока они шли, стало понятно, что комплекс туннелей был более сложным и разветвленным, чем они думали, и все же, они не увидели тел или выживших.  
Когда туннель влился в то, что оказалось комнатой с высоким потолком, усеянной кучками камней, Джим объявил привал.  
\- Давайте отдохнем минуту, ребята. Не садитесь только на камни, мы не знаем, не обвалятся ли они.  
\- Они еще могут оказаться радиоактивными, – отметил Спок, и некоторые из членов команды поежились и сели в центр комнаты, подальше от камней.  
\- Это очень странно, – сказал Джим. – В смысле, сеть туннелей под поверхностью мертвой планеты – лучшее место для логова преступников, это я понимаю. Но где они? Разве мы не должны были увидеть хоть одного?  
\- Капитан, – ответил Спок. – Мы не знаем назначения этой подземной системы, тут могут быть тысячи или миллионы туннелей. Меня подбадривают следы выживших, которые мы видели, но я прошу вас не расстраиваться, если мы не найдем их или преступников сегодня.  
\- Мы найдем их, Спок, – уверенно сказал Джим, и неожиданно что-то из темноты зарычало.  
\- Сссссспок?  
Голос был низким, замогильным, не звучал, как человеческий.  
Неожиданно, одна из кучек камней встала в полный рост и оказалась гуманоидом, чья кожа была покрыта жесткими серыми чешуйками. Было понятно, почему их легко было принять за камни – Спок подумал о том, сколько еще кучек камней, которые они прошли, были живыми.  
\- Сссспок, – сказало существо, и его голос был почти поющим. – И он назвал тебя Капитан. Тогда ты – Капитан Джеймсссс Кирк? – спросило оно.  
Джим поднялся на ноги и кивнул.  
\- Это я.  
\- А, Капитан Кирк, – проскрежетало существо. – Мы ждали тебя.  
Еще четырнадцать кучек камней, разбросанных по комнате, быстро поднялись, и оказались такими же существами. Они окружили команду, и их позы не были приветственными.  
\- Кто вы? – бесстрашно спросил Джим.  
\- Мы – М’мигани, – ответило оно. – Мы – то, что оссссталосссь от м’мигани. Вы видели поверхносссссть. Вы знаете, какой она была раньшшшше.  
\- Тогда почему вы ищете меня? – сказал Джим, протягивая руку. – Вам нужна моя помощь?  
Существо издало такой звук, будто столкнулись камни, и Спок понял, что оно смеется.  
\- Ты уже досссстаточно помог, Капитан Федерации. Из-за тебя, из-за твоего прекрассссного корабля, клингонцы воевали ссссс ромуланцами, и вам это было выгодно – чем дольшшшше они воюют друг сссс другом, тем меньшшше они присссстают к вашей драгоценно Федерации. Но клингонссссские войны не осссстаютсся в клингонссском просссстрансстве, Капитан Джеймсссс Кирк. Нашшша планета сссстала их полем битвы, и теперь ее небо отравлено, а мы заперты в темноте, – существо сделало шаг к капитану, который даже не вздрогнул. – Нам не нужна твоя помощщщщь, Капитан Федерации. Нам нужно, чтобы ты ссссстрадал.  
Прежде чем Спок отреагировал, Джим вынул фазер и вырубил существо, которое говорило с ним, но их в комнате было четырнадцать, не говоря уже об остальных, которые ждали в туннелях позади. Теперь уже и группа безопасности вытащила фазеры, и Джим объявил отступление. Спок попытался связаться с Мистером Скоттом, чтобы он поднял их обратно на Энтерпрайз, пока они бежали, но они были слишком глубоко под землей. Вся группа бежала, и тяжелые шаги м’мигани отдавались угрожающим эхо под сводами туннелей.  
\- Черт, Капитан, мы потерялись, – сказал глава команды безопасности, он вел группу из двадцати, но когда Спок смог оглянуться, он понял, что раньше не видел этих туннелей.  
Он выстрелил в м’мигани, который попытался на них напасть, и сказал капитану:  
\- Я могу нас вывести, Джим. Моя память превосходит человеческую.  
\- Делай, – сказал Джим, стреляя поверх плеча Спока.  
Спок повел их, ища путь в паутине туннелей, но их было меньше, а м’мигани были сильнее и больше. Когда Джим поймал взгляд Спока, тот понял, что он это знает, о превосходящей силе противника.  
Когда они дошли до той части туннеля, который был перегорожен железными дверьми с обеих сторон, Джим приказал Споку закрыть дверь за ними, и они остановились передохнуть.  
\- Она их надолго не сдержит, – сказал он, смотря прямо на Спока. – Им нужен я…  
\- Даже не смей так думать, – яростно сказал Спок, но он знал, что уже поздно.  
\- Им нужен я, – повторил Джим. – Спок может вас вывести. Тут узкое место, так что я могу их сдержать ненадолго. И я говорю это всем вам, чтобы потом никто не сказал, что не слышал: не пытайтесь меня спасти, поняли? Не пытайтесь меня спасти. Это – прямой приказ. Мы не знаем, как далеко тянутся туннели или сколько их там. Я запрещаю возвращаться за мной. Особенно тебе, Спок.  
Спок покачал головой, но он понимал причину – они не могу рисковать оставить Сторека одного опять.  
\- Идите, – резко приказал Джим. – Идите!  
Спок остался, разрываясь на части, стараясь запомнить выражение лица Джима в этот момент.  
\- Они не смогут найти путь без тебя, – сказал Джим, и его тон был жестким, хотя в глазах застыло сожаление. – Тебе надо идти. Будь со Стореком. Скажи ему, мне жаль. Я хотел бы… Я горжусь им.  
Беззвучно, Спок протянул руку, он хотел только сжать плечо Джима, но тот издал непонятный звук, резко схватил Спока за руку и положил ее себе на лицо, там, где находились точки мелдинга, а потом зарылся пальцами Споку в волосы и притянул его в неожиданный поцелуй. Когда губы Спока встретились с губами Джима, его разум был переполнен простистоилораньше и будускучатьдумайосторекеисвоейсемье и, наконец, всепоглощающее, раздавливающее люблютебялюблютебялюблютебя.  
Когда Джим отстранился, для Спока это был шок.  
\- Иди, Спок, – жестко сказал он. – Давай!  
Пока Спок бежал, он отсчитывал шаги, которые вели его дальше от угасающего звука фазера. В тот момент, когда они выбрались на поверхность, Спок вызвал Мистера Скотти, чтобы он их забрал.  
Спок подумал бы, если бы у него было время, между тем, как ему пришлось оставить Джима и его появлением в транспортерной Энтерпрайза, что он не мог бы представить вида хуже, чем спокойное лицо Джима, освещенное вспышками фазера, когда Споку пришлось отвернуться от него. Взгляд Сторека, который стоял в транспортерной, когда он медленно понял, что того, кого он ищет, нет, был без сомнений хуже.  
\- Где капитан? – спросил он Спока, не обращая больше ни на кого внимания. – Где он? – потребовал Сторек.  
\- Капитан не вернулся с нами, – сказал Спок, осматриваясь, чтобы понять, кто пустил десятилетнего ребенка в транспортерную под завершение опасной миссии, не так он должен был обо всем узнать.  
\- Что с ним случилось? – торопливо спросил Сторек. – Когда он вернется? Он должен вернуться.  
\- Капитан был схвачен м’мигани, – сказал ему Спок, игнорируя вздохи и шепоток остальных членов команды в транспортерной. – Он запретил нам пытаться его спасти, и он… он не вернется. Мне… жаль, Сторек.  
\- Это неприемлемо, – заявил Сторек.  
В его глазах читался тупой шок, но контроль оставался неизменным, и Спок подумал, что это уже перешло на уровень инстинктов.  
\- Это так, – сказал Спок, неожиданно почувствовав себя измотанным. – Сторек, мне нужно связаться со Звездным Флотом и принять командование Энтерпрайзом. Я найду тебя, как только освобожусь от срочных обязанностей. Мне очень жаль… – но Сторек выбежал из транспортерной, проигнорировав Спока, и Спок замолчал.  
\- Мистер Скотт, – сказал он, – пожалуйста, проинформируйте старший офицерский состав о том, что они нужны мне на мостике.  
На мостике, Спок старался держать себя в руках, пока говорил всей команде по общекорабельной связи, то он узнал: что вирус был двойным планом м’мигани, если бы его не нашли, он бы убил капитана, а может и всю команду, но отследив его, они по незнанию попали в ловушку.  
\- Не зная, сколько м’мигани выжили в туннельном комплексе, или насколько далеко он простирается, практически невозможно спасти капитана, – сказал Спок, пока Ниота качала головой, стараясь сдержать слезы. – По этой причине Капитан Кирк отдал прямой приказ, запрещающий попытку его спасти. Мы должны проинформировать Звездный Флот о сложившейся ситуации и ждать их приказов.  
\- Это бред, – пробормотал Лейтенант Сулу.  
Спок хотел отчитать его, но учитывая его собственное мнение о ситуации, это было бы двулично.  
\- Ты ведь не бросишь Джима там, так? – спросил Доктор Маккой, будто такой исход был за гранью невозможного, но Спок кратко кивнул.  
\- Я не могу рисковать жизнями команды в этой миссии, у которой нет действительной возможности на успех. К тому же, хотя м’мигани направили свой гнев в основном на Капитана Кирка, я уверен, что они будут рады видеть, как мучается любой из команды Энтерпрайза.  
Поскольку Споку было очень сложно держать себя в руках, он решил, что будет мудро уйти с мостика, как можно быстрее. В своей каюте, тем не менее, он не нашел облегчения.  
Сторек сидел в кресле, которое подставил к шахматному столу почти семь часов назад, он смотрел пустым взглядом на фигуры.  
\- Сторек? – позвал Спок, но его проигнорировали.  
Спок опустился в свое кресло, но сразу понял, что это была ошибка – так лучше стало заметно, что третьего участника игры нет на месте. Семь часов назад, в этом кресле, Спок сделал совершенно неверное заключение о том, что у них с Джимом не могут возникнуть романтические отношения, что сама концепция была абсурдной. Теперь, когда его разубедили в этом наиболее болезненным способом, какой он мог представить, Спок неожиданно застыл, осознавая, что, шокированный моментом, он не ответил ни на поцелуй Джима, ни на его признание. В отупении, Спок подумал, Я не сказал ему, он не знает…  
\- Вы должны уйти, – неожиданно сказал Сторек, и Спок вопрошающе приподнял бровь.  
\- Вы должны уйти и спасти Капитана Кирка, – продолжил Сторек. – Нелогично сидеть в бездействии на корабле, пока командующий офицер находится в заключении. И также нелогично, планируя спасательную миссию, не использовать наиболее обученный и эффективный персонал. Так что вы должны пойти и вернуть капитана.  
\- Капитан Кирк особенно приказал, чтобы мы не предпринимали попытку спасения.  
Сторек сам поднял бровь.  
\- Вы хотите убедить меня в том, что всегда следуете приказам Капитана, даже когда с ними не согласны? Даже когда вы считаете их абсолютно нелогичными и глупыми?  
Спок мог бы попытаться убедить Сторека в этом, но такая попытка была обречена на провал.  
\- У меня есть другие обязанности, – объяснил Спок. – И самой важной из них является забота о тебе, более того, за мгновение до того, как я… – бросил – … оставил Капитана Кирка, он… – поцеловал меня – … напомнил мне об этой обязанности. Я не предам его доверия.  
\- Вы должны спасти его, – настоял Сторек. – Если вы не пойдете, тогда я сделаю это сам.  
Сама идея была настолько абсурдна, что Спок еле смог это представить.  
\- Тебе десять лет, ты не тренирован…  
Сторек поднял на Спока пылающий взгляд.  
\- Я знаю о своем возрасте, Коммандер. Но для меня… неприемлемо то, что Капитан Кирк может не вернуться ко м… – Сторек на секунду замолчал. – На Энтерпрайз. Я… я люблю его.  
Спок с удивлением посмотрел на Сторека, который смотрел на него в ответ с вызовом, будто ждал, что Спок не одобрит его выражение чувств. Спок постарался правильно подобрать слова.  
\- Капитан Кирк – Джим – человек, обладающий чувством порядочности и сострадания, у него щедрое сердце и несгибаемый дух. В свете этих качеств, я полагаю логичным то, что ты пришел к такому мнению. Это мнение… разделяю и я сам, – тише добавил Спок.  
Подозрение во взгляде Сторека сменилось непониманием.  
\- Если это так, тогда оставаться со мной вместо того, чтобы спасать Капитана Кирка – еще более нелогично, чем я считал раньше. Ставить интересы того, к кому… не испытываешь сильных чувств… выше интересов того… к кому испытываешь… точно наиболее нелогично.  
Хотя Сторек пытался говорить ровным тоном, для тренированного взгляда его уязвимость была очевидна, и какая-то часть Спока ответила на эту уязвимость, распознала ее, и теперь он знал, что делать. Впервые за 3,8 месяца, за время, что он принял на себя заботу о Стореке, Спок точно знал, что именно должен делать.  
Спок повторил то, что обычно делал Джим, и что приносило большой успех – он встал на колено, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стореком, и положил руку ему на плечо.  
\- У меня есть к тебе… сильные чувства, Сторек. Ты… мой сын.  
Отрицания, которого он ожидал, не последовало, и Сторек почти незаметно потянулся к касанию руки Спока на его плече. Спок почувствовал отблеск стыда.  
\- Мне стоило сказать это раньше. Мне стоило сказать это в самом начале, – тихо сказал Спок.  
\- Я бы не принял этого, – признал Сторек. – Если бы вы попробовали, я бы ответил на такое признание жестокостью.  
\- Мне все равно стоило это сказать.  
На это Сторек не ответил.  
\- Сторек… – начал Спок, – ты уже однажды остался сиротой. Я не могу снова поставить тебя в такую ситуацию.  
\- Этого и не будет, – упрямо настоял Сторек. – Я не потеряю вас обоих, я не потеряю никого из вас. Вы вернетесь на Энтерпрайз невредимым, с Капитаном Кирком. Никакой другой исход не будет приемлемым. Для меня.  
Сторек уставился на Спока, упрямо подняв подбородок.  
И Т’Принг, о которой когда-то Спок думал, без снисхождения, что она была еще худшей вулканкой, чем он сам, поскольку вулканец должен больше всего превозносить логику, а Т’Принг превозносила свое упрямство – Т’Принг, упрямая, яростная, несгибаемая Т’Принг, которая предала его, именно она подарила ему бесценный дар: Спок сам удивился, когда почувствовал нежность, вспомнив о ней.  
\- Ты сейчас очень напомнил мне свою мать, – сказал Спок.  
\- Я знаю… вы не любили ее, – ответил Сторек, но Спок прервал его.  
\- Наоборот, неожиданно я вспомнил о качествах, которые заставляли меня восхищаться ей.  
Они вместе замолчали. И Сторек первый нарушил тишину.  
\- Отправиться на спасительную миссию за Капитаном Кирком для вас будет нелогично, – признал он.  
\- Я рад, что ты это понял, – начал Спок, но Сторек покачал головой.  
\- Это нелогично, – повторил он, а потом встретил своим серьезным взглядом взгляд Спока. – Все равно сделайте это.  
Спок не мог найти слов.  
\- Я знаю, что вы согласны со мной, – продолжил Сторек. – Я вижу это. И хотя спасение Капитана Кирка нелогично, любые другие действия будут неверны. Так что я повторюсь: либо вы спасете его, либо я.  
И хотя положение было отчаянное, Спок позволил себе мгновение полюбоваться мальчиком – в его упрямстве, он видел Т’Принг, в его верности и нетрадиционной, но очень эффективной тактике, он видел Джима, и в его смеси беспричинной любви и безупречной логики, он начал видеть себя.  
\- Будет совершенно нелогично, – медленно и осмотрительно сказал Спок, – позволить десятилетнему мальчику отправиться спасать капитана Звездного Флота. Так что, получается, что у меня нет выбора, кроме как сделать это самому.  
Сторек кивнул, почти не сдерживая удовлетворения.  
\- Точно.  
\- Я не могу обещать, что вернусь с Капитаном Кирком, – сказал Спок, вставая.  
\- Конечно, я понимаю, – медленно ответил Сторек, но Спок увидел проблеск неуверенности в его глазах и осознал, что, наконец, научился понимать своего сына.  
Он импульсивно шагнул вперед и обнял Сторека, и был рад, когда тот не отстранился первым.  
\- Живи долго и процветай, – сказал Сторек, сформировав та’ал.  
Спок ответил тем же жестом.


	13. Chapter 13

~*~

Когда Спок пришел в транспортерную, он нашел там весь офицерский состав и еще несколько человек.  
Энсин Варма первой вышла вперед.  
\- Мой анализ, основанный на описании м’мигани, - сказала она, робко улыбнувшись, - показал, что их слабое место находится на передней стороне шеи, где их чешуя мягкая и гибкая, так что… цельтесь туда и… удачи.  
Лейтенант Вро дала ему трикодер, гордо посмотрев на него.  
\- Мы с моей командой проапгрейдили его для вас, он использует эхолокацию, чтобы определить, где находятся м’мигани, в трех измерениях, в радиусе двадцати футов, и он может отличить человеческую ткань от их.  
Спок принял и его, пока ближе подошли Доктор Маккой и Сестра Чапел.  
\- Кто-то должен следить за этим чертовым кораблем, - проворчал Маккой, - так что я не могу пойти с тобой, но медблок будет готов. Мы сможем сразу начать операцию, если, ну, знаешь, если будет нужно. Тебе с собой нужен медик, чтобы подлатать Джима на месте.  
\- Доктор, - попытался возразить Спок, - то, что вы сказали сначала, было верно, вы не можете передать свои полномочия…  
\- Я знаю! – сказал доктор, сжав зубы.  
\- Вот почему вместо этого с вами пойду я, - сказала Сестра Чапел, подтягивая кобуру. – Заряжен и готов, сэр, - она резко отсалютовала.  
Спок беспомощно огляделся.  
\- Капитан запретил пытаться спасать его, - настоял он. – Этот приказ остается в силе даже в его отсутствие, вы все можете попасть под трибунал. Я не буду больше никого просить…  
\- Мы знали, что вы не будете просить, - сказал Лейтенант Сулу, закатив глаза. – Поэтому мы вызываемся сами.  
Его меч висел у него на спине, и таким образом Спок заключил, что их рулевой тоже хочет присоединиться к его плохо спланированной попытке спасения, что Сулу подтвердил, поднявшись за Сестрой Чапел на платформу транспортера.  
\- Кстати говоря, что вас так задержало? – пожаловался Скотти. – Эти люди толпятся в моей милой и чистой транспортерной уже почти полчаса! Это просто позор! Разве я не могу работать спокойно?  
\- Я говорил со Стореком, - сказал он, и это напомнило ему об одной важной обязанности.  
Он повернулся к Ниоте, которая терпеливо ждала. На борту Энтерпрайза не было никого, кому он мог бы доверять больше.  
\- Ниота, мне жаль, что приходится возлагать на тебя такую обязанность, но если ты не против, я бы хотел попросить тебя заботиться о Стореке в случае моей смерти или пленения. Я знаю, что у тебя нет предрасположенности к материнству…  
\- Забавно, - прервала его Ниота. – Оказалось, что я была не права. Я хочу… Ну, думаю, это совершенно другой разговор, - Ниота криво улыбнулась, а в ее глазах была грусть.  
\- Ниота, - неуверенно начал Спок, говоря так, чтобы только она его услышала, - даже если я вернусь, я не смогу возобновить наши с тобой отношения…  
\- Конечно, нет, - спокойно сказала она, - ты и не должен. У Сторека уже есть мать. Ты должен вернуть его.  
Спок заколебался, но выбрав краткость, просто ответил:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Я буду следить за твоими показателями, - весело сказала она, и Спок с удовольствием отметил, что даже в нелогичном хаосе эмоций, какими являются люди, что-то остается постоянным.  
Из всех, кто были в комнате, только Чехов еще не сказал ни слова, так что он вышел вперед.  
\- Из меня не такой хороший боец, как из Сулу, - сказал он, наклонив голову. – Я не умею делать клевые приборы, как Гейла или не могу вылечить вас, как Доктор Маккой. Но я буду дежурить в транспортерной, как только вы спуститесь, - он поднял голову и прямо встретил взгляд Спока, решительно сказав. – Однажды я подвел вас, вы не вспоминаете об этом, но я не забыл. Я не подведу вас снова.  
Не зная, что ответить, Спок просто благодарно кивнул. Он встал на транспортерную платформу, присоединившись к Сулу и Чапел, и посмотрел на всех исключительных людей, которые стояли перед ним. У него не было для них речи, они знали о последствиях, и все равно были здесь. Не было ничего, что он мог бы им сказать, чего они не знали.  
\- Спускайте нас, Мистер Скотт.  
\- Есть, сэр.  
Поверхность М’миган была такой же неприветливой, какой помнил ее Спок. Они спустились прямо рядом с дверью, через которую первая команда вошла в туннели. Спок тихо предупредил Сулу и Чапел, что любая куча камней может оказаться м’мигани, и что их стоит оглушать. Снова открыв дверь, Спок с командой вошли в туннели.  
Устройство Лейтенанта Вро оказалось очень полезно в обнаружении м’мигани, чтобы была возможность оглушить тех, кого они не могли обойти, но у Спока не было плана того, как им найти капитана, кроме того, чтобы вернуться к тому месту, где Спок видел его в последний раз. Наконец, они нашли этот туннель, но Джима там не было, и не было ясного следа, по которому можно было идти.  
Пока Чапел и Сулу ждали его инструкций, Спок, не отрываясь, смотрел на то место, где стоял Джим, когда сказал ему бежать и запретил возвращаться. Я должен найти его, подумал Спок, срочно. Никакой другой исход неприемлем. Я должен найти Джима. Когда он подумал об этом и повернулся, чтобы осмотреть туннель, он почувствовал, на самом краю сознания, теплое ощущение, не похожее ни на что, что он чувствовал раньше. Вместе с теплом пришла нелогичная, необъяснимая уверенность – не зная, почему, Спок повернулся к своим спутникам и сказал:  
\- Нам надо идти вниз.  
Они шли все дальше и дальше по туннелям, иногда Спок останавливался и поворачивал направо или налево. С каждым поворотом, Спок чувствовал, как едва заметное тепло увеличивалось. Времени оставалось все меньше, м’мигани, которых они оглушили на верхних уровнях, должны были скоро проснуться и поднять тревогу, или их могли найти их сородичи. Наконец, Чапел, которая управляла эхолокатором, вздохнула и сказала:  
\- Здесь человек. Я нашла человеческую ткань, в радиусе двадцати футов. Сэр, он дальше по коридору, а потом направо!  
\- Прекрасные новости, - сказал Сулу, и Спок, согласный с ним, выглянул за угол и увидел м’мигани, которые стояли впереди. Трое, по меньшей мере.  
\- Кажется, на этот раз нам не удастся пройти незамеченными, - сказал Сулу, поморщившись.  
\- Я не знаю, как обойти это препятствие, - признал Спок, и Чапел закусила губу.  
\- Я могла бы попробовать их отвлечь, но я не уверена, что найду путь наверх.  
\- Мы не оставим никого, - жестко сказал Спок. – Если придется использовать силу, так мы и поступим.  
На счет три, Спок перекатился за угол и начал стрелять. М’мигани были быстрыми, сильными и почти семь футов в высоту, но у них не было никакого оружия, и, последовав совету Энсина Вармы, стреляя в мясистую часть шеи, Спок уложил каждого с одного выстрела. Сестра Чапел четко стреляла из-за его правого плеча, в то время как Сулу позаботился о тех м’мигани, которые подошли достаточно близко, чтобы вступить в схватку один на один.  
Как только они зачистили коридор то побежали туда, где трикодер указывал нахождение человеческих тканей. Они уже слышали тяжелые, гулкие шаги м’мигани в туннелях над ними, и они приближались. В конце коридора была железная дверь, которую Спок быстро открыл. За дверью был Джим, висящий на цепях, которые тянулись под потолок, он выглядел побитым, но благодарным и раздраженным, и особых повреждений видно не было.  
\- Ты не должен был меня спасать, - были его первые слова, которые Спок с радостью проигнорировал.  
Лазерные ножи Сулу с легкостью разрезали оковы капитана, и Спок подхватил Джима, прежде чем он упал.  
\- Вы можете идти? – спросила Чапел, сканируя капитана трикодером, переключенным в медицинский режим.  
\- Да, - ответил Джим, а потом попытался упасть, когда Спок перестал его держать.  
\- Я приму это за нет, - быстро сказала она. – Мистер Спок, можете, пожалуйста, понести капитана? Для нас он слишком тяжелый.  
\- С радостью, - сказал Спок, осторожно подхватив Джима под колени и плечи.  
\- Нам пора перестать так встречаться, - пошутил Джим, и Спок сжал губы.   
\- Возьми мой фазер, у меня нет свободной руки, - вот и все, что он ответил, не доверяя больше своему самообладанию.  
Джим с оружием в руках почувствовал себя уверенней, и они вернулись в коридор, переступив через оглушенных м’мигани. Память Спока сослужила им добрую службу, пока они отвоевывали себе путь обратно на поверхность М’миган, Сулу шел впереди, Чапел предупреждала их о приближающихся м’мигани, а Джим обеспечивал прикрытие, когда было нужно.  
Они выбежали из двери на поверхность, и Сулу закричал:  
\- Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас, Чехов!  
И Мистер Чехов, верный своему слову, вернул их на Энтерпрайз, прежде чем м’мигани успели ступить на землю своего разрушенного мира.  
Джима сразу забрали в медблок, Спок собирался присоединиться к нему, но у него было важное дело, которое он должен был закончить, прежде чем смог бы быть рядом с капитаном.  
\- Сторек, - позвал он, когда зашел в свою каюту.  
Он почувствовал мягкий удар в бок, и когда посмотрел вниз, то увидел, что его сын обнимает его за талию. Он кратко обнял его в ответ, прежде чем отступить, немного смущенный. Сторек тоже, казалось, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, и откашлялся, прежде чем заговорить.  
\- Вы вернулись, - неуверенно сказал он. – Вы… Капитан Кирк с вами?  
\- Он в медблоке.  
\- С ним все в порядке?  
\- По большей части, - сказал Спок, хотя он не был уверен в своей оценке повреждений Джима.  
\- Я хочу увидеть его, - сказал Сторек, что было неудивительно.  
Спок включил свой коммуникатор и позвонил Доктору Маккою, который с недовольством дал им разрешение на краткое посещение.  
\- Я хочу выразить благодарность за спасение Капитана Кирка, - напряженно сказал Сторек, смотря на Спока.  
Посмотрев на него в ответ и встретив его взгляд, Спок позволил себе кратко улыбнуться.  
\- Я хочу выразить свою благодарность тебе, - ответил он, - за то, что напомнил мне о необходимости сделать это. Я горжусь тобой.  
Сторек кивнул и быстро вышел за дверь, но Спок успел увидеть отблеск ответной улыбки на его лице.

~*~

Джим никак не мог понять, как ему чувствовать себя по поводу того, что его спасли. С одной стороны, он отдал четкий приказ, и у него на то были причины, и теперь он думал, что у него было полное право злиться на то, что его люди рисковали своей жизнью и карьерой после того, как он особенно попросил их этого не делать. С другой стороны, он был чертовски счастлив быть живым и быть снова на Энтерпрайзе, так что критика прозвучала бы двулично.  
И ему было немного обидно, что Спока не было рядом, но он понял, почему, когда его первый помощник вошел в медблок, а Сторек шел прямо за ним. Спок отступил назад, и Сторек воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы промаршировать к кровати Джима и сказать:  
\- Вам необходимо прекратить раниться, попадать в плен и рисковать любым другим способом. Это меня очень нервирует, нервирует Коммандера Спока и остальных членов экипажа, так что в заключение, я должен сообщить, что такое поведение абсолютно неприемлемо.  
С удовлетворенным видом, Сторек качнулся на каблуках и уставился на экраны у кровати Джима, будто не доверяя тому, что Боунз сделает свою работу.  
Джим постарался не засмеяться, потому что знал, что мальчик действительно волновался, и потому что такие моменты его учитель биологии, когда он был в восьмом классе, называл «моментами обучения».  
\- Эй, эй… посмотри на меня, - позвал Джим, и когда Сторек повернулся, он улыбнулся. – Пара вещей, ладно? Во-первых, я в порядке. Правда. Боунз сказал, что выпустит меня к вечеру, - Джим глубоко вздохнул. – А во-вторых… Я не могу обещать тебе, что со мной всегда будет все в порядке. У меня опасная работа, но я люблю ее, и не собираюсь прекращать ей заниматься, прилагая все усилия, даже если это обещает риск. Я всегда буду стараться изо всех сил возвращаться домой к тебе целым, но иногда это невозможно, так что тебе придется к этому привыкнуть.  
Сторек прищурился и уставился на Джима.  
Наконец, он сказал:  
\- Если вы не можете перестать травмировать себя, и поскольку я нахожу ваши травмы неудовлетворительными, тогда единственным логичным решением будет ознакомиться с техниками и уходом, необходимым, чтобы заботиться о ваших травмах самому, чтобы я мог быть уверен, что вы получаете надлежащий уход после своих глупых и безрассудных эскапад, - он повернулся к Споку, пока Джим осознавал сказанное. – Прошу, добавьте три часа в неделю на медицинское обучение с Доктором Маккоем в мое расписание. Я договорюсь с ним по этому вопросу немедленно.  
Он повернулся в сторону офиса Боунза, но потом неуверенно развернулся обратно.  
\- Я рад, что вы в порядке и снова с нами, - неловко сказал он, а потом пошел к офису, так же быстро, как пришел.  
\- Люблю этого мальца, - сказал Джим очень серьезно.  
\- Я придерживаюсь сходного мнения, - сказал Спок, подходя к кровати.  
Между ними упала неловкая тишина, которой Джим ожидал с того самого момента, как поверил в свое спасение.  
Джим прокручивал в голове варианты начала разговора: «Ну да, я поцеловал тебя. В мозг. Типа того,» или, «Логика говорит мне, что меня не должны винить за любые поцелуи, которые я инициировал или нет перед лицом неминуемой смерти.» Или, может даже, «Я действительно имел это в виду. Все это.»  
Но Спок удивил его, заговорив первым.  
\- Прежде чем я отправился спасать тебя, Сторек сказал мне, что твое отсутствие неприемлемо, потому что он… любит тебя, - тише, не отрывая взгляда от Джима, он добавил. – Я сказал ему, что нахожу этот вывод логичным… и что сам разделяю его.  
Почему-то Джиму стало трудно дышать. Он попытался не радоваться раньше времени.  
\- В смысле, ты любишь меня так же, как Сторек – как члена семьи.  
Спок наклонил голову набок, обдумывая, и Джим подумал, что ожидание его убьет.  
\- Да, в какой-то мере так, - сказал он. – Ты – мой партнер, родитель моего ребенка, и на этом основана большая часть моего уважения к тебе. Но это не все.  
Джим, обычно большой фанат вулканцев, начал строить планы о том, как вернуться во времени и убить того вулканского философа, который решил, что ходить вокруг да около, не говоря, что ты имел в виду, было логично.  
\- Уже какое-то время я наблюдал связь между нами, между нашими разумами. Именно эта связь привела меня к тебе в туннелях.  
\- Я как раз думал об этом, - спокойно сказал Джим, цепляясь за последние крохи терпения.  
\- Я… - губы Спока слегка дернулись. – Это сложно сказать.  
Он звучал раздосадованным, так что Джиму стало очевидно, что нужно сделать.  
\- Дай мне руку, - сказал Джим, протягивая свою, и когда Спок подчинился, он положил его пальцы на свое лицо.  
\- Мне всегда больше нравилась часть с «показывай» из говори-и-показывай, - пошутил Джим, лишь слегка улыбнувшись.  
\- Абсолютная честность, - сказал Спок, а потом закрыл глаза, и неожиданно Джим  
Смотрит, наблюдает, запоминает, как тени ложатся на лицо, когда он смотрит на шахматную доску, на его переменчивое человеческое лицо, болезненно уязвимое от чувств, которые он бесстрашно показывает миру, и он  
Лежит в своей кровати, как делал множество раз до того, лежит на подушке, на которой остался след, но в этот раз все иначе, будто подушка – бомба, опасная и заряженная новым знанием, и он  
Возражает, пытаясь скрыть отрицать собственное волнение – он уже во второй раз отказал капитану в спарринге, и его поведение точно становится подозрительным, но он не доверяет своему контролю, который может сдаться под прикосновением сильных рук, интимной жестокостью захватов и ударов, и он  
Поглощен отвратительной ревностью, и обвиняет его, несправедливо, слишком задетый собственным отрицанием, чтобы увидеть, насколько его слова ранят, и он  
Вспоминает слухи, которые ходили по Академии, личные разговоры, в которых он участвовал за последние шесть месяцев, сравнивая себя со списком сексуальных партнеров, таких, как Лейтенант Вро, и не находя среди них себе места, куда его способности, контроль и странности могли бы вписаться, и он  
Слушает того, о ком беспокоится больше, чем может признать, слушает его рассказ о жестокости, который едва может осознать, и в ночи он думает, снова и снова, Моя невероятная удача иметь его в качестве своего капитана, в качестве друга, заслужить его доверие, и он  
Сидит, застыв, перед шахматной партией, которая никогда не будет закончена, думая, Он никогда не узнает, я никогда…  
Но я знаю, подумал Джим, я знаю, и когда он пришел в себя, его пальцы уже были зарыты в волосы Спока, и они снова целовались, отчего Джим мысленно показал себе палец вверх.  
Джиму хватило зрелости, чтобы оторваться от Спока, проведя ладонью по линии челюсти, и тихо сказать:  
\- Я тоже. Я думаю, ты это уже знаешь, после того, как покопался в моей голове, но…  
\- Да, - мягко сказал Спок, взяв Джима за руку.  
Конечно, теперь, когда они обо всем договорились, Джим решил, что имеет полное право позлорадствовать.  
\- Ты втайне думаешь, что я восхитительный, - весело сказал Джим. – Ты втайне считаешь, что я горяч!  
\- Не в этот конкретный момент, - пробормотал Спок, и Джим засмеялся.  
\- Ты врешь, - пробормотал Джим. – Точно нарушаешь сейчас политику честности, - закончил он, засмеявшись и притянув Спока в очередной поцелуй.  
Сторек, конечно, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы вернуться из офиса Боунза. Он с минуту наблюдал за ними, прежде чем кивнуть с довольным видом.  
\- Я вполне одобряю подобное улучшение, - громко заявил он, отчего Джим дернулся, но что было гораздо лучше возможной альтернативы. Пробормотав, он добавил. – Прошу, не подвергайте меня наблюдению за выражениями физической привязанности, я полагаю, что такое поведение плохо скажется на моем психическом здоровье.  
В этот раз Джим засмеялся. Он подумал, что отомщен. Сторек очаровательно-раздраженно посмотрел на него и быстро вышел из медблока.  
\- Я назову это победой, - решил Джим, и Спок согласился, что все действительно могло пройти хуже.  
\- Ты знаешь, твой отец считает, что мы уже женаты, - сказал Джим, надеясь удивить Спока.  
Но Спок удивил его больше, подняв бровь и ответив:  
\- Я полагаю, технически он прав. Такова природа телепатической связи, которая возникла между нами, и которая привела меня к тебе под землей.  
Джим ткнул его кулаком в плечо, что, наверняка, для него было больнее, чем для Спока.  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты секретно-вулкански вышел за меня замуж! – сказал Джим яростно, но не по-настоящему, и Спок весело посмотрел на него.  
\- Поскольку это было наше совместно решение, основанное на твоих действиях, я отказываюсь принимать всю вину на себя.  
\- Ладно, хватит, вы двое, - проворчал Боунз, подходя к биокойке, и махая руками на Спока, отгоняя его. – Плохо уже то, что ты беспокоишь моего пациента, - сказал он, смотря на Спока, - так что никаких обжиманий в моем медблоке. Если ты все еще будешь тут через две минуты, я приду с гипоспреем, ясно?  
Когда Боунз вернулся к себе в офис, Джим усмехнулся.  
\- Полагаю, обжиманиям придется подождать, я выберусь отсюда к вечеру, ты хочешь… встретиться в твоей комнате? – Джим прикусил губу, вспоминая все то, что Спок говорил ему о сексуальных связях вулканцев. Он неуверенно добавил. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь… серьезных отношений, но…  
\- Джим, - спокойно сказал Спок, глядя ему прямо в глаза, - мы вместе растим ребенка. По разным поводам мы уже несколько месяцев делим одну каюту. Я представил тебя своему отцу. Признаю, что не знаю, насколько «серьезней» должны быть наши отношения по твоему мнению.  
\- Оу, - сказал Джим, постаравшись проигнорировать тот факт, что он все же оказался женой Спока. – Окей. Круто.  
\- Твой словарный запас оставляет желать лучшего, - усмехнулся Спок, и Джим вернул усмешку.  
\- Ах ты, льстец. Выметайся отсюда, пока Боунз не заразил нас обоих омаранской чумой.  
\- Я увижу тебя, когда тебя выпустят из медблока, - сказал Спок. – Очень хорошо, что ты снова с нами, - закончил он, поцеловав Джима в последний раз, прежде чем оставить его нежной заботе Боунза.  
Доктор упал в кресло рядом с кроватью Джима и громко вздохнул.  
\- Теперь ты мне жизни не дашь, да? – риторически спросил он.  
\- Неа, - сказал Джим, покачав головой.  
\- Ну, знаешь… - Боунз смущенно посмотрел в сторону и пробормотал. – Не облажайся, и, знаешь, я рад за тебя, но чтобы я не видел, как вы двое снова целуетесь в моем медблоке.  
\- Не могу обещать, - подмигнул ему Джим. – Но… спасибо, Боунз.  
\- Твое безумие точно передается по наследству, кстати, - сказал Боунз, обвиняюще смотря на Джима. – Твой вулканский сын решил, что хочет, чтобы я научил его быть доктором, как будто это отвратит тебя от твоих глупых фортелей, как будто хоть что-то может.  
\- Эй, когда я был в его возрасте, я хотел быть ниндзя, дети творят чудные вещи, - запротестовал Джим, выставив вперед руки.  
Боунз фыркнул.  
\- Ниндзя? Правда? И что твоя мама на это сказала?  
Джим сам удивился, когда воспоминание принесло улыбку.  
\- На самом деле… она меня поддержала – она даже попросила одного из своих коллег дать мне пару уроков рукопашного боя, и купила мне те клевые черные ботинки. Она… было тяжело, но… она старалась. Растить детей сложнее, чем кажется. Раньше я этого не знал.  
Боунз, подтверждая статус лучшего на все времена друга, не сказал ничего, просто положил Джиму руку на плечо и оставил его думать, пока ему не пришло время идти домой. Джим использовал эти часы. Ему пришлось принять много тяжелых решений в последние десять месяцев – он спас как минимум одну планету, стал капитаном флагманского корабля, начал воспитывать ребенка и влюбился. В конце концов, он решил, что может выдержать еще одно.  
Он подождал неделю, пока прошли все синяки и царапины, потому что в этот раз он не собирался прятать свое лицо, и если это будет слишком, то лучше узнать об этом сразу. Он решил звонить в одиночестве, в спальне, которую теперь делил со Споком, потому что он не верил, что Спок сможет сдержать свое неодобрение, и он не хотел, чтобы Сторек стал свидетелем эпичного срача, если тот случится, но они были в гостиной, снаружи, если будут ему нужны. И если ему понадобится нечто большее, у него был лучший друг в медблоке, команда, которая сделает для него что угодно и корабль, который никогда его не подводил. Что бы ни случилось, он будет в порядке.  
Когда ее лицо появилось на экране, она выглядела иначе, чем он помнил, конечно, ведь прошло восемь лет.  
\- Привет, мам, - спокойно сказал Джим.  
Ее волосы поседели, были завязаны в свободный хвост, так же, как она носила их, когда была на ферме. Она подняла ладонь ко рту, когда увидела его, и ее глаза наполнились слезами, но в остальном, она держалась неплохо.  
\- Джим. Я так сильно рада тебя видеть.  
\- Ага, я тебя тоже, - тихо сказал Джим, криво улыбнувшись. – С последнего раза много воды утекло.  
\- Я видела в новостях, - сказала она, - и… не злись, пожалуйста, но твой брат всегда перезванивал мне, когда вы созванивались, и немного рассказывал о тебе. Ничего личного, просто… он знает, что я беспокоюсь, а я беспокоюсь.  
\- Я не злюсь, - уверил ее Джим.  
\- Спасибо, что позвонил, - сказала она. – Я очень давно хотела, но не чувствовала, что могу. Джим, я хочу сказать это до того, как расплачусь: я облажалась, я знаю, и мне так жаль, ты даже не представляешь…  
\- Мам, - сказал Джим, покачав головой. – Я, правда… не могу сейчас. В смысле, однажды, я хочу, чтобы ты все это сказала, но не сейчас, потому что я не могу… снять тебя с крючка, сейчас. Однажды. Но я не могу пока простить тебя. Я звоню не за тем. Просто теперь я лучше понимаю, и я хочу, чтоб ты знала.  
\- Прости, - мягко сказала она. – Я знаю, что ты позвонил не просто так. Скажи, о чем ты хотел поговорить.  
\- Ну… - Джим нервничал, но все было хорошо, она смотрела ему прямо в лицо, смотрела все это время. – Я вроде как замужем? За моим первым помощником? Но не официально. И у нас есть ребенок, эм, его зовут Сторек, он – вулканец, пацан, не первый помощник, хотя он тоже вулканец, но его зовут Спок, и они не родственники, но на самом деле, не говори никому, потому что это вроде как секрет.  
Она склонила голову, и он понял, что она тихо смеется, отчего в груди будто развязался узел.  
\- Боже, ты был очень занят, так ведь? – спросила она, искренне улыбаясь. Минуту они оба не говорили ничего, а потом она поспешно спросила. – Ты счастлив, Джим? Вот что я действительно хотела знать. Ты счастлив?  
Джиму даже не надо было думать над ответом.  
\- Боже, да, - сказал он, и он знал, что голосом выдал больше, чем хотел, но ему было плевать. Это все – хорошие вещи, не секрет, это не нужно прятать. Абсолютная честность. – Спок и Сторек… лучшие. Они – моя семья. Тебе надо… тебе надо встретиться с ними когда-нибудь, - неуверенно добавил он, и в ее глазах снова появились слезы, но она улыбалась, широкой, настоящей улыбкой.  
\- Я бы этого очень хотела, - медленно сказала она, делая ударения на каждом слове.  
Сторек заглянул в комнату.  
\- Капитан? Я хочу пойти спать, и мне требуется один из ваших обучающих анекдотов.  
\- Долг зовет, - сказал Джим, ухмыляясь. – Мы еще поговорим, - добавил он и кивнул.  
\- С кем вы говорили, если это не грубый вопрос? – спросил Сторек, укладываясь под одеяло.  
\- Это была моя мама, - сказал Джим. – Мы давно не разговаривали, но я думаю, что мы можем попробовать снова. Наверное, ты однажды с ней встретишься, если захочешь.  
\- Это будет приемлемо, - сказал Сторек. Он моргнул, смотря на Джима, и осторожно сказал. – Вы нечасто говорите о своих родителях.  
\- Ты прав, нечасто, - Джим подумал минуту, а потом решил, что какого черта. Сегодня был подходящий вечер. – Хочешь услышать обучающий анекдот о них сегодня?  
\- Да, - сказал Сторек, кивнув несколько раз.  
\- Ладно, - тихо сказал Джим. – Это история о том дне, когда я родился.

~*~

Спок стоял за дверью, слушая, как делал всегда, когда Джим рассказывал то, что мать Спока называла «сказкой на ночь», пока он не стал слишком взрослым и сознательным для таких вещей. Он не чувствовал себя лишним, он понимал, что были вещи, которые могли разделить только Сторек и Джим, как и те, которые мог дать Стореку только Спок. И необязательно эти множества пересекались во всем.  
Эту историю Спок раньше никогда от Джима не слышал, хотя, конечно, Спок изучал последние часы Кельвина на курсах командования. Но история слышалась совершенно иначе из уст Джима, когда он говорил о деталях, которых Спок не знал из сухих фактов официальных докладов: как его родители выбрали ему имя, как его мать пришлось обмануть, чтобы отвезти на борт шаттла, потому что зная, она бы никогда не оставила мужа, что последние слова его отца были о любви. Это была грустная история, по человеческим стандартам сказок на ночь, но Сторек не возражал.  
\- А потом мы с моей мамой выжили, чтобы поехать домой в Айову, где я вырос и встретил Капитана Пайка, который предложил мне вступить в Звездный Флот, где я встретил Спока, который помог мне спасти мир, из-за чего мы стали лучшими друзьями, а потом мы встретили тебя, и это было круто, - закончил Джим.  
\- Я думаю, последняя часть вашего рассказа была сильно сокращена, - пожаловался Сторек. – Завтра вы должны рассказать все подробней.  
Джим мягко рассмеялся.  
\- Посмотрим. Спокойной ночи, Сторек.  
\- И вам, Капитан.  
Джим вышел из комнаты Сторека, и дверь за ним закрылась.  
\- Полагаю, твой разговор с матерью прошел хорошо? – спросил Спок, и Джим кивнул.  
\- Было хорошо, - просто сказал он. – Тяжело, но хорошо. Мы еще поговорим.  
Он выглядел вымотанным, это было заметно по серой усталости, передаваемой им по связи между ними, которая с каждым днем крепла.  
Спок осторожно взял Джима за руку – жест, чью интимность капитан, наконец, осознал полностью.  
\- У меня сейчас нет никаких срочных дел, - сказал он. – Есть ли занятие, которое ты бы предпочел?  
Джим улыбнулся тенью своей обольстительной улыбки и потащил Спока в спальню, промурлыкав:  
\- О, всегда.  
Но было очевидно, что на этот раз усталость взяла верх над его либидо.  
Прижавшись к Споку в их общей кровати, совершенно одетый, Джим привстал на локте и посмотрел на Спока.  
\- Во всей этой вулканской женитьбе же есть что-то, о чем ты мне не говоришь?  
Спок подавил приступ стыда и вины, более двадцати лет отчаянного молчания по поводу Пон Фарра было сложно переломить.  
\- Возможно, есть аспекты, о которых я пока не говорил, - пробормотал он.  
\- Я знал! – воскликнул Джим и ткнул его в грудь в совершенно возмутительной манере. – Абсолютная честность, Спок. Выкладывай. И что бы это ни было, пусть оно будет извращенным.  
Спок на мгновение задумался, подпадает ли Пон Фарр под заданные Джимом параметры, но прежде чем ему удалось поделиться размышлениями, по коммуникатору раздался голос Ниоты.  
\- Капитан, мы получаем сигнал бедствия с корабля, похожего на поврежденный клингонский истребитель. Мистер Сулу просит вас и Коммандера Спока подняться на мостик немедленно.  
Джим тяжело вздохнул и перекатился на ноги.  
\- Это никогда не закончится, так же, - сказал он, покачав головой и удрученно улыбнувшись.  
\- Никогда, - ответил Спок, вставая и поправляя тунику. – Ты бы действительно был доволен другим исходом?  
\- Черт возьми, нет, - сказал Джим, ухмыльнувшись, проведя рукой по волосам и поддернув рукава. – Как я выгляжу? – спросил он.  
Его глаза светились от смеха, и его улыбка, как всегда, была нелогично привлекательной.  
Политика честности Спока сражалась с его нежеланием раздувать и так чрезмерное эго Джима, но честность победила.  
\- Невероятно эстетически привлекательно, - сказал он.  
\- Ты тоже, - сказал Джим, с обожанием посмотрев на Спока, что заставило его щеки слегка позеленеть. – Зажжем, - объявил он, уверенно выходя в коридор.  
И хотя Спок не понимал, как правильное выполнение обязанностей связано со сложным физико-химическим процессом превращения компонентов горючей смеси в продукты сгорания с выделением теплового излучения, света и лучистой энергии, он последовал за своим капитаном, с гордостью и чем-то более глубоким, как он будет делать еще многие годы.


	14. Эпилог

Спустя 7 лет  
\- Оу! – вскрикнул Кирк, хмуро смотря на юного медика, который только что воткнул в него гипоспрей. – Знаешь, тебе надо больше уважать меня, как своего капитана. На самом деле, – продолжил он, пока медик отвернулся и начал уборку в смотровой. – Тебе нужно иметь ко мне в два раза больше уважения, чем к кому-либо другому – я твой капитан и отец!  
\- Если ты возмущен моим за тобой уходом, – спокойно сказал Сторек, убирая коробку с гипоспреями на край смотрового стола, – решение очень простое. Мы много раз это обсуждали – если ты не хочешь, чтобы в тебя втыкали гипоспреи, накачивали лекарствами, снотворным, втыкали иглы или отправляли в каюту под присмотр врача, тебе просто надо перестать калечиться.  
\- Калечиться, ха, – Кирк сменил взгляд на добродушный. – Знаешь, твой отец тоже испытывал этот аргумент на мне, и от него он звучит не более убедительно, чем от тебя, совершенно.  
\- Жаль, – спокойно пробормотал Сторек, – поскольку мой отец – самый логичный из всех, так что его советами не стоит пренебрегать. Мудрый и почтенный мужчина, которого я очень уважаю…  
\- Прикуси язык, пацан. Если Спок почтенный, то я тоже почтенный, а если я почтенный, то я старый, и? Я. Не. Старый.  
\- Так тревожно, – Сторек покачал головой. – Для лекаря наиболее деликатным считается общение с теми, кто страдает от расстройств и психических болезней. Нет правильного пути – надо ли смеяться над ними, или стоит столкнуть их с жестокой реальностью?  
Джим внимательно посмотрел на него, и потом наклонился, поставив локти на колени.  
\- Ты почему-то нервничаешь.  
Сторек удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- И спустя семь лет, я все еще не привык к твоему нервирующему умению делать правильные выводы, основываясь на интуиции.  
\- Неа, это логично – ты смеешься над моим возрастом, только когда нервничаешь… в остальное время он тебя пугает. – Тебя пугает то, насколько быстро ты переживешь меня, этого Кирк не сказал, но они оба знали, почему возраст Джима был табу. – Хочешь, чтобы я снова это сделал? – спросил он.  
Сторек скорчил гримасу, которая у человека включала бы в себя закатывание глаз.  
\- Если я скажу нет, это тебя разубедит?  
\- Нет, – весело сказал Джим. – Ты решил не связываться, и ты боишься, что Спок это не одобрит.  
\- Очень нервирует, – пробормотал Сторек после небольшой паузы, и Джим постучал ладонью по смотровому столу, рядом с собой, предлагаю своему сыну сесть.  
\- Я знаю, что нервничать нелогично, – сказал через минуту Сторек.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что мы с папой любим тебя, так?  
\- Да, – сказал Сторек, и Джим почувствовал гордость от того, как легко и непринужденно он это признал. – Я благодарен за это. Отец говорил мне, что… не важно, какой я выберу путь, вы оба будете гордиться мной. Но я должен признать, что все равно волнуюсь.  
\- Так говорила твоя бабушка Споку, ты знал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ну, это так. И это все еще правда. Что бы ни случилось, мы с папой будем гордиться тобой, – Джим наблюдал, как Сторек теребит контроллеры биокойки, и вздохнул.  
\- Если это заставит тебя перестать психовать, я сам скажу Споку.  
Сторек приподнял бровь и сказал:  
\- Предлагаешь мне путь труса? – но его руки, наконец, перестали дрожать.  
Джим пожал плечами.  
\- Тебе все равно придется объясниться. Я не думаю, что стоит сильно беспокоиться, Спок не очень-то сильный фанат всех этих организованных вулканских браков.  
\- Действительно, – Сторек замолчал. – Ты сделаешь? Скажешь ему?  
Джим немного подумал.  
\- Если вытащишь меня из лазарета так, чтобы Боунз не узнал?  
Сторек скептически посмотрел на Джима.  
\- Доктор Маккой пугает меня гораздо больше, чем когда-либо пугал ты. Так что для меня будет нелогично навлечь на себя его гнев, чтобы избежать твоего.  
Джим вздохнул и закатил глаза – его собственный сын кидал его ко львам!  
\- С тобой не весело. Я скажу Споку, но тебе придется притвориться перед Боунзом, что я чист.  
\- Поскольку это не заставит меня говорить неправду, я полагаю, мы договорились.  
\- Круто! – порадовался Джим.  
\- Действительно, – улыбнулся Сторек.  
~*~  
Спок ожидал, что ему придется искать своего сына, но когда он вернулся в каюту, Сторек уже сидел в кресле Джима за шахматным столом. Спок занял свое привычное место и ждал, пока Сторек начнет разговор. Когда стало ясно, что Сторек предпочел смотреть на точку чуть правее головы Спока, тот взял инициативу на себя.  
\- Джим сказал мне, что ты решил не возвращаться на Новый Вулкан для связывания.  
Сторек покачал головой и сказал, как будто слегка защищаясь.  
\- Настоящая связь – это то, что есть между тобой и капитаном, каким бы нетрадиционным это не считало вулканское общество. За последние семь лет у меня была возможность наблюдать вашу связь и ее положительное влияние на участников, их друзей и на меня самого. Я логически заключил, исходя из наблюдений за упомянутым влиянием, что «довольствоваться» худшими отношениями будет неприемлемо.  
\- Тут ты пошел сразу в трех своих родителей, – тихо сказал Спок.  
По правде говоря, он и не ожидал, что его сын захочет вступать в связь по расчету, именно по этим причинам – близкое знакомство Сторека с подобным расчетом состояло из весьма проблемных отношений между Т’Принг и самим Споком, и это было, стоило признать, не слишком вдохновляющим примером. Та часть Спока, которая до сих пор несла шрамы детства от издевок хулиганов, жалела о решении Сторека отвернуться от этой части его вулканского наследия, и думала, мог ли чистокровный вулканец добиться большего успеха в прививании Стореку большей приверженности вулканским ценностям. Но большая часть Спока, осторожно взращенная непоколебимой преданностью Джима и памятью о его матери, надеялась однажды увидеть Сторека, вовлеченным в романтические отношения, которые принесут его сыну столько же удовлетворения, как Джим принес в жизнь Спока.  
Сторек пожал плечами, и Спок восхитился тем, с какой легкостью его сын безупречно сочетает человеческое и вулканское поведение, человеческие идиомы и вулканскую эрудицию, человеческие жесты и вулканское спокойствие.  
\- Если Время станет неизбежно, и у меня не будет выбора, тогда я по собственной воле вернусь на Новый Вулкан для церемонии, – пообещал Сторек. – Но весь следующий год и еще как минимум три, я буду в Академии Звездного Флота, где будет множество новых людей, и я надеюсь… что один из них разбудит во мне такое же глубокое чувство, как вы с Капитаном Кирком разбудили друг в друге.  
\- Твой дед предложит назвать семейной традицией наше предпочтение к выдающимся людям, – весело сказал Спок. – Ты предполагаешь, что связь, которую ты ищешь, будет с человеком?  
\- Конечно, я приму связь с представителем любого вида, но человек? – Сторек посмотрел наверх, размышляя, он сказал. – Я полагаю, что такой исход маловероятен. Как ты сказал, вы с дедушкой уже добились большого успеха в таких отношениях. Для меня поступить так же… – Сторек позволил себе слегка улыбнуться. – … Будет недостаточно оригинально. Орионец, может... или ромуланец. Что-то новое.  
Спок поднял бровь.  
\- «Недостаточно оригинально», определенно. Боюсь, Академия Звездного Флота недостаточно подготовлена к ужасу, который мы с Джимом нечаянно выпустили на нее.  
Сторек свободно откинулся в кресле.  
\- Не беспокойся раньше времени, отец. У меня есть все причины полагать, что Академия найдет меня… восхитительным, – сказал он абсолютно серьезно.  
Спок страдальчески посмотрел на него.  
\- Прошу, перестань так говорить. Ты знаешь, как это меня беспокоит.  
Оба уголка губ Сторек весело поползли вверх.  
\- Конечно. Иначе, зачем я это делаю, как ты думаешь?  
\- Ты предполагаешь однажды завести детей? – неожиданно спросил Спок, сам не зная, что его заставило так поступить.  
\- Я определенно желаю этого, – не задумываясь, ответил Сторек. – Мне всегда нравилось общество детей, ты знаешь, что я часто нянчусь с близнецами Лейтенанта Ухуры, и когда я найду подходящего партнера, я хочу повторить это удовольствие со своими детьми, – Сторек сам приподнял бровь и посмотрел на своего отца. – В то же время, я без сомнения испытаю ту же агонию, которую вызывал у вас с Капитаном Кирком так много лет. Отмщение, полагаю, будет для вас обоих удовлетворительным.  
\- И радости, – так тихо сказал Спок, что Стореку пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать.  
\- Что?  
\- Я прошу тебя не забывать о радостях, – сказал Спок, все еще тихо, но со всеми чувствами, что мог вложить. – Я полагаю, что когда думаешь о событиях последних семи лет, именно они первыми приходят на ум.  
\- Отец…  
Было абсолютно нелогично, что даже спустя семь лет знакомства с эмоциями, Спок все еще находил их трудными для выражения.  
\- Мы с тобой, – начал Спок, – часто использовали Джима, как посредника для наших чувств, как буфер, чтобы не смущать друг друга не-вулканским поведением, – сказал Спок. – Но Джим не устает убеждать меня, что важной задачей каждого родителя является смущать своих детей, особенно выражением чувств, задача, которой я пренебрегал.  
Лицо Сторека дернулось, повторяя выражение лица самого Спока, когда он чувствовал раздражение – семь лет назад Споку было проще замечать черты Т’Принг или даже Джима в своем сыне, чем себя. Теперь же даже незнакомцы говорили о том, как они похожи, насколько Сторек походил на обоих своих отцов.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Сторек, – сказал Спок, – и я горжусь тобой. Я думаю, ты сделал мудрый выбор.  
Как и всегда, сказать это было и сложнее, и проще, чем он думал – нелогичный парадокс, но ожидать логики в области чувств было само по себе совершенно нелогично.  
\- Отец, – просто ответил Сторек.  
Спок, сказав все, что хотел, теперь совершенно не представлял, как логично продолжить разговор.  
\- Хочешь ли ты проинструктировать меня о ка’атира, отец? – спросил Сторек, и под идеальным контролем проглядывало веселье. – Или нам стоит обсудить показатели вакцинации на Туркосе, цели нашей следующей миссии?  
\- Меня не нужно спасать от моих эмоций, – сказал Спок таким тоном, что будь он человеком, можно было бы сказать, что он ворчит.  
\- Да, нужно, – раздался от двери веселый голос Джима. – Все вулканские дела улажены? Со всеми все хорошо?  
\- С нами точно «все хорошо», – ответил Сторек, поднимаясь с кресла. – Доктор Маккой отпустил тебя?  
\- Он сказал, что я лучше прежнего… лживый ублюдок, – радостно ответил Джим. – Но в любом случае, я, наконец, свободен от этого тирана – и я был бы не прочь поиграть в шахматы!  
Сторек приподнял бровь.  
\- Вы собираетесь сыграть в шахматы или «сыграть в шахматы»? Если вы действительно собираетесь устроить матч, то я бы с радостью посмотрел. Если вы не возражаете.  
\- Но тебе не так уж хочется смотреть на другой вариант, а? – спросил Кирк, широко ухмыляясь и смущая Спока в своей обычной нелогично привлекательной манере.  
Сторек посмотрел на них широко раскрытыми глазами, выглядя максимально шокированным для вулканца.  
\- Конечно, нет, – холодно сказал он.  
\- Давай проиграем в шахматы, Спок… если ты понимаешь, о чем я… – сказал Кирк, повернувшись к Споку и двигая бровями вверх и вниз в той манере, которая должна была быть призывной, но Споку всегда казалась скорее комичной.  
\- Прошу, прекрати себя так вести, – простонал Сторек. – Ты знаешь, как меня это беспокоит.  
\- Конечно, – сказал Джим, рассмеявшись и обнимая Спока за талию. – Иначе, зачем я это делаю, как ты думаешь?  
\- Я ухожу, – объявил Сторек, упрямо приподнимая подбородок и выходя из комнаты.  
Джим засмеялся, громко и долго, откинув голову назад, и Спок почувствовал, как смех завибрировал в его теле, живой и яркий.  
\- Парень в порядке, – сказал Кирк, уткнувшись лбом в лоб Спока.  
\- Согласен, – ответил Спок, хотя и чувствовал, что ему не хватает оснований.  
\- Отлично мы справились, – сказал Кирк, и Спок почувствовал его удовольствие, как рябь по их связи.  
\- Твоя грамматика ужасна, – сказал он, зная, что Джим тоже чувствует его гордость.  
\- Знаешь, мы еще довольно молоды, – как бы задумчиво сказал Джим.  
\- Сравнительно, да, – с подозрением согласился Спок. – Если ты думаешь о том, чтобы предпринять попытку воплотить еще одну акробатическую сексуальную позу, на которую ты был способен в молодости, мне стоит напомнить тебе об ужасно постыдном опыте, который получили мы все в прошлый раз.  
\- Ну да, но теперь Сторек не будет на дежурстве, так что я думаю, что травмирующий стыд будет, как минимум, в два раза меньше.  
Спок удержал себя от того, чтобы математически скорректировать вывод Джима.  
\- Но нет, – продолжил Джим, – хотя это и неплохая идея, я не о том хотел поговорить. В смысле… знаешь, мы молоды, у нас впереди еще есть пара хороших лет. Много людей заводят первого ребенка, когда они старше, чем мы.  
Спок почувствовал неприятную дрожь в животе, когда понял, к чему ведет Джим.  
\- Нет, – твердо сказал он.  
\- Я просто… – Джим с надеждой и просяще посмотрел на него. – Мы неплохо справились в последний раз, так?  
\- Он уже был приучен к лотку, – пробормотал Спок, удивив сам себя, и Джим рассмеялся.  
\- Ну, подумай об этом, ладно? Я точно тебя уговорю, у меня хорошая мотивация.  
Спок с большим сомнением посмотрел на Джима, но взгляд, к сожалению, потерял свою силу, потому что тот стоял лишь в паре дюймов от него.  
\- И как ты полагаешь инициировать подобную перемену? – спросил он, и Джим низко рассмеялся, так что его дыхание коснулось кончика уха Спока, заставив его поежиться.  
\- Повторяющимся… – Джим оставил засос на шее Спока, – … применением… – Спок выдохнул, когда зубы Джима оказались почти у его челюсти, – … чрезвычайно… – Джим отодвинулся и медленно снял тунику и майку, и потом сильно обнял Спока, – … убедительной… – Спок не мог оторваться от кожи Джима, будто даже спустя столько времени она не потеряла своей притягательности, – … игры в шахматы, – прошептал Джим, прежде чем утащить Спока к кровати.  
После, лежа в постели, покрытый потом, но счастливый Джим, привстал на локте и с надеждой посмотрел на Спока.  
\- Нет.  
Джим надулся, а потом снова улыбнулся, будто его посетила счастливая мысль.  
\- Я тебя уговорю. Увидишь. Я смогу тебя убедить, и семнадцать лет спустя ты будешь рад. Я знаю. Правда.  
И хотя Спок послал Кирку ментальный аналог недоверчивого фырканья через связь, он не мог перестать думать, что это может быть не такой уж плохой идеей – попробовать снова, совершить другие ошибки, не так плохо дать Джиму кого-то, с кем он мог бы разделить свою безграничную любовь, не так плохо дать любви снова изменить Спока более странными способами.  
Два года назад, лежа в темноте, как и сейчас, Джим признался Споку, что отцовство было одновременно самым серьезным и самым веселым, что он делал, самым глупым и самым важным. И хотя Спок не совсем был согласен с определением слова «веселый», он не мог не согласиться с его сутью. Если бы Спока спросили, чем для него было отцовство, он бы не мог описать это иначе, как самое нелогичное, что он когда-либо делал, и самое лучшее.  
Возможно, подумал он, возможно, и когда Джим почувствовал эхо этого слова сквозь связь, он улыбнулся Споку в плечо и прошептал:  
\- Да.


End file.
